


A Little Tank That Could

by KieraKay



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mild Language, Parenthood, Science Fiction, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 136,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraKay/pseuds/KieraKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Red — Alternate Universe] First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes... the realization that Spinner isn't as sterile as she thought.</p><p>Watch the most dangerous couple of Dauntless face their biggest battle yet: Parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dauntless, We Have A Problem...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Bad Suns – 20 years**

* * *

 

_"Spinner! Spinner!"_

With her toothbrush still in her mouth, she jerked open the bathroom door and found her husband sitting up in bed, panting and shaking all over. "Tank?" Spinner quickly finished up, then rushed to his side, pushing back his sweat-dampened hair with a tender hand. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Eric turned his head away from her as if he was afraid of what she might see. But he couldn't conceal the traces of tormented pain that still lingered on his brow. He drew in a long breath and blew it out through his nose, his fists clenching at his sides.

She looped her arms around his neck and felt his body grow rigid as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Did you... have a bad dream?"

He ignored her and continued glaring out the dark window.

With a quiet sigh, Spinner hugged him tighter. "Will you please tell me?" She poked out her bottom lip in a tiny pout when he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "I always tell you mine..."

Eric looked away again, a muscle jumping in his jaw. "You...  _died_." His nostrils flared with his anger and Spinner pressed a kiss to his arm. "Edgar came back and... you went after him. I got there too late. I couldn't save you."

"Oh, love—"

" _Don't,_ " her husband cut her off sharply as he shifted from her embrace. "I'm not a child."

Pursing her lips, she climbed on top of him and straddled his thighs, her mouth swooping down to cover his. Her kiss was unexpected, insistent, and it didn't take her husband long to get lost in it. He stroked his hands down her back and squeezed her bottom through her oversized t-shirt. Spinner moaned and cupped the side of his face, easing back to capture his darkened gaze.

"It's over, remember?" she whispered, gently kissing him again. "You delivered his body to Jeanine. The crispy motherfucker."

Eric emitted a small chuckle as warmth and colour gradually returned to his cheeks.

She pressed the tip of her nose to his as he draped his arms around her waist with a long sigh. "I'm sorry you had that awful nightmare, sweetie. But that's what it was, just a nightmare. I'm still here with you, aren't I?" 

He closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them and looking at her. "Yeah, you are."

Spinner offered him another soft smile. "Exactly, so let’s go back to bed, yeah?"

Nodding, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips and then lay down with her still in his arms.

She grabbed the edge of the blanket, drew it over their bodies, then snuggled into him. "Nite, Tank."

"Mm-hmm."

Spinner decided—having gone through enough tonight—that she would save telling him about being sick earlier until another day.

* * *

 

Eric made love to her twice that morning before she could catch her breath.

Spinner woke with his face between her thighs, bringing her over the edge with his tongue. Then he kissed every single inch of her, from the tips of her toes to the crown of her head. Her husband worshipped her body like a man starved, touching and teasing her until she was dizzy from all the pleasure.

But there was a sense of desperation behind his movements. Like he was reassuring himself that she was in fact still here. Whatever he may have dreamt of last night had to be terrible for him to react in such a way. 

Yet, Spinner allowed it, she allowed him to use her for comfort. And she simply loved him back just as fierce, granting him his own release. 

He never stopped saying  _I love you_ , even after his hips collapsed against hers.

* * *

 

Weeks later, Spinner felt like her head was about to explode. 

And that was _before_ she threw up her entire lunch in the women's lavatory.

Grimacing, she popped a piece of gum into her mouth, the only thing that appeared to settle her stomach. She still hadn't told Eric about the first occurrence... or the second, or the _third_. She kept chalking it up as stress, which could be possible. Initiation was only a few months away and Max had the leaders working double-time in preparation. But still, what Spinner was going through didn't seem _normal_. 

I mean, the throwing up, the sometimes sleeping through her alarm, the constant tiredness. I felt like there was something _more_ going on with her, and it worried me.

Eric was also starting to become suspicious. He'd been watching over her like a hawk for the past couple of days. It was almost near impossible to hide her sickness from him, she barely dodged him today. She had to get Lauren to distract him while she ran out of the dining hall with her hand over her mouth.

"Hey, Pyro!"

Her head lolled sideways as Hayden fell into step beside her, and suddenly she was assaulted by his musky cologne. This had been happening quite a lot lately. Her nose had been extra sensitive, and certain smells were beginning to bother her. Like eggs, chicken, she couldn't even  _look_  at hamburgers without feeling nauseated.

Spinner threw her arm over her face, glaring at him as she buried her nose in her sleeve. "What the fuck did you do, Popeye?  _Bathe_  in that shit?"

His forehead crinkled in confusion. "What are you talking about?

"Whatever shit you're using." She waved her free hand around his body. "Your cologne, it fucking _stinks_."

"Really?" As Hayden took a whiff of his armpit, he paused. "Wait, I'm not wearing any today. I actually ran out this morning and was on my way to the shop to pick some up."

Spinner made a disgusted noise in her throat. "Ugh, so you _naturally_ smell like that?"

"I guess...?" He squinted at her slightly. "You doing okay, Tiny? You've been, uhh, looking kinda green lately..."

"Gee, thanks, Hayden, that's what every woman wants to hear. It's hard to believe you're still  _single_." Harrumphing, she surged ahead of him and stomped away.

* * *

 

A few days passed without incident until one afternoon Spinner couldn't fit into her favourite pair of jeans.

" _Son of a bitch_!" She pretended it was less than a squeeze than it really was, as she rolled around in bed, battling with the zipper. "What the hell is going on? I literally wore these last week! _Argh_!" 

 ** _'Maybe you should see Gale,'_** I voiced for the fourth time today.  _ **'This isn't normal.'**_

"Oh, screw it!" Spinner pushed herself up, kicking off the offending pair of pants into a corner. "And, Petra, like I said to you before, it's just _stress_." She marched over to the dresser drawer and rooted inside for some joggers. "Plenty of women gain a little weight when they're stressed. I'm telling you, it's  _nothing_."

 _ **'It doesn't seem like 'nothing','**_  I countered quietly.  _ **'I'm worried. Not to mention, so is your husband. You still haven't told him about you... being sick.'**_

"'Cause there's nothing to tell," Spinner argued back while shucking on the loose bottoms. "I told you,  _I'm okay_. So, you and Eric can quit worrying. Whatever this is, I'm sure I can handle it on my own, alright?" She picked up her brush and dragged it through her tousled hair. 

I sighed. _**'Okay... don't say I didn't warn you.'**_

Spinner snorted. "Trust me, I  _won’t_."

* * *

 

By Thursday, she was singing an entirely different tune.

A meeting with the patrol squadrons went awry and ended with her retching all over Rhino’s boots. He looked more concerned than furious, while the rest of the men just stared. Spinner was mortified. _Positively mortified_. And she stammered out an apology before dashing out of the room.

It appears I was right again,  _like usual_ , and Spinner fought back the strong impulse to burst into tears. Once in the infirmary, Gale did a routine checkup, some blood work, and told her to come back in a few days for the results. On her way out, she said a quick prayer, hoping it wasn’t anything _too_ serious.

* * *

 

"Were you planning to tell me what was going on?"

Spinner kept herself hidden beneath the comforter as the bed dipped with Eric's weight. She emitted a weary sigh, hugging her stuffed dinosaur closer to her chest. "Pop told you, huh?" She poked her head out and met his angry stare.

"How long has this been going on for?"

Eyes falling downcast, she played with one of the plush horns. "A couple of weeks..." she mumbled as she chanced another look at her husband. 

Eric's frown deepened, angrier than before, and Spinner sighed again. "So you've been sick for a couple of weeks and chose not to say anything." His steely-gray gaze narrowed to slits. "Funny, I didn't know we were back to keeping secrets from each other. Maybe I should start doing that shit, too."

"Oh, well, look who's being the dramatic one now." She quipped in a dry tone that had Eric's nostrils flaring irritation. "Look," she started with a huff, "the reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want you worrying about me. You get _psychotic_ when you’re worried. I'm probably just coming down with the flu or something."

Her husband glared at her for a moment longer before he reached over and placed his hand on her forehead. "You are feeling a little warm."

Spinner hummed, instantly soothed by the coolness of his palm. "And I went to Gale straight after it happened. She did a checkup, took some blood, and I'll know what's wrong with me on Monday."

"Well, good, then," Eric replied as he withdrew his hand, pausing to brush some of her hair away from her face. It had gotten longer, almost touching the middle of her back, and he seemed to _love_ it. He would run his fingers through it any chance he got.

She gave him a gentle, sleepy smile.

"Next time something like this happens, tell me, alright?" he said with a softer glare. "Stop trying to hide shit from me. I'm your _husband_ , remember?"

Rolling her eyes, Spinner grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. "Yes, Tank, I'll do better next time."

"That's more like it," Eric smirked against her lips.

"Oh, whatever." She pushed his face away before curling up into a tighter ball.

Her husband touched her hair again. "Go to sleep, I'll get you some soup from Kane."

With a yawn, Spinner nodded and closed her eyes. "Thank you, baby..." she murmured, "And no sweet potatoes or I’ll go into anaphylactic shock like the last time."

Eric scoffed as he rose from the bed. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

She cracked one eye opened and grinned. "Not on your sexy ass."

The corner of his mouth quirked before he sauntered out of the bedroom.

* * *

 

"Okay, seriously, Gale, what's going on? Am I dying?" Spinner questioned as she and Lauren followed her toward the back of the infirmary. The look the older woman gave her when she came in for her test results was a bit unsettling. 

Something was indeed  _very_  wrong.

They came to stop in front of a door, and Gale unlocked it with the set of keys around her wrist before ushering them in. The room was dimly lit with a cot and machine set up beside it.

"Uh, Gale...?" Lauren sent her a bewildered sideways glance.

Ignoring her, Gale turned to Spinner and then gestured to the cot. "Lie down, please."

She looked at her friend's rather odd expression before her brow furrowed even further. With a huff, she crossed over to and laid down, wrinkling her nose at the machine as it blinked to life. "What's that for?"

Gale grabbed what looked to be some sort of gel and motioned to her again. "Lift your shirt."

Spinner arched her eyebrow. "So, are we gonna keep pretending that I'm not asking questions?"

The older woman pursed her lips for a moment, then asked, "Spinner… when was your last period?"

She blinked hard. "Uh, I have an irregular one. So, sometimes I don't even see it for, like, three months," she explained as she slowly reached for the hem of her shirt and tugged up the fabric.

"Okay. And when was your last?" Gale prompted again. "This will feel a little cold by the way," she added before spreading the gel over the lower part of her abdomen.

Spinner hissed from the contact, making another face. "I don't know... a month ago, I guess?" 

Lauren stood next to her while Gale grabbed a smaller device attached to the machine. She slathered the end with more of the gel before pressing it to her stomach and then turning to the monitor.

"It is a peptic ulcer or something?" Spinner's heart was racing and her palms felt extremely sweaty as she clenched them at her sides. "Or an undigested lima bean? 'Cause that happens, you know."

Both women said nothing, and that was when she heard it.

A fast, thumping sound that disturbed the quietness of the room.

Spinner's eyes jumped to the black and white screen. It was blurry and it reminded her of one of those inkblot tests her first psychiatrist used to do with her. But right in the center, she could make out a double-ring shape in the grainy picture. "Why does the lima bean have a _heartbeat_...?"

"Because that's not a lima bean, Firecracker." Gale looked at her then. "That’s your baby."

She felt the color drain from her face. "My… _baby_?" she whispered, stunned. "I'm... _pregnant_?" 

Gale nodded.

Slowly, Spinner turned her head to face Lauren. "Sweets... I'm pregnant," she said in the same dumbfounded tone.

Lauren appeared just as astounded. "You're pregnant."

" _I'm pregnant_ ," Spinner repeated before staring down at her stomach.

How was this even possible...?

She gazed at the monitor once more, the _baby's_  heartbeat steady and strong. "I’m having Eric’s fucking kid…"

* * *

 

6 and a half weeks.

Almost  _2 months pregnant_.

Spinner was so  _furious_ , she couldn't even think straight.

She wasn't ready to do this. She didn't even know she  _could_ do this. Jeanine had led her to believe that she was sterile. A genetic dead end. But instead, she was going to have a baby. She was going to be a mother, a mother to Eric's child.

 _Their child_.

"Spin, it's going to be okay."

She paused mid-step, casting Lauren a disbelieving look. " _It's gonna be okay_?" she parroted. "Sweets —" She hesitated when she noticed others in the tunnel stealing curious glances at them. Grunting, she grabbed her friend's elbow and towed her into a small alcove.

"I'm not supposed to be able to have kids, remember?" Spinner continued through clenched teeth. "It's supposed to all _scrambled eggs_ in here." She wildly waved her hand around her stomach. "But according to _this_ ," she held up the envelope holding the baby sonogram, "I'm nearly two months."

Tears flooded her eyes as reality started to sink in, remembering.

"And that means... I was  _pregnant_  while I was in that  _hellhole_. When I was drinking and smoking green..." Her bottom lip trembled. "I could’ve single-handedly already screwed this kid's life up before its even born. _Clearly_ , I’m not cut out to be a mother."

"You didn’t know, Spin. And besides, it’s not like you did that stuff all the time. So you never know." Lauren rested a hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Though, it did _nothing_ to make her feel any less of a failure. "The baby could be okay." 

Spinner released a heavy breath before she wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"You’re not going to keep this from Eric, are you?"

She felt her anger return as she gripped the envelope in her hand. "Of course I'm gonna tell that demonic, sperm-having asshole! It’s his fault after all! C'mon, I'm supposed to be meeting him in the cafeteria." She seized Lauren's arm again before dragging her onward.

When they finally reached the doors, she spotted Eric sitting with the others. Her expression hardened as she stomped across the room. Stopping at the table, Spinner greeted the men with a bright fake smile.

"Afternoon, gentlemen." They all returned her greeting before she aimed a dark glare down at her husband.

Eric cocked his pierced eyebrow at her. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes,  _you_!" Spinner barked, then slammed down the envelope in front of him. "Thanks _a lot_!" With that, she spun on her heel, and as she was storming away she heard Hayden exclaim: 

_"Oh, my God, Eric knocked Tiny up!"_

* * *

 

**And shit just hit the fan.**

**Welcome to the first chapter of _A Little Tank That Could_! This story is meant to be fun, light and kinda hilarious. So please, don’t hold this up to _Red_ ’s standards. This fanfic is more like a gift to you all for being such awesome supporters and, well, friends (cornball alert lol).**

**This is an alternative universe of Red. If you haven’t read it yet, you will get confused by a lot of things (e.g. POV) and they are, I guess, _spoilers_ lol. It’s a long read but, hopefully you’ll like if. If not, I tried ahaha. **

**Couple of changes:**

**Past tense, ayyyyyyyy :P**

**I’m using the ‘No War’ plot because, realistically speaking Spinner and Eric can’t have a child if people are shooting at them lol. I gave you guys a war in the last story and I promised things wouldn’t be so extreme in this one. XD**

**It will follow the Divergent storyline but you will only see snippets of initiation (I have something up my sleeve, I got this). As regards to the ‘Divergent hunt’, I’m sure if I look up my sleeve again, I’ll find something lol.**

**Edgar originally died in the monastery explosion (crispy motherfucker).**

**Bastard-face Malcolm is still alive -_-**

**Faith is given a little more time :D**

**And Jeanine’s just salty that Erudite can’t be in power. She’s a little more human… _ish_ in this story lol.**

**Okay? Okay.**

**So, uh, stay tuned next chapter! :)**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	2. Rattled

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Sia - Cellophane**

* * *

 

Choking back a sob, Spinner unlocked her car door and threw herself inside. She rested her forehead against the steering wheel and drew in a few deep, calming breaths, trying not to give way to fear. She still couldn't quite wrap her head around the idea of _her_ becoming a mother. It was so bizarre, the fact that there was a tiny version of her or Eric in her uterus.

" _Me_ , someone's mom, what a fucking _joke_ ," she muttered, then grimaced when a wave of nausea came over her. "Oi, relax, _lima bean_. I'm not trying to throw up in my nice clean car, alright?" It was a few agonizing seconds before she could lift her head again. Spinner quickly buckled her seat belt, shoved her key into the ignition and jammed her car into gear. "Jeanine has a lot of fucking explaining to do."

As she started backing out of her parking space, she swung her head around to look out the rear window, and her eyes suddenly went wide. " _Shit_!" Spinner slammed her foot on the brake and the tire squealed as she screeched to a stop—just inches away from Eric. "Wha... fucking crazy son of a bitch," she heaved, watching him as he stalked around to the driver's side door. "What the hell is wrong with you? You don't just stand behind —"

"Move over, I'm driving," he swiftly interrupted, the cursed yellow envelope now held tightly in his hand.

"You don't even know where I'm going." She scowled.

His eyes narrowed and his expression became hard and cold. "Spinner, don't test me today. I'm not going to tell you again."

" _Fine._ " Violently unbuckling her seat belt, she climbed over the armrest and dropped into the passenger seat.

Once Eric was settled behind the wheel, he glanced at her sidelong. "How... far along are you?"

She kept her gaze forward and glared out the windshield. "Almost two months." From the corner of her eye, she watched him peer down at her stomach, and his features tensed. He probably didn't want it either, but Spinner was too angry to be relieved. Shifting in her seat, she crossed her arms over herself. "Can we just go?"

Eric's face went deliberately blank. "Buckle your seatbelt," he said.

Spinner rolled her eyes as she obeyed. "And so it begins..."

Hopefully, her godmother could give her the answers she _desperately_ needed.

* * *

 

"Good afternoon, Eric, Spinner." Jennifer offered them a polite smile when they reached the receptionist desk. "Congratulations to you both."

Spinner glowered at her husband, but he remained unfazed as he nodded his thanks. How he managed to notify Jeanine so quickly was beyond her. At the same time, she shouldn't have expected anything less from him. 

Turning to Jennifer, her eyebrow ticked upward. "Where's my godmother?"

The mousy assistant bobbed her head, then reached over her desk to press the intercom button. "Ms. Matthews, Eric and Spinner are here."

_"Yes, send them in."_

Tilting her chin, Spinner marched straight down the hallway and stormed into Jeanine's office. "You lied to me!" she lashed out. "You lied to me  _again_!"

Her godmother arched a delicately shaped brow. "Good afternoon to you, too, Spinner."

"You and your damn research team told me I couldn't have children!" She snatched the envelope from Eric's hand and ripped it open. "But lookie here!" Pulling out the baby sonogram, Spinner slapped it down on her desk. "I'm 6 and a half weeks pregnant. So, congratulations. Looks like you're gonna be a  _grandmother_. Explain, please."

Jeanine assessed the picture in one brief sweep before linking her gaze with hers. "Please, have a seat."

"I'd rather stand."

Eric turned to her sharply. "Sit down."

"I said, _I'd rather stand_." She glared back at him.

"It’s fine, Eric," Jeanine said. "You may sit if you'd like."

Fixing Spinner with another hard, threatening stare, he sat down, inhaled a deep breath, then shifted his eyes back to Jeanine and asked, "How did this happen?"

"Yeah, I'd  _really_  like to hear this one." Spinner folded her arms.

"Very well." Jeanine leaned back in her chair, regarding them with a cool expression. "It seems that when the X serum merged with your DNA, it activated the regenerative aspect of the gene, thus healing the damage that was done to your uterus. And seeing as you’re almost 7 weeks along, I'd say the time of conception was—"

"The day you were taken from Dauntless," Eric finished in a low, grim tone.

Spinner’s stomach clenched at the memory as she uncrossed her arms and let them hang loosely at her sides. "How do we get rid of it? I don't want this thing inside me."

" _Thing_?" her husband echoed, glancing at her sideways. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he sounded...  _hurt_.

She met his eyes, and there something—a look that she could not interpret. Instead, she frowned. "We don't want kids, remember? Our first conversation about it in the tunnel? You told me you didn't want any and that I had nothing to worry. _Remember_? That's what you said to me."

Eric's jaw flexed as his steely gaze continued to bore into hers.

" _I don't want it,_ " she enunciated each word slowly and carefully. "You know I don't like kids, Melody being the  _only_ exception. So what makes you think I would wanna raise one of my own?" When her husband still didn't answer, she rolled her eyes to her godmother. "How soon can we get this," she gestured to her abdomen, " _problem_ taken care of?"

Jeanine folded her hands together on top of her desk and leaned forward. "We could get started today if you wanted."

"Good, then let's do it—"

"But first," she cut in smoothly, looking at Eric once more, "Eric, is this something you also want? To terminate the pregnancy?"

He shifted in the chair, his gaze moving from her to Spinner, then back to Jeanine again. After another moment, he finally murmured, "No. I want to keep the baby."

Spinner's eyes went exceptionally wide.

"I agree." Her godmother nodded. "I believe that would be the best decision."

The air suddenly grew thick and unyielding, and Spinner was rendered _speechless_. She couldn't believe this... Did she suddenly become invisible? What about her feelings? What about what  _she_  wanted? Did they not hear _anything_ she said?

"No.  _No_ ," Spinner said stronger this time, surveying their faces with a heated glare. "This is _my_ body. If I don't wanna do this,  _I don’t have to_. I know my rights. And you can’t  _force_   _me_ to have this thing, it doesn’t work that way." She shook her head, letting out a scoff. "So you know what? I'm over this and, oh," she gave her husband a cold once-over, "you can take the train back to Dauntless. I don’t want you in my car."

Irritation hardened Eric's face. "Stop acting like a child. You’re embarrassing yourself."

"Spinner, please sit down so we can talk about this," Jeanine told her calmly.

But she wasn’t having any of it. "There’s nothing more to talk about, since you two have already made my decision for me," Spinner shot back, sizing them up. "So, goodbye, Jeanine. Goodbye, _asshole_. I guess I'll be handling this on my own."

Grumbling, she angrily turned on her heel and stomped out of the office.

* * *

 

As Spinner was driving past the Factionless sector, she saw Four dart out of a narrow alleyway up ahead. She honked her horn, startling him, and she rolled down her window to wave him over. "Yo, Brood!"

He jogged up to the passenger side and quietly climbed inside. "Hey, thanks."

"It's no prob," she quipped as she started driving again. "Were you just talking with Evelyn?"

"Yeah." He nodded, brushing some dirt from his jacket.

"Anything important?"

"No, not really."

Spinner hummed while making a left turn.

"I heard you're pregnant," Four awkwardly began. "It's been going around Dauntless all afternoon."

She rolled her eyes. "Not surprising since Popeye announced it to the whole fucking universe. _Jackass_ ," she muttered, adjusting her hands on the wheel.

Four turned to her with a slight frown. "You don't seem happy about it."

"That's because I'm not," she replied as her grip tightened.

"Does Eric... not want the baby?"

Spinner let out a hollow laugh. "Quite the opposite, actually. Both him and Jeanine want me to _keep_ it. That's where I'm coming from by the way. Erudite."

Four's frown deepened, appearing a little confused. "Where's Eric?"

"Left his ass to take the train. Stupid bastard." She blew her bangs out of her eyes, then gave him a sideways glance. "You didn't tell Evelyn, did you?"

"No, and I'm not going to."

"Good. She's the  _very_  last person who I'd want to know."

He gazed out through the windshield as they were nearing the compound. "Are you going to get rid of it, then?" He shifted uncomfortably in the seat.

Spinner tossed him a look. "Do Stiffs believe in abortion?"

Four shook his head. "It goes against what Abnegation represents."

"So, say I got one. Would you look at me differently?" 

His jaw clenched once before he answered, "No. It's your decision. It's not my place to judge. But just wondering, why do you want to do _that_?" 

She released a deep sigh, her body slumping in exhaustion. "Broody, there are certain...  _things_ about me that I don't wanna pass on, okay? I mean, look at me. Do you really think I'm capable of taking care of a child? When I can't even handle my own shit half the time?" She shook her head as she fought back hot, burning tears. "I've already screwed up as it is. And all I'm gonna do is keep screwing up if I have this baby. He or she will grow up having a shitty life because of me."

"I don't think so," Four said. "You're a good person, Spinner. And you could be a good mother, too."

A half-smile curved one side of her mouth and she released a small chuckle. "It's a good thing we're not in Candor, 'cause you're shit at telling the truth."

"I'm serious, Spinner."

She threw him a cheeky expression. "What a  _coinkydink_ , so am I."

* * *

 

_**'Four's right, you know.'** _

Spinner worked her tongue into the side of her mouth as she towel dried her hair. "Petra, don't start."

When she returned to Dauntless, Four had been right. The news of her pregnancy had spread through the compound like wildfire. People had come up to her extending their congratulations to her and Eric's  _bun in the oven_. After the tenth time, she ended up jogging the rest of the way home.

_**'You shouldn't be afraid, Spinner.'** _

Spinner scowled. "You don't listen very well, do you?" She exhaled harshly. "And I'm not afraid."

 _ **'Then why don't you want this baby?'**_  I challenged, and her left eye twitched in aggravation. 

"Because I don't want this baby."

 _ **'You're afraid,'**_  I stated again.

Spinner paused, and I knew I was starting to get under her skin. "You know, sometimes I wish you were an actual person, so I could bitch-slap the shit outta you."

 ** _'You would make a great mother, Spinner,'_**  I told her in a soft voice, causing her frustration to falter. ** _'You have the heart for it.'_**

Her bottom lip began quivering. "Pet,  _please_ …"

But before I could reply, Eric walked into the bedroom, stone-faced. She swallowed hard and avoided his gaze, keeping her eyes focused on the loose thread sticking up on the comforter. Without a word, he circled the bed and sat down directly in front of her.

"Mother's excited."

Spinner froze, her heart drumming in her chest as she slowly turned to her husband. "You... _you_ _told_ _her_?"

Eric looked at her with keen, impassive eyes. "She  _is_  my mother, Spinner."

"What game are you playing at?" she fumed, throwing her towel down. "Huh? Are you really using your sick mother to try and guilt-trip me into going through with this? You're really gonna sink _that_ low?"

His temper flashed in his gaze as ire stormed across his features. "No, that's not what I was doing," he sneered back. "I was trying to show you that maybe doing this wouldn't be such bad thing. But I can see how  _repulsed_ you are by the idea of having a child with me."

When he started to leave, Spinner grabbed his arm to stop him. "It's not you…" she mumbled, her face falling. "It's... _me_..."

"Very original," Eric remarked with a sarcastic nod.

She instantly glowered at him. "Don't be an asshat, I'm being serious here."

He rolled his eyes, then motioned for her to go on.

Licking her lips, Spinner held his gaze as steadily as she could. "I just… why me? Why do wanna do this with someone like  _me_? I could pass on the gene and mess him or her up, maybe even _worse_ than I am. The baby could come out with one eye or a tail —"

"Now you're just being ridiculous," Eric grunted, annoyed.

"We just turned eighteen and gotten married," Spinner sniffled, fiddling with the end of her sleeve. "And... now all of a sudden you want a... _family_?"

Blowing out an exasperated breath, Eric reached over and grabbed her left hand, holding it up to her face. "What do these mean to you?" he asked, nodding toward her rings.

" _Everything._ "

"Well, then there's your answer."

All she could do was stare back at him with tears stinging her eyes. 

"Stupid girl," he half-chuckled before stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "I'll admit, never did I ever picture myself as a _father_ , let alone a _husband_."

"I couldn’t agree with you more." She smiled slightly, and Eric chuckled again. "But... do you _really_ wanna have this baby with me? Even with the possibility —"

"If it happens, it happens, Red. We'll deal with it. So, yes, I want _you_ to have my first child."

Spinner's cheeks heated as she tipped her gaze down at her stomach. "And you're sure?" She felt him squeeze her hand and she looked at him once more.

He pressed a small kiss to her knuckles, his face finally relaxed. "Yeah, I'm sure."

She sent him a delicate smile. "Then I guess, Tank, you're gonna be a father."

"Should be fun," Eric smirked.

"For some odd reason, I feel like you just jinxed the shit out of us."

* * *

 

**All aboard the baby train! Hold on tight, we have a bumpy ride ahead of us! XD**

**And I love how all of you are pretending the last few chapters of Red didn’t exist LOL!**

**Thanks for the kudos and comments (they had me crying of laughter :P).**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	3. Here Comes The Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Yuna – Here Comes The Sun (Cover)**

* * *

 

Tuesday morning began with Spinner sitting at the supply dock waiting for Amity's delivery trucks. She would much rather be in bed, recovering from her violent bout of morning sickness. But sadly, _no_ , instead her husband dragged her along because— _like always_ —he wanted to keep a close eye on her.

When the trucks finally pulled in, Spinner rolled her eyes as Eric started fussing.

"If you start feeling sick again, tell me."

"Yes, Tank."

His gaze narrowed into a pointed look. "And don't move."

"I know..."

"And make sure you take one of the vitamins Jean—"

Spinner slapped her hand over his mouth, her head tilting in mild annoyance. "Lift with your knees, not with your back. Have fun."

Swatting her hand away, Eric scoffed. "Whatever. Just make sure you do what I told you to."

" _Yes, Tank,_ " she said with a teasing grin, and he rolled his eyes before brushing a rough kiss to her lips.

"Oi, Daddy Eric!" One of the soldier's chuckled aloud. "You can smooch with your wife later, we got shit to do!"

Eric lifted his arm to flip the other man off, and Spinner giggled against him. Easing back, he shot her another warning glare. "I mean it, Red, you stay  _here_."

"Yeah, yeah." She cupped the side of his face and tugged him into another kiss. "My over-protective hubby." Nipping his bottom lip, she broke away and sent him off with a pat on his backside. "Love you!" Spinner yelled after his retreating form, smiling from ear to ear.

Her husband threw his hand up in a backwards wave.

"Well, aren't two you  _cute_?"

Spinner turned her head to see Rocket, Venus, and Salem walking toward her, all dressed in Amity wear. "You guys are such freaks!" She laughed. "You know you don't have to do that. Max is cool with you guys visiting on this day."

"But this skirt is so flattering for my delicate figure." Puckering his lips, Salem struck a few poses, causing the girls to giggle. He flicked his ponytail over his shoulder, and his honey-brown eyes sparkled as he watched the Dauntless men work. "My, my,  _my_! What are they feeding these beautiful creatures? If I had known there were such delectable men in this faction, I would've stuck it out in _boringsville_ and transferred here."

"Because for you this is like an all-you-can-eat buffet." Spinner snorted again, as Rocket and Venus sat on either side of her.

"And I am feeling quite _famished_."

"Spinning Top, there's something different about you," Venus said with a thoughtful look.

"Yeah," Rocket agreed, leaning in closer, squinting at her. "You're all... _glowy_."

Spinner felt a smile stretch across her face, and the trio curiously stared back at her. "Well, seeing as you guys are here, I might as well tell you."

"Well, don't just keep us here in suspense!" Salem gestured frantically. "Tell us, it sounds juicy!"

"Okay, okay." She straightened, making herself comfortable. "Well, long story short, X serum plus Victor92c gene equals a healed uterus."

Venus' blue eyes brightened with excitement. "You don’t mean..."

Spinner nodded as her smile broadened into a gentle grin. "Yeah, I'm pregnant."

The trio jumped up and squealed, and Eric's head snapped in their direction. He slowly raised his pierced eyebrow, no doubt at her friends’ choice of attire. 

Rocket whipped around and yelled, "Way to go,  _Mr. Baby Daddy_!"

" _Rockhead_!"

Her husband rolled his eyes and shook his head before resuming unloading the truck.

"So you're the fish in my mother's dream," Venus breathed with a brilliant smile that rivalled the morning sunlight. "Last night I went to visit her and Melody, and she told me that she dreamt about this little red fish." 

Spinner cocked her head in bewilderment. "Uh, Bubbles, maybe Hope should cut down on the green..."

Venus rolled her eyes. "Whenever Mama dreams of fishes, it usually means that someone close to her is pregnant." 

"Hm, what a talent she's got there." Spinner chuckled when the blonde playfully swatted her arm. "But, yeah, Spinner’s with child. Spread the word."

"How far along are ya?" asked Rocket.

"6 and a half weeks," she answered before perking up and digging into her pocket for her prescription bottle. "And Jeanine prescribed me these to take once a day." She held it up to show them. "They're prenatal vitamins. They're supposed to help with the development of the baby and stuff."

"Wait, you're almost two months?" Salem took a moment then frowned, and she already knew what he was thinking. "But that means you were—"

"Pregnant while you were with Edgar," Venus murmured, her expression now solemn.

Spinner bit her lip and nodded again, folding her arms across her stomach. "Yeah..."

"But... do you at least know if the baby's gonna be... _okay_?" Rocket played with the ties of her bonnet.

"Well, Tank explained to me yesterday that it was still too early to tell. Well, here in Dauntless that is," she added as an afterthought. "I have an appointment at Erudite in a few days, and Jeanine's gonna run some tests to see if the baby is."

"Well, I, for one, am sure that little bundle of joy is going to be just fine." Salem's head jerked in a determined nod.

"Fairy's right!" Rocket grinned. "Baby Tank is strong, just like his mammie and pappie!"

"It could be a  _she_ ," Venus volleyed back, bumping her shoulder against Spinner's "But I agree. Baby Tank will be absolutely  _perfect_."

She blushed, a fond smile softening her mouth. "Thanks, guys."

"So, Velvet," Salem began with a meaningful look. "Did you tell _grandpa dearest_  yet?"

"Uh..." she swung her feet back and forth, "Well, Rhino _knows_ thanks to Hayden's big mouth," she grumbled, "But I haven't really seen him to know what he thinks about it. He hasn't killed Tank yet, so that's a good sign."

"Just make sure to record the conversation," Rocket said, still grinning. "I'm sure the whole thing will be _hilarious_ knowing those two hardheads _._ "

Eric glanced at her again, and Spinner exhaled a small breath. "Let's hope so, huh?"

* * *

 

When they arrived back at their apartment, it was just after twelve, and Rhino was already sitting on their couch with a beer in front of him.

"Hey, Pop.  _Break in_  much?" 

He looked up, his face set in a serious expression as his dark gaze surveyed the two of them. "We need to talk."

Eric tilted his chin. "Not like you gave us much of a choice,  _old man_."

Rhino's eyes narrowed the slightest bit, and her husband mirrored him.

"'Kay,  _guys_... it's too early for this," Spinner warned, making her way over to the couch. Taking a seat next to Rhino, she offered him a half-hearted smile. "Look, I know you already know this. But, Pop, I'm... I'm having a _baby_. Well, _we're_ ," she gestured between her and Eric, "having a baby. As  _unbelievable_  as that sounds..." she let out an awkward chuckle and played with the ends of her ponytail. "You're gonna be a _grandfather_."

Rhino regarded her for another brief instant before he said, "Alright." Then he levelled his gaze at Eric once again. "I hope you’re ready to step up, Coulter, 'cause raising a kid ain't no joke. So if I hear anything about you ditching Red, I'm breaking both of your legs, are we clear?"

Eric emitted a guffawing scoff. "Please _,_ I'm a _man_ , alright?" He folded his arms across his chest, staring the older man down. "Unlike you, I don't skip out on my responsibilities when shit gets tough."

Rhino features hardened with anger and he started to rise to his feet, but Spinner stopped him with a raised hand and skewered her smug husband with an irritated glare. " _Don't_ ," she grounded out. "That was different and you know it. Don't do that."

"Whatever," Eric grunted before heading into the kitchen.

"Don't mind him." She reached over and gave Rhino's leg a comforting pat. "He's just said it to be a dick. He didn't actually mean it." 

He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Pop," Spinner sighed, then offered him a little smile, "listen, I know you want what's best for me, okay? But Eric,  _my husband_ , is the best. And he would never do that to me. He loves me, remember? Just as much as I love him," she said loud enough for Eric to hear.

The slam of the cupboard door was his only response.

"Grouch," she chuckled softly. 

Rhino released a deep sigh, lifting his large hand and resting on top of her head. "I just want you and my... grandson or granddaughter to be okay."

"What about Eric?" she quipped in a cheeky tone.

He rolled his eyes again, the side of his mouth quirking. "Yeah, him, too, I guess."

Eric's scoff could be heard in the midst of him still banging around in the kitchen.

"All my checkups are gonna be at Erudite. So, Jeanine will be closely monitoring the pregnancy." She placed a hand over her stomach, wearing a fond expression. "You don't have anything to worry about. We'll all be okay."

Removing his hand, Rhino rested back against the cushions. "So, how are you doing with this? I remember a time you told us how much you hated kids. And now look at you, having one of your own." He shook his head with a small chuckle. 

" _I know_ , _I know_ ," Spinner replied in a playful drone. She blew out a breath, shooting a quick glance down at her stomach. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm scared out of my fucking mind. I have this little tiny person growing inside of me. A person that Eric and I made, and... I'm its... mother. I'm gonna be someone's _mother_. A woman with some freaky gene thing. I just don’t wanna mess this up."

"Like you said, you got Jeanine watching over you. But I know you’re gonna do great, kid." Rhino half-smiled, patting her knee twice. "Just keep faith that everything will work out okay."

"Thanks, Pop, I really needed to hear that."

* * *

 

"What did I do to deserve this?" Spinner leaned over the toilet bowl and retched once more. "Why does this happen? Why does anything happen? _Why_ did I let Tank talk me into this?" She moaned, and then her body lurched again. Thankfully the third round wasn't as intense. "C'mon, kid, gimme a break. How was I supposed to know you don't like mashed potatoes?  _Ugh_." She blindly reached up to flush the toilet but kept her head down until everything stopped spinning.

When the waves of nausea finally passed, Spinner pushed to her feet and moved over to the sink. She brushed her teeth for the third time this evening, washed her face, then slumped out of the bathroom. Eric was already in bed, shirtless and leaning against the headboard with a book in his hands. There were more scattered beside him, and as she got closer, she noticed they were _baby books_.

"Uh, where'd you get those from?" she asked with an inquisitive tilt of her head. 

"George," he responded without looking up, flipping to the next page.

"You mean, Tori's brother? He’s running the daycare with Amar now, right?"

Eric simply nodded.

"I heard Max had to double their paychecks to get them to do it," she snorted, crawling across the bed toward him.

"Because the last people who ran it quit and everyone else he asked said no." He placed his arms around her as she snuggled against his bare chest, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"It's so cute how they try to keep their relationship on the down low. But it's _so_ obvious."

"I caught them in the supply closet last week."

"Was it hot?"

Eric made a face like he'd eaten a lemon, and Spinner giggled and planted a kiss on one of the black blocks on his neck.

"Kidding, kidding." She tossed another glance at all the books. "So, you planning on reading all those tonight?"

"Yes."

"Nose."

He rolled his eyes humorously.

"Hey, babe?"

"What is it?"

"What if..." 

His gaze returned to her face, and uneasiness creased her brow as she felt her stomach start to churn. 

"What if the... baby isn't okay?" Spinner whispered. "I wasn't exactly taking care of myself before-"

"Spinner," Eric interrupted her gruffly, and she bowed her head to hide her tears. " _Kitten,_ " he said much gentler this time, bringing her closer to his warm body. "You didn't know, alright? But he's going to be fine."

Her eyes found their way back to him. "Is that what you want?" 

"What?"

"A  _boy_. Is that what you want the baby to be?"

Eric lifted his shoulders in a half shrug. "I wouldn't mind it."

"Yes or no, Tank."

" _Yes_ , okay? I want us to have a son."

Humming, Spinner began tracing the deep grooves in his stomach. 

"What... do you want?" Eric murmured after another short moment of silence.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Me? Oh, well," she laughed a little, "not a girl, that's for sure. I mean, being one is tough enough. I can only imagine what raising one would be like. Yeah, no thanks."

"So, I'm guessing you're hoping for a boy as well?" He smirked.

"You guessed right, love." She tapped the end of his nose. "And besides, the guys have already dubbed him as  _Baby Tank_."

A chuckle rumbled in her husband's chest. "Funny."

Spinner giggled and slid her arms around his torso, nuzzling the underside of his jaw. "You're gonna be a good Dad, Eric. _Clearly_." She nodded at the pile of baby books. "A good Dad who's gonna teach our kid how to be a real Dauntless."

A strange emotion surfaced in his steely eyes, making him look so  _vulnerable_. "You think so?"

She leaned up and brushed a loving kiss across his mouth. "I _know so_." She smiled, cuddling him affectionately. She felt his body relax in her embrace, and she planted another kiss just below his collarbone. "Do you have any names in mind for Baby Tank?"

Eric drew in a deep breath before releasing it, his eyes trained on one of the pictures of them on the wall. "Wyatt."

"Wyatt?" She gazed at him. "Why Wyatt?"

"It means,  _brave in war_."

Spinner shook her head, chuckling. "Of course it does. Why am I not surprised?"

He smirked again.

"Wyatt Coulter." She tasted both names in her head. "Wyatt... _Ian_  Coulter."

He turned back to her. "For your father?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Then that name is fine with me."

Her lips stretched into a wide grin and she hugged him once more.

* * *

 

Her appointment at Erudite went relatively well, except for the brief moment Eric was called out of the examination room for her lab results. The anticipation had wreaked havoc on her nerves, and she thought the wait was going to kill her. But when her husband finally returned, he assured her that their baby was indeed  _healthy_.

Spinner couldn't have been any more relieved, and she yanked Eric into a passionate kiss just to show him how much she was.

* * *

 

"Oh, congratulations!" Spinner practically ran into Faith's open arms and sank into her warm hug. She squeezed her gently, then pulled back to hold her face between her hands. "You're absolutely glowing."

Spinner giggled as she kissed her cheeks twice. Today her face was round and rosy, and she could no longer see the dark shadows under her eyes. Faith looked charming and youthful. She was the epitome of timeless beauty. 

"Thank you, Mom. And I'm not the only one. Looking good." Spinner grinned, taking a seat at the edge of her bed. "So, how are you liking the new drug? Any side effects?"

Settling back against the pillows, the older woman gave her a delicate smile. "I have my good days and I have my bad days, dear. It's supposed to slow the growth of the cancer, however, it doesn't eradicate what is already there. But the good news is that, according to Dr. McNeil, I could have one or two good years left in me."

Her eyes lit up, and she turned to Eric, who made it to his mother's bedside in three long strides. "Did you hear that, Tank? Isn't that great?"

Eric offered them a bittersweet smile. "Yeah, that's good to hear. I'm glad."

"That means I get to see my grandson or granddaughter." Faith enveloped her in another hug, the comfort from it reminding her of what it was like to have a mother. "Oh, how far along are you?" She laid her shaking hands on her stomach and gazed at it fondly.

Warmth invaded Spinner's cheeks and she noticed the quiet smile playing on her husband's lips as he watched them. "I'm close to two months now. But I didn't show any symptoms until recently. We just came back from an ultrasound and Jerald said the baby's doing just fine." Her heart fluttered in her chest when Eric's gaze swept back to her, piercing straight into her soul and lightening every fibre of her being.

"That's great, sweetheart." Faith paused to wipe away her tears with the sleeve of her navy blue cardigan. "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy. I get to be a grandmother."

Eric's eyes softened further until they crinkled at the corners. Spinner would never have thought he would _ever_  be the type of man to want to raise a family. From the day she met him, he was all about war, vengeance, and cruelty. But in this moment, he was simply a father-to-be.

"Do you two know what you want the baby to be? Oh! Have you already picked out names?" Faith babbled on excitedly. 

Spinner tossed her head back and laughed. "Well, Tank and I talked about it, and we're hoping for a boy." She chuckled again when the older woman clapped her hands in delight. "And we have a name. If the Gods are in our favor, of course."

"Really? What is it, dear?"

"Wyatt," Eric answered. 

"Oh, Blue," Faith breathed with a gentle smile before turning to Spinner. "I wanted to name Eric that. But Jeremy insisted on naming him after his great-grandfather.  _A strong name for a strong boy_ , he said."

Spinner peered at her husband and noticed how much his face darkened at the mention of his father. Offering him a loving expression, she murmured, "Yeah, I think it suits him perfectly."

A very tiny blush entered his cheeks and he glanced away, scoffing under his breath.

"I couldn't agree with you more, sweetheart." Faith chuckled at her son's reaction.

Spinner gave her a broad grin. "I also gave him the middle name Ian, after Dad."

"That's wonderful!  _Wyatt Ian Coulter_ ," Faith sighed in bliss. "Your family would be so proud."

She slipped her hand into Eric's and smiled up at him. "They would, wouldn't they?"

Another quiet smile was sent her way.

* * *

 

**D’aww! XD**

**Now the real fun begins! >;-)**

***Note: for anyone wondering who I would pick for Eric’s father, it would be Dolph Lundgren. That big Swedish man lol.**

**Anywho, thank you for the comments and kudos!**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	4. This Is Our Life, Our Time

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Y2K & Yung Death Ray feat. Jaymes Young – What Is Love?**

* * *

 

Spinner tossed her head, emitting a high-pitched moan as she desperately rode Eric with abandon.

At eighteen weeks and in her second trimester, her hormones were thrown completely off-kilter. As her stomach grew, she discovered her attraction to Eric knew no bounds. During the days, he was all she thought about. When was she going to see him? When was he coming home? When could she get her hands on him?

Every waking moment, Spinner  _wanted_  her husband.

 _Anytime_ , _anyplace_.

Max nearly caught them in the training room the other day. She couldn't help herself; he just looked so _wild_  and _sexy_ beating the punching bag. And it wasn't like Eric minded being constantly jumped by his frisky wife.

He couldn't even keep his own hands to himself. It seemed he found Spinner's rounding figure alluring. He would find every excuse to be around her; to touch her, to caress her blossoming bump. It was like knowing that she was pregnant with _his_ child made her all the more desirable.

" _Mmm_ ," Eric purred, lying with his arms tucked behind his head and a smirk kicking up one side of his mouth. His smouldering gaze roamed over her body as she continued to bounce on his thick length. "Now, this is how to start a morning, with my wife riding me."

" _Ta-nk_ ," she whined as she clawed her black fingernails down his bare chest. Her eyes fluttered shut, grinding her hips to appease the fiery coil burning below her navel. 

He groaned, his hands sliding up her thighs and dipping beneath the hem of her tank top. She shuddered while heat danced up her spine and brought another moan from the depths of her throat. His fingers traced tantalizing patterns on her stomach, then moved to grasp her bottom.

"Tank,  _please_..." Spinner whimpered once more.

His body shifted before his mouth latched onto her neck, feasting on the delicate flesh. " _Tell me what you want, Kitten_ ," he rumbled and greedily sucked on her pulse point.

A gasp left her and she wound her arms around his neck, clutching him tightly. " _Fuck me_ ," she breathed in his ear, grazing her teeth along the shell. He eagerly obeyed, claiming her in a fierce whirlwind of his need and desire. "Yes, yes, _yes_ ," she chanted, meeting each powerful thrust. "Harder, harder, I'm gon-na cum!"

He growled low in his throat as he drove into her with such intensity that it had her toes curling. Her breath hitched and the first starburst of pleasure careered through her quaking body. She withered and tightened around him, crying out her release in a long moan of ecstasy.

Eric gave one final thrust, holding her hips down against his as he cursed through his own orgasm. His body shook, and Spinner captured his lips in a searing kiss that sent them tumbling backwards. Their tongues tangled in an enticing rhythm, and with a hum, she pulled away to give him a dazed, satisfied smile.

"Better?" He smirked, fixing his pajama pants with one hand.

She brushed her lips against his once more. "Love you," she purred as he began stroking her protruding belly. 

"Yeah, yeah," he chuckled, and then pressed a small kiss to her shoulder, right above her new tattoo.

It was a simple quote running along the top of it:  _Love is Immortality_. She'd gotten it to celebrate Booker's seventeenth birthday. The line was from one of his favourite poems by  _Emily Dickinson_ , an old poet from Erudite. It was her mother who introduced him to her. And she would reminisce about how she and Jeanine would spend hours reading her work.

Spinner thought it represented her brother _beautifully_.

"Hey."

"Hm?" 

"We need a bigger apartment," Eric said.

Adjusting her panties, her eyes flickered to his. "You want us to move?"

His eyebrow hitched higher on his face. "Would you rather share a room with a crying infant?" 

Spinner didn't even take a second to think about it. " _Touché_ , you snarky bastard."

Her husband snorted.

"Anyway, I’ll make sure to put it on our to-do list." She yawned before curling up against him. "But first, a nap. You managed to wear me out. Good job, hubby." Patting his cheek with a sleepy grin, she nestled her head on his shoulder before closing her eyes. 

Eric chuckled smugly. "I'm glad I could be of assistance to you, Princess."

"Oh, and he’s arrogant, _too_."

* * *

 

"There she is!" Mecca cried with a huge, jubilant grin when Eric and Spinner reached the table. "My, Tiny, if you get any bigger we won't be able to fit you through the door!"

And then there were the downsides of pregnancy hormones...

Hot tears filled her eyes as her bottom lip started trembling, and then she whipped around to glare at her husband. "You're a fucking _liar_. You told me these pants didn't make my thighs look humongous," she sniffled angrily, then levelled her narrowed gaze upon Mecca, ignoring Eric's exasperated sigh. "I get it, alright? I'm _fat_! You don't have to rub it in my face, you goddamn sack of potatoes!"

" _Ouch,_ " Hayden snorted into his drink. 

"Oh, come on, old girl. You know I didn't mean in that way."

"So I'm  _old_  now, too?" 

Rhino rolled his eyes. "Kid, relax, it's not that serious."

Her glower deepened.

"Well, I think you look great, Tiny." Hayden nodded with a smile, quickly nudging Zim in the ribs. "Right, Zim?"

Zim grunted, then cleared his throat, smiling as well. "You're not fat, Spinner. Pregnancy really suits you."

Eric muttered _pansies_  under his breath.

Scoffing, she swiped away the tears from her eyes. "Ha, _nice try_ , you all suck."

"Uh, I didn't do anything," Max chimed in, and she hurled an angry look at him.

" _Exactly_ , making you just as  _guilty_." Spinner snatched her lunch tray out of Eric's hand before turning her nose up in the air. "Screw you guys, I'm gonna sit with my  _real friends_." Spinning on her heel, she stomped away, heading to where Lauren and the others were sitting.

"Rough day?" Shauna quipped as Spinner dropped down next to Four.

" _Bite me_." 

"Hey, Spinner, is that... _jelly_  on your fries?" Zeke wrinkled his nose across from her.

She looked at him from beneath her lashes, popping one into her mouth. "I don't know, you judging?"

"Uh, no, just curious, that's all."

"She's  _pregnant_ , Zeke." Shauna rolled her eyes. "They get weird cravings like that all the time. When my mom was pregnant with Hector, she liked hot sauce on her ice cream."

Spinner snorted, eating another French fry. "I eat pickles with mine. My kid's a little freak."

"Well, it is half of _Eric_."

"Shauna, go hump a tree and fuck off. My husband's the shit."

The other girl shook her head, chuckling.

"When are you due?" Four asked, glancing down rather awkwardly at her rounded stomach.

She placed her hand over it, giving it an affectionate little rub. "This little bun will be here September 13th."

Sitting on the other side of Four, Lauren gave a wistful sigh. "That means you won't be training the initiates this year. And you were supposed to be helping me with the Dauntless-borns, too."

"Ugh, I know. I was _so_ excited..." Spinner groaned. "But _nope_. I'm gonna be on full-time baby duty while you three have all the fun. _Man_."

"Do you know what the baby’s going to be?" asked Zeke, taking a sip from his mug.

"Tank and I are finding that out next Friday."  She smiled softly. "We’re really hoping it’s a boy 'cause, I don't want a girl. They're complicated creatures, _too complicated_ for me to handle."

"Got that right," Zeke chuckled. 

She flipped him off, popping another jelly-covered fry into her mouth. 

"I just can't wait to meet him or her. That baby is going to be so adorable." Lauren grinned excitedly.  "And no, I'm not just saying that because I'm the godmother."

Her shoulders scrunched up with her giggle. "Yeah, I know." She ran a gentle hand over her stomach once more. "Baby Tank is gonna be the fucking _cutest_."

* * *

 

Later that day, as Spinner was putting the finishing touches on their baby game-plan, Eric walked through the door. She greeted her husband with an excited squeal and hurried toward him, crushing him in an exuberant hug. "You're home! I missed you," she murmured, nuzzling his Adam's apple with her nose. "And guess what? I finished our to-do list!" Pulling back, heat scored her cheeks as she noticed his dark, hungry gaze.

"Where did you get the dress?" The deep, husky timbre of his voice sent jolts of arousal straight through her belly. 

Spinner swallowed hard, her face growing warmer with each passing second. "S-Sweets bought it for me the other day. It's actually pretty comfortable." She fidgeted in front of him as she fingered the soft material of the long black dress. "Do you-Do you... like it?"

His hands found her hips before he hugged her flush up against his body, jerking a startled gasp from her. He bowed his head until his lips brushed her ear. " _It would look even better on the floor..._ " he rumbled in an erotic growl, and she felt her heart soar.

"And here I was afraid you wouldn't be attracted to me anymore." Her blush deepened as he drew back and smirked at her. "You know... since I'm getting...  _bigger_."

Spinner hated how insecure and unpretty she felt. Pregnancy was supposed to be a beautiful inspiring, and empowering experience. And all she could think about was how big her thighs were becoming. She just wanted to make a change today, to look and feel  _good_.

Chuckling gruffly, Eric reached up to stroke the end of one of her French braids. "So you dressed up for me."

Her face burned so hotly that I expected steam to come whistling out of her ears at any moment.

His expression turned cocky. "Hm, well, you never seem to disappoint."

"Tank, stop." She ducked her head with a bashful smile.

He cupped her chin between his index and thumb, bringing her eyes back to his. She was amazed by the passion gleaming in them. "You're beautiful,Red. _Especially_ with you carrying my child. Don't ever question that again, understand me?"

With a sweet smile, Spinner nodded. "I won't."

"Alright." Eric kissed her chastely. "Now, let's see this list of yours."

"Okay!" Grabbing his hand, she towed him over to the whiteboard. " _Ta-da_! Everything we need for Baby Tank, or God forbid, Baby _Tankette_."

As Eric looked over the list of the items she had written down, his brow suddenly wrinkled in puzzlement. "What the hell is  _MIC & P_?"

"... Mint ice cream and pickles..." she mumbled in a sheepish fashion.

"You finished all of them?" he asked in slight disbelief. "I brought you at least three of both."

Spinner's mood changed at a drop of a hat and tears welled up in her eyes. "So you  _do_  think I'm fat! It's not my fault! It’s what _your_ damn kid likes!" 

Eric released a harsh sigh. "Listen, don't put words in my mouth. You know that's not what I meant."

"Oh, don't you try to turn this back on me, buddy!" She scowled, flinging his hand away. "As a matter of fact,  _get out_." 

He arched an eyebrow, his head tilting slightly. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Spinner raised her arm and pointed toward the front door. " _Leave_!" Without waiting for his response, she whirled around, storming into the bedroom. "And don't you dare come back without my friggin' ice cream and pickles, you jerk!"  

Glaring at Eric one last time, she slammed the door closed.

* * *

 

Spinner woke with a violent start when the mattress shifted beneath her.

"It's me, relax," Eric murmured, as he snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her behind her ear.

She had cried herself to sleep and dreamt she was trapped in a block of ice. Spinner took a deep breath, instantly comforted by her husband's presence, but still very annoyed with him. "You left," she huffed, and she could almost hear him rolling his eyes behind her.

"You told me to, remember? Actually, you _screamed_ it at me," he grunted.

"You're not supposed to actually listen to me." She twisted around with a frown. "I'm all hormones. I don't even know what I'm saying half the time."

"I'll make a note of that," Eric returned in a sarcastic tone.

Spinner pouted a little. "But I am sorry for yelling at you, Habibi..."

He rolled his eyes before kissing her forehead. "It's water under the bridge. Just quit thinking you're fat. You're _not_ , okay? You’re _pregnant_ , in case you’ve forgotten."

"Yes, Tank," she sighed before her expression became sheepish. "Did you get—"

"Yes, I got them."

"Love you, Baby Daddy." 

Eric shook his head with a small chuckle. "Yeah, yeah, go to sleep."

Smiling, Spinner shifted around and let him pull her back against his chest. As she started drifting off, she felt the inside of her stomach twitch. " _Oh_! Eric, did you feel that?"

"What are you talking about?" he mumbled tiredly. "Feel what?"

She grabbed his hand and placed it over the spot, waiting until she felt the sensation again. " _That_!" Laughing, Spinner craned her head back to look at him. "Holy shit, Baby Tank _kicked_!"

She saw so many emotions flit through his steely eyes—shock, fear, happiness, and _hope_. 

Spinner held on to it tight as a loving smile graced her lips, and she gave his hand a squeeze, snapping him out of his stupor. "Our baby kicked, Eric."

His gaze glittered in the darkness as he cupped her belly protectively. "Yeah, he did," he said with a quiet smirk.

Content, she looked down at their child and whispered, "Hello to you, too, kid."

Baby Tank kicked again.

* * *

 

**Yay for kickin' babies! :D**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Thank you for the comments and kudos!**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	5. Is It Real Now?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Empire of the Sun – Walking On A Dream**

* * *

 

Spinner felt many things when she and Eric stepped into Erudite.

Nervousness, fear, excitement, and _definitely_ nausea. 

They were going to see their child for the first time, and she didn't know _what_ to expect. The apprehension her thoughts invoked must have shown on her face, because Eric tugged on her hand, gaining her attention. "What?"

"Stop freaking out."

Her eyes narrowed in a withering glare. "I was not."

He gave her a knowing look.

"Okay, _fine_ ," she huffed with a small frown. "Maybe a little. I'm just..." A sigh blew past her lips and she rested her free hand on her pregnant stomach. "I'm kinda anxious, you know?"

"You have no reason to be," her husband grunted. "It's not like you're doing this alone." He peered at her sideways, and she offered him a slight quirk of her lips.

"I know. I just want to be ready."

Eric squeezed her hand, his eyes softening a little bit. "And we will be. You forget we’re looking at apartments later?"

"Oh yeah..." She grinned sheepishly.

" _Oh yeah_ ," he mimicked before rolling his eyes and smirking at her.

Spinner playfully wrinkled her nose. "You're such an asshole."

"You love it."

She bubbled with a girlish giggle and then leaned over to peck his cheek. "Eh, getting there."

* * *

 

"Ah, it's a boy."

Spinner stared at the monitor in breathless joy as tears brimmed in her eyes. She could see their baby, _their son_ , curled up in her womb sucking on his thumb. A wobbly escaped her and she turned to grin at her husband. "Looks like we’re having a _Wyatt_."

Eric's face was  _incredible_.

His steely gaze was shimmering with pride and he nodded his head with the biggest smile she had ever seen on him. He didn't even try to contain it, and when he looked at her, it felt like she was falling in love with him all over again. He brought her hand up to his lips and bestowed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. " _Good_."

Blushing, Spinner turned back to Jerald, and her grin broadened. "So, how many copies are we allowed to have?"

* * *

 

"Oh, look at him sucking on his little thumb!" Faith dabbed at her eyes with a lace handkerchief then held the sonogram photo against her chest. "He's so precious. I cannot wait to hold my little grandson." And tears entered her eyes again.

Eric let out a groan. "Mother, don't start crying again or _she'll_ start," he muttered, gesturing to Spinner sitting on his lap.

"Hey!" She punched him in the arm, and he rolled his eyes. "We're _women_. We get emotional when we're happy, okay?"

"Yes, Blue, be quiet," Faith added with a sniffle.

Suddenly, there came a knock at the door.

"That must be Dr. McNeil. Yes, Fredrick, come in!"

Only it was Malcolm who sauntered into the room, and both Eric and Spinner tensed.

"M-Malcolm." Faith gave her eldest son a look of bemusement, sitting up a bit straighter as she did. "What are you doing here?"

He clasped his hands behind his back, tossing Eric a casual glance. "I'd like to speak with my brother if it's not too much trouble."

Eric's face set in a tight glower of long-nurtured resentment. "You and I have _nothing_ to talk about. So I suggest you leave now before I make you." 

Despite her husband's righteous anger, Malcolm remained unmoved by his threat. "Come now, baby brother," he said with a deceptively charming smile. "I'm just trying to be civil and congratulate you on becoming a father. I meant what I said about wanting to repair our estranged relationship. And also build one with your little family. All I ask for is a chance."

Eric's glare deepened as he gingerly slipped from underneath Spinner and sat her down in the chair. Rising to his full height, he looked his brother up and down before gritting, " _No_." His nostrils flared with his rage. "I meant what  _I_   _said_ ," he sneered. "You stay away from my family, you stay away from Mother, and you stay farther away from  _me_. I'm fine with the way things are between us. I've been fine. So thanks, I'll pass." He gave him a lazy, arrogant smile. " _If it's not too much trouble_."

Spinner almost cheered but managed a secret grin instead.

Malcolm's eyes turned to steel, his lip curling up in a slight snarl. "Perhaps another time," he answered tightly, then cleared his throat and composed himself. He forced another smile, nodding at both Faith and Spinner. "Congratulations on your pregnancy, Spinner. You look radiant."

She wiggled her fingers at him in a teasing wave. " _Sayonara_ , Malcolm."

His marble-gray eyes narrowed slightly before he turned on his heel and left the room.

"Blue?" Faith murmured. He glanced at her over his shoulder, and she softened. "I love you, son."

"Ditto!" Spinner beamed, taking a hold of his hand. "That was  _so_  hot. I wait to get you home." She waggled her eyebrows at him, and Faith snorted quietly from her bed.

Her husband waved them off with a half-smile. "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

 

Spinner didn't even wait until Eric shut off the car before she climbed over the armrest and straddled his lap.

"Red, give me a sec—"

She grabbed the collar of his jacket and claimed his mouth in a ravenous kiss. "Watching you stand up to Malcolm…" She brushed more kisses along his jaw and up to his ear. "I've never been so _wet_ for you," Spinner purred, teasing his earlet with her tongue. She could feel him hardening beneath her bottom, and she let loose a husky laugh. "Someone wants to play."

Eric sucked in a breath. "Let me turn off the car first." He reached for the keys he'd left in the ignition but stopped when she drew back to meet his gaze. His pupils were blown, eyes dark with lust, and arousal burned fiercely between her legs.

"I can’t wait any longer," Spinner whispered urgently. " _I need to feel you inside of me_."

And that was all it took.

He lunged for her mouth, and she found herself consumed by the haze of his hunger as she kissed him like it was her last time. His fingers twisted themselves into her hair, while hers ripped down the zipper on his jacket. He paused, but only for a moment, as he adjusted the driver's seat back for a little more room. 

Spinner slid her hands up his warm chest, feeling all the hard muscle hidden underneath his shirt. Eric broke the kiss to shrug off his jacket, tossing it in the back seat before greedily seeking her lips again. Craving flooded her system in a tidal wave of sensations, every part of her trembling with want. Her jacket was also thrown aside and it landed somewhere in a heap on the floor. She grabbed blindly for his belt, jerked it open then began unbuttoning his pants.

Just as she was reaching for the waistband of his boxer, Eric nudged her back. " _Turn around_ ," he breathed, his gaze heating as it roved over her mouth, her breasts, and down to her swollen belly.

Biting her lip, she shifted around, keeping her hips raised to tug down her joggers and panties. For a hazy suspended moment, anticipation gripped her body in a hot cocoon. Spinner listened to his clothing rustle before she felt him guide her down onto his hard shaft. " _Yes_..." she sighed as her muscles clenched from the fullness of him. She seized the steering wheel and lifted herself again, rocking into a steady motion. " _God_."

One of his hands slipped under her shirt, rucking up the fabric while it traveled to cup her breast. " _Close_ ," he rasped as he drove her deeper and deeper into desire's embrace. "Is this what you wanted?" His strong fingers worked her sensitive nipple, then yanked her back to him. "Hm, wife?" he growled in her ear and his hot breath sent shivers streaming through her body.

" _Yes_ ," Spinner mewled as she felt the low pull of an approaching orgasm. She slid back and forth on him faster, gasping when he pumped into harder and stronger. "Please, baby, d-d-on't stop."

"Tell me you love me," Eric grated lowly.

She didn't even hesitate. "I love you," she moaned before turning to face him again. " _I love you_."

"You're mine." His gaze intensified, powerful and exposed. " _Both of you_ , so don’t you forget it."

"Never," Spinner panted. " _We're yours_." 

Eric's head dipped and his lips caressed the sweet spot behind her ear. "Are you going to cum for me?"

"Yes," she whined low in her throat, helplessly rolling her hips down on him. 

He nibbled on her sensitive skin. "Then what are you waiting for, Princess?" he teased, feeling him smirk against her throat. " _Cum_." His hips slammed upward and the tip of him found that glorious place inside her. 

Her heart thundered, her body tensed, and then she burst into blinding spasms. With a guttural groan, Eric shuddered, nearly crushing her in his hold as he pulsated deep within her. She convulsed around him once more, contracting and mewling his name over and over again.

When their passion finally cooled, Spinner stroked the side of his face with a content smile. She felt stretched, used, loved, and deliciously spent. "You are  _amazing_."

Chuckling, Eric gave her another long, lingering kiss. "Tell me something I don't know."

"I'm gonna let your arrogance slide, 'cause I am _way_ too satisfied to give a damn."

* * *

 

**New Message  
To: Goddess of Love, G-Dog**

_Wyatt Ian Coulter will be here in August! Baby Tank lives! :D_

And Spinner attached a grinning picture of her with the baby sonogram before tapping  _send_.

* * *

 

Her eyes assessed the empty space, cocking her head with a contemplative hum. 

Spinner and Eric spent the majority of the afternoon apartment hunting. They've been to three so far, and she found something wrong with every one. It made her nauseous, she didn't like the bathroom, the closet wasn't big enough, and now this one gave her a weird feeling.

Turning to a  _very_  annoyed Eric, she folded her arms and said, "I don't like it."

If looks could kill...

He kicked off the wall with a dark expletive and stared her down. "You've been testing my patience all afternoon," he gritted. "What's wrong with this one? Huh? It looks fine to me."

"I don't like the energy in here." She cast her gaze around the apartment again before wrinkling her nose. "It gives me the  _skeevies_."

Eric worked his tongue into the side of his mouth, his lips pressed together in a harsh line. "If I knew you were going to make this difficult, I would've brought Zim along instead."

Both of her eyebrows shot up. " _Ohh_ , is that right?" Spinner let out a little laugh. "Well then, sweetie, maybe you should've married Zim _instead_." She began scowling at that point. "And maybe you should've knocked him up, too. And you know what?" she snapped. "Maybe you should stay at his place tonight since I make things _so_ difficult."

"Is this another one of those times where I'm _not_ supposed to listen to you?" he replied in a sarcastic drawl.

"No, this is one of those times where I don't wanna see your stinkin’ face!" She threw back, glaring at him when he rolled his eyes.

"Well, we'll see about that."

"Fuck you."

A smirk carved itself into his face as he emitted a patronizing chuckle. "You already did, remember? Gave you the best ride of your life."

Her cheeks burned with humiliation, and the smug expression on his face caused her to falter. "Just-Just don't bother coming home!" Turning away, she stomped toward the door, cursing him a million times in her head.

* * *

 

"If he wasn't my husband and I wasn't having his kid, I'd kill the asshole in his sleep," Spinner huffed, taking a bite out of her licorice whip. 

Snorting, Lauren glanced away from the computer screen. "No, you wouldn't. Then who else will help you raise little Wyatt?" she cooed, patting her pregnant belly affectionately.

"You know me, I am an unconventional woman. You and I can do it. I’m sure the little monster wouldn’t mind having two moms."

Lauren shook her head in amusement. "Spin, cut it out. You were wrong and you know it. Eric's trying his best to make you happy. And he can't do that if you're constantly yelling at him."

Spinner pouted as she ripped off another piece of her candy. "You're never on my side. You're supposed to be  _my_  best friend, not his."

"I _am_. And as your best friend, I'm also supposed to tell you when you’re acting like a brat. Even if you’re pregnant," Lauren added with a grin.

" _Traitor_."

"Yeah, and this traitor is throwing  _you_  a baby shower soon."

She stuck her tongue out at her, and Lauren laughed again, tucking a runaway strand of hair behind her ear. That was when she noticed a green sparkle on her finger and then saw a gold ring. "Sweets, what the hell is that?" 

Lauren followed her incredulous gaze before a deep flush mantled her cheeks.

Her eyes widened. "Don’t tell me Zim propos—"

"No, no," she answered quickly. "It's... a promise ring. He gave it to me at lunch today," she said with a bashful smile. "In front of _everyone_."

"And I missed it?  _Dammit_ ," Spinner puffed, finishing the rest of her licorice whip. "Well, I'm happy for you, babe." Grinning, she tossed her arm around her shoulders and drew her into a hug. "You couldn't have found a better guy. Soon you two will have happy little hippies running around Dauntless."

"Yeah, that won't be happening for a while," Lauren laughed again. "Zim's not really ready for fatherhood yet."

"You never know," she singsonged. "I didn't think Eric, let alone  _me,_ would  _ever_  be ready for kids. But, _surprise_ , _surprise_." A gentle smile softened her features. "You should've seen him today when we found out the gender. He had his huge smile on his face _._  He looked so  _beautiful_." Her heart began beating wildly from the memory of it. "I think that was the happiest I've ever seen him."

Lauren rested her head against hers, sending her a meaningful stare. "Which is why you should apologize. So, go on, kiss and make up with your husband."

"Yeah, yeah..." Spinner heaved herself out of the chair with a long sigh. "I'm going, I'm going."

* * *

 

She quickly smoothed down her hair before rapping her knuckles against Zim's door.

 _"I got it!"_  Hayden's voice yelled, and after a few seconds, he greeted her with a stupid grin. "Hey, Tiny, what brings you and my little nephew here?"

Spinner squinted at him. "Uh, neither Eric nor I am related to you. _Sooo_ , I don't know where this nephew talk is coming from."

"Aw, come on, we're totally like family!"

"Can I have my husband please?" she requested impatiently. 

As if on cue, Eric appeared behind him wearing a victorious smirk. "Well, look who came crawling back."

Spinner's eye twitched as she buried her fury because that was what her husband wanted. All the more reason for him to be right. 

" _Annnd_ that's my cue to leave," Hayden chuckled uncomfortably. "We'll talk, Pyro." He gave her a thumbs-up and made himself scarce. "Hey, Zim crack me open another one!"

_"Sure! Hi, Spinner!"_

"Hey!" she returned, then looked at Eric, who was still smirking. Her face fell into a little frown. "Oh, shut up."

Stepping outside, Eric lazily crossed his arms. "Funny, that doesn't sound like an apology."

"I'm getting to that," Spinner muttered before holding his gaze. "I'm sorry for being mean to you earlier."

He scoffed. "That was pathetic."

"Why are you making this so difficult?"

"Doesn't feel good, does it?"

Releasing a sigh, she placed both hands on her stomach. "Look, this is something I don't wanna screw up, okay? I'm nervous. I just want everything to be absolutely perfect him."

Eric reached out and pulled her close to him, gazing at her with softened eyes. "So do I, obviously."

"I know, and I'm sorry for being such a pain today. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, _again_."

"Then I guess you're forgiven,  _again_."

"You guess?" Raising her eyebrows, she leaned in and kissed him gently. "I love you."

Eric stared at her for a moment, then smirking once more, he murmured, " _Ditto_."

"Oh, what a _copout_." She socked his shoulder, earning a chuckle from her husband.

 _"Man, that Rocket chick was right,"_ Hayden's voice interrupted. _"They are cute."_

 _"Yeah, but Lauren and I are cuter,"_  Zim joked back.

"Oi!" Spinner kicked the door. "Mind your own business, you eavesdropping yutzes!"

Their laughter faded as they moved away.

" _Anyway_ , I would really like it if you came back home with me."

Eric tilted his head mockingly. "Oh yeah? What? Miss me already, Kitten?"

A blush surged across her cheeks. "Yes," she said. 

"Well, let’s get going, then."

They shared a small smile and linked hands before they headed home.

* * *

 

**Yay smut for you! :D That scene alone almost took me 3 hours to write, Jezuz.**

**I was like this --- > x_x after I was done.**

**Thank you for the comments and kudos!**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	6. Unmistakable

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: In Tall Buildings – Unmistakable**

* * *

 

"Hey, according to this now that I'm 21 weeks, Baby Tank's about the length of a carrot. Hm, sounds very nutritious."

"Mm-hm."

"Babe, are you listening?"

"Mm-hm."

Pursing her lips, Spinner looked back at her husband who had his head propped up on his fist and his eyes closed. "Are you sure about that?" She rammed her elbow into his stomach, and he jerked awake, scowling at her.

"What? I heard what you said. He's the length of a carrot. Great."

"You could at least sound excited..." The corners of her mouth turned down in a pout.

Eric exhaled a long breath. "I'm just..." He scrubbed his free hand down his face. "I'm tired, alright?" he grunted, rubbing his eyes next. "Some of us don't have the stamina of a fucking rabbit."

She arched a mischievous brow. "What's this?" A smile spread honey-slow as she closed the baby book. "Is the _almighty Eric_  himself admitting he can't keep up with his pregnant wife?"

His immediate response was to scoff. "As if, smart mouth. I just need a minute."

"Whatever you say, hun," Spinner giggled and pecked his cheek. He scoffed again, and she began combing her fingers through his messy hair. "So... I've finally decided on which place we should get."

"Okay, and?"

"The skeevies apartment. But," she swiftly lifted a finger into the air, " _only_ 'cause it has two bathrooms and a walk-in closet. Those are its only redeeming qualities."

"Okay, great, I'll see Millie about it later," he replied unenergetically as his eyes drooped closed.

"D'aww," Spinner cooed, lying down beside him. "My baby's all tuckered out." She peppered his face with little kisses to distract him from his grumpy mood.

"You're so fucking annoying." He passed his arm around her waist and locked her to him until she calmed. Then, after a short pause, Wyatt leaped within her and gave her a kick.

Spinner giggled as she watched a tiny smile curl Eric's lips. "You know, he only does that when you’re around." 

He cracked his eyes open, and a spark of emotion gleamed in them. "He does?"

"Yep," she answered softly, her cheeks warming. "He's already taking after me, can't get enough of Daddy." 

His chest vibrated with his rough chuckle. "I've noticed."

Grinning, Spinner laid her head on his bicep and then started dragging her nails down his nape. He rumbled his approval, moving to tease her hair with the end of his nose. "Who do you think Wyatt will look like?"

"Me."

"I heard it's bad luck for sons to look like their fathers." 

His pierced eyebrow arched. "Which idiot told you that?"

"This kooky lady in Candor." She shrugged in nonchalance. "She was harmless, of course, but, she was one card short of a deck, if you get what I mean. Oh, and she also used to put these  _hexes_ on people," she air-quoted. "Now that I think about it, I think I might have seen her in the mental ward while I was at Erudite actually."

Eric just shook his head.

"Anywho, if our kid looks like you, he'd be such a little cutie." Spinner playfully pinched his cheek, laughing when he huffed and nudged her away. "But if he looks like me now, he'd be beautiful as hell."

"Men can't be beautiful." 

"I happen to think you’re _very_ beautiful."

The faintest blush worked its way into his cheeks. "Because you're weird." 

Laughing again, she ran her fingertips along the chair of his dog tags. "And yet, you  _still_  married me. So I guess you don't mind it."

His roguish smirk returned as he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. "You know I love a challenge, Kitten."

She adopted the same cocky expression. "Not much of a challenge if you've already won," she volleyed back in a sultry purr.

He sent her a look. "Have you met you?"

"You know what? You are absolutely right. You have a  _looonnng_  way to go, Blondie."

Her husband snorted before muffling her amusement with a kiss.

* * *

 

" _Fuck. No_."

"What are you talking about? It looks good on you."

Spinner glared down at the frilly pink party dress, then squinted at Lauren in disbelief. "Sweets, have you gone blind? I look like a piece of fucking bubble gum. I'm not wearing this shit."

"Hey, we happened to just get that dress in!" Hailey yelled from behind the sales counter. "So its a little out there, so what? Lauren's right, it looks good on you. It shows off Eric's spawn perfectly."

"You're only saying that 'cause you know no one else is gonna buy this." She blew her bangs out of her eyes and itched around, the material of the dress making her skin crawl. "I don't do pink. It's a social construct, and I'm a firm believer in gender neutrality. So that being said, I'm  _not_  going to _my_ baby shower/apartment warming looking like a bottle of _Pepto-Bismol_. I'd  _give_  Tank heartburn."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Here, try this one on, then." She plucked the second maternity dress off her wrist before handing it to her.

"Where's your hubby anyway?" Hailey asked, kicking her boots up onto the counter. "Ever since he knocked you up, he's been _glued_ to your hip. How'd you manage to pry him off this time?"

Spinner walked back behind the dressing room curtain then began to change. "He's on some business with Max, Zim, and Tod," she replied, fixing the half sleeves. 

Jeanine had called them to Erudite, but she was very cryptic on the subject matter. All she said was it was important. Eric told that he would fill her in when he returned.

Stepping back outside, she turned around in a circle to show Lauren and Hailey all angles of the black V-neck dress. "Well?" Spinner smoothed out the creases. "At least it's not pink."

Lauren twisted her lip ring, cocking her head slightly. "Hm, maybe you were right about the other one. I like this one better. Get it." She smiled.

"I think you should, too." Hailey nodded with an approving grin. "Daddy Eric won't be able to keep his hands off you."

"Funny, that’s exactly how we ended up  _here_." Spinner pointed down at her pregnant belly.

The three women shared a chuckle.

"Hey, what day's your thing again?" Hailey asked. "I can finally take a day off now that Tanya's back. And I'm looking to spend it drunk as a skunk."

Spinner sighed wistfully. "Man, I miss alcohol... and green." Her eyes rolled down to her stomach. "Don't say I never made sacrifices for you, kid."

"You're such a drama queen," Lauren laughed. "And it's on Saturday," she told Hailey, who wrote it down on her arm.

"Got it. Oh, I'm bringing Gale by the way. She could use a break, too."

"Yeah, it's cool. I was gonna invite her anyway." Spinner waved her off before sauntering back to the dressing room. "It starts at eight, by the way." She sighed again. "I'll just have to do my drinking vicariously through you guys. _Joy_..."

* * *

 

Eric returned five hours later laden with baby supplies, cardboard boxes, and a roll of brown packing paper.

They decided to start in the kitchen where her husband finally revealed the details of Jeanine's secret meeting. Spinner blinked a few times, staring at him dumbfounded. "She wants to study the Divergents..." she repeated slowly.

"Yes," he said, wrapping another plate and placing it in the box with the others.

"Okay... but  _why_?" 

His face became hard, angry, and pained. "Edgar, that's why. So something like him doesn't happen again." He shot a momentary look at her rounded stomach. "It _can't_ happen again."

Spinner felt a familiar twinge in her heart. "But he was a special case," she argued lightly. "There was a shit-ton wrong with him before that. And adding a super serum into the mix couldn't have helped. Not all Divergents are like him, so they don't need to get blown up, too."

"She never said anything about getting rid of them," Eric grunted back. "Jeanine just wants to ensure that they're still able to adapt to the faction system."

"They've been doing it for decades, Tank. And we’ve been coexisting with them just fine. All except for Edgar, the one bad apple in the bunch."

"Like I said before, she just wants to be sure, okay?"

Spinner shook her head as she wrapped a coffee mug. "I'm just saying. I mean, look at Broody, Amar, George, Ferret-face. Do you see any of them trying to kill anybody? No, because they're not bad people. And they've adjusted pretty well to Dauntless."

"Red, you're still not getting it," he sighed gruffly. "All we’re doing is closely monitoring any initiate that shows their Divergence this year."

"And if they turn out to be the kind of Divergent Edgar was, then what?"

"We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

 

" _Oh, God, whyyy_?" Knelt over the toilet in the women's restroom, Spinner's stomach heaved again. "I thought this shit was supposed to be over with? This is the  _thanks_  I get for trying to make a good life for you?"

The last two days had been hectic for both her and Eric. With the help of their friends, they had the majority of their stuff moved into the new apartment. They still had a few things that needed to be taken care of, but the stress of it all was beginning to wear her down. She found herself more agitated and more anxious than usual. Now at the midway point of her pregnancy, she was starting to feel overwhelmed. All these new emotions she hadn't experienced before were hitting her  _hard_. It was almost like being on that roller coaster again, the one that nearly drove her mad.

Sluggishly, she flushed the toilet and rose to sit on the seat. Rubbing a weary hand over her forehead, Spinner groaned, praying for the dizziness to take pity on her. All of a sudden there was a gentle knock on the stall door and she jumped, as Olivia's hesitant voice called out her name.

"Hi...?"

"I saw you run in here and..." She cleared her throat. "I didn't see Eric around, so I came to see if you were okay."

Slowly rising to her feet, Spinner turned the lock and cracked open the door. "Oh... uh, thank you. I'm-I'm okay." Feeling self-conscious, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Yeah, Eric's running some errands right now. You know, picking up more stuff for the baby."

"Well, you look great," Olivia remarked, smiling. "You're one of those lucky women who are all belly. When I was pregnant with my son, I gained weight  _everywhere_. I cried every day."

"That must have been really exhausting. But you look good, too," she hastily added, crimson with embarrassment. "Your body managed to bounce back, so that's a plus." 

The blonde emitted a tiny laugh. "My husband tells me the same thing."

Flashing an awkward smile in return, Spinner headed over to the sink to rinse her mouth.

This couldn't get any more uncomfortable...

" _Don't fucking jinx it_."

"What?"

"Hm?" Spinner popped back up, then shook her head. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking out loud." Quickly drying her face, she tossed the wad of paper towels into the garbage can, and then clasped her hands over her stomach. "Well... it was nice seeing you. And I appreciate you checking up on me."

Olivia nodded, smiling once more. "It's no problem and,  _oh_!" She dug into her jacket pocket and shook out a small plastic bag of orange candies. "They're throat lozenges. Honey flavored. And they're safe, don't worry. My sister actually recommended this trick to me when I was pregnant. These were a godsend whenever I was feeling nauseated."

"O-Oh... Well then, I'll be sure to keep a few of these in my pocket as a backup. Thank you again," she said as she accepted them from her.

"You're welcome. I guess I'll see you around. And congratulations on the baby and the new place."

"Yeah, see you." Spinner started to walk away, but she hesitated.

 ** _'What are you doing?'_**  I asked.

"Something that’s possibly gonna get me chewed out. Hey... Olivia?" She turned to meet the blonde's questioning gaze. "I'm sure you've already heard about my baby shower/apartment warming thing tomorrow. And I was... I was wondering if you’d like to come. You know, with your sister and Hailey."

Olivia looked a bit taken aback by the invitation, and rightly so. "You want me to come?"

"Yeah, sure, why not? The more the merrier."

"But what about Eric...? He's not exactly my biggest fan..."

"Well, he needs to get over it," Spinner declared. "We're both married and have, or in my case, having a kid. We're happy now, right? So, I'll handle Eric. Just be there by eight."

Olivia nodded again as her face brightened. "Okay, thank you, Spinner. I can't wait."

Half-grinning, she sauntered out of the lavatory, feeling immensely proud of herself.

* * *

 

That feeling didn't last very long.

When she broke the news to Eric, he roared with laughter as though it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. His mirth was so boisterous that it bounced off the bare walls and echoed around their empty bedroom. "I hope you're joking."

Head bowed, Spinner tugged at the drawstrings of his sweatpants. "No..."

His chuckling ended as abruptly as it began. "Wait, you're  _serious_?"

She cast him a sheepish glance from under her lashes, and her husband's face flushed with anger.

"You invited Olivia?" he questioned her in a clipped tone. 

"Yes..."

"Get off me."

Her head jerked up. "I was just trying to be nice!"

Eric sat up on the mattress, his eyes never leaving hers. "You didn't need to be  _that_  nice."

"She helped me out! What else was I supposed to do?"

"Thank her, then fucking leave," he snarled. "Not invite her to our shit. You’re lucky I’m even letting the Stiff come."

Spinner frowned. "So what do you want me to do, Eric?  _Uninvite_  her?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Well, sorry, I'm not gonna do that." 

He quirked his pierced eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"I said, _I'm not going to do that_. Tank, you're married now _and_  have a son on the way. It's time to grow up and get over this shit with Olivia. There's no point of you holding this grudge anymore."

His other eyebrow rose. " _Really_? And who are you to decide that for me?"

Spinner gave him a meaningful look. "Your pregnant wife who’s stressed out more than she needs to be."

Eric's deadly expression faltered before hardening again. "Fine." He grabbed her bottom, lifted her from his lap, then set her down on her side of the mattress.

"Tank—"

Flopping back down, he turned his back to her. "Goodnight." 

"Are you ser—"

"I said,  _goodnight_."

She rolled her eyes heavenward and exhaled a heavy sigh.

* * *

 

**=\**

**I just realized how weird that is. A wife sticking up for her husband’s ex-girlfriend.**

**Lol, wut?**

**Yes, so Jeanine will be studying the Divergents in this story. Given the dystopian time the story is set in, let's consider them the more 'advanced' form of humans in my story. And what do you do when we're curious about something we don't know too much about? We study and observe. So more of that will come. I honestly wanted to make a story about Spinner and Eric** _**just** _ **being parents. But as I'm writing ahead, I also want to show what more peaceful world in Divergent would look like. And why Spinner and Eric, or any of your favorite couples are able to find that happiness we all really wanted for them. And have a little fun while I'm doing it ;)**

**K, I rambled, sorry lol.**

**Anyways, thank you for the comments and kudos!**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	7. Like A Cigarette In An Ashtray

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Beast – Ashtray**

* * *

 

With morning came Eric's cold shoulder, and Saturday was officially off to a rough start.

Spinner tried talking to him while they were packing up the last of their things, but he hardly paid her any attention. His answers were either curt and dismissive, or scant to nonexistent. So she gave up, realizing it was wasted effort, and focused on not letting it get the best of her. Crying was the last thing she wanted to do.

She did enough of that in the bathroom before they left.

Now settled into their new apartment, from the couch Spinner watched Eric leave as Lauren was walking in. "Hey, the new place... looks great..." Her voice trailed off as he shouldered past her and slammed the door behind him. "Boy, it's awfully chilly in here." She sent her a quizzical look. "What are you two arguing about now?"

"Apparently, I was the wrong kind of nice." Spinner rolled her eyes.

Lauren knitted her brows as she sat down next to her. "Meaning?"

"Meaning... I _kinda_ , _sorta_ , _may've_... invited Olivia tonight."

"Did you really?" 

"Yes..." She pinched the bridge of her nose while her friend stared at her in blank astonishment. "I know, okay? She helped me out yesterday and decided to do a nice thing." 

Lauren nodded slowly. "And I'm guessing Eric is not too happy about that."

"No," Spinner scoffed. "He wanted me to uninvite her and obviously I said no. So now I'm stuck dealing with  _that_." She gestured toward the door her husband had stormed out of minutes ago. "Honestly, Sweets, I didn't think it would still be such a big deal to him. He's moved on for Christ's sake! If the situation was reversed, you think I'd care?"

"Well, no, because you and Venus ended on good terms. He and Olivia _didn't_. As far as I can tell, he's not ready to be around her yet."

"Well, he's gonna have to, 'cause I'm not uninviting her," Spinner retorted. "That would be fucked up, I'm sorry. If he wants to continue acting like—in his words—an _infant_ , then two can play at that game."

Shaking her head, Lauren sank back against the couch cushions and sighed. "That's definitely not the way to go."

* * *

 

Eric came back just after midday with Zim in tow.

The older leader waved while her husband, with firm steps, walked up to the dining table and towered over her with his usual scowl printed on his face. "You better have taken your vitamins," he said through a stiff jaw.

It was one of the first things Spinner did when she woke up this gloomy morning, but she wasn't going to tell him that. Instead, she feigned interest in the baby book she had open in front of her, much to Eric's chagrin.

Crossing his arms, he glared down at her. "Did you hear what I said?" 

She flipped another page, this one more noisily than the last. And from the corner of her eye, Zim shared an uneasy look with Lauren in the kitchen.

"Oh, so you're not talking to me now?" Eric asked in a tone underpinned by mockery.

At this, her gaze snapped up to his and her head canted to one side. "Do you still have feelings for Olivia?"

The room froze.

"What did you just ask me?"

There was another exchange between Lauren and Zim, but it didn't stop her from saying it again.

"Do you still have feelings for your ex-girlfriend?"

His expression grew incomparably dark with fury as the veins stood out in his neck. "How the _fuck_ could you even ask me something like that?" he demanded. "Who did I marry, Spinner? Who am I having a child with?"

"Exactly! You and I are together. Why does what Olivia did almost a year ago even matter to you anymore?" she countered.

Eric's jaw was clenched so tight a muscle bunched in his cheek. "Because I trusted her and she stabbed me in the back. So now you have two choices. Either you tell her not to come, or I'm not showing up to this thing."

"Eric—"

"Stay out of this, Zim," Eric snarled over his shoulder. "If it wasn't for you, she would've never known about Olivia in the first place."

"Well, Tank, you're gonna miss one hell of a party."

His eyes bounced back to her. "You're choosing _her_ over  _me_?"

"I'm choosing _maturity_ ," Spinner replied evenly. "I don't know what happened to yours, but hopefully while you're gone you'll get that sorted out."

Her husband's nostrils flared as he pierced her with a poisonous glare. " _Fuck you_ ," he hissed with such ferocity that she felt like he'd just ripped her heart out by the roots. With one last disdainful look, he jerked around and marched straight out of the apartment.

"It's his loss." Spinner forced herself to perk up, sending her worried friends a weak smile. "So, come on, team. We have some decorating to do."

She wished the earth would open and swallow her whole.

* * *

 

The apartment was modestly decorated with black streamers and blue balloons. Unfortunately, by the time they were done, her mood had taken a deep nosedive into misery. Eric had never spoken to her in such a way before, not with so much callousness—like he _really_ meant to hurt her.

And he _succeeded_.

With only an hour left until the party, Spinner had locked herself in the bathroom and hadn't stopped sobbing since. 

The doorknob rattled. _"Spinner?"_  Lauren's voice called from beyond the wood.  _"Spin,"_  she sighed a moment later.  _"Spin, come on, open the door. Everybody will be here soon."_

"I don't care!" Spinner wailed, wiping her eyes to find that she cried through her waterproof mascara. "My marriage is in shambles, Sweets! _Shambles_! And it hasn't even been a yearyet!"

 _"I warned that kid,"_  Rhino grunted next.  _"Coulter's dead meat."_

 _"Tod, shut up,"_  Sheila chastened, and he grumbled something back. _"Well, married couples fight over silly stuff all the time. It's probably nothing serious."_

"Oh yeah, _silly_. According to him, I was just too fucking nice! And now my h-h-he hates me over it!" Spinner blubbered. "Tell everyone to go home, this party's cancelled!" She sobbed harder. "And this dress makes my ass look fat! I feel like a fucking  _manatee_!"

 _"Spinner..."_  Lauren sighed again.  _"Will you just open the door?"_

"No, just leave me here to wallow in my self-pity! Today sucks balls!"

 _"Here, let me talk to her while you two finish setting up,"_  Sheila said.  _"And, Lauren, make sure Tod doesn't do anything stupid."_

_"All I'm sayin' is he better not show his face here tonight."_

_"Boo, you’re not gonna do nothing. He lives here, you don't. So, go."_  

Rhino muttered under his breath before he and a chuckling Lauren left the room.

After another beat, Sheila softly knocked on the door.  _"You can't stay in there forever."_

Her bottom lip quivered. "I can try."

_"Sugar, please unlock the door. It'll just be you and me, promise."_

Spinner hesitated for a moment, then, sniffling, she climbed to her feet and padded over to unlock the door. "Yeah, I know. I look like shit," she mumbled, and the ebony woman offered her a small smile as she entered the bathroom.

"Look, whatever he said to you came from a place of anger," Sheila told her gently, holding out a wad of tissues for her. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

Taking them from her, Spinner grimaced as she carefully dabbed under her eyes. "You wanna know he's acting like this? Because I invited his cheating ex-girlfriend and refused to uninvite her. I mean, wouldn't that be fucked up? You get invited to something and then suddenly the person comes back and is all like 'oh, well, you can't come anymore, sorry'." She shook her head slightly. "And I know it’s kinda messed up of me to be sticking up for her, but, I can see how sorry she is for what she did to him. And to be honest, she not that bad of a person."

Sheila nodded thoughtfully. "It’s harder for some people to let go of that anger they feel towards someone who wronged them."

"No kidding. Eric is the  _poster child_  for holding grudges," Spinner snorted. "Like, Shelia, I wasn't asking him to be her best friend. I just wanted one night, just one night of him tolerating his ex for a couple of hours. That's it. But I guess that's too much for me to ask..." She dabbed her eyes again.

Shelia reached out and gave her arm a consoling squeeze. "Oh, honey, don't worry, he'll show. You know men. He just needs time to cool down. But I'm not sure what good that'll do him once he gets a look at you in this dress." A wicked smile curled her lips. "And it makes your ass look  _great_. Own it, girl."

A small giggle escaped before Spinner twisted around to look at her bottom. "I guess you're right."

"No, I am right." Sheila winked, fluffing up her kinky curls. "Come on, sugar, let's make your man's head spin. And I'm not talking about the top one."

* * *

 

As much as she felt her husband's absence, Spinner was determined to enjoy herself.

The party was in full swing as she stood among her friends, laughing and chatting away. But after some time her gaze wandered restlessly around the room, and then she felt the cruel pang of loneliness when she realized what she was doing. _Who_  she was looking for.

Her face dropped; she really wished Eric was here.

From behind the makeshift bar, Rhino glanced in her direction while he was mixing Max a drink. She wiggled her fingers at him and flashed a forced smile, hoping her attempt didn't fall flat. It did, unfortunately, as he narrowed his eyes. But thankfully Sheila had seen, and she slinked up to his side and whispered something in his ear.

Rhino quickly averted his gaze, a sign that she had won, and Sheila gave her a cunning wink. 

"The apartment looks nice," Four complimented, drawing Spinner's attention back to the conversation. "It's big."

"Spanks, we like to keep it simple."

"Well, you got your wish," Zeke teased as he lightly tugged on the blue _'It's a Boy!_ ' sash Lauren had thrown over her.

"Yup, Eric and I were blessed by the Gods and not given a girl. _Hallelujah_." She raised her hand high. 

"Speaking of Eric, I don't see him around. Where is he?" Serene asked while she stirred her drink with her straw.

Spinner forged another smile. "We decided it would be best if he sat this one out.  _Fun_ isn't really his scene anyway."

"Which really means you two had an argument," Shauna said, matter-of-factly.

"What's this? Like their millionth one to date?" Kale snorted. 

Spinner glared at him. "Consider yourself banned from this party. _Get out_."

"I was just joking!"

"Don't worry, Kale. It's just her hormones talking."

She turned her glare on Lauren. "And it looks like you got some company. Goodbye, Sweets."

As the group laughed again, Spinner heard someone knocking on the door.

"That could be Olivia," Lauren murmured to her.

Her fingers tightened on the stem of her glass. "Yeah, I'll be right back." Drawing a breath, Spinner crossed the room and opened the door, revealing Olivia, Gale, and Hailey. "Hey, guys."

"You look amazing!" The blonde gushed, giving her an unsuspecting hug. "Sorry, we're late. Aiden just wouldn't go to bed."

"Um, thanks. And it's cool." Spinner awkwardly patted her back. "Better late than never." 

"So, where's the booze? I'm ready to get shit-faced." Hailey grinned.

The rest of the women rolled their eyes.

"Tod's playing bartender for the night. He’ll hook you up."

"Man, I love that guy," Hailey said with a happy sigh before wandering off.

"Where do I put these?" Gale held up the large gift bags in her hands. "And you do look fantastic." She winked.

Spinner blushed slightly. "Thanks, and there's a table." She motioned her inside. "You'll see it."

With a quick peck on her cheek, Gale shuffled past her. 

Closing the door, she turned to Olivia, who was gazing somewhat uneasily around the room. "He's not here. He didn't bother coming."

Her eyes shifted back to hers, and Spinner saw the guilt she felt reflecting in them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for—"

She waved away the rest of her apology. "Look, I gotta admit, this is really fucking bizarre. But you've been cool to me since Eric and I got together, so I have nothing against you." Her lips turned up into a genuine grin. "Just relax and have a good time, okay?"

Olivia responded with a smile of her own. "Okay."

After the initial shock of the blonde's appearance passed, Spinner found herself much more relaxed and content.

Halfway through the party, she settled down to open gifts. So many lovely gifts. By the time she was finished, she was sure Wyatt had enough clothes and baby essentials to last him a lifetime. But Lauren was quick to tell her otherwise, and she jammed her finger into her side out of revenge.

As the night continued to wind down, Spinner was on her way to the washroom when the front door opened. She tossed a look over her shoulder, then paused as Eric ambled into the apartment.

"There he is!" Mecca shouted with a large grin. "Tiny had told us you had gotten lost!"

"Did she now?" Eric drawled, a devilish smirk tugging at his lips. "Well, I apologize for being late. I got caught up with some..." His smoky, masculine gaze slid down her length in a slow, appraising perusal. "...  _business_."

She felt her cheeks go doubly hot as her pulse raced riotously out of control.

"Well, you're here now, old boy!" Mecca exclaimed again. "Tod, fix this man a drink and let's continue the celebration! Eric’s going to be a father!" 

Cheers broke out and evolved into cries of  _hip hip hooray_ , and Spinner took it as her chance to hightail it right out of there.

* * *

 

She stared at herself in the mirror, pursing her lips when Wyatt kicked for the second time.

"Will you relax in there?" She frowned down at her stomach. "I get it, you know Daddy's here. But he is being really stupid right now, and I don't wanna talk to him. So calm it down." Huffing, she opened the door and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she found Eric standing in front of her. 

" _Jesus Christ Almighty_!" Spinner exclaimed, breathlessly. She glared daggers at his amused expression. "We have two bathrooms for a reason, you know." 

His bottom lip poked out as he lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "And I happen to like this one best," he replied, his eyes glimmering with mischief.

She rolled hers dismissively. "Whatever, it's all yours.  _Excuse me_."

"You're right, it is."

As she squeezed by him, he seized her elbow and dragged her back into the washroom. He pressed her up against the door and had her wrists locked above her head before she could blink. "Wh-What the hell are you doing?"

"Enjoying what's _mine_." Smirking, Eric trailed one finger down the neckline of her dress. "Someone here you're trying to impress tonight?" His nail scraped over her skin as he dipped between the valley of her breasts. 

A wild flush of heat rushed through her veins and she sucked in a shaking breath. His smirk widened as he cupped her chin, forcing her eyes to stay locked with his. "Yes, _myself_ ," she gritted, fighting to tamp down the desire clawing its way up from deep inside her. "You weren't planning on showing up, remember?"

"Well, I changed my mind. So you can stop being mad at me now." 

"Eric, if you—" He pressed forward and hungrily claimed her mouth. She almost gave in to him.  _God_ , she wanted to, yet somehow, she jerked her chin out of his hold and twisted her lips away from his. But her reaction did not deter him at all, and he began planting slow, open-mouth kisses along her jaw. "If you think I'm gonna accept  _this_  as an apology, you got another thing coming. Now let me—" Her words caught on a startled gasp of delight as he nipped the sweet spot behind her ear.

"You're not going to forgive me, Kitten?" he rumbled, nuzzling the shell with his nose. 

"Everyone will start wondering where we are," Spinner protested, trying to yank her wrists free. His grip only tightened. " _Eric_ _,_ " she huffed once more. "I'm not in the mood for your games."

" _I want you_ ," he husked against her throat, teasing her flesh with his teeth. "Do you want me?"

"No," Spinner answered through her teeth, in spite of the pleasure igniting her blood.

When Eric lifted his head, his steely eyes were ablaze with passion and a hint of impishness. "I don't think you mean that." His hand slowly wandered down her body, caressing the mound of her belly and their child within. 

She squirmed in his hold, then gasped again as another kick from Wyatt jolted against his palm.

Her husband's face was smugger than ever. "Even our son agrees."

"Tank," she tried once more. "Everybody-Everybody—"

"Can  _wait_." He leaned in to kiss her again. It was deep and wild, his tongue possessing her and swirling inside her mouth. He swallowed her moan as his hand continued on its path until he reached the hemline of her dress. Pausing, Eric pulled back to capture her gaze, his own hot and glittering. "I'll ask again,  _do you want me_?"

" _Y-Yes_..." Spinner rasped, unable to resist any longer. Every inch of her sang to life. "But this doesn't change anything."

" _Right_ ," Eric drawled as he eased her dress up over her hips. He glanced down for a moment, and a sly smile crept across his lips. "Ooh,  _lace_." He stroked her through her panties and the coil wound more and more tightly within her.

"Eric," she whimpered in a thin, shaky plea she hardly recognized.

" _Do you want me to fuck you_?" he growled out the words, hooking his finger around the damp material.

This time there was no hesitation, and Spinner uttered a very ardent, " _Please_." She didn't complain when her panties were torn away and thrown to the floor. He released her hands and they flew to his pants, nearly popping off the button.

"Eager, are we?" Eric smirked, then coaxed her around, pulling her back against his heated body. His hands traveled up her thighs as he teased his hard length of arousal between her soft bottom.

She whimpered again, and he bent her over the sink, grasping her hips. With one motion, he sank himself inside her, and she clenched her jaw to stifle her scream.

"Shh, Kitten, you don't want to alarm our guests, now do you?" he purred as he edged out and then pushed in deep.

Gripping the counter, she shook her head with a tortured moan as she began thrusting back on his thick shaft.

"Because if you make a sound, I stop, understand?" Eric hissed, driving into her with a fierce need only she could meet. Her senses melted and dissolved into surrender, wanting nothing more than pleasure.

With a jerky nod, she dug her teeth into her bottom lip as a loud groan threatened to burst from her throat. 

" _Good girl_ _,_ " he taunted huskily.

She allowed herself to get lost in his rhythm of ecstasy and the surge of possession and love. He filled her completely, leaving her mindless and incoherent beneath his intimate onslaught. Spinner arched her back as his strokes grew in power and speed, seeking his release within her. Desire mounted higher and higher until it consumed her like a hot invisible flood.

" _Eric_..." Spinner sighed, clamping down on him hard as her body was assaulted with tremors.

His hands tightened on her hips and he pumped into her wildly, bringing her to her peak again. With a dark curse, his whole body stiffened before he shuddered and she washed down his orgasm with hers. Her arm flew up to cover her mouth, biting it and emitting a suppressed mewl as she trembled around him once more.

"Fuck..." he breathed, easing into a loving rock of his hips. His hands roamed over the curves of her body before he drew her back and held her against his chest. "I didn't mean it," Eric murmured after another beat, but she knew a part of him did.

"It's not smart to lie to a Candor-born," Spinner said lowly as she stepped away from him and then straightened her dress. 

"So you're just going to be pissed at me for the rest of the night?" he grunted. "The only reason I came to this thing was to apologize."

"And apparently to get your dick wet, too," she tossed over her shoulder.

"Don't act like you weren't enjoying it, Princess."

Spinner turned to face him with a neutral look. "Never said I _wasn't_ , dollface. But I do recall saying that  _this_ ," she motioned between them, "doesn't change anything." She offered him a sweet, condescending smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I still have guests to entertain."

Eric scowled in frustration. "You're really going to keep acting like this?"

Holding his gaze, she reached down and gently tucked him back into his trunks. "Think of a better apology and I'll let you know," she replied, zipping up his pants. "Anyway, I'll see you out there."

Pressing a small innocent kiss on the corner of his mouth, she strolled out of the washroom, making sure to sway her hips as she went.

* * *

 

Spinner snorted as Hayden walked by carrying a passed out Hailey over his shoulder. "Jesus, that girl can  _drink_."

"I keep telling her she has a problem, but she never listens." Gale shook her head, chuckling. "Anywho, tonight was a much-needed break. Thank you, Firecracker." She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Yeah, yeah, get off me." Half-heartedly, Spinner nudged her away.

"Hey, thanks for inviting me. I had a lot of fun tonight." Olivia smiled, and then it faltered. "Despite, well, you know..."

" _Eric_ , yeah, I know. But regardless, I'm glad you did."

Her husband made sure to distance himself as far from Olivia as he possibly could. He pretty much ignored her entire existence for the rest of the party. Instead, he kept his eyes fixed on Spinner, watching her every move.

"Is everything going to be okay?" Olivia asked quietly.

"Olivia," Spinner began with a sigh, "I've been with Eric long enough to know that this nothing. We've been through worse, trust me." She offered her a lopsided grin.

"You can say that again." Gale laughed before throwing her arm over her sister's shoulders. "Come on, Liv, let's leave them to it."

"Goodnight and…" Olivia peered over her shoulder and cringed slightly. Spinner could feel Eric's menacing gaze burning holes in the back of her head. " _Good luck_."

"I'll be fine." She waved them out the door. "Goodnight, ladies, and thanks for coming."

"Kid," Rhino hobbled up to her next. "If Coulter does anything else you— _hey_!"

Swooping in, Shelia grabbed his arm and started dragging him out the door. "Go on and get some rest, sugar. And remember what we talked about." She sent her a knowing look over her shoulder.

"Thank you. I will." Spinner smiled. "Night, you guys." 

She would keep their conversation mind, but Eric had a bit of learning to do before she was ready to forgive him.

Lauren suddenly hugged her from behind. "If you need me, I'll be at Zim's tonight," she whispered in her ear.

Shaking her head in amusement, Spinner reached up and patted her friend's arm. "Have you no faith in me, babe? I got this." She pecked her cheek.

"Seriously, you two are fucking cute." Zim wobbled with a face-splitting grin.

"We know, hun," Lauren snorted, moving to steady and support his drunken form. "It’s time to get you to bed."

"As long as I can wake up next to you." He rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Oh, _gross_ , get out." Spinner shoved them outside. "And use protection, or you'll end up like _this._ " She pointed down at her pregnant belly.

"Bye, Spin," Lauren snickered again.

"Remember: _no glove, no love_!"

_"Just go inside already!"_

"Love you, too, Sweets!"

When the last of her guests left, Spinner slumped back against the door and breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, kid, congratulations." She ran her hands over her stomach, a fond smile touching her lips. "You made it through your first party. That was fun, huh?"

"Spinner."

Looking up, she saw Eric still standing across the room. His hands were stuffed deep into his pockets, shoulders tensed, and his expression too guarded for her to know how he really felt.

Her chin tilted up at a stubborn angle. "I'm gonna go take a shower." 

He emitted a hard sigh of vexation. "Can you just—"

But Spinner was already heading to the bedroom.

* * *

 

**Stress lol…and she wasn’t wearing underwear for the rest of it… hehehe!**

**They both can be so stubborn. Let’s hope they come to their senses next chapter.**

**But, _heyy_ , you got more smut. :D**

**Thank you for the comments and kudos!**

**You awesome, bai!**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	8. You Never Have To Wonder

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Magic Man – Paris**

* * *

 

_"Mom, do you forgive her?"_

_At that moment, her mother glanced up from her reading, curiosity lighting her gaze. "Forgive who, sweetheart?"_

_"Jeanine Matthews." Petra-Lynn watched her mother's face intently; saw the tiny flinch at the corners of her eyes and slight pursing of her lips at the mention of her name. She tried to cover her expression with a strained smile, but it was already too late. "She did something to you, Mom. Something bad. I can tell."_

_Her mother closed the recipe book and laid it on the side table. "You know," she began softly, "you would do so well in Erudite." Then something strange swept across her features and then it was gone in an instant. Clearing her throat, she rested her hands in her lap, one over the other. "But yes, I do forgive her," she murmured._

_Booker stopped drumming his thumbs on his thighs. "But, she hurt you, Ms. Naomi. And hurting people is a very bad thing to do." He lowered his head and his brown hair fell further down over his forehead, shielding his eyes. "They said you shouldn't be nice to her. That you should hurt her back," he whispered._

_"For once I agree with them," Petra-Lynn said. "An eye for an eye, I always say."_

_Her mother emitted a gentle sigh. "Kids, when we forgive, we let go of the pain in that memory. We still have it, but now we can actually be thankful for it." Her gaze turned wistful as she offered them a smile meant to put them at ease. "I forgave Jeanine because I can't force someone to be ready for something that they're not. It has to be in their own time or they get hurt, too. So, if someone you care about hurts you, forgive them. Because nine times out of ten, they never meant to do it in the first place."_

* * *

 

Spinner woke with an aching back, having slept on the couch for her third night in a row.

She and Eric weren't on speaking terms at the moment. They had gotten into another heated argument over Olivia. It had been an ugly scene, with a lot of anger and hostility. By the end of it, he kicked _her_ out of the bedroom, and she had not been back since.

Rubbing a hand over her puffy face, Spinner opened her bleary eyes and saw Eric standing over her. A skeptical frown crossed her brow as he folded his arms and scanned her sharply from head to toe. "Well, you're not creepy at all..."

His tongue stuck out from inside his cheek, his annoyance evident. "Look, you were right," he said, albeit somewhat sullenly.

And as Spinner remembered her mother's words, she could finally see where _she_ went wrong.

With a long sigh, she sat up and took his hand, pulling him down to sit beside her. "No, I wasn't." She lightly ran her thumb over his ring finger, tracing the lines of his tattoo. "I tried to force into something you weren't ready for, 'cause I thought it wasn't such a big deal. You know... now that we're having a family and all." Lifting her eyes to his, she drew in a guilty breath and then sighed again. "I'm really sorry, Tank. I was wrong for putting you through that."

His face closed up and his shuttered gaze fell on her stomach. "What she did... really fucked me up. She made me feel _weak_." An angry muscle jerked in his jaw. "I stupidly allowed myself to get invested. I believed every word she said, every fucking promise she made to me. All while she was screwing some asshole behind my back. Now he's her _husband_ ," he chuckled bitterly. "I looked like a complete fool."

"I'm sorry..." Spinner whispered. Then after a moment's hesitation, she curled her arms around his neck, breathing in the heady scent of his aftershave. "You didn't deserve that."

"Yeah..." he sighed gruffly, making no move to return her embrace. "But if things had gone another way, I wouldn't be this...  _happy_."

Spinner tipped her head back to look at him as she was infused with a sudden burst of emotion that filled her heart. "You mean that?"

His expression was still hard, yet his eyes became gentle and stroked her face like a warm caress. "Yes, but don’t expect me to talk to her just because you are. I don't give a damn how sorry she is."

"No, that decision is entirely up to you."

"That’s right. And I'd like to pretend she never existed."

She nodded. "And that’s fine by me."

Eventually, Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and touched his forehead to hers. "Listen, I'm sorry for all the shit I said to you. I was angry and I didn't mean it. So you don't have to sleep on the couch anymore."

Spinner gave him a lopsided grin. "My back thanks you."

One side of his mouth quirked up before he leaned forward and kissed her.

Wyatt moved vigorously in her womb until she felt a sharp kick to her bladder. "Oww," she groaned, pulling back to softly glare down at her stomach. "Watch where you're aiming, you little monster."

"What happened?" Eric asked with traces of amusement in his voice.

"Your son thinks my insides are a friggin' football," Spinner huffed, grimacing when he kicked her again. " _Damn_ , okay, I get it. You're happy Mommy and Daddy aren't fighting anymore, _jeez_."

Her husband chuckled. "That makes two of us."

"As long as you don’t kick me in your excitement, I’m glad."

Rolling his eyes, he playfully messed up her hair.

* * *

 

"Spinner, I—" She cut Eric off, shoving him up against his office door and sealing her mouth over his once again. As her hands stole under his jacket, he cupped the side of her face and abruptly ended the kiss. "Seriously," he blew out. "I have to go, Zim's waiting."

Spinner pouted. "But why can't I come?"

"Because you don't need to."

"Tank, _please_?"

Eric glared at her slightly. "I said, _no_ ," he grunted, then pecked her lips.

Her frown deepened. "Why won't you at least tell me where you're going?" She grabbed his collar and jerked his face closer. "I thought we weren't supposed to keep secrets from each other, hm,  _husband_?"

"I told you..." He lowered his mouth and teased his lips across hers, and her pulse gave an excited leap. "It's a  _surprise_."

"But I wanna know..." She pouted again as one of her hands crawled its way down his body, lingering at his belt. "Come on, lover, can't you give me just a  _little_  hint?" Spinner purred with a sultry smile. "I can make it _worth your while_." She grasped him through his pants, and he made a low noise deep in the back of his throat.

His gaze darkened. " _Hands_ , Mrs. Coulter," he chastened in a wry tone.

She kissed him again. " _McCall_ ," another teasing kiss, " _Coulter_."

"Right, right," he chuckled, removing her hand and then lacing their fingers together. "But I'll only be gone for a couple of hours."

Her pout returned with a vengeance. "And that’s a couple hours too long. I'm gonna miss you!" she whined, rubbing herself against him.

Eric let out a snort. "Are you sure it’s  _me_  you're going to miss?"

" _Okay_ _._ And your penis, too. So that's why you can't leave me, I’m all horny now!"

His eyes gleamed with mirth. "You'll survive."

"No, I won't," Spinner huffed. "And it'll be your fault if I end up imploding from lack of multiple orgasms.”

Her husband chuckled once more. "You're going to like my surprise, Red. Promise."

"With the major blue balls you're leaving me with, you better hope I _do_."

* * *

 

"I thought you didn't like black licorice."

Spinner took another bite of the candy as she and Four stood outside on the roof. "I _don't_ , but the kid's raving over it. Eric's been having a field day with this one." She shook her head, chuckling. "Speaking of which, I want to you be one of Wyatt's godparents."

He blinked at her, stunned. "You want _me_ to be a godparent?"

" _Obviously_!" she exclaimed, whacking his shoulder. "I wouldn’t be asking you if I didn’t."

Scowling, he lifted his hand to rub the spot. "Did you really have to hit me?"

"Oh, please, you knew it was coming. And, no, Eric’s not okay with it. And,  _no_ , I don't give a damn," she added just as he opened his mouth again. "So, are you ready to be an _Uncle Broody_ , or what?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess," Four replied with a quiet shrug of his shoulders.

"Please, contain your excitement." Cocking her head to the side, Spinner scrutinized him. "You've been quieter than usual since we've gotten here. What's up?" She watched his pulse throb in his temple before he crossed his arms and leaned against the ledge.

"Is it true that Jeanine wants to study the Divergents?" he asked unexpectedly.

"Are you serious?" Spinner groaned. "Does Evelyn have Erudite bugged or something? How the fuck does she find this stuff out? _Jesus H_..." She bit off another piece of licorice and chewed aggressively. "But, yes, that's the plan."

"Why? What does Jeanine want to know about us?" he pressed further.

"Okay, here’s how Tank explained it to me." Turning her gaze to the cloudless sky overhead, she placed her hands on her stomach before she continued. "Divergents will be divided into two categories:  _Class A_  and  _Class B_. Class A are the _high-risk_  Divergents, while Class B are, obviously, the  _low-risks_. The reason being, when Edgar's autopsy was performed, the research team found this mutated cell that was able to show the degree of his Divergence. It's pretty trippy. Real scientificy shit."

Four gave a slow, contemplative nod as his hair ruffled in the breeze. "Is that why we're doing physical examinations this year?"

"Yep. Easiest way to do carrier testing."

"And if it turns out that someone is a high-risk Divergent, what happens? Are they going to be killed?"

Spinner exhaled softly. "I don't think Jeanine will go _that_  far. I mean, it also depends on the person's personality. Not everyone's the same." She glanced at him sidelong, wearing a small smile. "Look, I know that my godmother can come off as a bit of a  _dictator_. But deep,  _deep_ down inside, she means well. Just like us, all she really wants to do is ensure peace."

"So what will happen to them?"

Her shoulders rose in uncertainty. "We don't know. But from my understanding, I think we'll just be keeping a really close eye on them. Y'know, make sure they don't go coo coo bananas and try to murder us all,  _again_."

Four sent her a look, and she giggled in response.

"Hey, look at it this way. It keeps Jeanine from riding Abnegation's ass for a while." She patted his back with a hearty grin. "So don't you worry your Stiff little heart. Everything will be all _gravy_."

* * *

 

It turned out Eric's big surprise was a custom-made nursery set from Amity. 

Spinner's smile lit her entire face as she ran her fingers over one of the pieces of the crib. It was made of solid ebony wood with a unique pattern of shapes carved into the surface. There was a change table, a large dresser drawer, and Hope had even built her a stunning, oak rocking chair.

"Aw, love, everything's so _gorgeous_..." she whispered in awe, turning to him with watery eyes. 

Eric's smirk was cocky as usual. "I told you you'd like it."

"Like it?" Rushing toward him, Spinner flung her arms around his waist and squeezed him happily. "I fucking  _love_  it," she sniffled as his arms came around her, and he dropped a tiny kiss on the top of her head. "You do so much for me, and what do I do? Scream at you like you're some mangy mutt. I'm so sorry—"

" _Hey_ ," he cut her off with a sharp look before it softened. "Just don't get used to it." He brushed a rough kiss to her lips. "I get it, its hormones."

"It's also  _bitch_ , too."

"You said it, not me."

"At least I owned up to it."

Eric let out a snort. "Congratulations on being an adult, Princess."

Her eyebrow lifted at the jab. "Careful, honey, I'm in charge of dinner tonight."

His smirk lengthened. "Are  _you_  on the menu?"

Spinner hummed as she leaned into him, holding his hooded gaze. "If you play your cards right,  _I just might be_." Sliding her hands up around his neck, she pulled his mouth back to hers, claiming it in a wicked kiss. When she finally drew away from Eric, she could hardly restrain a triumphant smile at his flaring nostrils. "I better get started. It won’t be too long."

She gave him a teasing wink, then sashayed out of the room.

* * *

 

After a nice quiet dinner and some fooling around in the shower, Eric and Spinner lounged naked together on their tangled sheets. He stroked her pregnant belly, rubbing her scar with his thumb. She shivered pleasurably at the contact as she traced a small intricate pattern in his chest hair.

"Can I ask you something?"

Spinner blinked at him, a little dazed. "You wanna ask me something? Has Hell finally frozen over?"

His face twitched. "Forget it," he muttered.

"Baby, I'm joking." She nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder. "Ask away, but only if I get to ask you something, too. Deal?"

"Depends on your question."

"I don't remember  _depends_  being an option."

"Alright, fine," he scoffed, folding her in his arms. "Why didn't you and Venus work out? You two managed to stay close. I don't see how that could've gone wrong."

Her fingers stilled, her eyes fell away, as she was wracked with guilt and remorse. "When... when Booker died... I thought it would be wrong of me to be with her _without_ him. And I don't mean that we were in this incestuous three-way. I mean, at the time, it didn't feel right being happy while he was... _dead_." Spinner's reflective gaze roamed over the marks on his chest. "But I still ended up using Venus. Whenever I was lonely, depressed, or when I just wanted to fuck the pain away, she was _always_ there. I took _everything_ from her and gave her _nothing_ in return. And she still forgave me..."

"I see," Eric said with a nod. "Now, what's your question?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Wait, hold on a minute. What the hell was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

" _I see_? That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"Is there something else I should be saying? Would you like me to give you a medal?"

"You know what? Forget I said anything, _sassy pants_." His husky chuckle rumbled beneath her ear, sending a ticklish shudder down her spine. "Now for my question, and don't get mad," she added. "But... when _that_  happened with your father, was that the first time you guys... _fought_?"

Like the flip of a switch, a guarded expression stole over his features—looking cold and unforgiving.

"Never mind, Tank," she soothed quickly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't—"

"My old man and I constantly butted heads. We were too much alike, as Mother always said," he grounded out as he turned to glare up at the ceiling. "Bastard thought that because he had honorary degrees in science it automatically meant he was right. About  _everything_ ," he spat. "It used to get on my goddamn nerves. So, _no_ , it wasn't the first time we got into it, but I made sure it was the  _last_."

Spinner tilted her head thoughtfully. "You know something, babe? You're really eloquent when you're sadistic."

Eric gave a half-hearted snort. "Thanks."

"That's why I love you so much." She giggled, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Because I'm fucked up?" He smirked.

She smiled impishly. "Oh yeah, that's just the icing on the cake. A very _, very_   _tasty cake_."

He chuckled again. "Careful, Princess, you might end up with cavities."

"Ooh,  _cocky Eric,_ he's my favorite."

"Hey—"

But before he could finish, Spinner jumped on him with a frisky growl.

* * *

 

**Roller coaster over…for now lol.**

**Shout out to ntepiemor for the black licorice craving (wanna give credit and all :P).**

**Someone special is on their little way! :D :D**

**Thank you for the comments and kudos!**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	9. Lucky Number 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Half Moon Run – Turn Your Love**

* * *

 

The first day of summer was off to a sweltering start. It was only ten o'clock in the morning, but the muggy heat of Chicago was building fast. The sky was heavy and leaded, and she could hear the train's horn in the distance.

Sitting by the living room window, Spinner mopped the sweat trickling down her face. "Today, we're in _Hell_."

 _"You should totally come by the cave!"_  Alfie chirped. Wincing, she held her phone away from her ear. _"I can finally show you my room! It's pretty awesome, if I do say so myself."_

 _"And Boomer's making veggie chili tonight!"_  Rocket yelled in the background. _"C'mon, bring your pregnant little tuchus down here! We wanna rub your belly for good luck—OW! Ti sto diáolo!"_

 _"What an insulting thing to say!"_  Salem scolded primly.  _"Velvet is not some sort of house pet! She is a gorgeous mother-to-be!"_

_"It was a joke, Fairy!"_

Spinner laughed. "That all sounds tempting, guys. But now that I'm exactly two months away from my due date, Tank has me on lockdown. So that means no travelling, unless it's to my appointments."

 _"But we haven't seen you in forever..."_  Alfie said, a pout in her voice.

"I know, sweetie. But I’ll see you soon, okay? I promise. And you know I never break those."

_"I know..."_

"Aw, don't be sad. Anyway, is Vee around?"

 _"Yeah, she's by the waterfall mediating with the other_ — _oh, never mind. Yeah, it’s her. Aw, seriously? Ohh, okay... Spinner, I gotta go now. Dad wants me to cleanse my chakra,"_ Alfie groaned.  _"Love you guys."_

"We love you, too." 

 _"Bye!"_  Then moments later, Venus greeted her with a bright hello. _"How are you and Baby Tank doing? I bet you and Eric so excited! We're counting the days until Wyatt's here."_

"Y'all are so cute." She smiled. "And we are excited. I'm doing the  _nesting_ thing now, so the nursery is almost done. We only have the crib left to assemble, but..." A frown creased her brow. "Tank's been kinda out of it lately."

 _"Out of it?"_  Venus parroted.  _"How so? How long has this been going on?"_

Spinner caressed the side of her belly as she felt Wyatt shifting around. "Since my last check-up, and that was nearly two weeks ago." She watched the smog roll across the sky, blanketing the tall buildings in the distance. "And Tank's been _super_ overprotective. And I mean, practically _insane._ Take yesterday at breakfast for instance. He nearly ripped Four’s head off for handing me a  _muffin_. As a matter of fact, he freaks out if another guy so much as  _looks_  in my direction. At first, it was cute, but now I wanna punch him in his esophagus." 

Venus hummed pensively. _"Did something happen at your check-up?"_

"No, Jerald did his usual thing and that's it. Well, except…" She bit her lip in thought. "I don't think I've ever mentioned this to anybody but, Eric always gets called out of the room for my lab results. Not once has Jerald ever told him in front of me."

_"Have you asked him about it?"_

"After the third time of them doing it, yeah," Spinner grumbled. "But all he says is that Wyatt and I are fine and that there’s nothing to worry about."

 _"That does sound strange. Maybe first-time father jitters? That could be it. You knew what you were getting yourself into when you started playing with him instead,"_ Venus purred playfully, bringing a burning blush to her cheeks.

"Oh, shut it," she blustered over the blonde's laughter. "It better be first-time jitters _,_ for his Adam's apple's sake."

* * *

 

"Howdy, gentlemen, I feel like a fucking baked potato." 

Max smiled at her while Rhino nodded. "Good afternoon, Spinner, you look nice today."

"Ha, I look like garbage, don't lie to me," Spinner scoffed as she waddled over to his desk. She dropped the finished food budget in front of him before lowering herself into the chair beside Rhino. "Anyway, what is it you need to talk to me about? I have about five minutes before my bodyguard comes looking for me, and by bodyguard, I mean my husband. So chop chop," she clapped her hands.

Rhino was quick to smack her upside the head. 

"Oi!" she yelped, glaring at him. "I'm 7 months pregnant, you abuser!"

He didn't look the least bit sorry. "You got too much mouth."

"I'm revoking your title as grandfather!"

"Tod, Spinner, please," Max sighed as he rubbed his hand over his eyes.

Sticking her tongue out at Rhino, who gave her the finger, Spinner turned back to his brother. "Okay, Bossman, what's going on?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you're officially on maternity leave," he said.

Frowning, she cocked her head to the side. "Uh, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that not until _after_  the baby's born?"

"Max is making an exception for you," Rhino remarked, stirring up her suspicion. "So smile and dance, or whatever it is you do when you get outta work."

Spinner decided she wasn't buying it and narrowed her eyes instead. " _Maxwell_ , did Eric put you up to this? You know, if you're actually afraid of a man whose  _half_  your age, well, then that’s just _sad_."

"Kid, you're due in two months," Rhino pointed out. "You should be taking it easy, which is why I’m taking your place as leader after Wyatt’s born."

Her mouth fell open in disbelief. "I'm gonna be demoted, _too_?"

Max nodded. "Temporarily, yes. Only until Wyatt’s old enough for the daycare."

"So I'm no longer _Spinner the Dauntless leader_ ," she continued, still stunned. "I'm now  _Spinner the… housewife_."

Rhino snickered into his fist.

* * *

 

The announcement was made at dinner, and she spent the entire time fighting back tears.

* * *

 

Spinner was a hundred percent certain that there was something Eric was not telling her.

She studied him from the rocking chair while he was assembling the crib. Today he was being extra careful around her, almost walking on eggshells—which he _never_ did. He was quiet to the point of brooding, and when she had asked him what was wrong, he told her he was just _tired_. But that wasn't it, not by a long shot.

He knew something she  _didn't_.

"Can you think any louder?" Eric muttered as he was tightening another screw in the rail.

Sharpening her gaze, Spinner folded her arms and rested them on top of her stomach. "Is there something wrong with Wyatt?"

"No," he answered without missing a beat.

"Then why am I being demoted?"

"Because your main focus should be on our son. I'll be taking the first two weeks off, so you won’t be alone at the beginning of it."

Immediately, Spinner scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Tank, I'm sure I can handle raising a kid while still being a leader."

Eric lifted his head slightly, fixing her with a keen, hard glance. "Spinner, you nearly lost your fucking mind when you came back to Dauntless. And you expect me to just sit here and let it happen again? Get over yourself," he told her sharply before returning his gaze to the crib. "We can handle everything just fine without you."

"Dammit, Eric! That was completely _different_!" she protested with a glare. "Just because I'm gonna be a mom doesn't mean I'm suddenly incapable! I can handle it!"

" _I don't care_!" Her husband barked back, causing her mouth to shut. Her bottom lip began to tremble as hot tears pooled in her eyes. "Fuck, why can't you see I'm trying to protect you?"

"You don't get it…" Spinner shook her head. "If I'm not a leader, I'm just... your wife and the mother of your kid."

"So? Why is that a problem for you?"

"I'm not saying it's a problem for me," she sniffled. "But I went through a lot of bullshit to get where I'm at. And I don't want people to stop taking me seriously because of _this_ ," she pointed to her pregnant belly.

With a resigned sigh, Eric dropped the screwdriver before walking over and kneeling in front of her. "Leader or not, it doesn't change what you've done for this city." Taking her hand, he stroked the back of it with his thumb as the side of his mouth invariably turned up in a smirk. "So there's no way in hell anyone here would even think to do so."

She smiled back at him in a bashful manner as she wiped the moisture from her eyes. "Since when did you become so sweet?"

Chuckling, Eric placed a soundless kiss to her knuckles. "I'm your regular  _Prince Charming_."

Spinner released a girlish little giggle, appreciative of the simple gesture. She squeezed his hand and gazed deeply into his gleaming steely eyes. "Do you promise me that everything's okay? And this you just being really, _really_ nervous?"

"I promise everything is fine."

A part of her still remained skeptical, but she chose to believe him anyway.

* * *

 

Things were a little calmer now but no less intense, and on one sunny afternoon, Spinner concocted a plan.

She waited for one heartbeat, then two, before she cleared her throat in the prearranged signal. Hayden missed it completely, as he concentrated on his lunch instead. So scowling, she did it again, only to get the same result, at which point Zim quickly elbowed him in his ribs.

"Ow, what?" He frowned at the other leader, and then caught her meaningful eye. "Oh,  _oh_!" He slapped on a grin when Eric cocked his eyebrow at them. "Yeah, so I was thinking poker at my place tonight. Buy-in's a hundred."

Her husband scoffed, shovelling another fry into his mouth. "That's ridiculous."

"Hey, that means a bigger jackpot if you  _wiiinnn,_ " she singsonged, poking him in the ribs until he smacked her finger away.

"Come on, man," Zim chimed in, smiling. "How long has it been since you hung out with just the guys?"

" _Too_   _long_ , that's for sure." She beamed at Eric's hard look. He’d been hanging around her all week, and she thought it was time her husband had a night to himself.

"I'll pass," he muttered. "Red and I already have plans."

"No, we don't, he's lying," Spinner simpered, ignoring her husband's glare. "Tank _gladly_  accepts your invitation."

"No, I don't. I said—"

"And he'll even bring the snackage, too!"

"Nice!" Hayden grinned. "'Cause I got nothing at home."

"Have you ever heard of a shop?" Zim raised a dark eyebrow. 

"Ever heard of, _I'm in a hole and counting on this game to survive the rest of the weekend_?"

Spinner snickered before turning back to Eric's glowering face. "Aw, you're so cute when you're grumpy," she teased, then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You'll thank me in the long run."

"Don't hold your breath."

Resting her head on his shoulder, she chuckled, "I'll try not to."

* * *

 

She kept her hand trailing along the stone wall as she wandered down the tunnel. Spinner had been feeling restless and uneasy at home. She couldn't quite shake off the sense of foreboding, so she decided to go out for a walk.

With a heavy sigh, she searched for a distraction. "Hey, Pet?"

_**'Yes?'** _

"Would you... ever want to meet Wyatt?"

I was speechless, tremendously unsure of how to answer. I was always known as this...  _entity_ , this force that helped keep her together. But through that, Spinner and I had formed a bond. Last night, for the first time, she told me that she  _loved_  me. That I was more than just a part of some gene.

That I was her  _sister_. And even knowing that, her question still left me stunned.

_**'Me... meet Wyatt?'** _

Spinner managed a small smile. "Yeah, you're kinda like his aunt," she laughed softly. "And I think it's important for him to know you who you are, too. Because if it wasn't for you, we _all_ wouldn't have made it this far."

 _ **'I don't know what to say...'**_  I whispered. **_'I hadn't anticipated this.'_**

"Well, for starters, you can say  _yes._ I told you, Pet. You're my sister and just as much as a part of this family as I am. Yeah, it'll be a little confusing for Wyatt at first. But this is who his mother is, _batshit crazy_."

I laughed a little.  _ **'You are not crazy. Like Jeanine said, you are special.'**_

"Yes, a  _special kind of crazy_."

_**'Regardless, I would be honored to meet him.'** _

Spinner caressed her stomach with a grin. "You hear that little guy? You get to meet your Auntie Pet soon."

 ** _'Auntie Pet...'_**  I couldn't help but laugh again.  _ **'You should head back now, just in case Eric decided to leave the game early.'**_

"Ugh, yes, sister dearest..."

* * *

 

Sometime around midnight, Spinner heard the front door open and Eric's footsteps coming down the hall. She looked up at him and smiled as he sauntered into the room. "Hey, Papa Bear."

He offered her an easy smile. " _Papa Bear_ , huh?" He came up behind her and snagged her around the waist, resting his face against her neck. " _Mmm_ , you smell good."

"Someone had fun," she giggled as he smelled her again. "So, are we rich?"

Eric scoffed. "Rhino won tonight," he grumbled. "But I'm sure he fucking cheated."

"To tell you the truth, he probably did. He's a card-hider."

"Fuck him."

Spinner snorted in amusement. "Aww, baby..." She raised her hand to stroke the side of his face. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"No, you're not. You're enjoying this."

"No, what I'm enjoyingis my cuddly husband," she said teasingly, kissing his cheek. "You're fucking cute."

Smirking, he glanced down at all her clothes scattered on the bed. "Going somewhere, Red?"

"Well, technically,  _yes_. It's for my hospital bag," Spinner hastily explained when he arched a dangerous eyebrow. Shaking her head, she placed another kiss on his cheek. "I know the book said you should start doing this around 34 weeks. But it can't hurt to prepare early, right?"

Eric held her tighter. "Once Wyatt's born, I'm never leaving your side," he murmured intensely.

A gentle warmth bloomed from her chest and into her cheeks as her eyes found his. They were naked and raw, showing his entire self in one single look. She smiled at him again and bumped her nose against the end of his. "You’re gonna have to eventually. But thank you, sweetheart."

" _I love you_."

Then Spinner shifted in his protective embrace to meet his lips in a fierce kiss. She could taste the whiskey and green on his tongue, and they wasted no time in tearing each other's clothes off. Her dress was ripped from her body and tossed on the floor, while Eric's torn shirt was thrown across the room.

He turned her around, fixing her on her hands and knees on the bed in front of him. She quivered with fervour and anticipation, chasing away any lingering apprehension. She wanted him, _needed_  him to explore and claim every inch of her flesh. With a quick yank, her panties were gone, then after a shuddering breath, he was buried to the hilt.

"Christ, how are you always so damn  _tight_?" Eric gritted, taking a hold of her shoulders and working into a hard, pleasure-seeking tempo.

Her hands seized the blanket in a death-grip as she arched her back with a mewl. His thrusts became more powerful and determined. Almost desperate for her to make that sound again, and tossing her head back, she did. " _Tank_ ," she writhed and moaned. He was making her burn and all she could concentrate on was finding release from the sweet agony. Spinner reached between her thighs and sought out the little nubbin at the center of her need. She rocked back on his rigidness as she swirled the sensitive piece of flesh with her thumb. " _Left, Tank, left_..."

His hands glided over her shoulders and down to cup her swollen breasts, pinching and twisting the puckered buds through her bra. It sent streaks of white-hot, lightning heat crashing to the very depths of her soul. "But what if I want to go  _here_?" Eric rumbled, angling his hips to the right instead. 

Her fiendish fingers moved faster as rising torrents of desire engulfed her in a hot tide. Spinner was jolted by another violent burst of searing lusty fire and she cried out in sheer ecstasy. Eric drove deeper into that same spot and the sensation intensified, steadily becoming unbearable. "Pull out..." she panted.

"You're gonna cum, aren't you, Kitten?" he questioned her in a low, arrogant growl.

"Y-Yes... _please_ … I need to—I can't—" Her words lodged in her throat. Her unbridled passion was sent spiraling into a vortex of untamed rhapsody. She shoved him away, and the moment they separated, a hoarse cry of gratified bliss tore from her throat. Wetness gushed out of her and coursed down her thighs, soaking the blanket beneath her. It seemed like an eternity had passed before she could finally stop shaking.

A brief stillness descended upon the bedroom, and Spinner was too shocked to move. 

Eric broke the silence first. "Did you just—"

All of a sudden, she felt her stomach harden and then pain gripped her entire abdomen. "Ow..." She pressed a hand to her belly, flinching when it contracted again. " _Ow_."

Her husband was immediately at her side. "Shit, did I hurt you?"

There was another tightening sensation and the breath was whipped out of her lungs. "N-No, I don't know what—"

Then something clicked, andSpinner's heart _stopped_.

"Will you hurry up and tell me already?"

She turned to Eric  _very_ slowly. "Tank, I think-I think... my water just  _broke_."

His eyes doubled in size.

* * *

 

**Ti sto diáolo (Greek slang): ‘What the hell?’**

**So, to answer a reader’s question, _yes_ Spinner is a squirter lol ;)**

**And now she’s in labor, how fun.**

**Stay tuned :)**

**Thank you for the comments and kudos! (I hope my wives are happy that Eric yelled at poor Spinner lol. Jokes, she needed a reality check :P)**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	10. Rock-a-bye Baby

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Wind In Sails – Keeping Count**

* * *

 

"Tank, it's too early!" Spinner sobbed, then gritted her teeth as another painful contraction hit.

"Fuck, they're two minutes apart." Hastily yanking up his zipper, Eric ripped open his dresser drawer and pulled out a change of clothes.

"You told me everything was fine!"

"It is," he retorted impatiently, jerking a long-sleeved shirt down over his head. He crouched in front of her, dressed her quickly, and then cupped her tear-streaked face. And in that startling moment of alarm, he couldn't hide the utter panic in his eyes. They were _terrified_ , no matter how much he tried to put on a brave front. "I mean, it's going to be. Just do those breathing exercises we read in that book, okay?"

More agonizing tears filled her eyes. "I'm so fucking scared. I don't wanna lose him..."

Licking his lips, Eric leaned forward and pressed a soothing kiss to hers, capturing her gaze once more. "Do you trust me?"

"Always," she breathed, clenching her jaw tightly when her abdomen contracted again.

"Then trust me when I say that Wyatt is going to make it through this just fine, alright? He's going to be _fine_."

"He's going to be fine." Spinner nodded in a jerky motion. " _He's going to be fine_." 

He kissed her again before drawing to his full height. "Where's your phone?"

She reached back under her pillow to retrieve the device and tossed it at him. "Jeanine's number three on my speed dial." She grimaced, frantically rocking back and forth. "This is worse than being shot."

"Jeanine, it's Eric. Spinner just went into labor." Cradling the phone on his shoulder, he crammed the rest of her things into the hospital bag. "They're two minutes apart—"

"You better make it, kid, you hear me?" Spinner whispered to her child as Eric continued rushing around the room. "'Cause I will be seriously _pissed_  if you made me fall in love with you for nothing," she croaked through the emotion thickening in her throat. "So _please_ , make it for us."

"I understand," Eric grunted while he zipped up her bag and tossed it over his shoulder. "Yes, we're on our way." Hanging up, he jammed her phone into his pocket, then carefully scooped her up into his arms.

"I can walk, you know..." she mumbled, throwing her arm around his neck and burying her face in the side of it.

"I'd rather not take that risk," he responded dryly.

"Even when I'm in _labor_ you still manage to be an asshole."

* * *

 

"Tank, I'm hot..."

Lifting a hand from the steering wheel, Eric felt the side of her neck and swore. "Ah, for fuck's sake! You have a fucking fever!"

Spinner flinched, shrinking away from the sudden intensity of his rage. "I'm sorry..." she whimpered, and he exhaled noisily through his nose before thumbing the button to roll down her window. She drew a long sigh of extreme relief as the steady breeze cooled her sweaty, heated face.

"No, it's me who should be apologizing. I'm scared out of my fucking mind, too," he confessed, hitting the gas and careening around a corner. "If anything should happen to you or my son, I don't know what I would do."

"Then maybe you should drive slower," Spinner huffed, shuddering in agony.

"Would you rather have him on the side of the road?"

"I would rather not make it to Erudite in a body bag." She gripped the door handle as yet another powerful contraction struck her hard. "Oh, my God! Forget what I said, _FLOOR IT_!"

"There's no point now, we're already here." He pulled into the parking lot where Jerald and the nursing staff were waiting.

"Tank?" Turning slightly in her seat, Spinner reached for him and grabbed his hand. "You're gonna be in there with me, right? I don't wanna be there alone," she whimpered again.

"You won't," Eric promised, as the passenger door opened and a doctor gingerly took a hold of her arm.

"I love you," she said to him.

His eyes gleamed. "I'll be there soon."

Spinner gave him a weak smile, reluctantly letting him go as she was transferred to a wheelchair. Her mind was chaos and the blood roared in her ears like a giant wave crashing against the side of the chasm. She started her breathing exercises as they hurried her through the automatic doors and down to labor and delivery unit.

It was then that she prayed, prayed as she had never prayed in her life, _pleading_ for their son's survival.

* * *

 

By the time the medical team had her situated in a private room, Spinner was already 6 centimeters dilated.

They started her on IV antibiotics to treat her high temperature. Then shortly thereafter, the anesthesiologist and his assistant came in and administered her epidural. The procedure was uncomfortable, but within minutes, the pain became bearable and she found herself able to relax. 

She gazed out the large window at the beautiful view of the city. All she wanted was Wyatt to be okay; happy and healthy. Mourning her child wasn’t an option for her. 

A knock jarred Spinner from her thoughts, and she turned her head to see Eric and a nurse entering the room. Her face lit up at the sight of her husband, giving him a dopey smile as he sat down in the comfy folding chair next to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, while the nurse was reading the monitors and adjusting the equipment.

"It's not as bad as before. And my fever broke." She grinned widely. "The drugs they give you here are fucking  _awesome_."

The nurse left the room wearing a small smile.

"I can only imagine, Kitten," Eric chuckled.

A faint blush warmed her cheeks. "I like it when you call me 'Kitten'. It makes me feel special."

"I’ll be sure to call you that more often." He half-smiled, lifting a hand to tuck some hair behind her ear. "Hang in there, alright? I'm here now."

"Thank you," said Spinner, gently tangling their fingers together. "Because I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

He squeezed her hand. "I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

 

Four hours into her labor, Spinner sagged in relief when Jerald, Jeanine, and a redheaded nurse slipped into the room. Eric stood by her side, dabbing her forehead with a cold, wet cloth, and she sent her godmother a drowsy smile. "It's time?"

"Yes." Jeanine nodded while they began setting up. "Are you all right?" 

"Lemme put it to you this way: I'd take being shot repeatedly over this _any day_." She tried to laugh, but it sounded feeble because all she could think about was her baby's safety.

Jerald sat on a stool between her legs and kept his head bent low. "She is now dilated to nine-and-a-half centimeters. It's safe to say that she’s ready for delivery."

Eric and Jeanine exchanged looks before he met her eyes.

Spinner's lips trembled into another fragile smile as he slid his hands into hers. "Here we go."

"Alright, Spinner," Jerald began, "on your next contraction I want you to give me one good push."

When she felt the pressure approaching, she gritted her teeth and braced herself for the agony. Her breath hitched in her throat, she squeezed her husband's hands tightly, and then she pushed with all her might.

"Okay, and breathe for the next two," Jeanine said.

"You're doing great, Mrs. Coulter." The nurse nodded from her place by the monitors.

"Thanks..." Spinner puffed, breathing through the pain raking over her nerves. She felt Eric's lips against her temple, and he muttered a soft string of Spanish words as he kissed her there. 

"This time, when the contraction comes, I need you to push for as long as you can," Jerald instructed.

Gearing up again, Spinner leaned forward and bore down hard, feeling a strong burning sensation as her lower body started to stretch.

"He's crowning," Jeanine announced with an impassive face, but behind her glasses, her eyes were shining. "Okay, Spinner, and rest."

Eric rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hands and touched his lips to her temple once more. "Keep going, Kitten," he murmured, just loud enough for only her to hear. "You're fucking amazing."

With a watery laugh, she looked up at him with loving eyes. " _Ditto_."

"Okay, Spinner, and again, push."

Gathering her strength and gripping Eric's hands, she took another deep breath and pushed again. " _God_..." Spinner groaned and collapsed back onto the pillows, overcome with exhaustion.

"The head's out," Jerald declared. "One more time, Spinner. Just one more big push and this baby will be out. Let's go." 

"No..." She shook her head vehemently. "I can't do it! I can't do this anymore!"

"Yes, you can," Eric said, in a rough whisper. His gaze glistened. "He's almost here, Red. So stop being stubborn and  _push_."

She gave him a fleeting scowl, and when the next contraction came, she surged forward and pushed until she saw stars. They exploded before her eyes, and Spinner screamed, crushing Eric's hands in her hold.

"Keep pushing, Spinner, you're almost there. Don't let go. Breathe, breathe, hold it there and—"

Time seemed to slow as Wyatt slid out of her body. And at 4:45 a.m. July 11th, his lusty wail pierced the air.

She burst into tears, while Eric feathered kisses all over her face. " _I love you_ ,  _I love you_ ,  _I love you_ ," he chanted, a new emotion glimmering in his eyes. "I’ll be right back. I won’t be gone long."

"But... where—"

"Eric," Jeanine called out.

"Tank—"

He planted a tender, lingering kiss on her forehead before the nurse took his place.

"What's happening?" Spinner asked her anxiously. "Is there something wrong with my baby?"

The nurse began fussing with her hair. "Everything is fine, Mrs. Coulter. You should rest now. You’ll be delivering the placenta soon."

Ignoring her, she watched Jerald, Eric, and Jeanine disappear behind a curtain. 

But not before catching a glimpse of Wyatt's bloodied  _white_  hair.

* * *

 

So far, recovery was hell.

Spinner was moved to a different room. This one was spacious and uncomplicated, equipped with an en-suite bathroom and a camera attached to the ceiling in the corner. She honestly hated it.

She felt so miserable and sore, and she was filled with anxiety. It had been exactly one hour since she'd seen Eric and her son. She had counted down the minutes and seconds as a way to distract herself from the fear seizing her heart. But now that it was over... 

"Petra, what if... what if something's wrong?" she whispered, despite the nurse reading quietly in the chair beside her bed.

 ** _'I'm sure Wyatt's okay,'_**  I told her gently.  ** _'He sounded healthy.'_**

Frowning, Spinner licked her lips, then shook her head. "But unless my eyes were playing tricks on me, his hair was white. Or... just  _really_  light blond..."

The nurse finally looked up. "Did you say something, Mrs. Coulter?"

"I was talking to the voice in my head, not you."

The older woman blinked owlishly. "O-Oh, well, I'm sorry to have interrupted."

She rolled her eyes. "It happens. Anyway, where's my kid? Nurse," she squinted at her name tag, "Gloria."

"He's in the NICU. Since your son was born prematurely, he must go through standard screening procedures," she explained. 

"They better not be pumping any junk into my baby, 'cause I will torch this place." Spinner fired a dark glare at her.

Gloria chortled. "No, Mrs. Coulter, nothing like that. Jeanine is just checking him over to make sure everything is okay."

"He is okay." She grabbed the bedding and fisted it in her hands. "My son is a fighter."

* * *

 

**Short chapter, I know. But it’s meant to be as such. I kinda wanted to do a chapter just focusing on _this_ moment. So think of this as part 1. So more feels coming soon.**

**Y’all thought it would be crazy, pshhh, I love throwing you guys off. Hehehe :)**

**I hoped you all liked it, I’m not going to lie, I teared up at the end. :’)**

**Can anyone guess why Wyatt might have white hair? (And not because it’s cool lol)**

**I’ll give you a cookie! :D**

**_Okay_ , and a hint: think genetic.**

***Dances away***

**Thank you for the kudos and comments!**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	11. You Are Loved More Than You Know

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Sleeping At Last – Light**

* * *

 

At the two hour mark, Spinner completely broke down into tears.

Gloria offered her the box of tissues that were sitting on the night table, but she roughly pushed it away. The only thing she wanted was her baby—to see him, to hold him, and to know that he was _okay_. Then, like an answer to her plight, the door opened and the lights were suddenly dimmed.

Her whole world shifted when Eric wheeled Wyatt into the room. Her heart was beating so fast that I feared it would jump right out of her chest. Her mind was spinning. She felt dizzy and confused. She never wanted to run more than she did right now.

He was wearing the black-and-gray stripped outfit Lauren had gotten for him, though it was a little big for his tiny frame. His skin was the color of alabaster, his hair thick and white like winter snow. Their son looked so small lying in the plastic bassinet. But he was awake and alert, with big, bright blue eyes that reminded her so much of her mother’s.

Spinner was speechless. 

 _Speechless_ ,  _guilty_ , and  _terrified_.

"I'll give you two some privacy," Gloria said, rising to her feet. "Congratulations, your son is very lovely."

Eric simply nodded, while Spinner was too petrified to move. After the nurse left, he gazed down at Wyatt, who was already staring up at him. "Do you want to hold him?"

"No." 

His steely gaze whipped to her. " _No_?"

"I can't," she whispered.

Without another word, Eric gingerly lifted Wyatt out of the bassinet and held him close to his chest. Spinner teared up at the beautiful picture they made, floored by the intense adoration shining in her husband's eyes. 

"Eric,  _please_ ," she protested again, as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I told you,  _I can't_."

"Why?" he asked her sharply. "Because of how he looks?"

"Because I did it to him..." She bowed her head in shame. "I told you I'd screw this up somehow."

"Hold out your arms."

"Tank, I—"

"I won't repeat myself."

Defeated, Spinner obeyed, sobbing as she felt her son's precious weight in her arms. " _I'm sorry_..." she choked out, touching her pinky to his button nose, his pouty lips, and his tiny chin. "I'm so sorry I did this to you..."

Eric wrapped her up in his strong embrace and leaned his head against hers. "The gene is what saved him, Spinner. You saved him." 

She raised wide, watery eyes to him. "I... did?"

"You did."

Wyatt shifted, and she watched him until he fell asleep. "What's wrong with him?" 

" _Albinism_ ," Eric answered. "It's a rare genetic condition that affects the melanin in his body, which is why he looks the way he does. Apparently, you and I are carriers of it."

"You said the gene is what saved him. How? And," Spinner glanced at him again, "why did you lie to me?"

He released a heavy sigh. "I had no other choice. When Jeanine started monitoring your pregnancy, we found out that Wyatt had a twenty-five percent chance of survival."

A choking lump rose in her throat. They could've lost him, had their hearts cruelly crushed by death. She ran a knuckle along Wyatt's cheek. The thought alone almost broke her.

Eric's arms wound tighter around her. She never wanted him to let her go. "But because of the gene, his chances increased. And from that point on he kept improving. Jeanine and I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that. And that meant not telling you."

"Yet it was sex with you that caused me to go into labor early." The shared memory elicited a quiet chuckle from the pair, and as Spinner slumped back against him, she asked, "Will he be okay?"

"He's breathing on his own, so that’s a good sign," Eric said. "But his skin and eyes are more sensitive than ours."

"That’s why you dimmed the lights before you came in."

He nodded. "Aside from that, he's healthy. When Jerald weighed and measured him, he was about 4 lbs, 11 oz. and 19 inches long. He's small but he's lanky. So, yes, he’ll be okay." 

"When can we get out of here?"

"Not for another couple of weeks, or at least until you and Wyatt are stable enough to leave."

Spinner let out a low groan of protest. "I just wanna be home with our baby."

"I know." Eric kissed the side of her head. "But we will soon."

"What about work?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "What about it? Some things are more important, don't you think?" He suddenly smirked.

Blushing, she smiled down at their child, fingering his soft and wispy hair. "Yeah, you're right. That was a stupid question to ask."

* * *

 

Spinner snapped awake to the sound of Wyatt coughing, and then she heard a familiar voice.

"That's why you shouldn't be drinking so fast, hm?"

Turning her head, she saw Jeanine sitting in the chair, bottle-feeding her son. "Oh, God..." She grimaced as she pushed herself up. "Did I sleep through his crying?"

"No, I was the one who woke him." 

"Oh," she mumbled distractedly, realizing her husband was no longer in the room. "Where's Tank?"

"Eric? He went back to Dauntless for a moment. He said he had some things he needed to take care of and would be back shortly."

"Okay..." But then Spinner noticed a pinkish tint to the liquid inside of the glass baby bottle and narrowed her eyes to distinguish it. "That doesn't look like milk."

"It's a special pediatric formula for premature infants," Jeanine clarified. "It's designed to help strengthen their immune systems."

She pursed her lips before releasing a sigh. "Eric told me everything."

"Do you have any questions you would like me to answer?"

"A  _million_ , but I've managed to narrow it down to one."

Her godmother looked at her expectantly, so she dove in.

"Albinism… Since there's a name for it, he's not the only one to have it. So my question to you is, will he be normal?"

"Yes, I've seen many cases like his. The good news is that albino children are able to live a relatively normal life."

"And none of this is reversible?" 

Setting the empty bottle down and draping a small towel over her shoulder, she held Wyatt firmly against it, and then gently began to pat his back. "From what we have researched on the condition, it's not. But believe me, Spinner. Wyatt will grow up to be a fine young man who will make us proud." 

And her son chose that very moment to let out an adorable little belch, making them both chuckle.

Jeanine cradled him in the crook of her arm, a ghost of a smile, delicate and silent, drifting across her face. "I remember holding you when you were this small," she murmured, sounding so warm and human. "You couldn't keep your eyes open." 

"You were there when I was born?"

"I was the one who delivered you, the first of my career. It was one of the rare times I had ever heard your mother curse," she chuckled again. "You were a stubborn one to get out."

Spinner giggled. "Where was Dad?"

"Lying in a separate bed. He fainted after the first push."

"Way to go, Dad." She shook her head with a snort.

"You and Eric will make wonderful parents." 

A hot blush climbed into her cheeks. "Thank you, Jeanine." Spinner smiled. "Or should I say, _Nana_."

Jeanine's sharp metallic eyes sparkled as she gazed down at Wyatt. And when he grabbed her finger, Spinner swore she saw the shimmer of tears.

* * *

 

"Hello, little Wyatt, I'm your grandma." Faith kissed his fingers, then opened his tiny hand and kissed his palm. "And you are the most handsome grandson I have ever had." Sniffling, she looked up with glistening eyes. "I am so very, very proud of both of you. I love him more than words can say."

Spinner beamed with joy and gratitude while Eric held her hand with a little more firmness. It was strange to think that months ago this was something she had fervently believed she never wanted. The fear of losing control of her body had outweighed her excitement, but now she welcomed the son that wasn’t meant to be.

In the midst of her happiness, she felt the touch of Eric's hand on her cheek. As she faced him, he leaned over the arm of her wheelchair, and she fell into his unexpected kiss. Spinner saw fireworks and stars, and she knew right then that Wyatt was going to change them for the better. 

"And that's the start of how you came to be," she heard Faith say, and they parted with a small chuckle. "He has Naomi's eyes. Yes, you do," she cooed, tapping Wyatt's nose with each word.

"That’s exactly what I thought when I first saw them," Spinner agreed, resting her head on Eric's shoulder.

Faith's smile blossomed. "They were all your father ever talked about. How much they reminded him of the sky."

"I can relate. I'm a blond hair, blue eyes kinda gal myself, but," she tossed a teasing glance up at her husband, "I've learned to expand my horizons."

Unguarded amusement lit his features before he dropped another kiss into her hair.

"How much longer are you here for?" Faith asked.

"We leave on Friday, so three more days." 

"Jeanine wants to run a few more tests before she discharges them," Eric elaborated.

She nodded, then gazed back at Wyatt, smiling again. "That means we need to make the most of our time together. Right, my little angel? Oh, I don't ever want to let you go."

Spinner flashed Eric an affectionate grin, but he was too busy enjoying his mother bonding with their son.

* * *

 

Later that night, they were curled up together in the armchair, watching Wyatt while he slept away in his bassinet.

As Spinner thought about the new territory that lay ahead, she held Eric close to her and whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?" 

"For convincing me to keep him, despite..." her voice trailed off, fearing she would sound ungrateful. Unbearably ashamed, tears escaped her eyes. "If I could take back every bad thing I said about him, I would. I would  _so_  much." 

"I don't care what he looks like," Eric asserted. "He's here and he's _ours_. That's all that matters to me. So whatever it is you're thinking,  _stop_."

Spinner sniffled, as he raised his hand and briskly wiped her cheeks. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize," he grunted back. "Just stop blaming yourself. Because if that's the case, then I should be, too. Like you said, there are things we can control and things we can't. Wyatt being one of them. And you saved him, Red. Give yourself some damn credit sometimes. It's getting annoying." He planted a hard kiss on her temple that jarred her slightly. "And relax."

She emitted a sigh. "It's gonna be a while before I do that." She glanced at their sleeping son once more. "But it'll be worth it."

* * *

 

"Okay, okay, I know your little tushie is cold," Camellia shushed a crying Wyatt as she finished up changing his diaper. "Okay, baby, I'm all done now." Fastening his clothes, she picked him up and took him over to Eric sitting in the chair. "Here's your Daddy."

Just when Spinner thought she couldn't love her husband more.

There was something special about seeing him as a father. The way his eyes twinkled when Wyatt was placed in his arms. His tiny smile as their son's cries waned. It was more intimate than a kiss, more binding than sex, and this element made her hopeful for the future.

"I can't even tell the difference between you two," Bromley said with a whimsical smile. "He looks exactly like you, Eric."

Shifting Wyatt to his lap, Eric's fond gaze smoothed over his little face. "No, he looks more like Spinner. I can already tell he's going to be a pain in my ass like her," he joked, glancing at her.

"I'm the best pain in your ass you’ve ever had," she quipped back, while Camellia and Bromley laughed.

 _"Oh, Spinning Top, he's so precious,"_ Venus sniffed.  _"He does look like you."_

"Yeah, little man's awesome," Geo grinned, clapping her amiably on the shoulder.

Soaking up their praises, Spinner secured the tie around the end of her braid and smiled at the laptop screen. "Thanks, guys. Our kid is pretty badass looking, huh?"

 _"The baddest!"_ Boomer boasted.

 _"When are you guys gonna come visit?"_ Alfie asked, bouncing excitedly up and down.

 _"Yes, we'd love to see your little sweetheart in person,"_ Salem bubbled.  _"That hair, those eyes!"_

"Okay, Fairy, relax before you have an aneurysm," Spinner snorted. "And Tank and I wanna wait a little bit before we start travelling with him. We don't know the full extent of his condition yet, so we kinda wanna keep a close eye on him for the first few months."

 _"Of course, baby Tank always comes first."_ Rocket nodded, and Benny let out a screech from his usual perch on her head.  _"We’re just really excited to see ya. Our little boom ain't so little anymore. You went and popped out a baby! Something I sure as hell wouldn’t put myself through."_

"And who thought that day would come?" Geo's laughter was cut short when Spinner socked him in the arm. "Damn! Hey, you can't tell me I'm lying." 

 _"Right on, my brotha, preach."_ Boomer raised his fist into the air, and Salem cast him a withering look before smacking it down with his fan. _"What? What did I do now?"_ He pouted.

 _"Imbecile,"_ Salem huffed, flicking his ponytail over his shoulder.

Chuckling, Geo and Spinner both shook their heads. "Anyway, guys, I gotta jet. I'm getting discharged today, yay! So, you all take care and I will try to keep you updated. Tell Enzo, James, and Wizard that I love them dearly, and that's about it." She offered her friends a bright smile and blew them a kiss. "Love!"

_"Love!"_

Shutting the laptop, she looked back at her husband and child, feeling so incredibly  _blessed._

* * *

 

"Red, he's fine."

"But, babe, he looks so uncomfortable and lonely."

Eric looked at her with a deadpan expression before returning his attention to the road. "Spinner, he's sleeping."

She pouted her displeasure and glanced at Wyatt's car seat again. "But he's so tiny and defenseless. He needs company."

"Jesus Christ, just go sit in the back seat with him, then." 

"Someone's already jealous," Spinner chortled.

"Yeah, whatever." He playfully smacked her bottom as she was climbing into the back seat. 

"Oi! Watch it, I'm still sore. I may be a fast healer, but I'm still a human with feelings."

"How boring."

"Oh, you're _so_  funny." Catching his smirk in the rearview mirror, she rolled her eyes. "Stick to being sadistic, babe."

Just then, Wyatt began to whimper in his sleep.

"It's okay, munchkin, Mama's here," Spinner murmured, stroking his hair. "You know something? I'd rather this than him having the gene. I wouldn't want that life for him. No offense, Petra."

**_'None taken.'_ **

"At least it's one less thing I passed on." She lightly ran her finger across Wyatt's crinkled forehead. "So, are you ready for parenthood, Tank?"

"Are  _you_?"

"Hmm, let’s see: the crying, the sleepless nights, the copious amount of diaper changes...  _not even close_." They shared another brief look in the rearview mirror, and then Spinner smiled. "But I have to be, right? It's not about me anymore. It's about our kid."

"If you're in this, then so am I," Eric concluded. "We're going to raise him right, Red. Don't worry."

"Define your version of  _right_."

* * *

 

"There’s no place like home."

Eric had been busy during her stay in Erudite.  _Home_  looked very different now. He'd installed curtains on the windows, rearranged some furniture, and even went as far as changing all the light bulbs in their apartment.

Spinner laughed, completely in awe, a large smile tugging at her lips. "You went all out, huh? This is totally awesome. You really are an amazing husband and father." Unable to resist, she leaned over and pressed a warm kiss to his cheek. "I love you." She brushed another over his mouth and whispered the words again.

"I love you, too," he murmured back, and the emotion in his voice made her heart swell.

"Even when I become depressed and weepy?" 

"We'll play it by ear."

" _Mean_." Giggling, she peered down at Wyatt and found him sleepily opening his eyes. "Hey there, munchkin. Welcome to your new home. Soon you're gonna meet the rest of the family and they're gonna love you so much it'll drive you insane," she cooed before turning back to Eric. "We made a pretty handsome kid, didn't we?" 

"Well, what can I say? It's Coulter genes." He smirked, and she rolled her eyes as he took the car seat from her. "You can, uh, go get yourself settled in. I'll feed him in the meantime."

"Thanks," Spinner said with an appreciative smile as she shrugged off her bag and draped it over his shoulder. "You're right, you know. I am gonna end up with cavities."

"Yeah, yeah," Eric chuckled.

She could get used to this.

* * *

 

"Is Mommy still sleeping? Tell Mommy to wake up. Say, 'Wake up, Mommy'."

Something tickled her nose. Annoyed, Spinner reached up and rubbed the end of it. It tickled again, and she let out a groan, cracking her eyes open to see a teary Lauren cradling Wyatt against her chest.

"Spin, he's so freaking gorgeous!" She smiled; the happiest Spinner had ever seen her. "And he's got such blue eyes. I've never seen such blue eyes before."

"Yeah, he looks a lot like you." 

Sitting up, Spinner had to look twice to make sure it was Four who was standing at the foot of her bed. "How the hell did you get in here alive?"

He actually smirked. "Lauren has a way with words."

She winked back at him.

"Sexy, ain't it, Broody?"

And just like that, his cocky persona disappeared, leaving him shuffling awkwardly on the spot.

"Your Abnegation is showing," Spinner snorted, and Four ignored her jibe.

"Eric explained Wyatt's condition to us," Lauren mentioned, changing the subject. "And I don't care what he looks like. Zim and I can't wait to spoil him rotten. He actually cried when he held him."

"Awww!" Spinner tickled under Wyatt's chin. "Uncle Zim couldn't handle all your gloriousness, yes."

"Spinner," Four said. "Since you and Eric are carriers for albinism, do you know your chances of having another child like Wyatt?"

Her hands shot up into the air. "Hey, hey, whoa, whoa,  _easy there_. Lemme deal with the one I just pushed out of me first.  _Jeez_." She shook her head in utter disbelief. "And to answer your question, I don't know. I'd have to talk to Jeanine about it,  _if_  that’ll ever be a conversation. So enjoy the godchild you have now, and let's never bring that up again. My poor vag  _weeps_  just thinking about it."

* * *

 

"Yeah, I know, son. I'm not too fond of him either." Eric smirked as Rhino handed him back their wailing son.

"He just needs time to get used to me, that's all," he grumbled, and everyone gathered in the living room chuckled.

"He is certainly remarkable to look at." Smiling broadly, Mecca wiggled his fingers in front of Wyatt's face.

"Yep, he's a looker." Hayden grinned. "I bet he's gonna be a real ladies man when he's older."

"And trouble just like his folks," Rhino added gruffly.

"I agree," Max chimed in. "We're going to have our hands full with this little soldier. I can see it now."

Spinner gave them a deadpan look. "Thanks, guys, already branding my kid as a menace."

"Well, he is half of  _you_ ," Eric pointed out.

She flipped him off, and they broke into laughter once more.

"So, will the little sweet pea be okay in a place like Dauntless?" Sheila queried. "And I'm not doubtin' your baby, he's wonderful. I just haven't seen anyone like him walking around here."

"He'll be fine for the most part," Eric replied as he rubbed Wyatt's back. "He might need glasses when he gets older, but right now it's too early to tell."

"Yeah, so we're not too worried," said Spinner. "We're gonna be watching him over the next few months anyway."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm just glad he's here." Zim placed a brotherly arm around Eric's shoulder. "Seriously, man, congratulations. He's beautiful." 

A slight smile crept onto his face. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

That made two of them.

* * *

 

"You're gonna feel so much better once you're all squeaky clean." Spinner smiled down at her precious baby boy while she gently ran the damp washcloth over his face. "And you're gonna smell good, too."

Wyatt uttered a tiny whimper before he started to wriggle and fuss.

"I know, bubba, I'm horrible for doing this to you." Dipping the cloth into the bowl of warm water, she worked down the rest of her body. "But you made a mess of yourself. And I can't just leave my Baby Blue sitting in his own filth,  _yuck_."

"I never expected you to be this good."

"Gee, thanks," Spinner snorted, tossing Eric—who had been watching her so intently—a quick glance. "One of the perks of dating a hippie. I've watched Hope do this to Melody plenty of times." She rinsed the cloth again before carefully wiping around the base of Wyatt's umbilical cord stump. "Venus thought it was important for me to learn for when we had kids of our own. Man, we smoked  _a lot_  of green back then."

To her surprise, Eric guffawed loudly. 

It wasn't often he laughed at her jokes, but when he did, she loved hearing the sound. "I knew you had a soul in there somewhere."

"I'll admit, you can be pretty funny sometimes." 

"Now _that's_  a compliment." Spinner grinned with delight, as Wyatt began to cry. "Alright, munchkin, I'm done torturing you now." Setting the cloth aside, she lifted him out of his bath and wrapped him in the towel Eric had laid out on the kitchen counter. "Even though you're screaming bloody murder, I know you feel better."

"Hey, Red?"

She turned to Eric and smiled. "Hi."

"Thank you for doing this."

Her head tilted in bewilderment. "For bathing him? You don't have to thank me."

"No, not for that." 

Spinner frowned, but waited, as she bounced Wyatt in her arms.

"For having him. It's like..." He paused, and she had the feeling that he was trying to find the right words. "It's like my life finally feels...  _complete_."

"Aw, Tank. I can't take all the credit. You played a major role in this, too," she quipped, earning another chuckle from him. "But I feel the same way, despite the hell that's yet to come. So, pushing something the size of a watermelon out of my vag?  _Piece of cake_."

Eric rolled his eyes before kissing the side of her head. "If you say so."

* * *

 

_"Can you hear me?"_

"Yep, it's working," Spinner murmured over her shoulder as she leaned into Wyatt's crib and rubbed his stomach. He yawned and stretched out his little limbs before his gorgeous eyes fell shut. "Now you'll be extra safe. Sweet dreams, munchkin." 

Eric came back into the nursery and mounted the baby monitor on the end of the crib. It was a gift from the John family, specially designed to ease all her irrational fears. When Eric was finished, he glanced at the empty bottle sitting on the change table. "Was that the last one?"

"Uh-huh. His next feeding will be from these fun bags." Spinner gestured to her swollen breasts. "I hope you don't mind sharing," she teased.

Smirking, he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "He's the  _only_ exception," he growled softly in her ear.

"Of course." She squeezed his forearm, gazing down at Wyatt again. "He may look like me, but I think he has your nose instead of mine." Turning in his embrace, she smiled and brushed her thumb over the beauty mark above his eyebrow. "And he even managed to get this cute little freckle of yours."

"Like I said earlier, it's all about having good genes."

Spinner rolled her eyes. "Come on, husband. Let's see how many hours of sleep we can get before the madness starts."

"Sounds like a plan." Chuckling, Eric led her out of the room.

* * *

 

**Just as promised, Wyatt’s officially here! :D**

**And surprise? I told you Spinner and Eric’s child would be _special_ >:)**

**I hope you all like this chapter! Let the chaos begin!**

**Thank you for the comments and kudos! :D**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	12. There's Nothing Sweeter Than My Baby

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Hozier - Work Song**

* * *

 

At 6:30 am, a long, shrill cry emitted from the baby monitor resting by her head.

Spinner popped up as if she were on springs, groaning and dragging a tired hand down her face. She peered over at Eric as he was just waking up, and she bent down and kissed him twice. "Welcome to madness, Papa Bear."

He let out a groggy chuckle before patting her bottom. "Go, our son's waiting."

Smiling and kissing Eric again, she climbed over him, then headed for the nursery. "Good morning to you, too, munchkin." She leaned over the crib and lifted Wyatt into her arms, carefully supporting his head as she carried him to the change table. "I know, I know, you're hungry, but Mama's gotta change you first."

Spinner certainly knew how to love her son. She channelled her own mother, drawing upon her compassionate spirit for an extra boost of confidence. She was very patient, gentle, and uncomplaining, and it was clear to me that Wyatt was going to help fill the void left by her family's death.

"There you go, all nice and clean." Snapping his jumper closed, Spinner scooped him up, kissed his forehead, and then sat down in the rocking chair.

Eric appeared in the doorway and stood there watching her as she unbuttoned her nightshirt.

Her pulse skittered, but she remained focused on Wyatt. As Spinner offered her breast to him, she lightly brushed her nipple over his lips like Jeanine had shown her. "Come on," she encouraged. "I took my nipple ring out for you, don't let it be in vain. Your daddy hasn't been the same since."

He chuckled, and she looked up and sent him a teasing grin. 

After a little more coaxing, Wyatt rooted and latched on, quieting down as he started nursing. "That's my good boy," Spinner whispered, nuzzling his body close. She pushed gently against the ground with one bare foot, setting the oak rocker in motion. "Someone got their father's appetite. But that means you're gonna grow up to be big and strong, just like him." She smiled at Eric again, which he silently returned. "Trust me, kid, you're gonna like it here in Dauntless. It's  _never_  a dull moment."

* * *

 

Eric was just as selfish with Wyatt as he was with her. 

Sometimes she would find herself prying her son out of his hands. Yet, Spinner didn't mind it. She  _adored_  it, actually. It showed another side of her husband she thought she would never see.

The  _paternal Eric_.

He was lying on the couch with Wyatt curled up asleep on his shirtless chest. He’d been fussy after his feeding and didn't seem to want to stop crying. Eric stepped in and took the reins, calming their son down within minutes. He was a natural.

And of course, he didn't forget to be smug about it  _either_.

* * *

 

"Come on, buddy. Let it out, let it out…" 

Wyatt finally burped and then went quiet.

"Good job, my sweet boy." Spinner placed an adoring kiss on his cheek.

"I'm impressed, kid," Rhino praised, seating himself across from her. "You're really doing it."

"Doing what?" she asked as she tucked her drowsy son back into his sling.

"Being a mother." The warm glance he sent Wyatt made her smile grow. "You're good at it."

Spinner waved him off, a little embarrassed by the compliment. "Ah, it's still early. Ask me how a feel about it in a couple of weeks."

Rhino chuckled and rested his prosthetic leg on the chair beside him. "I gotta be honest with you. I was worried at the beginning, so..." He rolled his eyes. "Coulter wasn't the only one involved in Max's decision."

"Seriously, Pop?" she deadpanned. "You helped my husband bully your brother into demoting me?"

"You call it bullying, I call it making sure my kid keeps her ass out of trouble."

"Oh, so  _threatening_? Even better."

" _Tomato_ , _tomahto_." He shrugged. "Look, no one here looks at you differently, okay? And it's not forever."

Her eyebrow arched. " _Wooow_ , you and Eric are having actual conversations now? Like with real words?"

Rhino picked up on her sarcasm and gave her a warning stare. "He figured I could talk some sense into you when the time came."

Spinner scoffed, rocking Wyatt when he began whimpering. "I just love how this is what you two decide to agree on. Keeping Spinner caged up like a wild animal."

"Kid, you put us through absolute hell last year," he reminded her tiredly. "And we'd like things to go a little smoother this time around. Consider this your vacation, you earned it. So enjoy it."

Releasing a small laugh, she peered down at her sleeping son. "Not much of a vacation when I have this little guy to take care of."

"Beats boredom."

"It also beats  _sleep_ , too."

* * *

 

Wyatt was nothing short of incredible.

He popped his head up on the blanket between them and looked at Eric for a few wobbly moments.

"Are you saying hi to Daddy, Munch?" Spinner giggled as he flopped back down on the bed. "Oh, careful, sweetie." She rubbed his back. "Kid's gonna knock himself out, I swear."

Eric smirked rather proudly. "He's strong for a little guy. Most infants don't start doing that until they're a couple of months."

"Well, he's a Coulter, after all. So I'm not surprised he's already doing it at 5 weeks old." 

"He's staying ahead of the pack. He’s going to be a leader just like his old man."

Spinner cradled her chin in her palm. "That's assuming he'd pick Dauntless on his Choosing Day. What if he wants to be a Nose? Or a hippie? Or worse," she widened her eyes dramatically, "a Stiff?"

Eric barked out a laugh so loud that it startled Wyatt. He murmured a quick apology and lightly his back. "I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself, Red."

"Okay... I'm just reminding you that eventually, he's gonna figure out that he has free will."

"Well, he's not going to be a goddamn Stiff. Not if I have anything to do with it."

Spinner giggled again before glancing down at their son who was now lifting his head to stare at her. "Hi, Baby Blue. Your Auntie Salem and Uncle Broody were Stiffs, but Daddy doesn't want you to turn out like either one of them. So don't choose Abnegation, okay? Or Daddy's head will explode." She turned back to Eric and grinned. "There, _crisis averted_."

"Shut up," he grunted. "And I thought I told you already, Number boy’s not uncle  _anything_."

" _Yeah_ ,  _yeah_ ,  _yeah_."

Wyatt suddenly whimpered, and then a strong scent hit her nose.

"Good God, kid," she groaned, pulling her tank top over her face. "Yours are worse than your father's."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll change him." He picked up Wyatt as he started to wail. "Alright, alright, relax, we're going."

"Don't act like you're doing me a favor. It was your turn anyway, you bum."

"See the way your mother treats me, son?" Her husband tipped a wry look at her. "Always making me do the  _dirty work_."

Spinner threw her head back and laughed aloud. "I can't believe you just made a  _pun_. Wyatt has officially turned you human."

"Yeah, you wish."

* * *

 

Rain lashed against the windows as thunder rumbled and growled. The storm came without warning and nearly drowned out her son's cries. The noises terrified him, and Spinner was doing everything in her power to calm him down. But nothing seemed to be working, as if Wyatt had firmly decided on screaming for the rest of the night.

She continued pacing the length of the living room while bouncing him in her arms. "I know, it's scary outside, but it's okay, Munch. It's okay, Mama's right here. Nothing's gonna happen to you, I promise." Exhaustion weighed on every word, and she tossed a quick look at the clock on the wall. 

_3:30 a.m._

Spinner let loose a long sigh. "Please, Wyatt. We have our appointment tomorrow, or  _today_. Whatever, I'm too tired to be accurate right now," she sniffed, feeling the tiny pinpricks of tears spike her eyes.

There was another sharp crack of thunder, and her son wailed even  _louder_.

Frustration peaking, she sat down on the couch and cradled him close to her chest. "You're gonna wake your daddy up. He has to go back to work tomorrow, remember?" She rocked him from side to side. "Come on, kid, I'm at my wits end here. I don't know what else to do..." 

Spinner hated feeling helpless because she hated being the victim. She had sworn to herself that she would never be one again, so she always railed against the universe with a solution ready. Except this time she didn't have one. There wasn't anything useful, or  _legal_ , she could use from her training.

 _Guns_  and _babies_  don't exactly go hand in hand.

"I'm sorry, Wyatt..." she sobbed into his hair, rubbing a soothing hand around his back. "I'm sorry I'm such a shitty mother." She felt the cushion sink beside her and Eric's presence immediately surrounded her. "I know I said I had it under control, but I literally tried _everything_." Spinner jerked her head up to look into his poor, tired features. "I changed him three times, I fed him for over an hour, but nothing seems to get him to _stop_ crying! And it's all because of that  _stupid_  thunderstorm—"

Eric grabbed her chin. " _Calm_   _down_ ," he commanded gruffly, and then slipped Wyatt out of her arms. "Hey, hey, you're fine." He hushed him against his shoulder. "It's just water, it can't hurt you."

Spinner made a face as she dried her eyes. "So lightning is just whatever, right?"

"Do you want him to stop crying, or not?"

"Yes, but don't lie to him."

"I can just go back to bed if you want."

"Fine, lie away," she huffed.

Rolling his eyes, Eric returned his focus to their son. "You know... I didn't like thunderstorms much as a child either," he confessed before he let out an almost bitter chuckle. "When my old man wasn't being a bas—"

Her cutting glare stopped him dead.

" _B-word_ ," he muttered instead. "He told me the story of Thor, the god of thunder, war, and strength. He was the protector of mankind and he destroyed his enemies with his great hammer." The corner of his mouth lifted slightly. "After that, every time there was a thunderstorm, I’d imagine Thor being up there cracking skulls."

"And that's what's happening now, munchkin," Spinner joined in, caressing his hair. "Thor is showing those b-words whose boss."

Eric chuckled softly, and she reached up and stroked his cheek next.

"At least you could take away one good thing from your father." A relieved smile flickered across her face as Wyatt finally dozed off. "You're awesome, Papa bear. He's out like a light."

She was going to make him tell stories more often.

* * *

 

"It wouldn't kill Max if I took another day." 

Tucking a spare outfit into Wyatt's diaper bag, Spinner spared her sulking husband a teasing glance. "Baby, you've already had six weeks off, Bossman needs you now. Initiation is less than a month away, did you forget?"

"No," Eric grumped, buckling Wyatt in his car seat. "But I don't want you going there with him by yourself."

"Aw, babe…" Circling his chair, she draped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "You know what's funny? You're always telling me to 'grow up', and here I am  _adulting_  and you can't even handle it."

"Sorry for caring about the well-being of my wife and son."

"No, keep doing it, it's sexy."

He gave her a sideways glance that had her smile broadening. "Spinner, I'm being serious."

"Tank, you have a _crapton_ of things to catch up on. I can handle Wyatt on my own. I have to be independent eventually. After all, I am a mother now." She nuzzled his ear. "He's not coming back, love. He's gone for good."

Eric's body stiffened. She knew how much the thought still scared him, because it still scared her, too. I'm sure if they had it their way, they would hide Wyatt from the world forever. 

"Me and little booger will be okay," she assured him, feeling the muscles in his shoulders slowly beginning to relax again.

"I still don't like it," he grumbled back.

Wyatt made a small noise and waved his arms about.

"Are telling Daddy not to worry either? Say, _chillax, Pop, Mama got this_. Not to mention this little friend." Releasing Eric, she lifted her sundress to reveal the gun strapped to her thigh. "Have I quelled your doubts now, soldier?"

"Whatever," he said, trying to suppress his humor.

"See, Daddy knows that no one can mess with us as long as Mama’s packing heat." She waggled her eyebrows as she smoothed the folds of her dress.

And at that moment, a slow, toothless smile lit up Wyatt's face.

"Ah, Tank!" Spinner jumped up with a happy squeal. "He's smiling! His first little smile!" When she turned back to Eric, her heart fluttered with joy. Amazement. And an undeniable sense of peace flowed into her, as his smile warmed his eyes and touched them with pride.

Wyatt bounced in his car seat and treated them to another gummy grin.

"Oh, you're so beautiful!" Spinner cooed, showering his cheeks with tender kisses. He grunted and batted his tiny fists at her face. "Okay, okay," she chuckled, pulling back. "Guess you don't like being called that either, huh?" 

"I told you he would be like his old man," Eric smirked.

"Then Dauntless better watch out."

* * *

 

Wyatt had no problem showing off his newly found talent.

He smiled at Jerald while he examined him. He smiled at Jeanine during their sit down after his appointment. Her son dazzled anyone who passed, and for once Spinner was glad to be wrong. 

Wyatt was a blessing, and she was doing a damn good job of being his mother.

She had the smiling baby to prove it.

* * *

 

"Who's that? Is that grandma?"

Faith's delicate face beamed with a warm welcome. "Goodness, Spinner, you don’t even look like you had a baby! I'm slightly jealous."

Spinner chuckled as she crossed the room. "Nah, I still got my little pooch." She patted her abdomen, before leaning over and pecking her mother-in-law's cheek. "Eric's sorry he couldn't make it. He's playing catch-up at work today, but he sends you his love."

"Oh, that's fine, as long as I get to see my grandson." Faith unbuckled him from his car seat and sat him on her lap. "Hello, handsome boy. My, you've gotten so much bigger."

"Yeah, he's really doing good so far. His stump finally fell off, too. So he gets his first real bath tonight, and we get to use all the neat stuff Nana gave you." She wiggled his foot with a soft grin. "He's about 7lbs, 8 oz. now. Jerald said he should be gaining a little more, but he's getting there. He's a strong baby. Holding his head up, right, Munch?"

Wyatt gave her a fetching smile that melted her heart.

"And he's smiling!" Faith gasped in excitement, delight shining in her eyes. "Oh, Blue used to smile the same way when he was a baby. Believe it or not, he was a happy little boy," she reminisced, as she dabbed away a string of drool dribbling down Wyatt's chin. "So, how are you two adjusting?"

Dropping the diaper bag into the armchair, Spinner took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Lemme just say that there's a reason why I said yes to marrying Eric. He's _beyond_ amazing. He's been by my side since day one, and not once has he complained about  _anything_." She gazed down at her wrist, the color of his name still as vibrant as the day she got it done. "I didn't think I could ever love a man as much as I love him." 

"I told you, it's all about patience, dear." Faith reached over and laid a delicate hand on top of hers. "But thank you, Spinner, for helping my son heal."

* * *

 

_"Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on A-Jupiter and Mars..."_

Spinner glanced up from where she was feeding Wyatt on the couch and smiled when Eric walked through the door. "Hi, baby."

"Why didn't you come by my office?" he interrogated her instead.

One brow arched quizzically, as he lifted her feet and sat down. "I didn't know I was supposed to...?"

"Well, how else was I supposed to know you were back?"

She gave him a deadpan look. "As if you weren't watching the cameras."

Eric could only glare in response.

"Yeah, exactly," she remarked, running a hand over Wyatt's head. "Daddy thinks Mama was born yesterday."

"How is he?" he asked, seemingly ignoring her comment as he slumped back against the couch.

"Our little soldier gained three pounds. Jerald said it could be more, but other than that, he said he's really coming along. Jerry was actually impressed by it," she snorted. "Kid's apparently magical, there's no stopping him." 

Eric’s chuckle was deep and warm. "I'm not surprised, Kitten. It's good he's doing well."

"Yeah, and his stump has finally fallen off. We can give him a bath after his nap. Jeanine even gave me a few bottles of oatmeal baby wash, and some special lotion she made for his skin. It's like SPF 100+."

"Can't wait," he said, tracing his finger around the tattoo on her ankle.

She shuddered at the feeling, and his usual smirk tilted his lips.

"So, how is everything  _down there_?" 

"Well, if you must know, according to my fairy godmother, I've healed up  _marvellously_." Spinner winked. "Next is to lose the pudge I've been plagued with," she grumbled at the end.

Eric scoffed, suddenly annoyed. "There's nothing wrong with you. You look fine." 

"You're my husband, you have to say that." Adjusting the strap of her dress back on her shoulder, Spinner sat Wyatt up on lap and gently started patting his back. 

"Actually, I _don't_ , but I choose to anyway."

"'Cause it gets you laid."

"I don't hear you complaining when I do," he retorted with a wicked gleam in his eye. 

The blood rushed to her cheeks, flooding her in an agony of pleasure and embarrassment. " _Pig_."

Eric sent her a roguish smile. " _Oink_ ,  _oink_."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by Wyatt's rather large belch, and Spinner stared down at him in wonder. " _Damn_ , Excuse you, Baby Blue." 

"Nice one, son," her husband praised—like the proud dad he was.

Wyatt looked at him for a moment before his cheeks twitched into a toothless grin.

"Okay, we officially have _the_ cutest baby in the world."

Chuckling in agreement, Eric reached over and ruffled his hair.

* * *

 

**Early update, yay!**

**:D <\-- That’s how Wyatt smiles.**

**I hoped you all liked this chapter!**

**Initiation is right around the corner ;)**

**Thank you all for the kudos and comments!**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	13. I'm No Good Without You

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: twenty one pilots - Doubt**

* * *

 

Motherhood wasn't glamorous. It took a lot of hard work, energy, and patience. A _tremendous_ amount of patience.

Over the next month, Wyatt stretched Spinner to her limits, and oftentimes she was left feeling overwhelmed and emotional. His fussiest moments were in the evenings, right before bed, and sometimes he wouldn't sleep. He usually would lie awake, absorbing everything around him.

Wyatt was a strangely alert and curious baby.

When she and Eric expressed their concerns to Jeanine, they came to find out that the X serum intrabodies had bonded with his DNA. That, plus gene was how he had been able to survive the pregnancy. The combination had made him slightly more enhanced, just like his father.

And she wasn't quite sure whether she should be ecstatic that she had a durable infant, or  _scared out of her wits_. Rhino wasn't exaggerating when he said raising a child wasn't easy. But it also didn't help that she was feeling the effects of it now, especially on a day like today.

To not be a leader during initiation was so… _depressing_.

A disgruntled sigh slipped out of Spinner as she assessed her post-pregnancy body in the mirror. She had stripped down to her bra and underwear and was examining all the stretch marks she gained on her sides. She felt enormously, hideously, revoltingly fat and uglier than ever. She wouldn't even let Eric touch her, and she found every excuse for him not to.

She had a headache. She'd forgotten to take her birth control. She wasn't in the mood. 

Spinner eyed herself dejectedly, feeling as though she'd been ruined.

 _"Will you hurry up?"_  Eric banged on the door, scaring the life out of her.  _"Wyatt needs to be fed."_

"Alright, I'm coming," she heaved before putting her clothes back on. She scooped her hair up into a messy bun, fixed her bangs, and then opened the door.

 "You've been in there for over an hour." His eyes narrowed suspiciously while Wyatt wiggled in his arms. "What were you doing for so long?"

"You forget I'm a woman?" Spinner snapped, fighting the queasiness in her stomach. "I got things I need to pluck and shave, or whatever. Just-Just gimme my kid. Hi, my little Munch!" She took Wyatt out of his arms and returned his little smile. "Are you happy to see Mama? 'Cause I'm happy to see you! C'mon, let's fill that little tummy of yours."

She ignored the look her husband gave her as she walked away.

* * *

 

Her mood became increasingly worse as the morning continued.

Eric wouldn't leave her alone. He kept badgering her, demanding to know what was wrong. But she gave him the same answer every time:  _she was just having an off day_.

After more pestering and denial, he seemingly had enough and left in a rage. Spinner tried her best not to let Wyatt see her tears. So instead, she mustered her biggest smile and whisked him away to get him ready.

But not before she mentally prepared herself for a  _very_  long day.

* * *

 

"Broody, he's a baby, not a  _ticking time bomb_ , hold him properly."

"Sorry." Another uncomfortable expression crossed Four's face while he adjusted Wyatt in his arms. Her son smiled from behind his pacifier and waved his little arms at him. The corner of her friend's mouth started twitching.

"Okay, I'll give it to you, third ranker," Shauna remarked. "Your kid's cute."

"Hear that, Munch? You got the  _Daddy-hater's_  approval!" Spinner chirped, fixing his little bucket hat.

The lights in the dining hall were nowhere near bright enough to harm his eyes, but she wasn't taking any chances with her son. She wanted him protected in every way, shape, and form. And maybe she was being a tab bit neurotic in the midst of it.

" _Munch_?" Zeke tilted his head, amused.

"It’s short for 'munchkin'," Lauren teased. "Spin's such a mom now."

She stuck out her tongue at her before tossing a casual look over her shoulder. 

Even as Eric ate his breakfast he was still glaring at her and Four. Everyone else around the table was either snickering or rolling their eyes. Their spats had lost their shock value ages ago.

"Uriah's results were inconclusive?"

Lauren's question snapped her back to reality, while Shauna whacked Zeke in the stomach.

"That's the big secret you couldn't tell me?" she complained, frowning slightly.

"I wanted to tell you all together," he coughed out.

"Well, if that isn't the most shocking thing I've heard all day," Spinner broke in, not missing Four's sideways glance. "Uriah is a Divergent. I didn't see that one coming. I'm guessing will be seeing him here, then?" 

"Like he'd choose anywhere else," Shauna snorted. "Marlene and Lynn would be pissed if he did."

"Tell me about it," Zeke laughed. "Lauren, you better not go easy on him either."

"Not a chance." She grinned back.

Spinner tried not to feel envious of her best friend. She may have accepted her leave as a vacation, but she still wished she wasn't forced into taking it. Just like how she was forced into her demotion.

She risked another look at her slighted husband and stifled a sigh. If she weren't so embarrassed and miserable, she would talk to him. He always managed to have everything together. Why couldn’t she do the same?

* * *

 

_"So..."_

"S-So—ugh! Jeez, kid, you need more fibre in your diet. Oi, quit moving!" Spinner snapped, immediately regretting her outburst, as she cleaned Wyatt's wiggling bottom.

 _"Is there more than what you're telling me?"_  Venus prodded softly.

She switched her phone to her other ear. "I told you, I'm just having a bad day." Chucking the dirty diaper into the pail, she slipped the dry one in place and snapped Wyatt's romper closed. "Okay, Munch," Spinner shushed him, grabbing a few wipes to clean her hands before thumbing away his tears. "Mama's sorry for yelling at you, okay?" His little face crumpled again, and she lifted him onto her shoulder and gently patted his bottom. "I'm sorry, baby Blue. I'm really, really sorry..."

 _"I thought we told each other everything,"_ Venus murmured sadly.  _"Whatever it is, you know you can tell me. Have I ever judged you before?"_

"No… it’s just… it’s embarrassing…" Spinner mumbled, walking back to the bedroom. She put Wyatt down on the nursing pillow and then rubbed her throbbing forehead. "I just feel... I don't feel pretty anymore. I look at myself in the mirror now and it's like I notice everything wrong with me." Her eyes misted over and she slumped down into bed. "I've never realized how many scars I have…"

_"And those are what make you beautiful, Spinning Top. Each one tells a story of your bravery and loyalty."_

"Well, right now, I don't see them that way, Vee. I feel ugly. I have stretch marks all over my sides and my boobs aren't even perky anymore. It's like they're spiraling into a  _deep depression_."

 _"Aww, sweetie, you have to remember that you did a beautiful thing. You brought another life into this world and you're using your body to nourish him,"_  Venus said in a tone of trembling emotion.  _"Those stretch marks are your badges of honor. You became a mother. But_ ," she suddenly giggled, _"there's not much we can do about your depressed boobs. That’s, unfortunately, gravity's department."_

Spinner gave a little laugh. "Damn. And I was counting on you for all the answers." She wiped her eyes and stared at the moisture on the back of her hand. "I wish I could say I feel better, but I don't. You know it's gotten so bad that I won't even let Eric come near me? I'm just so afraid he'll be repulsed by what he sees."

_"As cruel as Eric can be, I don't see him reacting that way. Especially with you. Just talk to him and tell him how you've been feeling lately. You may be surprised by what he says."_

"Just like playing an ol' game of Russian roulette..."

* * *

 

The dregs of her headache still pounded against her skull, and Spinner was sure that it was her guilt trying to push itself through.

After putting Wyatt down for his nap, she straightened up the apartment and did some thinking. Venus was right. She wouldn't know Eric's reaction until she told him what was bothering her. The only hard part was finding the courage to do so.

Once upon a time Spinner never had a self-conscious day in her life. Perhaps it was because the men she'd encountered were intimidated by her, mainly after broken bones and shattered egos. But then Eric came, whose words always struck the deepest. He gave her the attention she secretly wanted and made her feel like a  _woman_  rather than a _weapon_. But what she hadn't anticipated was the doubts, the second guesses, and the feelings of inadequacy that came with it.

That was what drove her _insane_.

Lifting her head off the couch cushion, Spinner lit up her phone and squinted at the screen. She groaned loudly. The initiates would be arriving soon, and she was definitely not looking forward to it.

* * *

 

"Okay, okay, we're finding Daddy now." In the sling, Wyatt whimpered, and Spinner patted his bottom until he settled again. "Please, baby, no more crying, okay? Or Mama will. And you know how hard it is for her to stop."

He'd woken from his nap in a terribly foul mood. Changing him and feeding him had almost been disastrous. She'd nearly broken down and let her purpose slip because it was clear her son wanted his father instead of her. 

They reached the heart of the Pit where the Dauntless congregated in the shadows. Four and Lauren were already standing on the platform, staring up at the hole in the roof. As she scanned the crowd for her grumpy husband, a blur of gray suddenly landed in the net.

Beatrice Prior released a laugh into the air and covered her face with her hands. Faction members flocked to her, but Four reached her first and helped her across. She clumsily rolled off the net and would have fallen to the platform if he hadn't steadied her descent.

"You have got to be shitting me..."

"Her Aptitude Test results were inconclusive as well." Eric appeared beside her, his face unimpressed while the Dauntless cheered for  _Tris_.

"Mrs. Prior must be so proud," Spinner returned in a dry tone.

Wyatt started fussing again, seizing Eric's attention.

"He's been like this ever since he woke up from his nap," she sighed, lifting the infant out of the sling and transferring him to his arms. "I’m pretty sure he would’ve had a full-fledged _baby meltdown_ if I didn’t find you in time."

"So you missed your old man, did you?" Eric chuckled softly as Wyatt curled up like a little kitten on his shoulder. 

Butterflies flapped their wings against the walls of her stomach, a much-needed break from her dejection. Then their eyes connected, and beneath the warm admiration, she could see the question still lingering in his. Spinner started to say something, but changed her mind, turning back to the entrance where a screaming Candor girl dropped into the net.

"Where were you anyway?" she asked, twisting her wedding ring around her finger.

"Outside. A Dauntless-born didn't make the jump."

Peering at him sideways, she could see he was hanging onto his temper by the merest of threads. "Who?"

"Casey."

"Rita's sister?"

"Yes."

Spinner sighed again. "Initiation hasn't even started yet and already someone's died." She scoffed. "We're cursed."

"Are you going to keep pretending that there's nothing wrong?"

Her stomach sank to her toes and she pressed her lips into a tight line to keep them from quivering. 

His expression became as dark as the tunnel. "Did someone say something about Wyatt?" 

She shook her head. Her eyes burned in warning. Why couldn't she do this? Why couldn’t she just come out and tell him how she felt? Why were these things always so hard for her?

"I'm sorry... I just... I just need a minute." 

Ignoring his call, she turned on her heel and jogged away.

* * *

 

Spinner kept her face buried in her arms when the shower curtain was violently pulled aside. If only she could make herself invisible. "I locked the door for a reason."

"Well, I made sure it doesn't do that anymore. Or any door for that matter."

"There goes our deposit..."

The bathtub vibrated as Eric sat down beside it. "Did I do something to you and you're just afraid to tell me?"

She hugged her knees closer to her chest, feeling it constrict. "No."

"Then what is it, Red?" he prompted, his frustration seeping into his tone. "How do you expect me to fix shit when you don't tell me what's going on? I'm not a damn mind reader. Is this about your demotion again? You make a big deal out of  _everything_."

Hurt stabbed her gut, and Spinner raised her head, sending him a watery glare. "It's not even about that, but  _thank you_  for reminding me."

His brows lowered and his gaze hardened. "Then what the hell is the matter with you?"

Unfurling her legs, she sniffed loudly and palmed the tears from her cheeks. "I don't feel attractive anymore..."

"Not this shit again," Eric groaned. "Spinner—"

"I feel ugly, okay? I mean, look at this!" She yanked up her oversized shirt and waved a hand around her stomach. "I have stretch marks and-and scars all over my body—"

"Alright, I've heard enough of this." Eric rose to his feet and held his large hand out to her. "Get up." 

Spinner hesitated.

" _Let's go_." He wiggled his fingers impatiently. "I don't have all day."

Slightly wary, she allowed him to help her out of the bathtub, but as he led her to the mirror, she clicked her tongue in exasperation. "Tank..." She started to turn away, but Eric caught her chin and forced her to look at her reflection.

"You think if I cared about that shit I would've stayed with you for this long? Come on, Red, I know you're not that dense." 

"I thought... once you saw the way I look now you… wouldn't want me anymore..."

"I take it back. Perhaps you  _are_  that dense."

Sadness clouded her features. "I can't help the way I feel, Eric..." Spinner whimpered before she started sobbing into her hands.

"Ah, fuck. Hey." He shifted her around and held her carefully. "Hey, I'm sorry you feel this way, okay? But, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that you're _beautiful_. I like that you're not perfect and that you don’t try to be." 

Tipping her chin back, Spinner sniffled as he ran his thumb over the arch of her cheekbone.

"I like everything about you," Eric admitted lowly. "And there's nothing in this world that could ever make me  _not_  want you."

A blushing smile tugged at her lips, and she wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Tank," she cried into the crook of his neck. "You don't understand how much I do."

* * *

 

She called Venus back to thank her for her confidence and understanding, and for being incredible friend. The blonde assured her that she would always be there for her relationship woes because, after all, she was the goddess of love. They talked until Eric came home, and Spinner hung up in a much better mood. 

She would get through this—she had the strength to survive.

"Yes, you like being clean, don't you, munchkin?"

Wyatt scrunched up his tiny face before letting out an adorable little sneeze.

"Bless you, baby Blue. That was a big one," Spinner cooed, zipping up his onesie. "And, Tank, how is Tris supposed to feel after you say something like that?"

"Not my problem."

"Way to make a first impression, babe." 

"Still not my problem," Eric said, remaining firm in his resolve. "You've seen the Stiff, she looks weak. I'm saying it now, she won't last."

She angled her head and raised a brow. "Except, we kinda need her to last if we're gonna make sure she's not high-risk. Killing people can be very tiresome, you know."

"I highly doubt we have anything to worry about."

"You never know, people can be unpredictable. And I'm speaking from experience."

"Yeah, meaning we have a higher chance of  _you_  killing us than _her_."

"Hey, I've gotten better!" exclaimed Spinner, receiving a husky chuckle rather than an apology. "Your daddy is always bullying me." She pouted to their son. 

"Tell your mother its tough love." 

"Don't confuse him!"

Pulling his fist out of his mouth, Wyatt smiled and laughed out loud. It was captivating and mellifluous, like tiny bells in a breeze. And his bright blue eyes sparkled as he laughed again.

Spinner couldn't get enough it. "If he gets any cuter, I might die. You're such a happy baby, aren't you?" She tickled his stomach with a grin.

Eric planted a kiss on her shoulder blade and looped an arm around her waist. "He gets it from you."

She felt her cheeks flush as she glanced at him again. "Another point for  _Prince Charming_."

Her husband simply winked.

* * *

 

**This chapter almost killed me. Good lord, it was a difficult one.**

**Spinner had a bit of the baby blues, which happens to some new mothers. But Prince Charming to the rescue! :D**

**Wyatt’s first laugh, yay!**

**And Tris is here… -__-**

**Lol.**

**Anywho, thank you for the comments and kudos! Y’all rock!**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	14. Legends Never Die

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Panic! At The Disco - Emperor's New Clothes**

* * *

 

It wasn't her son's cries that woke her in the middle of the night. It was stretching out and feeling the coolness of Eric's side of the bed. Muzzily, Spinner forced her eyes open and raised her head off the pillow to find that she was alone. She searched her jumbled mind for any memories of him acting strangely before they went to sleep. But when she came up empty, her heart lurched in her chest.

She kicked off the covers and padded out of the room. There was a fleeting thought of Wyatt as she started down the hallway. Spinner knew in her gut that her two-month-old was fine and yet, she headed for his nursery anyway. 

Just to be sure, you can never be  _too_  sure.

Tiptoeing into the room, she peeked inside Wyatt's crib to see that he was still fast asleep. She found that his pacifier was the trick to get him to actually sleep, and for  _longer_. She just dreaded the day she would have to take it away from him.

But she digresses.

With one last look at her son, Spinner crept out of the nursery and continued her search for her husband. All it took was three more steps and she found him slouched back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing up?" Eric asked, tipping his gaze to her.

"I could ask you the same thing," Spinner answered, crossing the living room to snuggle down beside him.

He exhaled a gruff sigh. "I couldn't sleep."

"And I can't sleep without you." She offered him a gentle look. "Was it another nightmare?" 

"No."

She frowned, a little unsure of asking her next question. "Are you actually nervous about this year? You know, ruthless Dauntless leader now a family man.  _What will everyone think_?"

A scoff blew past his lips. "Please. As if anyone's opinion here matters to me. And, sweetheart, I don't get  _nervous_."

"Oh, right, I forgot." She nodded, throwing up the A-OK sign. "You're only capable of like  _three_  emotions:  _angry_ ,  _angrier_ , and  _horny_."

"Very funny," Eric returned in a deadpan tone.

Spinner grinned and gave a mocking bow. "Thank you, I'll be here all night.  _Literally_ , if you don't tell me what's wrong."

He went back to staring at the ceiling. "There's nothing wrong. I'm fine. I guess I'm just… thinking too much again."

"Was it anything I did?" she asked in a timid voice.

His gaze quickly connected with hers. "No, you didn't do anything." Eric dragged a hand down his face, breathing out another hard sigh. "It's just one of those nights, alright? Go back to bed. I'll be there in a minute."

"Nah, it's okay." Smiling, she slipped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't mind staying here and keeping you company. Beats being in a big bed _all by my lonesome_ …" Her bottom lip pushed out in a mock pout, earning a quiet chuckle from her husband. "You know I'm here whenever you wanna talk. Take it from me, love. Hiding shit only makes it worse."

"Thank you for the advice," he drawled wryly.

"That sounded awfully like sarcasm."

"It was."

"You're such a prick." Shaking her head, Spinner kissed him. It was soft, innocent, and loving. Yet, when she pulled back to gaze at his face, his eyes were brilliant and tremendously hungry. 

It stole her breath for an electrifying moment before her lips sought his again. He returned her kiss with such zeal that the taste of his mouth made her blood burn. It awakened a lust inside of her that she hadn't felt in so long, and she moaned, pulling him firmly against her body.

Eric clung to her just as desperately, and his strong fingers buried deep in her hair. His hard tug made her prickle all the way down to the tips of her toes and it brought another shameless moan to her lips. But when he pressed her back and lay between her thighs, she remembered their son sleeping in the next room.

"Mm—Tank—" Spinner's breath caught in a gasp as she felt his hardness ground insistently into her. It sent fire to her aching core and she had to force her lips away from his. "What about Wyatt? He could wake up."

"Then you need to be  _extra_ quiet because we're not stopping. It's been far too long, don't you agree?"

 _11 weeks, 77 days, 1848 hours, 110880 minutes, 6652800 seconds_ , to be exact.

He gave her a look so smouldering that it made her blush and the only thing she could respond with was a, " _Uh-huh_..." 

The smirk that played on his lips was  _devilish,_  as he released her hair and dragged his hands over her body. A touch of humor lurked in his darkened eyes, faintly mocking her, but it still made desire tingle deep below her navel. Eric hooked his fingers into the waistband of her shorts and slowly began slipping them down her legs.

"I've missed you, you know that?" he murmured, dropping the piece of clothing on the floor.

Her blush deepened. "You have?"

"Don't look so surprised, Kitten. You are my wife, after all," Eric chuckled as he freed himself from his sweats, then settled on top of her again.

"Sorry, that's what lack of sex does to you."

His smirk returned, wider this time. "I can relate." Without warning, he dragged her leg over his hip and drove into her with a single, powerful thrust.

" _Ta_ —" Eric's mouth covered hers to silence the rest of her ardent cry. He instantly fell into a firm pace as his tongue swirled erotically against her own. She clawed at his back and ran her nails down his taut muscles, wrapping her legs tightly around him.

He broke the kiss and threw his head back in a savage groan. " _God_ , you still feel fucking good." The weight of him pushed down on her as he moved deeper inside her. 

Spinner couldn't utter anything but a raspy moan of need, and she shifted her hips, pulling him harder into her. There was no reason, no thought. There was only yearning, and there was  _only_  Eric. She framed his face with her hands, their eyes locking before she sealed her lips to his. She nipped, and she sucked, the intoxicating taste of him making her head spin. 

" _Spinner_ ," Eric moaned hoarsely between kisses, riding her strong and fast.

The tension inside her grew and her thighs clamped down on his torso, holding him where she wanted. " _Eric_ ," Spinner mewled as her body prepared to unleash the most mind-bending orgasm. " _Yes_ , I'm almost—I'm gonna—"

Then Wyatt's cry sounded through the wall.

" _Nooo_..." she whined in frustration.

Eric cursed under his breath, his hips coming to an abrupt halt. "He couldn't wait five more minutes?" 

She tried not to whimper when he drew himself up. Life was so unfair. "He's a baby, so unfortunately  _no_." Tunneling a hand through her sweaty hair, Spinner grabbed her shorts off the floor and yanked them on. "But  _rain check_?"

Obviously displeased, he tucked himself back into his sweats and waved her away. "Go."

She kissed his cheek before hurrying off to tend to their son.

* * *

 

From the way Eric was glaring at the document in his hand, Spinner was surprised it didn't ignite. He'd been in a grumpy mood since he got up, and it actually made her feel sorry for the transfers. The poor kids were going to bear the brunt of his sexually frustrated rage. She was fairly certain that her husband was going to use them as a way of release. 

None of those initiates stood a chance.

Carrying Wyatt through the living room, she carefully approached the dining table. "You know... if you keep making that face, it might get stuck like that."

"I didn't know you were my mother," Eric grunted and licked a finger before turning to another page.

"Never said I was, you weirdo." She wrinkled her nose as she slid into the chair next to his. "Unless you're into that sorta thing."

He shot her a sideways glare, which drew a small snort from her. 

"Lighten up, will ya? I'm just trying to make you smile."

"And how's that going for you so far?"

"Eh, still working on it." Her mouth morphed into a lopsided grin. " _Conventional methods_  were never really my forte."

"I'm glad you find this so amusing."

"Well, it's either that or I end up as grumpy as you are,  _if possible_ ," Spinner jested cheekily. "And you really can't be mad at Wyatt. He doesn't know better, right, my little cockblock?" She glanced down at her son who was trying to cram his entire fist into his mouth. "Yes, see, you're trying to eat your hand. Tell Daddy, 'I don't know what I'm doing'."

Regardless, Eric remained disgruntled, and she thought it was time for a subject change. 

"So," Spinner began, tilting a curious look at the document, "what's that?"

"The list of Divergents this year," he answered shortly. 

Her eyebrow lifted. "How many are there?"

"Including the Stiff and the Pedrad boy, five altogether. Another is a transfer and the rest are Dauntless-borns."

"Another transfer?" Her head cocked to the side. "From where?"

"Candor."

"Hmm, go figure. A smart mouth and a Divergent, what a  _combo_."

"Yeah, just what I need." Checking his watch, Eric muttered incomprehensibly. "Look, I have to get going."

Spinner nodded, chancing a small smile, as he pushed himself to his feet. "I'll probably stop by and visit or something. You know, finally allow the kiddies to bask in all my glory."

Wyatt made a tiny cooing noise from her lap, flapping his arms up and down.

She giggled, running her fingers through his wispy curls. "No, I didn't forget about you, my baby Blue. They'd be lucky to bask in your awesomeness, too. Hey, that rhymed. Your Mama’s a poet and she didn't even know it."

The corner of Eric's lip twitched as if he wanted to smile, but it disappeared before he actually did. "I'll see you later, then." With that, he pushed himself out of his chair and headed for the door. 

Once he was gone, Spinner met her son's big blue eyes. "I bet you a slice of chocolate cake that Mama will have to diffuse a situation today. Can you say  _headache_?"

* * *

 

Wyatt was all smiles as Zim pulled another ridiculous face. His tiny mouth stretched into a wide, gummy grin and he exploded into a contagious fit of laughter that filled her heart completely. Things were calm for the moment, so far, but Spinner was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Turning back to the Dauntless-borns throwing knives at the target, she folded her arms behind her head as she assessed them. Most hit their mark every time, while others shied a few inches away from it. "They're looking really good, Sweets," Spinner complimented, very impressed. "Clearly you're meant to be a solo act, 'cause if I was here, one of them would've already ended up in the infirmary by now."

Lauren rested her arm on her shoulder. "You're probably right. I guess this vacation works out for everyone."

"You know, I can still make that infirmary trip happen. Keep it up, missy."

"You can, but you won't because you don't have the heart to hurt me."

"And you should be very lucky I don't." Spinner glared at her playfully before glancing over at the Dauntless-borns again. She then spotted an unfamiliar girl with a shaved head standing between Uriah and Marlene. She looked aggressive, tireless, and severely determined to hit the target. "Hey, Sweets, who's that?" 

"Who’s who?"

" _G.I. Jane_." Spinner pointed at the initiate with her chin.

"Who—oh." Lauren started chuckling. "That's Lynn."

Her eyebrows rose. "Whoa. She actually pulls it off."

"She does, and you sort of inspired it. She wanted to look tough and prove that girls could do it just as good as boys could."

Spinner touched the end of her ponytail where it lay over one shoulder. "She must think I'm so lame now."

"And a little boring, too." Lauren winked, teasing her with her smile.

"Thin ice, Sweets,  _thin ice_."

Suddenly, Hayden came skidding into the training room, distraught and breathless. "Hey, Tiny, you might want to come to the chasm right now."

She wrinkled her nose. "What the hell for?"

"Well, Eric's kind of, uh, hanging an initiate over it…?"

And there goes the other shoe.

Spinner almost laughed in her exasperation. "I knew he was gonna do something.  _I just knew it_."

"You better go see what's going on," Lauren said.

"11 weeks without sex and he goes absolutely insane," she grumbled, pressing the heel of her hand against her forehead. "Zim, do you mind watching Wyatt for a few minutes? Looks like I have a situation to diffuse." 

"Yeah, of course," he replied, chuckling slightly. "Good luck."

"Ha, thanks, I think I may need it this time." Spinner sighed, then looked at her son. "You be good for Uncle Zim. Mama just has to go calm Daddy down from his psychotic episode, okay?"

Wyatt burbled as if he was answering her, and it helped ease some of her frustration.

"Don't forget, baby Blue, you owe me a slice of chocolate cake." She blew him a kiss before starting toward Hayden. "Alright, Popeye, lead the way."

* * *

 

"Oh, for the love of  _Zeus_..."

They arrived in time to hear the Candor girl let out a loud sob as she hung suspended from the railing by just her fingertips. Eric remained emotionless when the wave from the river sprayed her body and caused one of her hands to slip. Spinner subconsciously held her breath as her stomach dropped instead.

She hadn't seen this side of her husband in a long time. She was so used to being around paternal Eric, that ruthless Eric was a big shock to her system. It caught her wholly off guard.

"Come on, Christina!" a boy shouted from the other side of the chasm. He clapped his hands to encourage her, and Spinner watched a nerve jerk in her husband's jaw. "Come on, grab it again! You can do it! Grab it!"

Christina swung her arms and fumbled for a better grip on the railing, keeping her eyes locked with his. The rest of the initiates were quiet, but it didn't deter him from cheering on his friend. Standing beside him, Tris glanced up at her and caught her gaze. Uncertainty flashed across her plain features, and staring back, Spinner simply folded her arms.

The boy elbowed her shoulder, and Tris hastily looked down at his watch. " _Come on_." She then cleared her throat as if she was gathering all her courage. Spinner almost rolled her eyes. "One minute left," she said, louder this time.

Christina's hand found the railing again and her arms trembled with the effort.

"Come on, Christina."

Another wave hit the wall and splashed against her back. Christina shrieked at the same time Tris screamed as both of her hands slipped from the railing. But luckily she managed to grab the bars of the barrier, sliding down until her dark head disappeared.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell’s going on in Eric's head?" Hayden muttered behind her. 

Spinner kept her eyes trained on Christina hanging below. "Do you really need me to answer that?"

"Yeah, you're right," Hayden sighed. "I don't even know what I was thinking."

"Five minutes are up," the boy almost spat at Eric. 

He nonchalantly checked his own watch, the same one she'd given him almost a year ago. Eric made a show of it, taking his time tilting his wrist, blatantly mocking him. "Fine," he relented in a bored tone. "You can come up, Christina." The boy walked toward the railing, but her husband's deadly voice stopped him. "No, she has to do it on her own."

"No, she doesn't," he bravely growled back. "She did what you said. She's not a coward. She did what you said."

Spinner was surprised when Eric didn't respond, and then she motioned for the younger boy to proceed. He was tall enough to reach Christina's wrist and she grabbed onto his forearm before he pulled her up. His face reddened with frustration and Tris rushed to his side. She gripped Christina under her shoulder, and then she and the other boy hauled her over the barrier.

Eric glanced Spinner's way, as Tris knelt next to Christina on the ground. All she could do was shake her head until her eyes caught someone familiar standing at the back of the crowd. Her blood started to bubble as Peter Hayes sent her a sly smile.

Her fingernails dug into her biceps and she clenched her teeth hard. " _No_.  _Fucking_. _Way_."

* * *

 

**In the memory of Spinner and Booker at the beginning of chapter 14 in Red, remember the boy who gave her a black eye?**

**> :)**

**So what have we learned this chapter? Don’t deprive Eric of sex or he’ll hang people over the chasm LOL.**

**I’m sorry if this chapter seems filler-ish. As I’ve mentioned to some, I’ve been dying these past two weeks (I think, I hardly remember which day it is lol) and I’ve also been editing Red. Don’t worry, nothing has changed. Just grammatical stuff and maybe some sentence changes. But that’s about it. So I was trying to get back into the swing of this story lol.**

**So…yeah…and Veronica Roth please don’t sue me for using some of the lines from your book. I’m still poor as hell lol.**

**Thank you for all the kudos and comments (hopefully no souls were hurt lol)**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	15. You Should Be Scared Of Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Halsey - Control**

* * *

 

Everything Peter said, all the comments he made, came flooding back to her. It took all of her willpower not to leap across the chasm and wipe that slimy, self-satisfying look off his face. And if Spinner didn't force herself to turn and walk away, she  _most definitely_  would have.

Her body went on autopilot as she trudged back to the training room. What if it was him? She wondered. What if he was the person who told Jack Kang about Booker? The very secret that single-handedly caused the death of her entire family. There was no shortage of bad blood between her and Peter, but was he honestly that spiteful? Was he capable of that kind of revenge?

I hoped not if he wanted to survive in Dauntless, but I was equally suspicious of him. Could he be the Divergent from Candor? And if so, was he high-risk?

Upon reaching the training room, Lauren cocked her head in Spinner’s direction and frowned at her pinched expression. "What did the initiate—"

She took Wyatt from Zim and reeled around, stalking away before her friend could finish her question.

"Spin—"

"I gotta go. Thanks for watching him."

Spinner wasn't sure _where_ she was going, but she needed to get away from Dauntless for a while.

* * *

 

_Dear Tank,_

_No, I didn’t take Wyatt and run away to Amity. I just went for a drive to clear my head. I’ll be back around dinner, so try not to kill any of the initiates while I'm gone, okay?_

_\- Spinner._

_P.S. I MEAN IT. Keep your sexually-deprived ass calm._

* * *

 

After sending Venus a quick text message— _SOS I'm on my way_ —twenty minutes later, Spinner pulled up to the cave.

"There's the little tough guy!" Boomer opened the rear door and grinned down at Wyatt. "Hey, buddy, how ya doin'? Are you happy to see your Uncle Boom? Of course you are! Who wouldn't be?"

" _Eric_ ," Spinner reminded him as she turned off the ignition.

"Ah, he's still warming up to me."

"Sure, Boom." Exiting her car, she stopped in front of Venus and sighed. "Tank hung an initiate over the chasm today," she told her, in reply to her questioning gaze.

" _Yeesh_ ," Boomer said while they began heading inside. "What got into him?"

"It's not what got _into_ him. It's more like what he couldn't get  _out_  of him."

"Oh, I totally know where this is going."

"Yeah, Wyatt interrupted Mommy and Daddy time last night, thus sending Eric into a sadistic tailspin. And that's not even the worst part of it all..."

As they neared the den, she could hear the crackling of the fire and the echoing murmur of the others’ voices. 

"Look what the cat dragged in," Rocket announced cheerfully.

"Spinner, baby Tank, hey!" Alfie leaped to her feet and launched herself at Spinner, running straight into her arms.

"Whoa, hey." She caught the younger girl against her, and laughing slightly, she bent down to kiss her head.

"Velvet," Salem tsked, shaking his head. "How many times have we discussed the importance of taking care of yourself? You look like you haven't slept in _decades_!"

"Thanks, Fairy," Spinner deadpanned, descending the steps. "Between taking care of the little rugrat and making sure my husband doesn't kill any of the initiates this year, I don't have much time for this thing called  _sleep_."

"What is Eric doing to them?" asked Enzo, almost unsure if he really wanted to know.

"Oh, he just decided to hang one over the chasm this afternoon, that's all."

"A Hellion not playing well with others," James tossed the remnants of his cigar into the fire, "big surprise."

"Eff off, gramps, I’ve had a hard enough day."

"I'm sure that initiate can relate. All that over him missing out on some  _wifey bootay_ ," Boomer snickered, sitting down beside Wizard, who was engrossed in a large textbook. He lifted Wyatt out of his car seat and grinned again. "This little guy sure has some great timing. Isn't that right, buddy?"

Her son happily kicked his feet, giving him a wide, toothless smile.

"He's such a darling!" Salem gushed, clasping his hands to his chest. "How I would love to have a little one of my own!"

"He's cute as a button now, but just wait until he needs to be changed or fed. That's when he's at his  _most_   _adorable_." She rubbed her eyes and blew out a frustrated breath. "I'm sorry, guys. Being someone’s mom is no joke."

"I'll bet." Venus squeezed her shoulder softly. "But what about that 'worst part' you were talking about before?"

Spinner felt her anger return in a flash and swallowed hard. "You guys remember me telling you about the time I got into that fight with that stupid kid at school, right?"

Her friends nodded.

"Well, guess which faction he decided to choose."

"Uh-oh…" Boomer bounced Wyatt against his shoulder. "He picked Dauntless, didn't he?"

" _Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner_ ," Spinner announced in a sarcastic tone. "Honestly, if I didn't get out of there, I would've wrung his neck. That little...  _s-head_  had the nerve to smile at me."

Alfie looked at her strangely, as if doubting if she was in her right mind. " _S-head_?"

"I'm trying not to swear around my kid, okay? I can't have his first words not be age-appropriate."

"Wonder how long that will last," James chuckled, the sound more like a growl than a laugh. "You got a mouth of a trucker."

Spinner shrugged. "Blame my old man. I was flipping people off at the age of 4, my mother included."

Everybody laughed.

"But seriously, little boom, what are you gonna do?" Rocket cradled her chin in her palms. "Like, do you think it was him who told—"

"I don't know." She drew in another long sigh. "I mean, I’m not sure. Yeah, after that day we were pretty much-sworn enemies. But do I think he has the serious balls to do something like that? I couldn't tell you, I was too preoccupied with Booker. And Mom had said if I got into another fight with him, I would be grounded until my Choosing Day, which I never ended up going to anyway."

Venus bit her lip for a moment. "And if it turns out that he did tell Jack about Booker, are going to tell Eric?"

Spinner watched the flames of the fire pit flicker and dance. "Depends if Peter's still alive by the end of it."

* * *

 

She  _wished_  she could've stayed around the gang's positive energy. Watching them with Wyatt had to be the highlight of her miserable afternoon. They loved him and her son loved them back just as much. He laughed, he smiled, and he was especially fascinated by Wizard. He couldn't stop staring at him.

But as Spinner drove down the garage ramp, the peacefulness she felt began to dwindle. Because she knew what was in store for her when she saw Rhino and Eric standing by his car. And they didn't look happy.

Pulling into her parking space, Eric surged forward and yanked open the car door. No reproach came from his lips. He didn't even look at her. He just unbuckled Wyatt's car seat and slammed the door shut. 

Spinner took a desperately needed breath, and a part of her wanted to cry, but Rhino stopped her before she could.

"Where'd you run off to this time?"

Quickly regaining her rationality, she grabbed the diaper bag from the back seat and climbed out of her car. "I went to see the gang. I just... needed some time to clear my head. Look, I left him a note."

"I know, he told me." Rhino leaned on his cane and scratched his chin through his beard. "So, Peter, huh? The same kid you decked back in Candor?"

"That would be him," Spinner drawled languidly. "You didn't mention that to Tank, did you?"

"No, but he asked. Apparently, he caught you two looking at each other before you took off."

"Dickwad was smiling at me." She kicked at a loose bottle cap. "So what did you end up telling Eric, then?"

"That I’m not the one he should be asking."

"Cool. Anyway, I think it was Peter who told Kang."

"He didn’t," Rhino countered.

Spinner frowned. "And how do you know that?"

"Because I asked him to make sure."

"And you think he'd tell you the truth?"

Rhino let out a deep chuckle. "I didn't give that kid much of a choice. And you're not the only one who can catch someone in a lie. Trust me, it wasn't him."

She still didn't feel convinced. 

Rhino may be sharp and intuitive like her, but Spinner was trained in deception detection and micro-expressions. If anything, she would just have to question Peter herself. But before she could tackle that task, she had to smooth things over with her angry husband first.

* * *

 

"Petra, if I don't make it, tell the kid I love him."

**_'Spinner, if you don't make it, I wouldn't either...'_ **

"Dammit, you're right, shit." Spinner stood outside her apartment, feeling like she might throw up. On the walk home, she had gone through their argument in her head, and things weren't looking too bright and cheery for her. Saying a quick prayer, she shook the tension out of her limbs before sliding her key into the lock. "Okay, here we go." Turning it, she opened the door and stepped inside.

He studied her over the rim and she watched his throat bob as he took another long healthy swallow. He smacked his lips appreciatively—which did nothing to put her at ease—and set down his empty glass all too gently on the table. If he was trying to intimidate her, for once he was doing a very good job at it.

And moistening her lips, Spinner murmured a soft, "Hi."

Eric didn't respond, he just continued staring at her.

Her grip on the diaper bag tightened. "Um, wh-where's Wyatt?" 

"Where he belongs."

A jolt of shock sizzled through her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means the next time you want to  _clear your head_ , leave my son out of it."

"Your son?" 

"Yes,  _my_   _son_."

She floundered for several moments, and then her shock turned into outrage. "I'm sorry, but he's just as much mine as he is yours. I'm the one who carried him for Christ's sake! And let's not forget I'm the one who saved him, so don't try that bullshit with me!"

"Keep your voice down," Eric commanded with a harsh growl. "Wyatt's asleep."

"Well, how else do you expect me to react when you say crap like that?"

He sat back in his chair and shrugged. "I couldn't care less, to be honest."

Her lips thinned into a straight line and she dropped her eyes to the floor. "Look, Tank, I'm sorry if I wor—"

"The only thing I'm interested in hearing is where you went with him."

His tone turned her insides cold and Spinner looked up to an expression that wasn't any different. "I ended up going to the cave. I just needed to get away from Dauntless for a bit."

"Why?"

"Because... that wasn’t the first time I've encountered Peter Hayes."

Grabbing the bottle of scotch and pouring himself another glass, he pushed a chair toward her with his foot and nodded to it. "Sit."

Mutely she complied because she didn't want to make matters worse.

Eric studied her again, for only a second this time, before he asked, "What was it that happened between you and Peter?"

"It was back when I was in Candor, around the time Booker and I started hanging out. There was this one day during school... he had made some comments about the factionless I didn't like, so I slammed his face into a door, and he gave me a black eye."

Eric drained the contents of his glass before pushing it aside. "Will it continue to be a problem, you and him?"

"Only if he's high-risk." What she really wanted to say was, 'only if he was the one who ratted out my family', but she was able to hold her tongue. If she was going to confront Peter, she couldn't have her husband hovering over her. 

"Then I guess you have nothing to worry about because he's not the Candor Divergent."

Her brows snapped together. "He's not? Then who is?"

"Al."

"The one who kept cheering?"

"Yeah, _him."_

"Oh… he doesn't look like much of a threat. He looks kinda wimpy, in my opinion."

"So you didn't leave Dauntless because of me?"

"What?" Spinner blinked, surprised by the abrupt shift in blame. "Of course I didn't. I left because of Peter's stupid annoying face, not because of what you did." Reaching across the table, she laid her hand over his with a loving caress, hoping to chase away the worry in his eyes. "But I have to admit, it was kind of a shock seeing you like that again. What did she do to piss you off that badly?" 

"She gave up in her fight, so I disciplined her accordingly."

"By having her hang over the chasm?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure that's not the only reason," Spinner giggled. "But even so, that wasn't very nice of you, babe."

A glint of mild amusement shone in his eyes. "I’m not exactly known around Dauntless for being _nice_."

"Nope, just for being angry and hot," she quipped back. "I hear the other women talking."

Half-smirking, Eric pulled her out of her chair and drew her into his lap.

"You know I would never take Wyatt away from you, right? No matter how crazy you’re acting."

"I know," he sighed heavily. "I just thou—"

Spinner silenced him with her lips but kept the kiss chaste. "You thought wrong. I'm not gonna be one of those mothers who use their kid as a pawn to get what they want. Wyatt and I are yours, remember? You can't get rid of us that easily."

"It would be stupid of me if I did," Eric responded with a slight chuckle.

She smiled. "I'm glad you're starting to see things my way."

* * *

 

Early the next morning, Wyatt was the  _epitome_  of cranky. 

"Hey, hey, come on, you're alright," Eric added a little bounce to his rocking as he paced the length of the bedroom with their wailing son. He exhaled tensely and stopped at the bathroom doorway. "You know something? I'm going to stay home. I'm sure Number boy can handle the initiates on his own for one day."

" _Nur_ ,  _yoomf_   _narf_ ," Spinner mumbled around her toothbrush.

"What?"

She bent down to spit out a mouthful of toothpaste into the sink. "I said, 'no you're not'." Turning off the tap, she dried her face and hands, then draped the towel around her neck. "I think he's just tired," Spinner observed, watching Wyatt rub his eyes. "Yes, I know, you wanna go back to sleep. C'mere." She took him into her arms and brushed her lips tenderly against his temple. "Shh, it's okay, sweetie. It’s okay. Everything would be fine if you just stop crying, my Baby Blue."

Eric scratched his jaw, looking irritable himself. 

Last night they had tried spending some alone time together, but Wyatt quickly shut it down before they could even begin. By the time Spinner finished feeding him and changing him, she was too exhausted to even function. And her excitement had been through the roof.

She sent her husband a small smile. "I'm sorry we couldn't... you know."

He only grunted in response.

"You'll live." She moved closer and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, you, sir, have soldiers to mold. Who else is gonna make sure they don't give up on their fights? Four?"

"He would probably have them all sit in a circle and go around talking about how they feel." 

Spinner muffled her laugh into a little snort. "That would be a sight to see. Anyway, I promise, love, we'll be fine today."

Eric smoothed the curls away from Wyatt's face as his eyes began to flutter shut. "Regardless, I expect to see you two later."

"Why?" A sultry smirk carved into her mouth. "Can’t go too long without being around us?"

He poked out his bottom lip. "You can say something like that."

"Well then, your wish is my command."

* * *

 

" _A happy baby for you and me, now we're gonna go see Daddy!_ "

Wyatt smiled up at her and wrapped his little hand around her finger.

"You're so cute." Spinner brought it to her mouth, kissed his knuckles, and then turned at the sound of the training room door opening. 

Four stormed into the hallway. He seemed angry—he was angry, yet horrified and guilty all at once. "Your husband is out of control." He scowled at her, and she rolled her eyes in dismay at the thought.

"What is he doing  _now_?"

"He put Tris up against Peter. And by the looks of it, she isn't going to make it."

" _Awesome_. I seriously don't know what he has against her, but here." She slipped Wyatt out of the sling and handed him to Four. "If he starts getting fussy, just bounce him around a bit. It usually calms him down," she advised, straightening her son’s hat. "Don't give your Uncle Broody too much trouble. He's more delicate than you think."

It was obvious her friend wasn't in the light, joking mood, but at least she tried.

"'Kay. I'll be back."

When she entered the training room, her stomach started turning. Tris lay writhing on the floor before Peter viciously kicked her in the side. She screeched like a wounded bird as he attacked her again, and Spinner couldn't stand it any longer.

" _Enough_!"

Her voice echoed through the swirl of chaos, and the entire room stilled. 

"You three," she pointed at Al, Christina, and another boy standing at the front of the ring. "Take her to the infirmary." As they hurried over to Tris' unconscious body, she approached her impenitent husband. "What the hell is the matter with you? Clearly, she couldn't continue." 

With an air of nonchalance, Eric clasped his hands in front of him. "I didn't hear her say otherwise. As far as I'm concerned, she could have." 

"Yeah, I guess she could use a little more work on her _scream of agony_ ," Spinner snarkily replied.

His eyes fell on the empty sling. "Where's Wyatt?"

"He's outside with Uncle Broody so I could stop you from killing the Stiff."

"Well, if it isn't my old friend Petra-Lynn."

Her face darkened with fury as she pivoted Peter’s direction.

Murmurs broke out among the remaining initiates, their gazes bouncing between him and her. 

Peter smiled and it was nowhere near pleasant. "I guess you aren't dead after all."

_"She's Petra-Lynn Sandborn?"_

_"Wasn't it her family who got kicked out of Candor for sneaking in a factionless kid?"_

_"Maybe Peter’s just bluffing. That can’t be allowed… right?"_

"Unless you want to run laps until sundown, I suggest you all be quiet," Eric ordered sharply.

The initiates immediately went silent—except for Peter who continued rubbing salt in the wound. "So, _Petra-Lynn_ , how’s that family of yours? Doing well, I presume?"

Spinner's vision went red. That was the last time he would ever say that name. And ripping off the sling and shoving it into Eric's chest, she exploded toward Peter.

She easily slipped inside his jab and drove her knee deep into his stomach. He doubled over with a dumbfounded gasp, helpless to fight her when she grabbed a handful of his hair and maneuvered him around so she could address the others. "Let this be a lesson to you all. My past is  _my past_ , and I will not be the subject of gossip. Do you I make myself clear?"

The initiates quickly nodded their heads.

"Good." Spinner offered them a friendly smile, but no one dared to smile back. "Now, let me officially introduce myself. My name is Spinner McCall-Coulter, and I am one of your five leaders of Dauntless. I recently gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby boy. So right now I'm on maternity leave and Tod Hamilton is acting as my replacement.  _But_ , that doesn't mean you go mouthing off to me because I still hold some authority around here." Shoving Peter to the ground, she pressed her foot down hard on the back of his neck. "I see your nose healed up quite nicely, huh, Pete? Maybe I went a little too easy on you back then."

He started to buck underneath the sole of her boot, and she pressed down harder, hearing him gasp again. 

"Spinner, that's enough," Eric said. "I think you've made your point."

Releasing the pressure, Peter drew in a shallow breath before grumbling something that sounded like a curse.

"Watch yourself,  _smart-mouth_. My husband won't always be there to save you." Stepping over him, Spinner smiled at the stunned initiates again. "Keep it up, kids, you are the future."

Humor summoned a wry twist to Eric's lips as she snatched the sling out of his hand. "Sorry to ruin your fun, but I'm kind of on a tight schedule."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll see you at home,  _honey_."

He smirked, a hint of lust crossing his rugged features. "Yes, you will,  _Kitten_."

Feeling a blush working its way up her neck, she spun around and marched out of the room.

* * *

 

It was late when Eric finally returned from work, just as Spinner was rinsing the suds from her body. Through the baby monitor she heard him enter the nursery and soothe Wyatt's whimpering with a low murmur.  _"It's okay, son, it's just your old man saying goodnight. Yeah, attaboy. Go back to sleep."_  

It was sort of a routine for him. Whenever he came home late, before he did anything else, he would always check on their son first. And despite how annoyed Spinner was with her husband, she smiled, because there was no way she  _couldn't_. Eric being a father would  _always_  be something incredibly special to her.

Groping for her shampoo bottle, she squeezed out a generous amount into her palm and worked it through her fiery hair. She was so thankful this hellish day was finally over and released a deep sigh as the stiffness drained from her aching limbs. The bathroom door opened, and while Spinner couldn't see Eric, she knew he was smirking. 

"Have room in there for one more?"

"No," she harrumphed, ducking under the hot spray. She wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily, but she could already hear him shedding his clothes. Cold air swept over her wet skin as Eric eased back the shower curtain and stepped in with her. "I said,  _no_."

"Aw, come on, sweetheart. Don't be like that." 

Ignoring him, Spinner gathered her hair into her hands and wrung the water from it.

"You know," Eric began, his voice husky and full, "I'd almost forgotten how sexy it is seeing you angry." He drew slow circles on her thigh and a sudden chill coursed down her spine.

She shuddered under his touch, trembling as his hardness jutted against her bottom and his lips grazed her ear.

" _I've never wanted to fuck you more_." 

Her body leaped to life and burning heat scorched through her blood. He moved around her, and with dazed, drugged eyes, she watched the stream of water cascade down his heavily muscled frame. Her heart pounded as the rivulets drew attention to all dips and grooves of his perfect physique. 

"Enjoying the view?" Eric glanced at her over his shoulder, looking arrogant and smug. Perhaps he sensed her dwindling annoyance, which she struggled greatly to maintain, and then it slipped beyond her control as his darkened gaze crawled down her body. "There's no need for you to be shy, Princess.  _I am_." Closing the distance between them, he captured her hands, wrapped her arms around his neck, and then took her mouth in a hot, wet kiss.

Ribbons of pleasure swirled within her. She nipped his bottom lip, moaning for more,  _craving for more_ , dragging him close. His fingers traced the length of her arms, over her shoulders, and down her back. She lifted her leg in a restless invitation, and he grabbed her under her thigh before thrusting forward. " _Fu-ck_ ," Spinner gasped as her muscles clenched around his heavy intrusion.

He growled and slowly withdrew, and before she could protest, he drove into her again. She missed the feel of him, missed his passion and his power, and the sensation nearly knocked her off her feet. She grabbed the back of his head and pressed her breasts against his chest while he pushed deeper into her body. 

The hunger built, delicious and unyielding, bringing her to the edge. He worshiped her mouth with his as he gripped her hair, filling her to the hilt over and over again. She heard his breath catch in his throat before he let out a loud, arrogant groan of sweet surrender. Their bodies trembled in unison as their heat and hot desire consumed them completely. 

She kissed him with every ounce of passion she had left before she slumped against him, exhausted and unwilling to move. They held onto each other a little while longer, even as the water ran cold. Then Eric eased back and gazed at her with contented eyes. 

Spinner expelled a happy sigh. "I love you." 

"So I guess that means you're no longer mad at me," he chuckled.

She offered him a cheeky grin. "I'm getting there."

"Then perhaps this calls for a round two."

Unfortunately for Eric, the baby monitor came to life with Wyatt's cry.

"I think your son begs to differ."

* * *

 

**Happy Smutday!**

**Yay, Eric got some wifey booty! :D**

**And old Spinner made an appearance! I hope you’re all happy that Peter got rocked by her. Though this won’t be the end lol**

**Thank you for all the comments and kudos!**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility!**


	16. Stay Gold

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Marina and the Diamonds - Gold**

* * *

 

"You're not going."

"So this is Wyatt's feeding schedule—"

"Don't pretend you didn't hear what I said."

"And these are his nap times—"

"I said, you're not going."

Whirling away from the whiteboard, Spinner tipped her head sideways and gave Eric an exasperated look. "As much as I love being around our kid, I need a break. I've been cooped up in this apartment with him for almost  _three months_. I'm gonna go insane if I don't see actual sunlight soon."

His scowl deepened as he plucked Wyatt's hand away from his dog tags. "The fence hasn't changed since the last time you've seen it. It’s a waste of time. I’m not even going, so you shouldn’t either."

She crossed her arms in a huff. "Tank, I wanna hang out with my friend."

"You see the Stiff enough as it is."

"You know what? My bad. I forgot to start off this conversation with 'this isn't up for discussion'." She eyed him with a pointed stare. " _I'm going_."

"What about Wyatt?" he fired back, nodding toward the untouched bottle still sitting on the coffee table. "I told you, he's not ready to switch yet."

Spinner cocked her eyebrow. "And how do you know that? Have you been the one breastfeeding him? Clearly not, or we would be having an entirely different conversation right now."

A muscle twitched in Eric's jaw and he glanced down at Wyatt, who wrapped his stubby little fingers around his thumb. For someone many people considered an emotional brick wall, he sure knew how to make it  _painfully_  obvious to her. It wasn't about their son at all, it was about  _him_. 

She relaxed her stance and ambled over to the couch, grabbing the baby bottle on her way. She smiled at Wyatt as she sat down, then played with his soft curls. "Hi, cutie pie, can you take your baba for Mama? I know that little tummy wants to be fed," she cooed, tickling his upper lip with the rubber nipple. He gurgled and opened wide, and her smile stretched into a grin. "Aw, thank you, munchkin. Now Daddy won't hold me hostage."

Eric grunted as he took over and adjusted Wyatt in his arms.

"I wish you wouldn't worry so much."

"I'm not worrying." 

"Then why don’t you want me going?"

"Because there’s no need for you to." 

" _Eric_." Spinner arched her eyebrow again. "Stop avoiding the question and tell me the real reason why you don't want me to go."

His nostril flared slightly. "What if something happens while you're out there?" he finally muttered.

"You mean where there are guards? Max isn't exactly paying them to stand there and look pretty all day. Just sayin'."

He shot her a dirty look out of the corner of his eye.

"Aw, Papa Bear." She draped her arms over his shoulders and kissed him behind his ear. "I remember someone once telling me that I worry too much and that I should stop assuming the worst is gonna happen. Do you have any idea who that might be?"

"Would you like it if I didn’t care at all?"

"I would like it if you didn’t have a heart attack before you're 21." He threw another aggravated glance at her, and Spinner grinned back at him. "Bond with your son and I'll be back in two hours tops."

"And what about Peter? You know he's going to be there, too, right?"

"Of course I do. But unless he wants to get kicked off a moving train, he better be on his best behaviour today." She gave Eric a quick squeeze to reassure him that things would be okay. "I can handle myself, honey, you know that."

"Whatever."

With a giggle, she peered at his watch. She had 10 minutes to meet Four out by the tracks. "Well, Mama's gotta go now. Be good." She bent and laid a kiss on Wyatt's soft forehead, then lightly pecked her husband on the lips. "Especially you, mister." 

His expression remained the same, grumpy and annoyed. "If you're not back in exactly two hours, I'm coming to get you."

Jumping to her feet, Spinner raised her hand in a mock salute. "Yes, sir!"

"Go, before I change my mind."

She laughed again. "Don't miss me too much. Love you, boys." Wiggling her fingers goodbye, she skipped out of the apartment.

* * *

 

As soon as Spinner stepped outside, she drew in a deep breath of fresh air. "You have no idea how great this feels." She flashed Four and the herd of initiates a dopey grin. "Two words, people:  _Fucking_.  _Awesome_."

"I see you're in a good mood," Peter said, looking her up and down. "Eric finally bone you?"

She folded her arms beneath her breasts, gazing at him lazily. "You betcha. Something your ugly mug will never experience."

"I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole."

"And thank God for that. But at least you still got your hand, am I right, Pete?"

Nervous laughter snuck through the crowd, while Four frowned at her. 

She wiggled her brows, snickering at the way Peter was staring at her, as if he was already plotting his revenge. In the distance, she could see the large headlight, visible even in the morning sunlight. As the train grew closer, the exit door opened and Tris and Christina jogged out onto the roof. 

"I hope you still remember how to do this." The side of Four's mouth kicked up.

The train horn blew, long and loud, and Spinner jokingly flipped him off as they stepped back to allow some of the initiates to jump on first. "Please, Broody. I can do this shit in my sleep."

Another minuscule smile touched his lips, but as she looked at him, she noticed something was off. He seemed lost amidst conflicting emotions, and the frustrating thing was that he wasn't going to talk about it. At least, not with her.

Hauling themselves into the car, Spinner leaned against the wall. And as she pulled her novel out of her back pocket, she heard Peter's grating voice. "Feeling okay there?" he taunted Tris, assuming an expression of mock sympathy while the color burned in her cheeks. "Or are you a little...  _stiff_?" He burst into a shout of laughter at his own brainless joke, and his two lackeys obnoxiously joined in chorus.

"We are all awed by your incredible wit," the dark-haired boy from yesterday retaliated.

"Yeah, are you sure you don't belong with Erudite, Peter?" Christina added with a little smirk. "I hear they don't object to sissies."

" _Just to dumbasses_..." Spinner muttered under breath.

"Am I going to have to listen to your bickering all the way to the fence?" Four interrupted caustically, his blue eyes roving over their faces. They instantly grew silent—which was very satisfying to her—and he turned back to the car's opening, leaning into the wind.

"Finally." Spinner cracked open her dog-eared paperback and began to read until she felt a presence beside her.

"Wow, I didn't know you could read," Peter jeered.

"Do you get off on bothering people? Just a reminder, I'm not the Stiff. I have no problem making you eat shit again."

"You still haven’t answered me,  _Spinner_."

She glanced up at him and he had the nerve to look smug. "'Cause that would require me to like you. And sadly, I  _don't_. So please go exist somewhere else. Preferably in a steel box at the bottom of the river."

Instead of heeding her warning, Peter grabbed the handle above her head and leaned against the wall beside her. "It can't be that bad, can it? I mean, you managed to make yourself a pretty decent life here in Dauntless. You're a leader, and shockingly enough, you’re married and got a kid.  _And_  you helped save the entire city—"

Spinner wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Are you hitting on me right now? Not only is that creepy, but it's just plain  _gross_. Ew, I think I just threw up in my mouth a little."

"That makes two of us."

"Okay, as much as I'm enjoying our conversation, which I'm not, I kinda wanna read in peace."

"Answer the question and I'll leave you alone. Well, for now."

Having enough of him, she slapped her novel shut. "My family is  _dead_ , alright? My mom, my dad, and my brother. All gone. How's that for 'doing well'?"

Something strange flitted through Peter's eyes, so swiftly she couldn't swear she had seen it. Was it guilt? Remorse? Perhaps pride? She didn’t know because he quickly recovered with his next response. "Did you kill them? I hear you sort of have that reputation."

"No, unfortunate circumstances did," Spinner answered, suppressing her anger. "Now it’s time for you to hold up your end of the bargain  _before_  I kick you off this train."

"Whoa, touchy."

"Just a tad. Now,  _buh-bye_."

With a smarmy smile, Peter nodded as if completely satisfied with her response before he went back to his clique.

She had half a mind to carry out her threat anyway.

* * *

 

"I know you're just gonna say 'nothing's wrong'. But seriously, Four, what's eating you? You're broodier than usual."

He kept his eyes on the initiates lingering around the gate. "I don't brood and I'm fine."

"And I'm Candor-born," she playfully reminded him, but his mood didn't lighten. "Jeesh, you are  _grumpy_  today. You sure you're not my husband?"

Four raked his fingers through his hair a few times, then placed his hands on his hips. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"You don't say?" Spinner sarcastically observed. "Anything I can help with?"

"It's… something I have to deal with on my own."

She pursed her lips for a moment before they turned up in a smile. "Okay, Broody. You know I'm here for you."

"I know."

"Four, Spinner, hey!"

They both looked over to see Shauna jogging toward them with a semi-auto rifle thrown over her shoulder.

"I don't know how you can be here for 13 hours a day." Spinner flicked her hair behind her ear. "Eric was right. This place is boring as shit. Does anything even happen out here?"

"Not since you guys got rid of Edgar. It's been slow like this for months." She then tilted her head forward and squinted at Four. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing, I'm okay." He checked his watch before turning to Spinner. "We should get going. The train is going to be here any minute."

"I know it's not 'nothing'," Shauna said, straightening. "It doesn't hurt to trust your friends, Four. I'll see you guys later."

Four just nodded, turned on his heel and walked away.

"Always the lone Stiff... oh well. Continue having fun, ta-ta for now!" Spinner twirled away and nearly staggered in shock when she saw Four touch Tris' bruised eye.

The blonde immediately jerked her head back, yet he didn't move his hand. Four kept it there, despite her obvious discomfort. They exchanged a few words like that before he sighed, shrugged, then allowed his hand to fall. Maybe this was the thing he had to deal with on his own.

The train thundered into the awning and Four looked her way. 

'At least she's not a cyclops,' Spinner mouthed, giving him the wink and the gun.

Too bad he didn't share her brand of humor.

* * *

 

Spinner definitely swooned at the sight of Eric carrying their son in his sling. She didn't care how girly she sounded when she leaped off the train with a delighted squeal. Her husband made it work and he looked sexy while doing it.

"You have to admit," she heard Christina murmur behind her, "that is kind of cute."

"I guess," Tris mumbled back.

Smiling to herself, Spinner skipped toward Eric and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. And then another on Wyatt's. "Hi, Munch. See, Mama came back safe and sound. And with two minutes to spare!" 

He flapped his little arms at her, breaking into a wide grin.

"Yeah, Daddy was all worked up over nothing, wasn't he?"

"I wasn't worked up," Eric said, his face impassive while Four and the initiates passed. 

"Uh-huh. Sure you weren't."

Peter cast a mocking glance at her as he, Molly, and Drew walked by.

Spinner felt her temper reignite.

"Something interesting you, initiate?" her husband asked suddenly, causing them to freeze.

Peter turned to him with an open smile. "I was just admiring your son, sir. He's a cute kid, looks exactly like you. Right, guys?"

Molly and Drew hastily agreed. 

Eric fixed his cold, hard eyes upon Peter in a familiar stare. "Are you and I going to have a problem? Because I am the last person's toes you would want to step on."

The trio shrank back. "No, sir." Peter shook his head frantically. "No problem."

"Good. Then the three of you wouldn’t mind helping Kane clean up the dining hall tonight. He could always use the extra pair of hands."

Inside Spinner did a little happy dance as they tried to hide their displeasure. 

Peter forced another fake smile. "Yes, sir. We’d be happy be to help."

"I'll let him know and I  _will_  be checking to make sure you all show up," Eric warned, and the trio nodded. "You're dismissed."

As they scurried away, a tingling sensation started at her neck. Then it worked its way down her spine and settled in the pit of her stomach where she felt her arousal swirling. She looked at Eric like a wild animal ready to be fed. "Did you put Wyatt down for his nap yet?"

"I was waiting until you got back. Why?" He smirked. "Something you have in mind, Red?"

"You bet your perfectly sculpted behind I do." Hooking her arm through his, she began pulling toward their apartment. "I  _definitely_  need me some Daddy time."

* * *

 

Eric trailed his hand down the slope of her spine and over the round curve of her bottom. Spinner giggled as his lips brushed her shoulder ever so lightly, then she rolled onto her back and smiled at him. His hair was a mess and there was a hickey forming on his chest. They'd spent the last two hours making love, whispering, touching, and then making love again until they were both sated beyond what she knew possible.

Slipping his fingers through her hair, Eric propped himself on his elbow, looking down at her. "Listen, I was thinking about what you said earlier."

"I'm gonna need you to refresh my memory, 'cause I can't remember past the last few minutes."

"Basically, you said you've been feeling restless."

"Yeah... go on."

"Well, I thought maybe you could help out with physical exams tomorrow."

She scrutinized him. "No bullshit?"

"No bullshit," he chuckled. "Max and I will be at Erudite. And Mother wants to see Wyatt, so she can watch him. It all works out."

Spinner was so happy that she could jump for joy, but she thought it would be a bit much, so she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him until she couldn't see straight. "I swear I don't deserve you, but fuck it, I'm keeping you anyway."

He flashed his teeth in an unguarded smile. "Well, aren't I lucky?"

"Yes, you are."

And so was she.

* * *

 

**Shout out to: r2d2fan1000 for reminding me of the cyclops comment in Red lol. I cried laughing. I’m such a dork :P**

**I hoped you enjoyed ruthless baby-wearing Eric. Isn’t that such a lovely image? :’)**

**Thank you all for the comments and kudos. I wish I all could give you a Jai of your own. XD**

**And I don't own any lines used from the book (Ms. Roth, please...).**

**Okay, see you Sunday! >:)**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	17. Overflow

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Tame Impala – Reality In Motion**

* * *

 

Her day began just before dawn.

Spinner sluggishly eased her eyes open and turned over on her side to kiss Eric's brow. When he didn't stir, she took a small moment to admire the clusters of love bites marring his skin. She may have gotten a bit carried away last night, but there was no way she was going to apologize for it. She knew he'd enjoyed himself, he'd given her a few of her own, each in little secret places on her body.

As she traced the biggest on below his collarbone, Eric twitched in his sleep. "Hn, that tickles..." he mumbled, grasping her hand and cracking one eye open. "What time is it?" 

"A little after 6, I think?" 

"Why are you awake so early? Wyatt's not even up yet." He locked his arms around her waist and burrowed his head into her breasts. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't," she murmured, stroking his nape. "I gotta meet Broody soon."

He reared back, revealing his scowl. "Again? Didn't you already see him yesterday?"

"Tank, you said I could help out today."

"Yes, I did, but it's not an excuse for you to fool around and slack off with your friends."

"The only fooling around I'm willing to do is with  _you_." She winked suggestively.

Eric wasn't amused in the slightest, in fact, he glared at her.

"Look, he's taking the transfers out for an early jog, and I don't wanna miss out," Spinner said. "And before you use Wyatt as an excuse again, I left a few bottles in the fridge and his diaper bag is already packed. All the hard work is done."

Disgruntled, he released her and flopped back down on his pillow. "Fine, whatever, go."

"Oh, stop being such a sourpuss." She leaned over and pressed her lips to his. "Mm, morning breath." She playfully wrinkled her nose at him.

"Yours isn't any better."

"How rude." Spinner twisted his nipple. Hard. 

"Shit." Eric grabbed her hand. "Truth hurts, Princess."

"Yet I'm the one doing all the hurting. And I'm a  _lady_ , I don't get morning breath."

"I can argue that."

"Well then, asshole, remind me never to kiss you again." She tipped her chin. "And to think I was trying to be the cute wife who kissed her husband regardless of—"

"Oh, Christ, just stop talking." He rolled over, trapping her beneath him and muffling her startled shriek with his mouth.

Her response was immediate, as it always was, kissing him back with equal vigour. It was safe to say that their love was somewhat obsessive. They were selfish. They couldn't get enough of each other. Not like either of them minded.

But when Eric started tugging on the blanket, she quickly realized his little ploy. 

He was trying to stall her.

"Mmph!" Spinner broke the kiss and turned her head away. "I know what you're doing, Blondie."

"Yeah?" He teased the crook of her neck with his lips. "What am I doing?"

Heat fluttered between her legs and raised gooseflesh along her skin, but she hung tightly to the tiny piece of awareness. "You're trying to make me late." She shivered when she felt his smirk form.

"Any way you can prove that, Kitten?" 

" _Seriously_. From the way we go at it, I'm surprised I'm not pregnant again."

They both stiffened, and Spinner held her breath as he slowly raised himself to meet her uncomfortable gaze. He had the strangest look in his eyes. She couldn't tear herself away.

"I mean, you know... you know what I mean." 

As Eric opened his mouth to speak, Wyatt's wail pierced the air, breaking the spell.

Spinner didn't think she'd ever be thankful for the sound. "I guess not all of the hard work. Coming, Baby Blue!"

Shoving her husband off her, she never ran out of a room  _so fast_.

* * *

 

"I don’t know what I’ve been told."

_"I don't know what I've been told."_

"Broody needs to smile some more."

 _"Broody needs to smile some more."_  

"He’s always looking so uptight."

_"He’s always looking so uptight."_

"But he has such pretty blue eyes."

_"But he has such pretty blue eyes."_

"Sound off!"

_"1, 2!"_

"I can't hear you!"

_"3, 4!"_

"Now break-it- _dowwwnn_!"

_"1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2... 3, 4!"_

* * *

 

Spinner cursed around her pen when she found herself reading the same sentence over and over again. Her concentration was officially shot to, well,  _hell_. Eric kept worming his way into her thoughts.

He couldn't be thinking about another child, not so soon. They were still raising the one they had now. Plus, she wasn't ready. Jeanine had told her there would come a time where her body would feel that desire. 

And she was feeling  _nothing_.

Perhaps it was her mind playing tricks on her this morning. Maybe what Eric was going to say was that he didn't want any more. It was the only logical explanation that was going to keep her from obsessing.

But then again, this was Spinner we were talking about.

"Man, Tiny." Hayden leaned closer to inspect the hickey Eric left on her neck. "How are you not pregnant again?"

She stabbed him with a dark look, yanking her pen out of her mouth. "Birth control that's _how_. Don't go throwing that shit out into the universe. What's the matter with you?"

He held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, hold on. It was a joke. I was just pulling your leg."

"Well, your joke is stupid, and it's gonna get you punched in the face. What if I said, 'Gee, how are you still single?' How'd you like that, huh?" 

"It wouldn't phase me because I'm  _not_." 

Spinner stared at Hayden for a long moment before she began cracking up. 

"What? It's not that hard to believe!" he protested.

She clutched her stomach, gales of laughter pouring out of her.

"Zim! Zim, help me out here. Tell her about Monica."

Gasping, Spinner looked up as Zim was strolling across the platform with a half-eaten muffin in his hand. "Hippie, please tell me he's joking. I'm gonna pee my pants!"

"I'm afraid not," he chuckled, sitting next to her.

"Is she— _haha_ —is she blind?" 

"No, she isn't blind," cried Hayden, indignantly.

She slumped back in her chair, pressing a hand to the stitch in her side. "I was just making sure it wasn't too good to be true."

"Eric's seriously rubbing off on you."

"In more ways than one." Spinner wiggled her eyebrows.

Hayden shook his head, then grinned. "Like I said, her name is Monica, and she is  _hot_."

"Seriously, what's wrong with her?" she whispered to Zim.

"Dammit, Tiny, nothing's wrong with her!"

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a twist.  _It was a joke_. Now, where did you two crazy kids meet?"

Hayden straightened his jacket. "Last week's poker game."

" _Aha_! She has a gambling problem! See, I knew.  _I knew it_."

"No, Spinner," Zim chuckled. "She's Mecca's niece."

Spinner's face took on a baffled expression. "Since when did he have a niece?"

"My guess is since she was born."

"Well played, Hippie.  _Well played_." 

"So yeah!" Hayden started up again. "She started working at the daycare a few days ago. She used to be a city guard, but she said it wasn't for her anymore. We hung out Tuesday night and, well, she wants to see me again."

"Well then, I'm sorry for laughing. Good on you for finally finding a woman." Spinner patted his shoulder. "Hopefully you don't fuck it up. As old as Mecca may be, I'm pretty sure he still knows how to crack a nut or two."

"I appreciate how much faith you have in me," he muttered.

"No problemo."

Hayden rolled his eyes. "So, Zim, how are you and Lauren doing? I hear Liam's still complaining."

"See, I told Sweets to get you soundproof walls for your birthday. But  _nooo_ , she didn't wanna listen to me.  _Again_."

Zim blushed, rubbing behind his ear. "We're not  _that_  loud."

"Tell that Liam and his husband," the other leader chuckled.

"Whatever, man. And to answer your question, we're doing pretty well. Great, actually. As a matter of fact…" Zim reached inside his jacket and pulled out a black velvet box.

Spinner's hands flew to her mouth. "No, you are  _not_."

"I am." He smiled as he popped the lid open. Inside was a beautiful heart-shaped diamond ring. "I'm going to ask her at the banquet."

"Holy shit, dude!" Hayden exclaimed with a large grin. "Congratulations! That ring is a beaut!"

"Thanks. Eric helped me pick it out. I just hope Lauren says yes."

"Of course she's gonna say yes, you idiot! You and Sweets are gonna have little hippie babies and live happily ever after." Spinner fanned her eyes, joyfully overwhelmed by the news. "I can't believe this is actually happening. My best friend is getting married!"

"Yeah, I'm excited, too." Zim snapped the box closed and tucked it back inside his jacket pocket. "So please, you guys, don't say anything to Lauren. Or anyone. I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to do it."

"Don't you worry, Hippie. Our lips, _sealed_."

* * *

 

After a light lunch, she gathered the Dauntless-borns and the transfers outside the infirmary. As Spinner finished her quick attendance, she glanced up to see Marlene's hand in the air. "Yes?"

"Why are we the only ones doing physical exams?" she asked. "The initiates last year didn't have to do them."

"Neither did you guys from what my brother told me," Uriah added, scratching the side of his head.

"Because  _new_ _rules_ , that's why," Spinner replied brusquely. "Like I'm sure your instructors have already explained to you. Now—"

"Why are there new rules anyway?" Will questioned her next.

With a gruff sigh of irritation, she jammed her pen behind her ear. "Alright, kids, I'm gonna give it to you like this. The reason we're doing this is to make sure none of you are disease-ridden and will infect the rest of us. That's if you don't end up being cut before then."

"Hear that, Stiff? Hopefully whatever you have isn’t contagious," Peter taunted, and Drew and Molly snickered.

A twitch of annoyance made Tris' mouth tighten, but she said nothing to defend herself.

So, Spinner did it for her, just because she was feeling generous. And she couldn't pass up the chance of putting him in his place. "Peter, if I were you, I'd be more concerned about myself than her." She assessed him from head toe. "Looks like you could have a few things."

Quiet laughter rippled through the crowd, and she slyly smiled as Peter gave her a dirty look.

Hiding her grin behind a hand, Christina nudged Tris with her elbow, whose cheeks were now a light pink. The blonde looked at Spinner for a brief second before dropping her gaze down to her boots. And as she continued watching her, she wondered, could a girl like Beatrice Prior ever be high-risk?

"Good afternoon, ma'am." Jude appeared, wearing a crooked smile. "I hope you're well. Are you ready to get started?"

"Seriously, Ferret-face, you're Dauntless now. Stop with the Amityness, huh?" She patted his cheeks a couple of times as if trying to snap him out of a daze. They turned bright red.

"I-I don't understand what you mean. This is the way I always am."

"Well, that's wrong, too. So cut it out." Spinner shoved the clipboard in his hands. "Oh, and we need to make sure to test Peter over there at least  _twice_. You know, just to be safe." She grinned, and the initiates laughed again.

Even Tris cracked a tiny smile.

* * *

 

Gale gave her an expensive bottle of champagne for a job well done. 

Spinner popped it open as soon as she got home. By her third glass, she was lying sprawled out on the living room floor in her underwear. She'd kicked off her pants somewhere across the room, which was now spinning like a merry-go-round.

"Wow, my tolerance sucks now…" she mumbled, drunkenly passing a hand over her face. "Petra, make the room stop fucking spinning. It's hurting my head."

**_'That's what you get for drinking half the bottle.'_ **

"Oh, I see how it is...  _bitch_."

I was ready with a snappy reply, but Eric shuffled into the apartment carrying their soundly sleeping son. He paused for a moment to look at her, the piercing above his eyebrow lifting slightly. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Spinner flashed him a toothy, upside down grin. "I got paid in alcohol."

"That explains a lot," he said, removing his jacket and kicking out of his boots. "I'm going to go put Wyatt in his crib. Don't drink anymore."

"Is it 'cause ya want some?"

"No shit, Red."

"Oi, no swearing around the kid," she chastised him with a bleary-eyed glare. "He's still pure and innocent and shit."

"Mm-hmm," came his sarcastic response. He then headed to the nursery, her eyes pinned to his bottom until he was out of sight.

"God, my husband has such a great ass. I'd"—Spinner hiccupped—"tap that  _all day_ ,  _every day_."

When Eric came back into the room, he was smirking. "Well, I'm flattered, Kitten."

"And fucking hot as  _sin_."

Chuckling, he grabbed the bottle of champagne from the coffee table and took a deep swing, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "So, was today... okay?"

"Yup, no one bled to death, which is always a plus." She smiled proudly. "You guys got the samples okay?"

"We did. Jeanine said we'll know the results in two days." 

"Sweet. And how was Wyatt? He didn't give Mom too much trouble, did he?"

"He was fine. Mother enjoyed having him." A smile lifted one side of his lips as he sank into the couch, draping his arm over the back. "She wants to know when she can have him again." 

"Whenever she likes," she murmured, stretching her cramped limbs. Pushing herself upright, she scooted closer to him, resting her head on his thigh. "Can you believe Zim's gonna ask Sweets to marry him? I'm still in shock, and I knew it was eventually gonna happen."

Eric took another sip from the bottle. "He's been planning it for a while now."

"Really? Hey, why didn't you tell me?"

He let out a mixture of a scoff and a snort. "Because you have a big mouth and you would've ended up blowing the whole thing."

"And that would be very  _slutty_   _of_ _me_ , get it?" Spinner shook with her laughter as she slapped his knee. "Big mouth? Blowing the whole thing? Oh, come on, that was totally funny."

His facial expression begged to differ. 

"Pfft, whatever, I thought it was funny..." she muttered before her mind began to wander. She thought of this morning and all the obsessing she did today. The only thing left to do was to ask the question. "Hey, Tank?" She lifted her eyes and her cheeks warmed when she found Eric already staring down at her. "I, um, I..."

His eyebrow arched a second time. "Well, what is it?"

In the end, Spinner couldn't do it. If a small part of him wanted that second child, she didn't have the heart crush that. So, with a loving smile, she whispered, "I just... _really_ missed you and Wyatt today."

Eric's face lightened at her words. "You're in luck, Princess, because we missed you, too."

Perhaps she'd give it some more thought.

* * *

 

**Happy Easter to those who celebrate it!**

**Now before you’re all like ‘It’s Smutday, where’s the sexy time?’ hear me out. Okay, so first, not every Sunday will be smut day from this point on. But smut will still happen and I will tell you guys, obvi lol. So next Sunday they will get it on, woo! Second, Capture the Flag takes place next chapter. And let’s just say, Spinner and Eric get a little… _adventurous_.**

**A Wednesday special for you all, stay tuned. >:)**

**Thank you for the kudos and comments. Y’all make my heart explode! :’D**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquilly.**


	18. Selfish Blood Runs Through My Veins

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Innerpartysystem – Don’t Stop**

* * *

 

Spinner had the  _mother_  of all hangovers.

Her joints hurt, her head pounded, and the noises in the dining hall seemed ten times worse. While she massaged her temples, Wyatt let loose a gleeful little shriek. "Sweetie, _please_..." she moaned into the Bloody Mary Kane had mixed for her. "Mama has a migraine."

But her son only shrieked again.

"Seems like he found his voice," observed Four.

"Can't he find it a bit quieter? My head's about to explode."

"Maybe that will teach you not to drink so much," Lauren laughed, bouncing Wyatt on her knee.

"Maybe you should kiss my butt." Spinner glared at her, pushing her dark sunglasses back up her nose. "And FYI, I only had like three glasses of champagne. That hardly qualifies as 'drinking too much'. I just suck at it now." She pouted.

Wyatt emitted another excited squeal, and she groaned against the dull ache radiating at the back of her skull. 

"Okay, kid, okay. Yes, I know you like the sound of your voice. It's lovely." Forcing a pain-filled smile, she grabbed the pacifier clipped to his shirt and popped it into his grinning mouth. "But you're gonna make Mama go deaf before her time, so _h_ _ush now_."

"So, Four, are you ready for tonight?" Lauren's green eyes sparkled with an excitement she was desperate to know.

"Ready for what? What's happening tonight? What am I missing out on? I demand to know!"

"War games," Four answered, then took another bite of his poached eggs.

"That's  _tonight_?"

"It is."

"Of course it is," Spinner huffed. "Eric never tells me anything. Like, what the hell? First, it was—" She stopped herself, and cleared her throat before she could reveal Zim's plan to propose. "Uh, never mind. Just boring married people stuff. You know Eric doesn't like people knowing he's not perfect," she whispered dramatically. "But that doesn't explain why you guys didn't tell me. Some best friends you are."

"You’re on baby duty, remember?" Lauren bounced Wyatt again.

"Since he’s bottle feeding, I can totally get a babysitter now. I know! Zim can watch him."

"He's coming tonight, and so is Hayden."

Spinner pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head. "Popeye and Hippie are in on the fun, _t_ _oo_? Are you kidding me? There's no way in hell I'm missing this shit now! I'm finding somebody, even if I have to break their legs into doing it."

" _Or_  you could ask Rhino," Lauren suggested.

"Oh yeah… Quick-thinking, Sweets." She chugged the rest of her drink and slammed the empty mug down on the table. "You just saved someone from becoming physically handicapped. You're a hero—well, after _me_ , of course."

"But _I_ won't be as boastful about it." As they dissolved into giggles, Four glanced across the room. Then just as deliberately, he averted his gaze. 

 _Odd_.

Spinner peered in the direction he had been looking and saw Tris and her friends stepping into the breakfast line. If he was trying to be discreet, he was doing a very poor job of it. He was usually much more careful than this.

Lauren nudged her under the table with her foot, and she caught her friend's secret grin. " _He thinks she's gorgeous_ …" 

" _He wants to kiss her_ …" 

" _He wants to hug her_ …"

" _He wants to smooch her_ …"

Grabbing his tray, Four noisily pushed back his chair and walked away.

" _He wants to marry her_!" They chorused together, laughing at his retreating form.

"We're such dicks."

* * *

 

After some groveling and a promise of Eric's brand new bottle of brandy, Rhino agreed to babysit.

All Spinner had to do now was convince her husband, which was easier said than done. He could be a very unreasonable man sometimes, and her being just as stubborn only added fuel to the fire. But she already had a plan up her sleeve.

While Wyatt napped, she made Eric's favourite for dinner. Spaghetti with a double batch meatballs. Then she trimmed her hair, changed into a more form-fitting outfit, and even went as far as putting on a little makeup.

Taking one final look in the bathroom mirror, Spinner grinned.

It was _go time_.

* * *

 

Tris and Myra were fighting today.

Sometimes on her walks around Dauntless Spinner would spot her and Edward kissing in dark corners. She was surprised the younger girl could pry herself away from him long enough to fight. It also didn't help that she was awful as well. One good right hook from Tris and she was _down_.

Bizarrely enough, the blonde didn’t seem proud of her accomplishment.

"Damn, that looked like it hurt. Try ducking, that always works for me!" Spinner shouted as she made her way over to where Eric was standing. He looked her up and down, suspicious instead of appreciating, and she fought to keep her smile on her face. "Hey." She kissed his cheek before turning their son to him. "Say hi to Daddy, cutie." 

Wyatt shrieked at the top of his little baby lungs, and Eric's eyebrows popped up in amazement.

"Yup, he figured out his voice can do other things," she chuckled, touching his nose with a fingertip. "But I see the Stiff’s improving."

Eric scoffed, watching Edward and another initiate help Myra stand. "It’s called a lucky shot, Red. Doesn't mean she suddenly has what it takes. Alright!" he commanded the room's attention. "We're done for today, everybody leave."

As the initiates proceeded out of the training room, Four glowered over his shoulder, and her husband sneered back.

"When are you two ever gonna get along?"

"When he's  _dead_."

"Tank, can you  _not_  wish death on my friend? Thanks."

Eric scoffed again. "Why are you here?"

She pretended that he had offended her. "What do you mean 'why am I here'? I need a reason to visit my husband now? After I slaved away over a hot stove making  _you_  a delicious dinner—"

"You can drop the act now, Spinner."

_Well, there's always next time…_

Frowning, Spinner put one hand on her hip. "Why didn't you tell me War Games was tonight?" 

"Do you expect Wyatt to watch himself?"

"No... That's why Rhino agreed to do it."

"Absolutely not."

"Eric, he's the kid's grandfather."

"That doesn't mean anything," he argued again, a rather weak argument if you asked her.

"Actually, it  _does_. It means he won't hurt him. And I'm pretty sure Sheila's gonna be there, too. C'mon, Papa bear." Moving closer, she rubbed his arm. "You know you wouldn't have won if it weren't for me."

"Oh?" Eric tilted his head slightly. "Is that so? You think I need  _you_  to win?"

She smiled in a devilish manner. "Did you win the year before that?"

He gave her a piercing stare that filled her with wanton desire. "Very well. You can come along."

"Good, 'cause I wasn't gonna take no for an answer  _anyway_."

* * *

 

Rhino unfolded the paper and his eyes widened as he watched it unravel to the floor. " _Instructions_ , kid? Is this really necessary?"

"Oh, those aren't instructions," Spinner casually began, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Those are the things I'm gonna do to you if I come back to find even a  _scratch_  on my child." She spent nearly an hour on it, going into great detail on how she would break each of his limbs. 

"I'm not some idiot. I know how to take care of a baby." He gathered up the long sheet of paper and balled it up in his hands.

"Tank doesn't seem to think so." She jerked her thumb at the door where Eric was most likely still sulking outside. He wasn't too happy about his favourite bottle of brandy being used as a bargaining chip. He had planned on cracking it open later tonight.

"Neither do  _you_ , apparently," Rhino muttered.

"Pop, I'm a first-time mother. It's my  _right_  to be paranoid."

"Which why I'm here, sugar." Sheila sent her a gummy, toothy smile while shaking Wyatt's rattle in front of his face. "I'll protect your sweet baby from the big bad Rhino."

He threw her a withering look.

Then, without warning, Eric banged on the door.  _"Come on, Red, hurry up already."_

"That's my cue." Spinner eyed Rhino critically. "Now, Pop, I mean it. One scratch and you're _wheelchair bound_." 

"What about Sheila?" 

"You know my number 1 rule:  _no_ _women_ , _no_ _children_. So I guess that means a double beat down for  _you_."

Opening the door, Rhino shoved her into Eric, who glared at him, and slammed it in their faces.  _"Your kid will be fine."_

"You didn't even let me say bye to him!" 

_"Wyatt says have fun."_

"Asshole," she grumbled before glancing at her scowling husband. "Babe, I said I'll get you another bottle.  _Two_  even."

"That's not the point. It wasn't yours to give away in the first place," he grunted.

"I thought you'd be more excited for tonight..." Her shoulders drooped and the corners of her mouth turned down. "I only did it so we could have some fun for once. You know, like old times..."

Eric shifted his jaw back and forth, then exhaled a gruff sigh. "Let's go before we miss the train."

Perking up at once, she took his hand and led the way.

* * *

 

Tuning out the chattering voices spread throughout the train, Spinner held up her paintball gun again. "You know, I'm still not a fan of this change. I was looking forward to the blood-curdling screams of agony. But now it's just gonna be like 'oh, I'm hit'. That's so fucking boring."

"Weren't you the one who complained to Max about the guns used last year?" Zim asked, amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, but I didn't think he'd actually go and change everything. All I said was that shit really hurts." She glared sideways at a snickering Lauren. "You're lucky, Sweets. I would've shot you right in this little points maker as payback for the last time." She poked her bottom with the barrel of her gun.

"Too bad you missed your chance, huh?"

"I'm sure I can still find a way to do damage with this."

"Zim," Eric called.

"Ladies." He tipped his imaginary hat before joining his team.

"Lauren." Four beckoned her over, and Tris assessed the instructor while she crossed to their side.

Hayden nudged Spinner with his shoulder. "Looks like it's between me and you, Tiny." 

And it was also Eric's turn.

His calculating eyes rested on her, and she felt a hot flush rising up her neck. Despite how long they've been together, he still made her weak at the knees. He looked at Hayden, then back at her, and lifting his chin, he said, " _Popeye_."

"And Spinner's with me," Four announced.

"Now we have an actual chance of winning," whispered Uriah, enthusiastically.

"I heard she made a transfer bleed last year," another murmured.

"She did," Marlene confirmed. " _She threw a gun at their face_."

Spinner allowed herself a cocky smile as she stood by them.

"Your team can get off second this time," Eric told Four.

His smile was small but mocking. "Trying to keep your lead?"

Her husband chuckled roughly. "No, I'm just showing you how it's done."

Spinner resisted the urge to jump Eric right then and there. She wasn't ashamed of the fact that his arrogance drove her  _wild_. He was the true definition of an alpha male. His magnificent presence exuded confidence, and intelligence, and sex appeal from every pore.

And God, did she feel damn lucky.

* * *

 

From where they were huddled at the end of the pier, she could see a blinking light in the distance. Tris wasn't as useless as Eric and Spinner thought her to be. Granted, she and Four did foolishly turn on the Ferris wheel. 

Lauren had to hold her back from attacking them when they returned.

She watched Tris point to it and saw Christina's nod before they both took off. With a deep breath, Spinner followed their lead, charging out into the open screaming," _Tallyho_ , _motherfuckers_!" A chorus of shouts echoed around her as she headed straight for Peter who was already taking aim.

Spinner sent him a cold, deadly smirk as she moved in a swift zigzag to avoid his first shot. She kept her pace strong and steady, and he swore as she grabbed him before he could fire the second. Swinging herself around his body, she hooked her legs around his neck and threw him to the ground, before raising her gun to shoot Molly in the chest.

"Bitch..." Peter groaned.

"I'll take that as a compliment." With a sugary-sweet smile, Spinner shot him square in the crotch, and he emitted the loudest screech she'd ever heard from another human being. 

Peter curled up into a fetal ball and clutched his wounded groin, calling her every name in the book.

"Yikes! Hopefully I did humanity a favor.  _Byeee_!"

Taking off again, she aimed her gun and splattered Myra's chest with pink, and then Al's with blue. She leaped over another initiate and twisted midair to fire a few rounds into his back. Landing in a crouch, she looked to her left and saw the flag dangling from a tree branch. " _Fuck yeah_."

As Spinner sprang up, she felt a familiar sensation creeping up her spine. The little thrill of pleasure that always had the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. Whipping around, she froze when the muzzle of Eric's gun pressed into the hollow of her throat. 

His rugged features twisted into smug amusement. "Hello, Kitten." 

She swallowed hard. "Hello, Tank."

"I see you haven't lost your touch."

"I can't take all the credit. Stiff's useful when she wants to be."

"Interesting." He took a step closer. "I suppose you're going to tell me 'I told you so'? Hmm? That I _do_ need you to win?"

A slow, sultry smile curved her lips as a plan formed in her head. "No, instead I'm gonna do _this_." In a flash, she knocked away his gun and thrust her knee into his gut.

Eric stumbled backwards, cursing, and disappeared through a tall row of bushes. She rushed after him, emerging into a small clearing where he tossed his gun on the ground. "So, it's a fight you're looking for." 

Spinner did the same before they started circling each other. "Like you said, I haven't lost my touch." She quirked an eyebrow. "I'm just wondering if the same goes for you."

His chuckle was low, rough, and sexy. "Why don't you come see for yourself, then?"

"Alright, baby, you asked for it."

Running forward, she jumped up and slammed her fist into his cheek, snapping his head to the side. Spinner swung again, aimed for his midsection, and he caught her wrist and jerked her off balance. She recovered quickly and blocked his punch to her diaphragm, but took a blow to her face. Dodging his kick to her ribs, she elbowed him in the kidney, and he staggered back a step.

"Trouble, love?" she mocked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Fatherhood slowing you down?"

Eyes narrowed, teeth bared, he charged at Spinner again.

She rocked back on her heels to evade his deadly swing, then knocked away another. She ducked under a third, then a fourth, before popping back up and cracking him hard across his jaw. He threw a quick jab to her chin and she shook off the hit, hastily deterring another aimed for her ribs. Throwing up her arm, she twisted to the side and grunted as she absorbed two more strong blows. 

With a harsh exhalation, Spinner hammered her fist into the side of his neck, then spun around to deliver a kick to his stomach. He tumbled to the ground, but using the momentum of his fall, he skillfully rolled back onto his feet. She dashed forward, leaping up again and ramming her knee into his chest. 

They stumbled, fell, and rolled until she smoothly pinned him beneath her. "I win." Spinner grinned, and he had their positions reversed before she could blink. Her heart fluttered underneath her breast as she stared up at his wolfish expression.

"I wanted you to win."

" _Bull_ ," she rose slightly, " _shit_." 

Then grabbing the back of his neck, Spinner brought him down into a hot kiss. Heat danced low in her belly as he ran his hands all over her body. They molded her breasts, they cupped her face, then they slid down and gripped her bottom. His touch made her burn with need and she arched her back, showing him just how much.

He pulled back enough to look at her. "Right here?"

"Come on, Tank. Live a little." She leaned up and kissed him once more. His mouth. His jaw. His throat. Any surface of skin available to her. She began unfastening his belt buckle, and as soon as she pulled his zipper down, Eric abruptly flipped her onto her stomach.

His next movements were rough, careless, as he yanked down her joggers and underwear. There was a single moment of silence, blades of grass scratching against her thighs. Barely a moment before he rammed himself inside her, smothering her lustful cry with his palm.

"Not so loud, Kitten," he reprimanded softly. "Or I'd have to stop. And you don't want me to stop, do you?"

Spinner shook her head the best she could as he thrust into her higher, harder, and deeper. She dug her long nails into the earth, and when he finally removed his hand, she muffled another moan of pleasure in the crook of her arm. "Tank..." She blindly reached back and grabbed hold of the front of his jacket, twisting and bucking underneath him. "I'm gon-na cum..."

"Not yet," he grated.

"Tank," she begged in a frustrated whine.

His groan of approval nearly sent her over the edge. His thrusts became relentless, moving deeper until she felt him swelling inside her. She couldn't hang on any longer. She was going to explode. She wanted to— _needed to_ —and mewling, she pleaded for her release again.

"You think you deserve to?" he growled, bracing a hand on the small of her back and pistoning into her. "After all the shit you were talking earlier?"

"I didn't mean it… Please, I'm sorry.  _Please_."

"Only because you asked nicely.  _Now cum_."

It rushed through her like liquid fire as her muscles greedily clamped down hard around him. And cursing, Eric covered her body with his, spilling himself with a harsh moan. She shuddered, and he groaned in her ear, both lost in the raging storm of their ecstasy.

Then in the next instant, there was yelling and cheering in the distance.

Spinner looked back at Eric and a cheeky grin formed on her face. "I told you so, love. Looks like I win again."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

 

"Mama missed her Baby Blue so much!" She kissed his chubby white cheek several times, bringing a delighted squeal from the infant. "Yes, I couldn't wait to see you!"

Wyatt wrinkled his nose with a tiny grin before head-butting her chest.

Spinner grimaced. "Oi, kid, easy on the boobs. They're tender."

Resting against the headboard behind her, Eric chuckled and ran his knuckles down her arm. "You wanted me to 'live a little', remember?"

"Well, that's enough living for you for one night. The girls need to recuperate—ah, Munch, my hair's not edible. Don't do that." She pried the strands out of his mouth and fingers, then lightly patted his bottom. "So, Tank, did you have fun tonight? Even though you _lost_." She slid him an evil smile.

"You just got lucky, that's all," he drawled, fingering a lock of Wyatt's hair. "And, yes, I did enjoy myself. Especially our little  _one-on-one_."

"Of course you did. You got _lucky_ , too."

Wyatt laughed this time and grabbed Eric's finger.

His chest vibrated against her back. "You happy to see me, too, son?"

He cooed and flailed his limbs happily.

Peace flowed through her like a gentle river running, and she held their son tight against her breast. "Never grow up, you hear me? Just stay this way forever." She rocked him, kissing his head twice. "My beautiful baby boy."

"Hey... Spinner?"

She tipped her head back to meet Eric's eyes, which were glowing warmly. "Yeah, hun?"

"I..." His features tensed for a brief second before he exhaled a quiet, "I love you."

Spinner gave him a tender smile. "And I love you."

Wyatt squealed again.

* * *

 

**I’m dead now lol.**

**So, I’m gonna be taking a few days to myself. So there won’t be an update on Sunday. This one took a lot out of me. Lord. But Wednesday I should be back on track.**

**But thank you, thank you, thank you for the comments and kudos! I love you all so much and this story wouldn’t have been possible without you guys. :’) My heart.**

**Oh, I don’t own ‘You Think I’m Gorgeous’ from Miss Congeniality. I only changed the words lol. Oh Lauren and Spinner.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I’m going to sleep now lol.**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	19. Will We Burn Or We Just Smolder

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Cage The Elephant – Come A Little Closer**

* * *

 

It was like last night never happened.

Spinner watched Eric pace back and forth behind the transfers lined up in front of the target. They were throwing knives today, and for some reason, he seemed upset about it. She couldn't figure out what changed between last night and this morning. He was fine when they went bed, but when he woke up, he was a different Eric.

The testier version that sometimes made her want to rip out her hair.

"So..." She turned to Four, who was just as tense. "You guys really did  _nothing_  while you were alone? Not even a little under the shirt, over the bra action?"

Glancing away from the initiates, more specifically away from Tris, he tried to mask his embarrassment with a frown. "No."

" _Wow_ , you two are gonna live a very boring, lazy side-spooning life together. I mean, dude, even me and Eric got down and dirty last night."

"… during the game?"

"Yep, and we still won!" she chirped. "That's how you keep things spicy, Broody. You just have sex anywhere and everywhere. The trick is not getting caught."

Four stared at her, no doubt stunned by her rather crude statement. 

Chuckling at his reaction, Spinner ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, we'll get you and your lady there."

"She's not my lady."

"But you want her to be."

"No, I don't."

"Uh-huh,  _sure_."

"Everyone stop!" Eric suddenly thundered, the power of his authority shocking the training room into silence. "Clear out the ring," he ordered the initiates, then fixed his steely glare on a red-faced Al. "All except  _you_."

"Oh, dear..." Spinner mumbled, watching the alarming scene unfold.

"Stand in front of the target."

Al's hands quivered as he lumbered toward it.

"Hey, Four." Eric looked back over his shoulder, a vindictive glint entering his eyes. "Give me a hand here, huh?"

Four scratched his eyebrow with the end of his knife, trying to appear uninterested while he approached him.

"Tank, what are you doing?" she finally spoke up, and a few heads turned. "When I did _this_ ," she gestured to Al's wide-eyed form, "I was out of control. And now you're—"

"Doing my job," Eric swiftly interjected before shifting his attention back to Al. "Now, you're going to stand there as he throws those knives until you learn not to flinch."

"Is this really necessary?" asked Four, and he and her husband stared each other down for several moments.

From his baby carrier, Wyatt made a small murmur of protest, like he could sense the tension building between them. At three months, he'd doubled in size. And carrying him around in his sling had started to put stress on her shoulder, so she opted for the alternative instead. 

"It's okay, sweetie," she shushed her whimpering son. "It's okay. Daddy's just being psychotic again. Don't worry, it'll pass." 

Four's grip tightened on his knives as he turned to face Al, and then, before he could even lift his hand, Tris said:

" _Stop it_."

Spinner shook her head with a great sigh. "It's always the Divergents..."

"Any idiot can stand in front of a target," the blonde continued. "It doesn’t prove anything except that you’re bullying us. Which, as I recall, is a sign of cowardice."

"And she just keeps going..."

"Then it should be easy for you," Eric remarked. "If you're willing to take his place."

Tris was hesitant at first, but soon she cut her way through the crowd of her peers, determined to prove herself as a Dauntless. At this point of initiation, she should've known better not to talk back to a leader. Let alone to a man like Eric.

Peter shoved her shoulder, causing her to stumble. "There goes your pretty face," he hissed. "Oh, wait. You don’t have one."

Spinner bit her tongue and affected nonchalance, as Tris and Al changed places.

"If you flinch," Four spoke slowly and carefully, "Al takes your place. Understand?"

She nodded, then he threw the first knife, and it sunk into the board nearly a half a foot away from her cheek.

"You about done, Stiff?" Four asked coolly, traces of his Abnegation now hidden behind a veil of black.

Tris shook her head. "No."

"Eyes open, then."

The second knife hit the target just above her head. It wasn't hard to figure out his motive. He was trying to frighten her because he was too afraid of what he was feeling. And the only way he could cope with it was to push Tris away before she got too close.

"Come on, Stiff," Four goaded. "Let someone else stand there and take it."

"Shut up, Four!" she snapped, before noticeably holding her breath.

He pulled his elbow back and threw the last knife. It spun through the air, and Tris' body went rigid as it nicked the shell of her ear.

Another scare tactic.

Eric stepped forward. "I would love to stay and see if the rest of you are as daring as she is, but I think that's enough for today." He squeezed Tris' shoulder, and an odd feeling of jealousy burned in Spinner's gut.

" _AHEM_." 

Glancing at her and raising his chin, he wisely removed his hand.

Now he was pushing it.

* * *

 

Spinner mulled over the refrigerator's contents until she felt Eric's hands settle on her hips. Flexing her jaw, she batted them away as they sought to pull her against him. "I think you're mistaking me for your girlfriend Tris," she grunted before resuming her search for breakfast.

"Been a long while since I had one of those," he chuckled, sliding away from her and leaning back against the counter.

She cast him a fierce sideways glare, then grabbed the milk and eggs from the top shelf.

"Aw, is someone mad that the Stiff got more attention than her?"

"Go to hell, Eric." Spinner nudged him aside so she could retrieve the mixing bowl from the cupboard.

"Perhaps next time you'll think twice before undermining me in front of my initiates."

" _Undermining_?" she echoed, slamming the cupboard door closed. "I asked you a simple question."

"Yes, one I don't need to answer. How I discipline my initiates doesn't concern you, or _anyone_ for that matter. I want soldiers, not fucking rebels."

"And I get that. But, Tank, I know something's bothering you. I can feel it. Why won't you tell me?"

"Because there's nothing to tell. I'm fine, so drop it."

"No, I'm not gonna drop it. What's the matter with you?"

A dark, angry frown gathered between his brows. "I said, nothing is wrong with me."

"Well, I don't believe you."

"Well, I don't care."

Threads of disappointment wound tightly around her irritation. "What is this? All of a sudden you can't talk to me?"

"You're really pushing it now, Red," he gritted, but she refused to concede.

"Or would you be more comfortable talking to your _precious Tris_ about it."

Eric gazed at her for a moment before shaking his head with a humorless laugh. "You know what? I don't need this shit."

"Tank, don't—"

"Just back off, alright?" 

She shoved her hands through her hair as he stormed off.

* * *

 

**_Incoming Call_ **

**_Faith Coulter_ **

Blowing smoke up into the air, Spinner cleared her throat before answering her phone. "Hey, Mom. When did this happen?"

 _"Hello, dear,"_ Faith greeted softly.  _"Jeanine had it installed yesterday. I know how busy you and Eric have been, and I thought this would be an easier way for us to stay in touch."_

"Well, you're right about both things... It has been pretty crazy around here, but enough about that. How are you? How are you feeling?"

_"It's been a little tough for me today. But I'm still here, so I can't complain. How is Eric doing? Is he all right?"_

Eric had disappeared shortly after their argument. He didn't say where he was going. He just took Wyatt and left.

Taking another long, deep draw on her cigarette, she tilted her head backward and flicked the ash onto the ground. "Something's wrong and he won't tell me."

 _"That son of mine,"_  Faith sighed dolefully.  _"Sweetheart, today is the anniversary of his father's death."_

"I... I didn't know that..." Her heart sank to the very pit of her stomach as she slumped against the wall of her private tunnel. "Eric could've talked to me. He knows he can talk to me about anything."

_"As much as he disliked Jeremy, deep down a part of him felt guilty for what he did. Not because he killed his father, but because he—"_

"Killed your husband," Spinner finished in a whisper.

 _"Y-Yes..."_  Faith said, a slight tremor in her voice.  _"And I forgave him. If only he would forgive himself."_

"It's kinda hard to when your brother constantly holds it over your head." Unable to finish her cigarette, she stubbed it out and flicked it down the hallway. "And Eric didn't want to get Jeanine involved because he said it was 'his problem not hers'. He didn't have to subject himself to Malcolm's bullshit."

_"He did it for me. At the end of it all, Malcolm is still my son. And Eric didn't want me to lose another person I love."_

She closed her eyes as she rested her chin on her knees. "I hate it when he's hurting. It makes me feel like I failed him somehow."

_"You know my son and his pride. Just give him some more time, Spinner. He'll come to you eventually."_

"I know. I just can be a really impatient person sometimes..."

* * *

 

Spinner pushed her conversation with Faith to the back of her mind. She knew to give Eric his space when he needed it. His father had  _always_  been a touchy subject for him and not one he would eagerly discuss. Yes, it hurt. But hounding him about it was just grounds for another blow-up, so she took her own time to get her head on straight.

She breathed deeply as she threw a vicious combo at the punching bag. She thought of many things. Her parents, Booker, the person she was before to the woman she was today.

A leader, a wife, and a mother.

That was  _more_  than she'd ever expected herself to be.

Half-smiling, Spinner got ready to hit the bag again, but then stopped when she felt someone behind her. "This had better be good for you to have interrupted my me time." When they didn't respond, she turned her head to find Tris standing there, self-consciously shuffling her feet. "Can I help you?"

"I—" The blonde straightened her spine. "I want you to teach me how to fight.  _Better_ ," she added with a small pinch in her brow.

Steadying the bag, Spinner brushed back the damp hair stuck to her forehead. "Are you saying your instructors aren't doing a good enough job for you, initiate?"

"N-No, I just thought—" 

"Thought because I helped you out once I'd do it again?"

Tris opened her mouth as if she were to say something, then closed it again.

"Answer my question, Stiff."

"Yes," she uttered, sounding strained. She didn't seem too fond of that name.

"You know you're close to being cut, right? You're near the bottom."

"That's why I'm asking for your help. I want to do better."

"Very well." Spinner motioned to the punching bag. "Show me what you got."

Squaring her shoulders and drawing in a breath, Tris stepped up to it, shifted into her fighter's stance, then hit the bag twice with a soft, " _Ba-ba_."

"Ba- _wrong_. What the hell was that? Where's the girl who knocked Myra flat on her ass yesterday?"

Tris merely looked down at her trembling hands.

Spinner rolled her eyes. "Look, if you wanna make it in this place, you gotta be consistent. Don't take shit from anyone, especially from that rat-face Peter."

The blonde's gaze jumped back to hers.

"Find that girl you were this morning. The one who stood up to Eric, who stood up for her friend. Remember that anger, Tris." Walking past her, she delivered a powerful jab to the punching bag. "Harness it, _use it_ , and I guarantee you won't be at the bottom again."

Tris seemed to take her words into consideration before she nodded.

"Glad we're finally on the same page. Now, let me show you how to  _really_  make it hurt."

* * *

 

Spinner was startled awake by the front door banging open. Alarmed, she shot up on the couch, then groaned as Zim led an intoxicated Eric inside. "Wh-Where's Wyatt?" She squinted groggily, wiping her mouth and chin.

"Right here," Lauren announced, carrying him in.

"Okay." She yawned, then looked up at Zim. "Just," she waved in the direction of the bedroom, "just toss him in there. I'll deal with him in a minute."

"I told you she was gonna bitch at me," Eric muttered. "She always bitches at me."

Zim chuckled, shaking his head. "Come on, let's tuck you in."

As he hauled her husband away, Lauren took a seat beside her. "I changed and fed him for you."

"Thanks, Sweets. I owe you and Hippie a _gazillion_." Spinner reached over and tickled under Wyatt's chin. "Hi, my Baby Blue! Did you have fun with Auntie Lo? Did she take care of you while Daddy drank himself into a stupor?"

He gurgled and smiled at her.

"Aw, c'mere, my little drooly monster." She took her baby into her arms and pecked him lightly on the cheek.

Lauren stretched her neck from side to side. "By the way, you owe me a bottle of tequila."

"Right after I replace Eric's bottle of brandy. It's how I got Rhino to babysit last night."

"Speaking of last night, you and Eric were pretty cozy on the train ride home..." She didn't finish her sentence, she didn't need to. Spinner understood exactly what she was getting at.

"We're fine, Sweets." She ran her thumb over Wyatt's clenched fist to distract herself from the hollow ache in her chest. "You know us, always arguing. It's just one of those days."

"Okay, Spinner." Zim re-entered the room, fixing his hair. "He's all yours. Let's go, honey."

"Yeah." Lauren nodded distractedly, eyeing her again. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine," she reassured, as they got to their feet and walked to the door.

"I still don't believe you. But if something—"

"—comes up, I will let you know. So go home, suck each other's faces off, and we'll see you around tomorrow. Goodnight."

Zim laughed. "Goodnight, Spinner." He patted her on the back, then tousled Wyatt's hair. "Goodnight, buddy. Tell your dad I said to feel better, okay?"

"For future reference, Hippie, hide the booze next time."

"I'll do my best. See ya."

Shutting the door behind him and Lauren, Spinner held Wyatt out at arm's length. "You ready take on Daddy?"

He chortled and kicked his legs in reply.

"Well, I'm glad you can see the humor in this. Normally, your father isn’t _this much_ of an emotional drunk. He's actually more of a hor—you don't need to know that. Alright. _And the Mother of the Year award goes to_ …"

Spinner wasn't sure what to expect when she strode into the bedroom. But it certainly wasn't the sight of Eric lying face down in bed with booted feet hanging off the end. She sighed and placed Wyatt down before flipping her husband onto his back.

"The Stiff's not my girlfriend," he mumbled, as she unzipped his vest and helped him out of it.

"I know. I'm sorry for saying that, okay?" She removed his boots and set them on the floor. "I'll admit, I was little jealous."

"You have nothing to be jealous of. She's not even remotely attractive. She's flat as a fucking board."

"Language, honey," Spinner snorted. "And at least I know now that you won't run off with her."

"I'd rather jump into the chasm headfirst." 

" _Yowch_."

Eric smirked, then turned to Wyatt, who raised himself up on his arms. His expression grew solemn, and he lifted his hand, running a finger down their grinning son's cheek. "I would never, _ever_ hurt you."

"He knows, love."

"I wouldn't hurt you either," he murmured.

"I know." Spinner climbed into bed next to him and began rubbing his chest.

His head lolled to the side and his glassy gaze swept across her face. "Three years today I pushed my father out of our second story window. I killed him. And I—"

"Shh, we don't have to talk about that tonight. Let's just relax."

"I love you," Eric whispered, hugging both her and Wyatt close. "I love you both."

She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Yeah, yeah,  _we know_."

* * *

 

"Knock, knock."

Eric glanced up from his monitor, and Spinner smiled at him from the doorway.

"I brought you coffee." She held up the thermos in her hand. "Black, right?" 

"Yeah." He sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, hun." She crossed the room and handed it to him. "Did Jeanine email you yet?"

He shook his head as he unscrewed the top and took a sip.

"Eh, it's still early." Perching on the edge of his desk, Spinner gazed down at the three framed pictures ostentatiously displayed at the corner.

Beside the picture of them at last year's banquet, was a beautiful snapshot of their union day. He was, of course, smirking at the camera, but her eyes were on him. Then the last was one she'd taken with Wyatt. He had on her pair of dark sunglasses to protect his eyes from the flash. Their faces were pressed together, cheek to cheek, and their smiles were bright and contagious. 

She loved her family so much.

"Mother told you, didn't she?"

Spinner nodded soberly, licking her lips. "In case you weren't aware, she has a landline now. She called me yesterday after you left. And she told me about... your father."

He was silent for a few beats. "I should be thanking you."

"For what? Honoring my duties as _your woman_?"

Eric chuckled appreciatively at her witticism. "And the fact that you put up with me."

"Someone has to do it." She winked. "No, I'm kidding. You know I always got your incredibly defined back."

Wyatt cooed his adoration and bounced happily in the carrier.

"Are you telling Daddy you got his incredibly defined back, too?"

Just then, a chime from Eric's computer alerted them to a new message. 

They exchanged a look before he double-clicked on the icon, and Jeanine's email opened up on the screen. She skipped over her usual Erudite greeting and went straight to business. And as Spinner read through the lab results, her eyebrows shot up into a disbelieving arch.

Right next to Tris' name, in bold capital letters, was the word  ** _HIGH-RISK_**.

* * *

 

**Nice XD.**

**Sorry again for the late updates… I keep dying and crap. So inconvenient. But if this happens again, that’s why lol.**

**I hoped you liked this chapter!**

**Thank you for all the comments and kudos!**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	20. We Are The Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Mikky Ekko – Who Are You, Really?**

* * *

 

Eric appeared more disgruntled than worried when he returned from his meeting with Max. Spinner knew the last thing he wanted to do was play babysitter to Tris. She kind of felt bad for him, but at the same time found it rather funny after the stunt he pulled yesterday.

She tried to keep a straight face as he came to stand beside her. "Should I start packing for Amity? I mean, we could be facing potential danger here."

He threw her an exasperated look before shifting his gaze to Christina and Al circling each other in the ring. "Apparently, the Stiff isn't the only one. Jeanine found another in Candor." 

Spinner raised her eyebrows while she played with Wyatt's swinging feet. "And what about the other factions?"

Eric shook his head as Al took another hard hit to the mouth and toppled to the ground. "They've already been cleared."

"I'm still surprised the council even agreed to it. Hell, I'm surprised  _Johanna_  agreed to it. I was half-expecting her to protest or something." 

He clasped his hands in front of him. "If it weren't for Zim she most likely would have."

She snorted while Edward and Peter entered the ring. "So what's the game plan? Firing squad? Evacuating the compound and running for the hills?"

"We're just keeping an eye on her," he grumped. "Watching out for any warning signs. But I doubt we have anything to worry about." He exhaled deeply. "Like you said, not all Divergents are like Edgar."

"I know, pretty smart of me, huh?"

Wyatt let loose a loud squeal as Edward slammed his fist into Peter's jaw, knocking him right off his feet. 

"That was my favourite part, too," Spinner snickered, patting him on the head.

"Are you going to tell the Stiff about his little girlfriend? Seeing as you tell him  _everything_."

"Don't be jealous."

"Pot calling kettle."

She gave Eric mocking look. "According to you, Ms. Prior is _flat as an effing board_. And we all know how much you love a woman with curves," she said in a seductive purr, chuckling when his nostrils flared. "And, yes, I am gonna mention this to Broody. I think he has a right to know he's getting involved with a possible serial killer."

"It would've been more enjoyable to see him find that out on his own."

"Ah-goo," Wyatt babbled.

Eric smirked. "Looks like our son's also in favour of that."

"You're starting to rub off on him, that's why."

"Good."

Shaking her head, Spinner turned back to the ring where Tris and Molly were now facing each other. 

She looked fierce and ready to take the taller girl down. Dare she even say,  _angry_? She didn't think Tris knew what anger was. But as soon as the match began, Spinner no longer questioned it. 

Tris stooped low and swept Molly's legs out from under her, sending her to the ground with a loud gasp. As she landed on her stomach, the blonde pulled her foot back and kicked her in the ribs. Tris' blue eyes flashed violently before she kicked Molly again and again until blood poured from her nose.

Four had already pushed off the wall and was heading toward the ring, yanking Tris back before she could attack again.

Spinner tilted her head with a thoughtful hum while Four tried to talk the blonde down. Tris seemed to have taken her advice, and she was sort of impressed. "So... do we consider that as a warning sign?" she asked Eric. "'Cause that was kinda badass."

* * *

 

"So, where's that adorable kid of yours?"

Spinner didn't even glance in Peter's direction. "He's with his equally adorable father," she replied, grabbing a small vegetable tray. "Who also happened to beat a man to death last year. Just to give you some background." She looked at him and smirked at the ugly bruise marring the left side of his jaw. "Boy, Edward sure did a number on you. Better be careful. At this rate, he could knock you straight out of here."

Peter struggled to keep his features neutral. "What are you? A hippie?" He pointed to her choice of lunch.

Her smirk widened to a dangerous degree. " _Better_. I'm a woman who knows how to break an arm in 15 different places."

"Hmm, really? So tell me, Spinner, when will the rest of us get a chance at some one-on-one time with you?"

"Peter," she started, placing a hand on his shoulder, "we've already discussed this. I am happily married. I'm sorry I'm not desperate enough, or _legally_   _blind_."

Members in the lunch line snickered, then hard lines appeared on Peter's face. He roughly shrugged off her hand. "I'm talking about you helping the Stiff yesterday."

"So, not only are you repulsive, but you're a  _stalker_ , too? Dude, you seriously need a hobby, and  _fast_." Grabbing a chocolate chip cookie, she started for the table Four was occupying alone.

Peter, unfortunately, accompanied her. "I just don't think it's fair. If it can help us pass initiation, then we all should get an equal opportunity."

"No, what you should get is  _lost_. I've officially filled my tolerance quota for the day.  _Adiós_." She pushed him into a nearby table full of fence guards before plopping down next to Four. "Hiya!"

"What was that about?"

Spinner giggled as she watched Peter profusely apologize to the group of large men. "Oh, that? _Pshh_ , just catching up with an old friend." Opening the container, she popped a baby carrot into her mouth. "So, Broody, how are you and Tris doing? Any lip action yet?"

Four frowned in embarrassment.

"Oh, come off it," she scoffed. "You know you like her."

He dropped his gaze to his half-eaten hamburger. "I told you, I don't," he lied.

" _Candor-born_ , _darling_ ," Spinner singsonged. "But I do have something important to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"And you can't tell Evelyn."

"I don't share every aspect of my life with her, Spinner," Four retorted, annoyed.

"Okay, okay, I was just reminding you. Simmer down. Anyway, Tris is high-risk," she murmured.

He glanced over at Tris sitting with her friends a few tables away. She seemed a bit calmer, more in control again. "She is?"

"Uh-huh. Her and some boy in Candor."

"What happens now?" Four asked, averting his gaze when Tris looked up.

Spinner grinned inwardly. "Like I told you before, we're just watching 'em. Which brings me to my next order of business." She grabbed a celery stick and took a bite. "I need you to keep a close eye on her, too. Watch out for any signs of  _Edgar insanity_ —except today doesn't count. I kinda played a part in that one... But anyway, just keeping doing your thing."

"My thing?"

"Pining after her,  _duh_."

* * *

 

"Look, see, she's right there," Eric muttered, rocking a fussy Wyatt back and forth.

"Oh no, what's wrong with my sweet boy?" Spinner hurried over to them and rubbed the infant's back. "What's wrong, honey? You should be napping."

"Look, I tried to put him down, alright? But he wouldn't stop crying. Took you long enough."

Wyatt whimpered again as fresh tears rose in his bright blue eyes.

"Aw, sweetie, please don't cry." Taking him from her grumpy husband, she pressed him close, rubbing her cheek against his hair. "Mama's sorry she took so long. I promise I'll never do that again, okay?"

"Yeah, right."

She ignored Eric's comment before she started humming a few bars of her mother's lullaby. " _... you are all I long for, all I worship and adore..._ " 

At last Wyatt closed his eyes and sank into forgetfulness of all his troubles.

"Daddy wasn't cutting it, huh?" She smiled, gently swaying from side to side. "Yeah, you wanted your mama this time."

Eric had that look in his eyes again. That soft and dreamy look that made her heart flutter like the wings of a hummingbird. She turned away, feeling her cheeks flush.

"I have to, uh, run to my office for some paperwork. I'll be back."

And then he retreated.

* * *

 

"Ooh, are those the transfer rankings? Lemme see!"

Spinner snatched the paper out of Eric's hand and dumped herself into his lap. "Edward's first, good for him. And Tris is... sixth? She ranked sixth? How the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know, Red, you tell me."

She'd almost,  _almost_ , forgotten about the many eyes and ears he had in Dauntless. "I was feeling generous?"

"I can see you're making a habit of that."

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you don't tell me shit. It makes me do things completely out of character. So really, you're to blame."

Eric returned his eyes to his paperwork. "I'm assuming you've already told Number boy." 

"Yup," she popped the  _p_ , sliding her arm around his shoulders. "If she doesn't murder us all by the end of the initiation, they'll be two Divergents in a pod. I'm sure of it."

"He's pathetic. He makes it awfully obvious, you know."

"Hey, give him a break. It's his first crush. You should know what that's like."

"He can at least be a man about it and not look like some lovesick puppy."

"Oh, so you mean like you, Mr.  _Whatever is mine stays with me_? I'm not sure Tris is into that sort of kink," Spinner giggled.

"Oh yeah, you're a riot," Eric sneered.

"Why thank you, baby.  _Muah_!" She kissed his cheek, trying to lighten the mood. A comfortable silence passed between them until she spoke again. "Eric?" 

His gaze slid back to her and she took it as a sign to continue.

"When did you know you loved me? And I mean, like, when did you know for  _sure_?"

He looked at her for several moments, his expression carefully concealed. Then, swallowing hard, he mumbled to her, "The first time you and Petra switched."

Spinner softened, that day— _that horrible night_ —still fresh in her mind. "Were you scared I wouldn't come back?"

His eyes abruptly fell away, hesitant to answer.

"Hun. We've already gotten past this. How many times do I have to say that admitting how you feel doesn't make you any less of a man? It's okay if you were. It's not like it was the first time, right?"

Eric uttered a sigh of resignation. "Things weren't the same when you weren't around. And the idea of you not coming back, whether it'd be for a month or longer, didn't sit well with me."

"Because you need me?" She chanced a wry smile.

"Yes," came his gruff reply, earning another bubbly giggle from her.

"Well," Spinner placed the tip of her finger under his chin and tilted his face up to hers, "that makes two of us." She kissed him deeply and lovingly, caressing the back of his head.

"Mm—Spin—wait."

She stopped and drew away. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but not tonight, okay? I'm fucking exhausted."

She kissed him again, softer this time. "Then let me take care of you. My man could use a little TLC."

Eric half-smiled, relieved.

Slipping off his lap, Spinner grabbed his hand and tugged him to his feet. "Come on, love, Mama Bear's gonna take real good care of you tonight." She led him to their bedroom where she pulled back the covers and guided him to lay down. "Now, on your stomach, soldier." 

"Yes, ma'am," Eric smirked before he obeyed.

Matching his expression, Spinner climbed on top of him and began massaging his shoulders. "My, my, my, have I been neglecting you." She slowly kneaded the tight knots out of his muscles. "No wonder you've been so cranky lately, you're all tense."

"Training initiates isn't exactly easy work," he mumbled into his pillow, humming in appreciation when she pressed down on his lower back.

"Then it's a good thing you have me around, huh?" She bent forward to brush a lingering kiss behind his ear. "Now, let's see that pretty face of yours."

He shivered underneath her, then turned over onto his back, eyes dark and captivating. She trailed her fingers along his jaw, down his neck, tracing the dark blocks of his tattoo. Like an eagle to its prey, Spinner swooped down and captured his lips in another deep kiss. He moaned as she hungrily explored his mouth, meeting the strokes of her tongue with his own.

"Ready for part two?" she purred, flicking the tip over his plump bottom lip.

"P-Part two?" 

"Mmm-hmm." She pressed teasing little kisses on his shoulders, then moved lower, across his chest. His breath caught in his throat as she dragged her teeth over his nipple, licking and suckling her way down to his navel. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of his sweatpants and then their gazes locked. "You’re gonna like it." Spinner smiled wickedly. " _Promise_." Tugging them down, she kissed the inside of his thighs before taking him into her hand. "Here's the star of the show."

His lips parted as she encircled the base of his shaft with her index and thumb.

She dragged her tongue along its underside, lapping the bead of fluid that wept from the tip of its silky smooth head. She wrapped her lips around it, teasing the thick ridge before she took his steely length into her mouth. She bobbed her head with slow determination, swallowing more and more of him until he touched the back of her throat. Spinner released him with a wet pop, rubbing her thumb over the slit on every stroke, and then she engulfed him again.

" _Oh_ , _fuck_ ," Eric groaned as he slid down her throat. He threaded a hand through her hair and gripped her head, guiding her into a faster rhythm. She curled her tongue around his throbbing shaft and felt him beginning to swell. " _Yes_...  _don't_ _fucking_ _stop_." A shudder rolled through his body and he angled his hips, thrusting helplessly into her mouth. " _I'm_ _gonna_... _Kit-ten—_ " 

With a strangled grunt, her husband came, thick and sweet, clinging to her like she was his last lifeline.

Spinner massaged his thigh until he softened, and she eased back and licked her swollen lips with impish delight. "How's that for a happy ending?"

A lazy smile was his only answer before he fell back against his pillow.

* * *

 

**Still feeling crappy, so I’m taking a brief hiatus until the universe stops punching me in the face lol.**

**On a brighter note, Red turned one a couple of days ago. I can’t believe it’s been a year since I started that story. Ha, I’m lame.**

**Oh yeah, and Four is a Divergent in this universe. Poor dude got cheated in the books.**

**Thank you for the kudos and comments! And to everyone who’s sick with me, don’t worry, we’ll get through this.**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	21. I'm Walking The Long Road

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Friday! And welcome to Eric's POV. Someone asked me if I would and, well, here it is lol :D**

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Panic! At The Disco – Death of a Bachelor**

* * *

 

Before I met Spinner, I  _despised_  Visiting Day.

It only reminded me of things I didn't have, things I wanted. A functional family for one, a decent father who wasn't a drunken piece of shit, and... for cancer to not have even existed. It made me envy those around me. Hell, even the Stiff, who had it just as rough as I did.

But again, that was  _before_  Spinner.

And now?

I felt like I was on top of the fucking world.

"I want to give you some advice about today. If by some miracle your families do come to visit you…"

I scanned the transfers' faces.  _Fear_ , I liked that. How it's always supposed to be, and of course I smirked.

"Which I doubt, it is best not to seem too attached. That will make it easier for you, and easier for them. We also take the phrase faction before blood very seriously here. Attachment to your family suggests you aren’t entirely pleased with your faction, which would be shameful. Understand?"

Judging by their terrified expressions, it seemed they did— _loud_  and  _clear_.

As the transfers shuffled out of the dormitory, I stepped in front of the Stiff to stop her. I just couldn't resist. The whole controversy surrounding her was laughable. Beatrice Prior, a high-risk Divergent. I still had trouble believing it. She was just so weak.

"I may have underestimated you, Stiff," I said, still wearing my smirk as she stared up at me. "You did well yesterday. Even my wife was impressed. And it takes  _a lot_  to impress her."

"Thank you," Tris quietly replied. "And tell Spinner I said thank you again for her help."

"I'll do that." I nodded before she scurried by me.

I scoffed.

How goddamn pathetic.

* * *

 

"Are you excited for today, munchkin? Yes, you're very excited!"

I didn't think I could do it, you know. Be a one-woman man, married, a  _father_.

Hell, I bet all of Dauntless would agree.

But seeing Spinner with Wyatt,  _our son_ , I knew I made the right choice. So fuck what they thought. Not like any of them were brave enough to say it to my face.

I chuckled to myself as I continued watching her dress Wyatt from the doorway. I'm man enough to admit that those two were fucking  _everything_  to me. And I would kill any bastard out there who'd ever try to hurt them. 

 _Slowly_  and _fucking_   _painfully_.

"Having fun over there?" Spinner's mocking tone snapped me out of my thoughts, and I scowled when I felt a stupid blush flood my cheeks. "Have I told you lately how cute you are?" 

Sometimes I wanted to strangle her, but then I would remember how boring life would be without her. She was lucky. "What's so special about today?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Clothes shopping!" she yelled with an idiotic grin. 

I raised my eyebrow. "I don't see why, since you wear mine most of the time." I gestured to my t-shirt she had knotted at the side. 

She picked Wyatt up and put him over her shoulder. "You know you like seeing me in your clothes," she purred.

She had no idea, but I wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction.

"And besides, I'm not shopping for me. I'm shopping for this little rugrat. He's growing like a weed. But we're not going alone, right, sweetie?" Spinner combed his hair with her fingers. "Your Auntie Lo and your Uncle Zim—"

"Zim's going?"

"Yes. Unlike  _you_ , he doesn't have a problem shopping with his woman."

I leaned against the door frame and stuck my hands into my pockets. "I never said I had a problem with it. I just rather not spend hours doing it."

Her shoulders slumped. "I just thought since it was your day off you'd wanna spent time with your family. I guess not..."

I knew what Spinner was doing. Yet, I still fell for it. Because I was fucking  _pussy-whipped_. "Fine. I'll go." 

Spinner sent me a bright smile, and I ignored the slight jump in my pulse. "You hear that, Munch?" She lifted Wyatt high into the air and spun him around. "Daddy's coming, too, _yay_!"

Something told me I was going to regret it.

* * *

 

And lo and behold, I was  _right_.

Twenty minutes into that shit and I already wanted to bash my own skull in. However, me being here made Spinner happy, so really I had no other choice but to endure it.

I'd become such a goddamn pansy.

"Tank, look!"

Spinner came running up to me with  _another_  outfit. She already had over a dozen piled up at the sales counter. Tanya was starting to send me strange looks.

"It's a baby leader uniform!" She grinned, bouncing up and down. "Isn't it cute? Sweets says it's cute. Do you think it's cute? You think I should get it?"

I felt my eye twitch while Zim bowed his head laughing. "Don't you have enough for him already?"

"Aw, but he doesn't have this one. Don’t you like it, Baby Blue?" She held the outfit up in front of him and Wyatt reacted instantly, smiling and waving his arms about. "Of course you do! Okay, I'll get you this one, too!" Spinner grinned again, and kissing our cheeks, she skipped back to Lauren.

"I have to be honest with you, Eric." Zim cracked the knuckles on his left hand. "I'm kind of jealous of you."

"I'm sure you're not the only one," I replied, smirking.

"I'm serious, man. You have it all." He looked over at Lauren and Spinner giggling in the men's section. "I hope I can make her that happy, you know?"

Another large smile spread across Spinner's face and it gave me this warm feeling inside my chest. It felt good, like I had accomplished the fucking impossible. And I admit it, I could treat her like shit sometimes. But I was working on it. 

Chicago wasn't exactly built in a day.

"You and Spinner have really come a long way. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad," I joked. "But in all seriousness, you do make Lauren happy. Unless you're here because she _does_ have your balls in her pocket."

"I could say the same for you," Zim guffawed.

"I was outnumbered." As if he knew I was referring to him, Wyatt twisted his head around to look at me. "Yes, I'm talking about you. You sided with your mother instead of me."

He laughed and waved his fists in the air. He was becoming one of the happiest infants in Dauntless. And I was his father. It couldn't get much more ironic than that.

Another chuckle left Zim. "I can't wait for that either."

I inclined my head questioningly.

"To be a dad," he elaborated, smiling slightly.

"You want kids?"

"At least I do. I haven't really talked about it with Lauren yet." Zim rubbed the back of his neck. "After Wyatt was born, I realized I wanted that, too. Raise a family, have a son or maybe even a little girl. I don't know." He glanced in Lauren's direction again. "But what I do know is that as long as it's with her, man, I don't care. I'd have a whole squadron if she wanted to."

"That's a little excessive, don't you think?"

"If that's what keeps my lady happy, who am I to say no?" He threw his arm around my shoulders. "Come on, don't tell me you haven't thought about giving Wyatt a little brother or sister."

As much as I tried to fight my reaction, my body still went rigid. And then I found myself, for the _third fucking time_ , imagining Spinner pregnant. Waddling around our apartment, around Dauntless, fuck, even around Erudite. Just picturing her carrying another child. 

 _My child_.

And that scared the absolute shit out of me.

"Eric? You still with me?"

"What?" I turned to face Zim. "What?"

"I asked, have you—"

" _No_." I shrugged off his arm and straightened on the bench. "Wyatt is more than enough for us."

"Okay... I'm just speaking from experience. Being an only child can get lonely sometimes."

I almost laughed as I thought of my own bastard of a brother. "Trust me, if I was in your position, I'd consider myself  _lucky_."

Zim shook his head. "Alright, man. Anyway, there’s a game at Max's tonight. You in? Buy-in is 30."

I nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, I'll be there."

We didn't talk much after that, and a part of me was glad.

* * *

 

_I used to believe that love was just a social construct to ensure order._

_This idiotic and unattainable fantasy that humans made up to feel accepted. Or to simply have something to strive for. I didn't think it existed beyond that, no matter how hard my mother tried to show me it did. I mean, she loved my father unconditionally and look what that got her._

_And look where that got him._

_But years later, one girl, one stupid and obnoxious girl, had screwed everything up._

_"Do you love her, Eric?"_

_I couldn't lie to my mother. Like Spinner, she saw through my bullshit. And yet, I still played stupid because I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Blue." Mother gave me one of her looks, and I slumped down in the armchair._

_"What do you want me to say?" I asked._

_"That you love her."_

_I took a deep breath and blew it out harshly. "Fine. I do, alright? I love her. There I said it."_

_Mother gave me another look. "And do you mean it?"_

_I crossed my arms and scowled at the empty space in front of me. "Yes."_

_She seemed satisfied with my answer and leaned back against the pillows. Then after a moment, she reached down and slipped her wedding ring off her finger. She held it out to me._

_I froze in my seat. "What the hell do you want me to do with that?"_

_"Marry her," Mother answered, making it seem so fucking simple._

_"Do you hear yourself? Marry her? Like that's the easiest fucking thing in the world to do."_

_Her eyes became sharp, and I immediately regretted saying anything at all. "Eric Coulter, I am not one of your initiates. You will not speak to me in that manner. Do you understand me?"_

_I winced and clenched my jaw. "Loud and clear."_

_"Good. And the cancer hasn't affected my hearing. So, yes, I, in fact, did hear what I said."_

_I clenched my jaw harder. I hated when she tried to make light of it. It drove me insane because that wasn't something I particularly liked to think about. "Well, it's going to be difficult for me to do seeing as she's not exactly present at the moment."_

_Mother sighed. "Blue, give me your hand."_

_When I didn't move, she glared at me. The same one I’d learned from her. Then, with a loud sigh, I obeyed, and she placed her ring in my hand._

_"I want you to give this to her when the time is right." Her eyes started to water and I felt like I was being punched in the gut. "She has become someone very special to me, Blue. Time and time again, that girl has put her life on the line for you. And for that, I love her. And I want you to continue being happy with her."_

_I stared down at the ring sitting in my palm. "What if… she doesn't come back? I don't want to be stuck with this Petra person for the rest of my damn life."_

_Mother closed my fingers over it and squeezed my hand. "She loves you, too, Eric. So, I know in my heart that she will. And when she does, protect her with everything you have."_

_I didn't even hesitate before I said, "Yes, ma'am."_

_It was one of the few promises I was willing to keep._

* * *

 

"Coulter, you in or you out?"

I looked up from my cards to find everyone staring at me. "I'm—" I quickly glanced at my hand again and realized I had no chance of winning this one either.  _Great_. Ninety points down the fucking drain. "I'm out," I grunted, throwing my cards down on the table.

"That's three games in a row," Hayden remarked. "Dude, you feeling alright? You've been spacey all night."

"It's none of your damn business," I snapped, reaching for another beer, only to have Rhino grab it right out of my fucking hand. 

"I think you've had enough, kid."

I scowled at him. "Who are you, my father?"

"Well, technically—" I silenced Mecca with a hard glare while ignoring Zim's suspicious gaze.

"I think Tod's right," Max annoyingly agreed. "Maybe you should be heading home. I'm sure Spinner's worried sick about you," he chuckled. 

Before I knew it, they all were laughing, and I wasn't going to stay for that shit. "Whatever, fuck you guys." I got up and stumbled to the door.

I'd rather be around her anyway.

* * *

 

It was almost midnight when I arrived home. 

Spinner was already passed out on the couch with her family album clutched to her chest. I couldn't blame her because I understood. She missed her family. And from all the stories she told me about them, I'd miss the hell out of them, too. They were like my mother, good people who gave a shit. 

I ignored the deep pang of guilt in my gut as I headed straight for Wyatt's nursery. Being as quiet as possible, I crept inside and peeked into his crib. Call me a creep, but I enjoyed watching my son sleep. He looked so innocent and small lying there, and I couldn't imagine a life without him. Without Spinner. And I thanked the universe that I didn't have to.

With one last look, I heaved a sigh before quietly making my way out of the room. If you had told me, I don't know, three years ago that my life would come to this, I would've broken your jaw  _clean._ I didn't think this level of happiness was even possible. I'd done some pretty fucked up things in the past, and now it seemed like I was getting rewarded for them.

But who was I to complain?

I sat down next to Spinner's face and noticed the dried tears on her cheeks. I felt guilty again. Seeing her cry did something to me, something I didn't like. Because someone like Spinner didn't deserve to be miserable, not anymore. She deserved to be happy. And if being a pansy once in a while ensured that, then as a man and as her husband, it was something I had to do.

I brushed back some of her hair, watching the strands slip through my fingers. It was almost like silk. And don't get me started on the fucking smell. 

This woman was going to be the death of me.

Suddenly, Spinner sighed. "You smell drunk..." she mumbled.

"I only had a few beers."

She cracked her eyes open. "And how many is  _a few_?"

"Red, I'm fine." I glanced at the album again, then the whole mood changed.

Spinner attempted a smile, but it was unnatural, and the tears started again. "I'm sorry..." she whispered.

And then I was  _pissed_.

Not at her, but at myself. I was the one who made her feel like she couldn't talk to me about that kind of shit. "Don't be an idiot," I retorted softly. "I get it."

She held the album tighter. "I just miss them, you know?"

I rested my head against hers. "Yeah, I know."

"I wish they could've met Wyatt. As much as my mom knew I hated kids, she swore I would end up with at least one." Spinner laughed a little. "And she was right."

I didn't know what to say, so I began stroking her hair.

Her eyes sparkled and my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my fucking chest. "I love you. You and Wyatt are the greatest things to ever happen to me."

She really knew how to stroke a man's ego. I couldn't even put into words what I was feeling at that moment. But it was fucking incredible.

"Call me crazy, but I feel the same way." Then, I kissed her like there was no damn tomorrow.

Because Zim was right, I did have it all.

* * *

 

**I hope you all enjoyed Eric’s inner thoughts. And poor him already thinking about baby number 2 lol :P.**

**Okay, back to recovering I go. I just wanted to give you all a special Friday present. :’)**

**Thank you for all the comments, the sweet messages (crying), and kudos. And thank you for being so patient with me. You are all awesome! :D**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	22. A Sheep In Wolf's Clothing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Cold Specks – Woke Like A Torn Out Eye**

* * *

 

Spinner had been dreaming of her and Booker having a picnic in their backyard when she felt someone jostling her shoulder.

"Red. Red, hey, wake up."

With a low moan of protest, Spinner blearily opened her eyes to find Eric sitting up in bed feeding Wyatt. The room was still dark, save for the narrow shaft of light escaping through the edge of the curtain. Spinner wasn't even sure how many hours of sleep she'd gotten, but it didn't feel like a lot. 

Pushing herself up on an elbow, she passed a rough hand over her face. "What's wrong?" Spinner mumbled groggily.

"Apparently something happened in the transfer dorm." His voice matched his expression. It wasn't the least remorseful. He sounded uninterested, as though he was speaking about an inconvenience in his day.

"What?" she yawned, combing her fingers through her messy hair.

"Edward was stabbed."

Spinner paused and furrowed her brow. "By who? Tris? Is he dead?"

"There's no word on that yet. And no, he survived. But the person stabbed him in the eye."

She automatically cringed. " _Damn_. The eye? Holy crap." Shaking her head, Spinner flopped onto her back before looking at Eric again. "By the way, how did find this out?"

"Law came and told me a few minutes ago," he replied. "I said I'd handle it in the morning."

Spinner blew out a heavy sigh and stared up at the ceiling. "And here I thought things would be different this year..." And she  _hated_ saying because she was really hoping it would be. So far, 1 has died and now another had been stabbed. 

What could possibly be next?

"I don't want you getting involved," Eric said suddenly.

Her eyes snapped back to him as he was propping Wyatt up against the heel of his hand. "What makes you think I was gonna do that?"

Truth be told, that was going to be her next course of action. Spinner liked playing detective; finding clues and solving mysteries. It made her feel like she was capable of doing some good in the world. And remembering the ranking list, she had a sneaking suspicion Peter may've been involved. He did fit the 'do anything necessary' criteria. And her sly comment about Edward knocking him out of Dauntless probably didn't help. So at that point, Spinner felt responsible.

But just as she expected, Eric wouldn’t let her. "I’m not stupid, Spinner." He gave her a meaningful look while he gently began patting Wyatt's back. 

"Okay, whatever, _Mr. Mind Reader_. But what happens if I already have a person of interest?"

"Who? Peter?"

"Yep."

Eric seemed to consider it for a minute or two before he shrugged. "Perhaps. But you're forgetting you need proof first, Princess."

She scoffed and turned onto her stomach, waving a hand in the air. "Hello, human lie detector here. Lemme ask him and  _bada bing, bada boom,_ case closed. Peter, _donezo_."

"Look," Eric said with a hard stare. "I make the rules here, alright? In fact, you have no say in the matter whatsoever. I said I'll take care of it."

Spinner lowered her head, sulking. "You don't have to be so mean about it."

"Well, maybe if you'd listen once in a while I wouldn't have to be."

" _Dick_..." she grumbled under her breath, sensing her husband’s flagrant mockery.

"Say it a little louder, Kitten, I couldn't hear you."

Spinner scowled up at him. "Leave me alone, you overgrown bully."

A moment later, Wyatt let out a pint-sized belch, then gurgled contentedly as breast milk dripped down his chin. It immediately brought a smile to her face and thoughts of Peter were momentarily forgotten.

"Aw, my messy little boy," she cooed softly, using his bib to clean his mouth.

"I mean it, Red. Stay out of it," Eric warned her again.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time," Spinner droned back. "So I'm guessing this means Edward's out, right?"

Her husband tipped her another look as he rubbed Wyatt’s back. "I don't see any way for him to continue, do you?"

"A simple  _yes_ would've been fine," she huffed before resting her head on her arms.

Part of her did feel sorry for Edward. He didn't deserve such a bitter outcome, but unfortunately, rules were rules.

And for once that kind of  _sucked_.

* * *

 

Spinner had never seen the infirmary so quiet before.

It was usually all hustle and bustle, no matter what hour of the day. Members rushing in and out with broken bones, wounds, and the occasional:  _if I do this, what are my chances of survival?_

The silence was unsettling, but Spinner pushed forward to Edward's bedside. Four was already sitting in the armchair, just staring at all the white bandages covering younger boy's face. She wasn't exactly surprised to see him there. And even though his face didn't show it, she knew he felt guilty, too.

"Who told you?"

"Zeke." Four glanced at his sneakers for a moment before looking at Edward again. His features hardened. "This wouldn't keep happening if Eric hadn't changed the rules."

She glanced at him sidelong. "Do you want soldiers or do you want sissies? Yeah, when shit like this happens, it  _sucks_. I know that. But we need  _the best_  protecting this city, so shit like Edgar doesn't happen again."

His face tensed even further as his fist clenched on the arms of the chair. "What if someone had done this to Wyatt? What would you—"

But with startling force, Spinner grabbed the front of Four's shirt and dragged him up out of his seat. "Nothing like  _that_ ," she pointed at Edward while continuing to glare into Four's face, "would _ever_ happen to my kid. Not unless they wanna deal with me and Eric. So _never_ say that again, got it?" She shoved him back into the chair before he could answer.

Four adjusted himself with a frustrated scowl. "I'm sorry," he lied.

"No, you're not." She took several deep breaths to calm herself, finally allowing Four's words to sink in.

He had a point. If there weren’t only ten slots, there wouldn't be any unnecessary competition. Then something like Fox or Edward would never happen again.

Chewing on her lower lip, she jammed her hands into her pockets. 

If Wyatt chose Dauntless he wouldn't have to go through that.

"But maybe you're right."

Four turned to her slightly and she did the same.

"Look, I'm not making any promises. But I'll see what I can do, okay?"

"Okay." He nodded before his eyes returned to Edward's motionless form. A moment passed before Four said in a low voice, "I thought something happened to her."

Spinner didn't even blink at his confession. "I don’t blame you."

His lips tightened as he clasped his hands together, his knuckles beginning to whiten. "It's not right to cut him in his condition."

"It’s not," she agreed quietly. "But as of right now, those are the rules, and you have to follow them." Spinner hated the sinking feeling in her gut and the remorse weighing down on her. She wasn't supposed to care, but she _did_. Because all that was running through her mind was:  _what if that were Wyatt_? What would she have done?

Right then, Spinner had an idea, one I knew she was going to regret.

"Broody."

His gaze swept back to her.

"I need you to get in contact with Evelyn."

Four looked like he'd been thinking the same thing.

* * *

 

"Jeez, boss. What are you feeding the little guy? He's getting huge!" Curtis motioned with his hands.

Spinner feigned a small laugh, ignoring Eric's suspicious glance. "Oh, you know, just your regular ol' mommy milk. Isn't that right, bubba?" She kissed Wyatt's forehead. Her son cooed with a smile and laid his head back down on her shoulder. "Aw, you're such a sweetie."

A low chuckle rose up from the men around her, and she responded with a tight-lipped smile. Her mind was all over the place. When Four didn't show up for breakfast or lunch, she started to get a little paranoid about the whole thing. Spinner hadn't seen Evelyn in over a year and she had no idea what to expect from their  _reunion_. She manipulated Four, she manipulated Edgar, and she tried to manipulate her.

But as Spinner held her son close, she was reminded of why she was doing this. Why she wanted things to change.

For Wyatt and for any other mother who feared to see their child hurt.

"Red."

She snapped out of her musings and suppressed a sigh of relief when she saw Four standing not too far from them. 

He gave her a look.

"Gimme a second, 'kay?" With a quick kiss to Eric's cheek, Spinner ignored his growl of protest and crossed over to her friend. "So, what's the verdict?"

Four glanced around the Pit before murmuring, "She’ll meet us at the platform at sundown."

Spinner swallowed her anxiety and nodded as she tried to tame her racing heart. Sundown was only three hours away and they had so much to do to prepare. They couldn't afford to look suspicious, or they would have to answer to Max. And more importantly to Eric. She still had yet to tell him everything. But she would.

… _Eventually_.

"It's going to be fine, Spinner," Four assured, although it was a little forced.

She rubbed her hand distractedly up and down the cotton jumpsuit Wyatt wore. "Only if you believe it."

Four didn't honor her with a reply as something caught his attention. Glancing over her shoulder, Spinner arched her eyebrow when Tris stopped in front of them.

"I think Peter's the one who stabbed Edward."

There was a small shift in his stance, and then Four gave her a pointed stare. "You think? Do you have actual evidence?"

Tris frowned slightly. "N-No."

"Then why don't you keep your mouth shut?" He looked at her for a moment, then glanced over at Eric, who was now watching all of them.

Spinner pretended not to have noticed, keeping her eyes trained on the younger girl.

"Because he wasn't there after it—"

"We're not interested in your theories, okay?" Four interjected. He knew what she was saying was right, but Eric was making his way toward them and he had to keep up his charade.

Spinner ignored the blonde's look for help as she began rocking Wyatt from side-to-side.

"Four, you just lost your top initiate and you're not going to do anyth—"

"He's not my top initiate anymore." Eric surged up beside her with a hard expression. "In fact, he can't continue training, so he's out."

Tris shot Four a questioning glance, but he kept his face impassive.

"Everybody needs to watch their backs." Eric stared at Tris for a long moment. "Okay?"

The blonde didn't say anything, and Spinner nearly applauded her. She must have learned from the last time she spoke back to him, which was exactly what Eric wanted. To remind her  _and_  Four of who was boss.

Turning away from Tris, Eric sent Four an edgy look, then stalked past him.

"Your place, 6 o’clock," Spinner muttered through her teeth before trailing after her husband.

* * *

 

"Ugh, Tank."

"Just answer the damn question."

Putting away another plate, Spinner closed the cupboard door and sighed. "Do I blame you like Broody does? _No_."

That did nothing to quell Eric's anger. "Then why are you leaving?"

"I told you, Eric. To get some air. You know I don't like when shit like this happens." She crossed her arms in front of herself and lowered her gaze. "I just... need some time to myself, okay?"

" _Fine_." Eric threw the dishcloth down on the kitchen counter. "Do whatever the fuck you want, see if I care."

"Oh, no you don't." She caught the hem of his wife beater, stopping him before he could storm away. She tugged him back then cupped the side of his face, staring into his angry eyes. "When have I ever blamed you for anything? Can you answer me that?"

Her husband couldn’t. Up until now, there was never a time Spinner didn't support him. Well... if you didn't count the time he wanted to take the X serum. But other than that, she was _always_ behind, and Eric knew that. 

She raised a mocking brow at his sour scowl. "That's right, you  _can't_." Heaving a deep sigh, Spinner took a hold of his dog tags. "But maybe it's time we start thinking about other people instead of ourselves."

"I can't believe this," Eric scoffed indignantly. "You're letting Number boy get in your head."

"Nobody’s getting in my head, Tank. I'm just tired of seeing people get hurt because of someone else's jealousy."

"Why? Why is it bothering you now all of a sudden?"

She held his gaze firmly. "I'll give you a hint. He's sleeping in the next room."

Eric's face suddenly darkened as he leaned in closer. " _I dare them_."

"Exactly. And I don't want it to come to that anymore." Spinner shook her head and grabbed his hand, running her thumb over his ring tattoo. "I don't know. I guess... becoming a mother made me more compassionate or whatever." She gave a weak laugh. "But whether Wyatt chooses Dauntless or not, I just think more people deserve at least a chance."

Conflict raged in his eyes as they searched her face. "Spinner—"

"I don't want a bullshit answer," she interrupted evenly, causing him to clamp his mouth shut. "So really think about this, okay?"

Silence.

Bringing his hand up, Spinner placed a gentle kiss on his scabbed-over knuckles. "I'll see you in a bit, love." 

With a light squeeze, she left the kitchen.

* * *

 

Spinner anxiously rubbed her hands together as she stood in front of Four's door. Her nerves were so frayed, she feared she was on the edge of having a nervous breakdown. It wasn't like she hadn't gone behind Dauntless's back before. But still, her heart was beating a mile a minute, her palms were sweaty, and her mind was reeling.

 ** _'You need to take a step back and breathe,'_**  I told her. **_'I understand you're worried_** — ** _'_**

" _Worried_? Pet, I'm _way_ past worried. I'm at  _freaking the fuck out_  right now," Spinner whispered frantically. "What if Evelyn tries something 'cause she's secretly pissed at me for leaving? Or what if—"

 ** _'Spinner...'_**  I butt in with a sigh.  ** _'You're blowing this way out of proportion.'_**

"Okay, you're right. You're right. I need to get a grip." Spinner took in a deep breath, then raised her fist to knock, when a timid voice stopped her.

"Um, Spinner?"

She whipped around to come face to face with Myra, and she gave the younger girl a glare. "This hallway is for members only, initiate. So you better leave, now."

Myra flinched, clasping her shaky hands in front of her. "I-Is Edward getting cut?"

Spinner's glare lessened before she looked away. "Yes."

"Then I want to leave, too." She listened to Myra take a breath. "Does-Does that mean I'm a coward?"

Spinner was startled at first, but then she understood. "No, it means you love him." She looked at her again. "If it was Eric, I would do the same."

Myra gave her a small smile in return. "I heard you took a bullet for him."

"Yeah," she chuckled, patting her side. "Hurt like hell, but it was worth it."

Suddenly, Four opened the door and stepped outside with a knapsack over his shoulder. "We have to move quickly. Max is releasing Edward soon."

"Where are you taking him?" Myra asked.

"Don't worry, kid. You two are going somewhere safe." Spinner reached out to squeeze her shoulder. "So I need you to go with Four and get all your shit together, alright?" 

She nodded.

"Then I want you guys to meet me behind the compound. I'll have the car ready."

Even if she _wasn’t_.

* * *

 

The sun had already set when they arrived at the Hub, and twilight was deepening. While Myra helped Edward out of the car, Spinner reached into the glove box and retrieved her handgun. Four stiffened in the passenger seat and he met her gaze, giving her a wary look. 

"I still don't trust her," she muttered, shoving the gun into her holster.

"She won't do anything," Four retorted as they exited the car.

"As far as you know."

Four just sighed before they all began heading toward the stairs.

The climb was long. Each time Edward had to stop for breath. The parts of his face that were visible were drenched in perspiration and his expression crazed with pain.

Spinner felt awful. 

"You can do it, kid," she encouraged. "We're almost there."

"Yeah, just a few more steps, okay?" Myra smiled through her tears as Edward clung to her tightly.

He managed a tiny nod, then started climbing once more.

When they finally reached the top, Evelyn and a large man were already standing on the platform. The older woman's dark eyes pierced Spinner in a way she didn't miss. Like a mother would her child, and she was no such thing.

Evelyn looked her up and down, while Spinner stared at her solidly. "You look well, Petra-Lynn."

A nerve twitched in her jaw. "It’s _Spinner_."

"So Tobias has told me."

Four's features hardened at the name and Evelyn strode closer.

Spinner's hand hovered above her holster. "Whatever you're planning, don't."

Evelyn stopped in her tracks, appearing almost wounded. "I want to apologize for—"

"Evelyn, I said, _don't_ ," she cut off sharply as all those old emotions came flooding back to her. Pain, fear, misery, helplessness, _hate_. "You've already done enough."

But Evelyn never listens. " _I'm sorry for what happened to your family_ ," she murmured in Hebrew. " _And I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you_."

" _Go fuck yourself_!" Spinner screamed back with tears surging into eyes. "You don't get to do that, you hear me? I almost died because of you! I could've lost my husband, my friends, my son  _all because of you_!"

Evelyn looked like she was trying her hardest to keep herself together. She swallowed with some effort and then said, "And I'm apologizing for my actions."

"Stick my fist!" she barked. "Your apology isn’t worth _shit_ to me! Your selfishness almost cost us our lives!"

Evelyn was silenced.

"Alright, little lady, calm down." The man motioned with a large hand.

Spinner screwed up her face. "And who the hell are you?"

He smirked at Four. "I'm an old friend of Eaton here."

"I think this has gone on long enough," Four countered stoically, handing the man the knapsack.

Angrily wiping her eyes, Spinner spun away from Evelyn and faced Myra and Edward. She dug into her pocket for the plastic baggy of zodrophrine and pulling it out, she placed it in the younger girl's hand. "Make sure he takes these twice a day. It should help with the pain."

"Thank you, Spinner, Four." Myra sent them both a teary smile.

"Just take care of each other. And do me a favor..." Spinner spared Evelyn a glance over her shoulder, then looked at Myra once again. "Watch your backs."

The younger girl stared at her with a little frown before she nodded.

"Let's go," Four said to Spinner.

"Gladly."

"Tobias." 

He paused at the sound of Evelyn's voice.

"We'll talk in the next few days."

Neither Four nor Spinner looked back as they fled down the stairs as fast as they could.

* * *

 

"Spin—"

"Later, Broody."

Spinner needed a moment to digest what had transpired. She hadn’t been expecting her conversation with Evelyn to go smoothly. But at the same time, she didn't think she would tell her how _scared_ she’d been of losing everything all over again. It just flowed out of her mouth like vomit. And she didn't know whether she liked it, or regretted it.

Either way, Spinner left with a small sense of closure.

As she journeyed toward the chasm, the faint scent of smoke caught her nose. Growing closer, she spotted Rhino leaning on the railing and smoking a cigarette. He looked like he had a lot on his mind.

"I don't think Bossman would be too happy about that," Spinner joked as she went to stand beside him.

Rhino lightly scoffed under his breath. "Yeah, well, he can take a number. Sheila's also been up my ass about quitting." He rolled his eyes as he took out the pack and offered her one. "You want?"

"Uh..." She hesitated, scratching the side of her head. "I'm kinda not supposed to—"

"I won't tell if you won't."

"Sounds good to me." Grabbing a cigarette, Spinner lit the end with his before returning it to him.

Rhino flicked some ash into the water below. "Coulter told me you went out for some air."

"Yeah..." She exhaled, fighting to keep her face neutral. "It was kinda heavy in here."

"I couldn't help but notice Four was gone, too."

Spinner nearly crushed her cigarette as Rhino gave her a stern sideways look. Shoulders slumping, she took another long drag then sighed. "We took the initiates to Evelyn."

"Kid—"

"I felt bad, Rhino!" She pursed her lips and frowned down at the water. "If I hadn't egged Peter on, maybe that wouldn’t have happened," Spinner said more quietly. "So I had to do it."

Rhino shook his head. "Sometimes I think your heart’s too big for Dauntless." He chuckled then. "You'd be better off as a Stiff."

"I'd rather screw a chainsaw first."

"Sounds messy."

Spinner snorted as she stubbed her cigarette out on the railing and tossed it into the chasm.

Rhino blew out smoke to the side of him. "So..." He glanced at her again. "How was it? Seeing her again?"

"She apologized."

He cocked a dark eyebrow in surprise.

"And I told her to go fuck herself."

Rhino let out a booming chuckle, clapping his large hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't have expected anything less from you, kid."

A proud smile swept her face.

"Are you ever gonna tell Eric about all this?"

She turned and stared into the water again, feeling her smile dim. _Eventually_ came sooner than she thought. "Yeah, Pop, I am."

* * *

 

**‘Sup?**

**So, I kinda figured out an update schedule that works for me right now. I’ll be updating once a week, alternating between Wednesdays and Sundays. So chapter 23 will be up next Sunday.**

**Yay :).**

**And yes, I used the deleted scene from the Divergent movie. I liked the tension between Four, Eric, and Tris. And, to me, it paves the way of how I want to things to go in this universe. I hope you don’t mind and I hope I don’t get sued. :’)**

**Thank you for the kudos and comments (again tears).**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	23. We're Different But Somehow The Same

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Frances feat. RITUAL – When It Comes To Us**

* * *

 

"I hate her so much... she's such a  _bitch_..." Spinner slurred as Rhino half-dragged, half-carried her to her apartment.

After their talk, he had invited her back to his place where a bottle of tequila was ready and waiting. One shot turned into two, two shots turned into five, and it was all downhill from there.

"Yeah, kid, I know. You've said that three times already," Rhino chuckled.

"Oh... well, I just wanna-wanna make sure you understand how much I hate her stupid face. It's just so...  _stupid_..." She grimaced, staggering another step. "You know what I should do? I should-I should go to her headquarters and"—she hiccupped—"and blow that shit up just to spite her. 'Cause she's a bitch..."

"That would cause more problems than it would solve."

"Yeah, maybe you’re right. I don't want the others being homeless- _er_..."

Rhino let out another deep chuckle. "You made the right choice."

Spinner looked up at him with an uneven smile as they finally reached the front door. "Thanks, Pop, I really appreciate that. According to Tank, I don't do that often enough..." She fished out her keys and held them up to her face, squinting to find the right one. "And I guess he was right... 'cause I'm drunk off my ass right now..." 

He shook his head when she missed the lock, and he plucked her keys out of her hand before successfully unlocking the door. Lugging her inside, Spinner grinned at Eric, who was scowling at them from the couch.

"Baybee, I'm home!"

"Will you keep your voice down?" he snapped. "I finally got Wyatt to sleep, no thanks to  _you_."

Spinner pouted.

Rhino raised his hand to calm her husband. "Look, I take full responsibility, alright?" he said, flatly. "Don't chew her out. Blame me."

"Already one step ahead of you."

"Nooo, don't fight..." Spinner stumbled over to her husband and plopped herself down into his lap. "I'm sorry I was being loud. Please don't hate me... I love you..." she mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Eric released a gruff sigh. "Did you really have to drink this much?"

She pulled back, an offended look twisted into her features. "Well, look who's calling the frying pan black."

"It's  _kettle_ , Red."

"Ugh, you're such a _N_ _ose_."

Eric rolled his eyes.

Rhino shook his head in amusement. "Alright, I'm gonna head out." His expression abruptly sobered when his dark eyes fell on Eric then narrowed. "Make sure you get her to bed."

His piercing lifted as he responded with his own dirty look. "I don’t need advice on how to take care of _my_ wife, thank you."

Spinner wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner, which had Rhino rolling his eyes back at her.

"Fine, whatever. Goodnight, then."

" _Later_ , _alligatorrr_."

With a half-hearted wave, Rhino grabbed his cane and hobbled out of the apartment.

"I wanna see my baby, he's an angel."

"Wyatt's sleeping. You’ll see him in the morning." Gathering Spinner into his arms, Eric stood up, then started toward their bedroom.

She began sulking again. "But why can't I see him now? I love him _so_ much."

His frown melted away and his lips twitched up into an almost smile. "Princess, you're drunk. You need to sleep this off first."

"Okay, you always know what's best." She pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek and smiled into it. "You're like Petra, 'cept not in my head. That's why I'll have as many babies as you want."

Faltering, Eric accidentally bumped her head on the door frame.

" _Oww_!" Spinner wailed, holding her hand over the spot.

"Shit, sorry, sorry," he mumbled, slightly flustered before he roughly kissed her temple.

"S’okay, honey." She smiled through the throbbing. "Accidents happen. I know you didn’t do it on purpose."

Eric just shook his head as he laid her down on the bed. "I'm sorry. You just... caught me off guard."

"I won't do that anymore if it makes you hit my head off stuff." She grimaced. "I know it was an accident, but that fuckin' hurt…"

"I already said I was sorry, okay?" he threw back as he began undressing her, leaving her only in her underwear and the t-shirt she'd stolen out of his drawer.

"Okay, Tanky bear, I forgive you again." Grinning lopsidedly, Spinner sat up and gave him a giant hug. She felt her body vibrate from his tired chuckle, then giggling herself, she kissed his cheek again. "You're so cute. I love your face." Rearing back, she held onto his shoulders and looked him squarely in the eye. "That's why I gotta tell you something very im-portant."

She had to tell him about Evelyn, she had to tell him the whole truth.

But Eric didn't look like he was in the mood for any more talking. "We’ll talk about everything tomorrow."

"No, I need-I need to tell you this right now."

His eyes narrowed. "Is it about where you went after dinner?"

Spinner nodded jerkily then dropped her hands to her lap, fiddling with her fingers. A flood of tears stung her eyes as guilt flayed at her.

"Well?" Eric pressed impatiently. "Where did you go?"

She felt herself pale under his penetrating stare. "I—" She cleared her throat, struggling to dislodge the lump that had settled there. "I-I went to—I went—"

"For God’s sake, Spinner, will you just spit it out already?"

And she did, _all over him_ …

* * *

 

"Morning, Papa bear, I made you breakfast!"

 _Breakfast_  was an enormous understatement.

Spinner had cooked Eric a _full course meal_.

Poached eggs, toast, avocado spread, freshly squeezed orange juice, smoked salmon with a wedge of lemon on the side. She even made a towering stack of pancakes topped with lashings of maple syrup and strips of crispy bacon. It was a  _sorry_  for last night, as she couldn't remember anything past her last shot of tequila. And judging by her severe hangover and the soiled sheets she found in the hamper, it couldn't have been good.

"Do you really expect me to eat all that...?" Eric asked slowly as he continued gawking at the table.

A sheepish smile crept across Spinner's face. "I may have gone a teensy bit overboard..." 

"A  _teensy bit_?" 

"Okay, maybe  _a lot_. I just wanted you to have a well-balanced breakfast and I guess I got too carried away…"

Any other time Eric's thunderstruck expression of total disbelief would've been hilarious to her. But Spinner was trying to get back in his good graces, and  _not_  throw up while doing it.

"Ah-goo!" Wyatt gurgled in her arms, happily kicking his feet.

Her weak smile turned into an even weaker laugh as she noticed Eric's eyes were fixed on her. "So, uh, eat what you can and I'll put away the rest or something." Spinner felt her heart bounce crazily against her chest at the coolness of his steely gaze.

He wasn't stupid—as much as she wished he was. There was no such thing as pulling the wool over _his_ eyes, and in that instant Spinner wondered why she even bothered to try. But to her surprise, Eric started walking across the room.

She didn't take her eyes off him as he stopped to ruffle Wyatt's hair. They shared a smile and the moment was sweet, but short-lived when he regarded her afterwards. For a second his gaze narrowed, scrutinizing her. Then Eric settled down in front of his breakfast, picked up the lemon wedge and squeezed it over his salmon.

 _Tread lightly_ , Spinner reminded herself as she slipped into the chair across from him. _His temper is unpredictable._

"So... last night was pretty _wild_ , huh?" She gave an awkward laugh.

Eric sent hard look while he forked a large piece of salmon into his mouth.

Spinner hastily cleared her throat. "Right, not funny. Um, do you like the salmon? Kane gave me the freshest piece."

"Tastes alright," he tersely replied, then devoured the rest of it.

"Good, I'm glad. It was actually my first time cooking that..." she admitted in a sheepish tone.

His gaze returned to hold hers, and a long moment passed before he drawled, "Perhaps the rules could use some readjustment."

She blinked rapidly several times, stunned and shocked by her husband's words. "They could...?"

He poured himself a glass of orange juice, taking a long sip before answering. "Yes." Spinner started to smile until Eric added, "But you have to do something for me."

She made a face at him. "Uh... don't you wanna finish breakfast first?"

"I'm not talking about  _that_ , idiot," Eric grated harshly. "I mean, if I do this for you, you have to tell me what it is you're still hiding."

Even though Spinner had been expecting it, the words still hit her like a punch to her stomach. She could honestly say that she was terrified. It wasn't just her past she was sharing, it was also Four's. The only person to ever make Eric feel insecure. It was a recipe for utter disaster, but there was no turning back. It had to be done.

But… what would his reaction be? What would Eric think?

Feeling overwhelmed, she looked away. "I don't want you to hate me..." 

"Did you cheat?"

She jerked her gaze back to his and he met her glare head on. "Eric, how many times do I have to tell you that I would _never—_ "

"Well, that's the only way I could ever hate you."

Even with Eric's reassurance, Spinner still found herself falling deeper and deeper into uncertainty.

* * *

 

"You can do it, munchkin."

With a small grunt of effort, Wyatt pushed up from his stomach and into a sitting position. He wobbled precariously for a few moments until he steadied himself and treated her to one of his beautiful little smiles.

"Wow, look how strong you are!" Spinner grinned back, bending down to kiss his nose. She received a laugh this time and a tug on her hair. "Hey! Easy, it's attached to my scalp, you know."

Wyatt only yanked on it again, and she quickly loosened her hair out of his tight grip.

"I see you've picked up on your father's habits," she muttered as her son gave another high-pitched laugh. "Yes, I know. It’s fun seeing people in pain." Picking him up from the blanket on the floor, she shifted around and leaned back against the couch. 

He snuggled against her chest, and she kissed him, breathing in the soft scent of his hair.

"What did I do to deserve such a happy baby like you, huh? You're perfect, you know that?" Spinner murmured. "And Mama promises that no one will ever hurt you. Doesn't matter where you end up choosing, I'm still gonna be there to protect you. Screw  _faction before blood_. Everyone's a hypocrite when it comes to that anyway."  

Wyatt popped his thumb into his mouth as she rubbed his back soothingly.

It had been a few days since her talk with Eric, and she still couldn't make up her mind. Every time she was ready to tell him, Spinner would clam up and find some excuse to leave. She could see how much it was starting to frustrate him, but Eric kept a level-head and continued being patient.

That was all Spinner could really ask of him.

She let out a heavy sigh and stared up at the ceiling. "Kid, lemme give you some advice. Never fall in love. You're doomed if you do. Well, not  _doomed_ , _doomed_. I mean, love can be really awesome and it... it makes you feel good. That's the part I like. But when it starts getting complicated, that's when I become iffy on the whole thing," she chuckled, dropping another kiss on his head. "But one thing I can say is it helps you realize that some things or some people are worth the pain."

Wyatt let out a little yawn before his eyes began to droop.

Kissing him again, she rocked him in her arms. "I'm so glad I had you. And I know things look crappy now, but you’ve _really_ made our lives so much better."

* * *

 

Spinner had never been in the daycare before and she was immediately aware of how alien she felt inside of this place. It was big and noisy, but surprisingly bright and colourful. The walls were covered with a miscellany of children's drawings stuck up haphazardly with tape. There were crates of toy trucks and guns, a small shelve of handmade children's books, and miniature tables and miniature chairs.

She quickly stepped back to avoid two little kids running by. They were so many of them— _everywhere_ —Spinner counted at least twenty. A small group sat in front of a brown-skinned girl reading to them from a wooden rocking chair. George was entertaining a few at the painting station, stopping one little boy from painting the girl beside him. Amar led others in various kiddie exercises (though they were mostly just jumping around), and the rest was gathered in front of Jude as he taught them their ABC's.

"Is that your baby?"

Spinner blinked and glanced down at the little doe-eyed girl. She didn't look more than five-years-old; beautiful dark skin and wild kinky hair. Wyatt emitted a soft gurgle from his carrier, and Spinner smiled slightly. "Yeah, he's my son."

The little girl frowned and her head tilted to one side. "But you're not old."

"Um...  _thank you_?"

"Is he sick?" she asked, staring at Wyatt with innocent curiosity. "He's so white. And so is his hair."

"No, he's not sick," Spinner answered harsher than she intended, and in a much gentler tone, she added, "He just has a...  _condition_  that makes him look this way. Albinism."

"Does it hurt?"

She managed a small smile as Wyatt grabbed onto her fingers and laughed. "As long as I keep his skin and eyes protected, not one bit."

The little girl brightened at that. "Then I hope my baby brother looks just like him!" She exclaimed, bouncing a step closer and petting her son's arm. "His eyes are so blue and pretty! I like blue! It's my favourite colour in the whole wide world!"

The emotion struck Spinner like a slap in the face and it took all of her power to hold it together. As open as Dauntless was, she still had that _tiny_  fear of Wyatt being ridiculed, and hearing a pure statement like that made her feel silly for being scared in the first place. "Your mommy's having a baby?"

"Yep! He's gonna be here in this many!" She proudly held up four fingers.

Spinner smiled again, even though she had no clue whether it was days, weeks, or months. "You must be very excited to be a big sister."

She nodded with a bigger smile. "Uh-huh! My daddy says I gotta protect him when, when he comes out of my mommy's tummy."

“That’s right. You gotta make sure he’s always safe.”

" _Oh, Miss Imaniii_."

Spinner looked up and the girl from earlier was now standing in front of her with a giant grin on her face.

Imani crossed her arms over her chest with a pout. "Aww, but I'm looking at the pretty baby. And that story you're reading is _boring_."

"Back to the carpet, Lil' miss."

"Oh, fine," Imani huffed before stomping away.

The brown-skinned girl shook her head with a giggle. "Sorry 'bout that, Imani can be a nosy little Parker sometimes. Wait..." She paused and narrowed her green eyes slightly.  "Spinner, right? Eric's Spinner?"

"Have we met before...?"

"Well, we're about to." She stuck out her hand with an even wider grin. "I'm Monica."

Spinner blinked a few times. "You're Mecca's niece?" Then she immediately backpedaled. "Not that I'm saying I don't believe you— _sorry_ , it's just... you're not what I pictured in my head?" She wrinkled her nose in uncertainty.

Monica released another giggle. "No worries. You're not the first person to react like that. I get it from my mother's side."

She gave an awkward laugh before quickly shaking her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise. And you have such a sweet kid. Hiya, love muff," Monica cooed down at Wyatt. He squealed and laughed in return. "He's a happy one, too." She smiled up at her.

Spinner smiled back as pride spread throughout her chest. "Yeah, Eric and I got lucky."

"So..." Monica twirled on the spot. "What do you think of the place? I assume that's why you're here," she murmured playfully.

"Actually, I kinda just...  _wandered_ here..." Spinner said with an uneasy laugh. Eric was working from home today and she wanted to stay clear of him, so she took Wyatt and went for a walk. "But it's nice, _colourful_."

Monica gave her a lopsided grin, and Spinner marvelled at the uncanny similarities between her and Mecca. It was no wonder Hayden talked nonstop about this girl, she was just as goofy and outgoing as him. "Can you see yourself leaving the little tyke with us when the time comes?"

Spinner looked around the daycare again, her eyes landing on Imani as she was playing around with one of the toy guns. She didn't know why, but she found herself picturing a little girl with Eric's eyes, and her heart nearly stopped right there in her chest. "Not even close..."

* * *

 

Spinner pulled the shower curtain aside and jumped as Eric seemed to materialize out of nowhere in front of her. "Tank,  _God_!" Her heart was still in her throat as she snatched the towel off the rack, then quickly covered herself.

He cocked his pierced eyebrow. "You act like I haven't seen it all before."

She felt the back of her neck grow hot, and scowling at him, she stepped out of the bathtub and jerkily made her way over to the mirror.

"Look, I gave you more than enough time to be ready," Eric continued. "So I want to know what the fuck is going on, _now_."

Spinner gripped the edge of the counter. "I can't."

"No, you  _can_ , but you're choosing not to."

"Eric, it's... _complicated_..."

"That's your go-to excuse for everything, huh?"

She breathed harshly through her nose. "It's not an excuse."

Eric's jaw ticked, and Spinner sensed his anger growing as he glared at her. "And yet it still sounds like one."

She found her own anger starting to bubble. "What you're doing right now isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair, deal with it."

"I told you I'm not ready," she gritted out through her teeth.

"Why?"

Spinner didn't respond as she glowered at her reflection in the mirror.

"I asked _why,_ " he repeated sharply, and she felt like she was about to burst. "What are you so afraid to tell—"

Slamming her hands on the counter, Spinner finally exclaimed, "I'm not the only one involved in this!"

For a moment, Eric just stood there, tall, intimidating, and his hard expression unreadable. Then she saw recognition in his eyes, and his lips tightened with barely controlled frustration. She braced herself. "So there _is_ something going on between you and Number boy."

" _Four_  is my friend, for the _last fucking time,_ " Spinner enunciated bitingly. "You don't hear me accusing _you_ whenever you hang out with Lauren without me."

Eric scoffed. "That's entirely different. She's there because of Zim, not me." He gave her a scornful look. "But you _choose_ to be around the Stiff."

"Because he's my friend!"

"Oh, that’s right," he replied in a dry tone. "Well, while you're protecting your  _friend_ , keep in mind it took _a lot_ for me to trust you."

Speechless and frustrated, she could only watch him walk away.

* * *

 

They stood across from each other in the center of the leaders' gym, and Rhino quirked one dark eyebrow at her. "You haven't told him yet, have you?"

"Nope," Spinner simply replied before running towards him. She opened with a powerful roundhouse kick and Rhino ducked, responding quickly with a sharp uppercut.

"What are you waiting for?" he grunted as she spun away from the blow.

"At this rate, most likely the apocalypse." Spinner rammed her elbow into his back, then whirled around to slam the other across his jaw. Taking a hard knee to the chest, she leaped backwards and swung into a back handspring to recover. Midway, she caught Rhino charging at her, and as soon as she landed on her feet, she immediately blocked a punch aimed at her face.

Rhino crossed with a hook, and Spinner skillfully parried his attack and countered with a jab that connected with his chin. He stumbled back, shaking his head before a frown gathered between his eyes. "You know, you're only making things worse for yourself."

" _No_ , _really_?" she returned sarcastically, dodging his kick by skipping to her right.

Rhino grunted again and jumped back to evade her haymaker. "You need to learn to be a little more selfish, kid," he said as they circled each other.

Spinner made a face. "What are you talking about? I _am_ selfish. When it comes to my husband, my son, my fr—"

"But never when it comes to  _you_."

She stopped and then slowly dropped her stance.

"You martyr yourself," Rhino continued. "And you gotta stop, 'cause shit like that will get your ass killed."

Spinner deflated even further while her hands fisted by her sides. "I just don't want him to hate me, and I don't want Four getting hurt. Because once Eric knows the truth, he—"

"Won't do anything," Rhino cut in. "The most the kid's gonna do is pout about it."

"Then you don't know Tank  _at all_."

"I know enough, so you should give him more credit than that." 

Spinner felt a feeling of guilt overwhelm her and she dug her nails into her palms to distract her from it. After a small moment, she muttered, "I'm scared, okay? I don't want him to feel like he can't trust me anymore."

Rhino hobbled over to her and rested his hand on top of her sweaty head. "Just grow some balls and tell him."

"You better have your couch ready."

* * *

 

For an instant, Four stared at her in disbelief—and then his eyes flared with betrayal. "You're telling him?"

Spinner had seen Four angry very few times, but not once had he ever looked like that. She slumped against the stone wall. "I have to."

"Why?"

"Because my marriage is on the line."

His upper lip pursed while his dark brows drew together in a frown. "If you tell Eric about Evelyn, you risk exposing me."

She knew that, but that was a risk she had to take. "And as fuck up as this is gonna sound, it's something I have to do. For once, Broody, I have to think about me."

"Even if it means putting my life in danger?"

She lowered her eyes to the bracelet he had given her for her birthday. "He won't do anything, to you at least."

Four let out a short bark of laughter. "And you really expect me to take your word for it?"

Spinner looked up sharply, folding her arms over her chest at his snide tone. "Yes, I do. You're alive right now, aren't you? Yeah, you  _are_ ," she answered for him because it didn't look like he was going to do it. "'Cause Eric knows how pissed I'd be if he tried to hurt you, and I'm talking  _super pissed_." 

His gaze wavered a moment, and then the tension started to loosen from his shoulders.

Uncrossing one of her arms, she swept a hand through her hair. "Look, no offense to you and Sweets, but if it weren't for Eric I wouldn't have made it through Dauntless." Spinner paused to prepare herself for her next words. It was something she had never told anyone; she even managed to hide it from _me_. "And just between me and you, you guys probably would've been the ones pulling my body out of the chasm."

Four looked like he tasted something sour, and still, he made no reply.

"Judge me all you want, but I owe Eric my  _life_ ," She told him powerfully. "And I hope one day you can truly understand why."

* * *

 

 **Face claims (Some I haven’t mentioned):**  
**Monica – Logan Browning**  
**Mecca – John-Rhy Davies**  
**Sheila – Tasha Smith**  
**Gale – Casey LaBow**  
**Olivia – Evan Rachel Wood**  
**Lauren – Justine Wachsberger (she played her in the movie for half a second -.-)**  
**Shauna – Kaya Scodelorio**  
**Zeke – Alfed Enoch**  
**Hailey – Kat Dennings**  
**Kane – Naveen Andrews**

**I just wanted to say thank you to each and every one of you for your patience, your understanding, your love, and your support. You don’t know how much that meant to me this past month. Long story short, I get sad sometimes and it takes me a bit to bounce back. I didn’t want to make such a big deal out of it because I just hate talking about myself lol.**

**I’m slowly getting back into the swing of things, so updates will be sporadic.**

**Also, I’d like to take a moment to talk about recent events. My heart goes out to the victims in the Orlando shooting and to Christina Grimmie who was also shot this weekend. I don’t know what’s going on in this world, but I just pray for these senseless acts of violence to stop.**

**And one more thing, never be afraid to be who you are. Gay, straight, bi, lesbian, transgender, you are YOU. You’re not sick, you’re not a freak, NOTHING is wrong with you. You may not feel loved by the society, but you are loved by ME. So stand tall and be proud, and never let ANYONE tell you differently.**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	24. These Hands They Know Not Your Touch

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Harrison Storm – The Words You Say**

* * *

 

Spinner took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, but still, she peered cautiously into Eric's office first. He was sitting at his desk, hunched over paperwork like usual. He didn't even look up when she tautly entered and sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs in front of him. It was odd being on the other side and Spinner wasn't used to the different change of dynamic. She watched him busily work away for a few nerve-wracking moments and she felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest.

"Where's Wyatt?" Eric asked, flipping the page and swiftly scribbling something down.

"S-Sweets and Zim have him." Spinner picked anxiously at her bright green nail polish. "I hate it when he sees us like this. Kids are sensitive to this kinda shit."

He still didn't lift his head. "Speak for yourself, I'm fine." 

Her right leg started bouncing and she dropped her gaze down to the neon flakes scattered in her lap. "Well, I'm ready to do that now..." Spinner said with pathetic quietness. "… To talk." 

"Go on," he drawled back in a tone of indifference.

Raising her hand, Spinner swept her hair back and sighed deeply. "So it goes something like this..."

* * *

 

_"Dad, cut it out!" I screamed, nearly twisting my ankle running over to him. He was banging his head against the wall again, and the sound was driving me insane. I grabbed onto his grubby Candor blazer only to be violently shoved away. I stumbled back and just stared at him as he started doing it again. He was cursing this time, nasty words in Hebrew he told me and Booker to never repeat._

_Except, it wasn’t as funny as it was back then._

_I glanced at Booker desperately while he's trying to calm Mom down. She was as white as a sheet and she was trembling, looking at me with wide, terrified eyes. "Book, I’ll handle Mom. Just care of Dad, you're the only one who can calm him down."_

_"Yes, okay." Booker nodded before he ran over to him. I watched him kneel down beside Dad and listened to him talk in a really soft and sweet voice. I always thought my dad was the strongest soul alive, practically invincible. But there he was, being comforted by my baby brother who was just as mental as him._

_I ruined everything._

_At the corner of my eye, I noticed Mom hunched over, and I turned just in time to see her pick something off of the ground and cram it into her mouth. "Mom!" I rushed over to her and I'm surprised I didn't break her jaw when I pried her mouth open. I cringed as I pulled out a long rusty nail, and I didn't even think twice before chucking it behind me. "What's the matter with you, huh?" I grabbed her shoulders and gave her a rough shake. "You don't eat shit like that! You could've choked and died! God forbid you have tetanus right now!"_

_"I'm... I'm... failure..." Mom finally mumbled, and it broke my fucking heart into a million tiny pieces. "I... failed... I failed."_

_And of course I started fucking crying, and I hugged Mom so tight that I didn't care if she couldn't breathe. "Don't say that!" I quickly leaned back and held her face as she continued mumbling 'failure' over and over again. "I said stop! This is my fault, remember? I did this to us, not you or Dad. It was all me. I'm the shitty person."_

_"No, you're not, Petra-Lynn," Booker said, as he had his arm around Dad who was resting his head on his shoulder. "You wanted to make me happy and feel safe." He gave me one of his big, dopey smiles, and for one moment everything felt normal again. "That means you're a good person, Petra-Lynn. A very good person."_

_Then everything came crashing down and I was back in this shitty reality. I let go of Mom and leaned back against the wall of the rundown diner. "If I'm such a good person, then why did this happen?" I whimpered, watching Mom crawl around in a circle. "Why did my good deed literally cost us everything?"_

_Booker looked down sadly. "I don't know..." he whispered. "They don't know either. But they say fate can be cruel."_

_If I wasn't crying so hard, I would've flat out laughed at him. That was just pouring a shit ton of salt on the wound. Fate wasn't just cruel to me. It used me, ripped me apart, and left me to die. I just wanted it all to end._

_Mom suddenly stopped, then she sat back on her heels and stared up through the hole in the roof. "She never loved me..." Tears slid down her cheeks. "... because… I was a failure..."_

_I didn't know who she was talking about, but it just made me cry even harder. I'm the one who should be calling myself the failure. I couldn't help any of them. "Mom, please... stop saying that...." I begged her again, and it hurt so fucking much._

_"What's taking Venus so long?" Booker asked, a worried frown crossing his face. "Amity's not that far away. She should've been back by now."_

_I wiped my nose on my grimy sleeve and it wrinkled from the disgusting smell. I opened my mouth to answer when a noise interrupted me from the back of the diner. My heart lurched in my chest as I fumbled to grab the bowie knife out of the waistband of my pants._

_The area was known for its violent nomads and drifters, but we had no other options for shelter. A bad storm was coming according to Venus' friend Geo, which was why she'd gone off to Amity in the first place. She was getting more supplies from Hope, but that was almost an hour ago. So I wasn't taking any chances, especially not after what one of those sick twisted bastards tried to do to her._

_"It could be her," Booker said while Mom curled up into a little ball at his feet._

_I shakily climbed to mine. "And it could be not." I moved in front of my family, trying to make myself look as threatening as possible just in case I was right. Then I heard footsteps and my grip tightened around the knife handle. I swallowed hard and called, "Venus? That better be you, or whoever you are, you're in for a world of fucking hurt."_

_They didn't respond or falter, and I felt like I was about to piss my pants. I may have killed someone before, but it didn't mean I liked doing it. All of a sudden, a lean and lithe woman appeared from behind the kitchen door. She had long black curly hair and she was wearing clothes from every faction. Her eyes fucking freaked me out the most. They were dark, practically black, but they were wise and sharp like a Nose's._

_She takes another step, and I'm ready to attack, but Booker's sudden protest stopped me. "No, Petra-Lynn, don't! That's Ms. Evelyn! She's good, she's good!"_

_"He's right," Evelyn said. "I was brought here to help you."_

_I half lowered the knife. "Brought? By who?"_

_"Me." Venus ran out with a large handmade backpack slung over one of her shoulders. "That's why I took so long."_

_I stared at Evelyn while Venus came over to me and took the knife out of my hand. "How are you gonna help us?"_

_"The same way I've helped families like yours," she told me, and a part of me still wasn't convinced. And I think she knew that because then she added, "I'm the leader of the factionless and I don't leave behind my own."_

_"Even though she made us eat raisins, Evelyn always took care of us," Booker piped up. "Just like you did, Petra-Lynn."_

_I felt tears stinging my eyes again. He still thought I did something good for him. When really I turned everything to shit. I fucked up our lives beyond repair. All because I was careless and wanted to show off that I finally had a friend in this world. Being me had gotten lonely._

_"You and your family will be safe with me," Evelyn enticed me again, and then I felt Venus slip her hand into mine and squeeze._

_"My parents..." I sucked in a deep breath, trying not to think about them screaming bloody fucking murder on Candor's floor. "My parents are_ — _"_

_Evelyn stopped me with an understanding nod. "The headquarters is not too far from here."_

_"The factionless have a headquarters?"_

_She nodded again. "We should leave now before the storm starts."_

* * *

 

"… And we left with her that night, and I never regretted that shit more." Spinner rolled her eyes at herself as she wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"So this Evelyn woman is the  _leader_  of the factionless?" Eric sounded like he wanted to laugh, but he wouldn't be for very long.

She nodded and swallowed the large lump in her throat. "She..." Spinner drew in another fortifying breath and silently prayed this wasn't the end of them. "She was the one who… helped Edgar get off the grid and convinced him that Dauntless was responsible for his sister’s suicide." She kept her eyes trained on her shaking hands, listening to Eric's chair squeak as he adjusted his position. When he simply remained silent, Spinner continued. "The whole 'destroy the faction system' idea started with her, and she's also where the flash drive came from. But everything before that, I didn't find out until I came back to Dauntless."

"And who told you that information?"

"The twins," Spinner said in an unusually small voice. "They said Edgar and Evelyn couldn't get along. He wanted to avenge his sister, but she was waiting for the  _right time,_ " she quoted with her fingers. "Then he said _fuck it, I'm gonna do this shit on my own_. He convinced a ton of people, James being one of them, and Evelyn didn't like that. So, she told him to take his kids with him, and then they all split." Spinner wiped her eyes again, staring down at the wetness on her fingertips. "But that all happened long before I got there. And they were also there the night Omar Prowl was murdered. Edgar just wanted to show the twins the ropes. Nice guy, ain't he?"

"Is that it?"

"... No..."

"Then?"

Unexpected tears crowded Spinner's throat. When she finally raised her head, Eric's face was still impassive, but his entire body was stiff. Hastily licking her lips, she swallowed hard, her stomach churning violently now. "The evening I disappeared... Four and I"—she winced as a red anger took over his already tense features—"we took Edward and Myra to her."

His steely eyes filled with blighted rage. "He's in on this, too?"

Spinner couldn't take it anymore, and then she began to cry, her sobs muffled as she buried her face in her hands. "Yes, because Evelyn is his mother…"

"That's how he knew about you," Eric chuckled, a bitter chuckle devoid of mirth. "So, he's her little informant. I can't believe you actually kept this from me."

"Eric, I am so sorry!" Spinner cried, her chest heaving so hard she felt she would throw up all of her organs. "And I know I'm gonna sound like a broken record right now, but I did it to protect you!"

"Oh yeah? And what's stopping her from finishing what Edgar started?"

"Me and Four." Her chin trembled as shame flowed over her. "Evelyn manipulated all of us, Tank. You should know how easy that is to do with weaker souls."

Eric's jaw muscles worked while his gaze drilled into hers.

"I made Four tell her that if she ever triedanything I would kill her myself. The absolute last thing I want is for anyone to get hurt again because of me."

"You can't save everyone. You seem to forget that a lot."

Spinner hiccupped, twisting her hands. "I know... In my mind, I thought if I saved more people it would make up for what I couldn't do for my family..."

A mixture of emotions flashed through Eric's eyes—surprise, anger, and one he didn't wear too often.  _Pity_. "Are you happier now than you were back then?"

"Very fucking happy," she said with a pale smile.

"Then you've done enough. Now get Wyatt and go back home."

"But—"

"I would like to finish my work in peace," Eric interrupted curtly.

"Okay..." Spinner dusted off her lap and then unsteadily rose to her feet. “But can I ask you for one thing before I go?"

He cocked his pierced brow at her.

"Please, don't do anything to hurt Four. He's just trying to find his place in the world like the rest of us."

Drying her tears, she left his office.

* * *

 

Lying to Zim and Lauren was easier than she thought. All she had to do was slap on a fake grin and force an even faker laugh, and then she was on her merry little way. It wasn't until Spinner gotten home and started getting her and Wyatt ready for the night, when everything just hit her. She cried until her eyes ached and her chest felt sore, and then she decided she really needed a friend.

"Seriously, I can't do anything right. It's no wonder Tank's sick of me."

_"Pity party for one, your table is now ready."_

Spinner glared down at her phone screen where Rocket was picking her ear. "I'm not being funny right now." She watched her flick away whatever it was from underneath her sparkly pinky nail before Rocket gave her a shrug. 

 _"Sorry, little boom. Venus left me with specific instructions, which I got right here."_  She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and then read,  _"She said, and I quote, if Spinning Top calls and she's acting ridiculous, DO NOT indulge in any of her crazy talk."_

Wyatt laughed from his place in her lap, reaching out and trying to grab her phone. "It's not crazy talk! My husband could very possibly leave me! It's been exactly  _six hours_ since I've spoken to him. And he's still not home yet." Spinner began sniffling. "He's probably talking to Max right now seeing if there's any way he can divorce me."

Rocket crossed her eyes while letting out a loud groan.  _"Oh, will you pipe down? You know that's never gonna happen."_

"No, I _don't_ know! That's why I'm freaking out over here!"

_"Your mammie's crazy, Baby Tank, you know that?"_

Wyatt let out a happy shriek and then started laughing again.

"Oh yeah, Spinner's just one big joke," she grumbled sullenly, knuckling the tears from her eyes. 

Rocket clicked her tongue, smiling at her.  _"Listen, little boom, you and the entire universe know that you two were made for each other. 'Cause there's literally no one else on this entire planet that could ever put up with you two's crap."_

Spinner rolled her eyes. "Oh, gee, thanks..."

 _"You know what I'm getting at."_  Rocket waved her off as Benny's screech sounded in the background. He swooped into her room and then landed on top of her head. _"It's just some dumb secret. I doubt he'll let something like that change anything."_

"Just some dumb secret?" she repeated, stunned. "Rockhead, I don't think you get the _severity_ of this whole thing. Not only did I lie to my husband, but I also  _sold-out_  my best friend to one of the leaders of this place. A very _powerful_ leader at that," Spinner clarified frantically. "By law, Tank has every right to execute him. Because, again _by law_ , Four is a _rat_ , a _traitor_ , a _dead Stiff walking_."

 _"Nahhh, he’s not gonna go that far."_  Rocket casually waved her off again.

"Oh, so you've become psychic since the last time I saw you?"

She laughed.  _"No, but, I do know that Mr. Tank loves you like crazy. So like Rhino said, he won't do a thing."_

Spinner sighed. "And if he does?"

_"Say a prayer and sleep with Max for a lighter sentence."_

"You're _disgusting_." She wrinkled her nose at a snorting Rocket.

_"Well, me and Boom have been hanging out a lot lately."_

Spinner rolled her eyes. "And Boomer wonders why no woman will give him the—" The rest of her words caught in her throat when Eric strode into the bedroom. "Uh, Rocket—"

Rocket gave her a lopsided smile. "Good luck."

She ended the video call as Eric stopped at the foot of the bed, and his gaze suddenly fell upon her. He wasn't intoxicated nor was he angry, just expressionless. Spinner had summed up enough courage to speak when she felt Wyatt rock forward. Her heart leaped into her throat, staring at their son in tearful amazement as he shakily began crawling toward Eric. "Tank, he's—"

"Crawling," her husband breathed, and his face instantly changed. She watched a slow smile flicker into his eyes and faintly curved his lips. He lowered himself onto the mattress just as Wyatt stopped in front of him and let loose another high-pitched squeal. "I know it's exciting." Eric gently ruffled their son's wispy curls.

"No, it's too early," Spinner said, her chin trembling with the threat of tears. "He's only four months, this is _not_ okay."

Wyatt twisted around and looked at her, his pacifier falling out of his mouth as he began whimpering.

"Oh, sweetie, no." She scooted further down the bed and scooped him up into her arms, kissing his tiny forehead. "Mama's so proud of you. It's just you're growing up a little too fast for her. Next, you'll be walking right out of my life." Spinner glanced up and saw Eric watching her, and she felt her teary smile diminish. "So, will I be the one giving Broody's eulogy?"

"No, his little high-risk girlfriend is doing it."

Spinner went cold with dread and sorrow. "You—" She paused when she noticed the glint of humour in his gray eyes. "Oh, you're such a punk!" She flicked her leg out and kicked the side of his thigh, while he gave a rough chuckle. "I seriously thought you were gonna kill him."

His expression sobered and his eyes lost their warmth. "I was."

"Oh, my Go—"

"But obviously I didn't."

She averted her gaze and looked at Wyatt's bright, innocent face. "Then where did you go for so long? Were you talking to Max?" Spinner asked quietly.

"No, I was talking with Rhino." Her eyes jumped back to his, and Eric sighed. It was long, heavy, and dog-tired. "You shouldn't have gone through that alone. I wish you hadn't," he roughly confessed. "That... that must have been tough."

She sent him a weak smile and scooted closer to him. "I wanted to tell you, but I just... I didn't know how without... getting you upset…"

"I know," Eric sighed again while he rubbed the back of his neck. "And I guess it's partly my fault for... making you feel like you can't talk to me about these sorts of things." He licked his lips. "I'm working on that, alright? Stiff's secret is safe, so you can relax."

Spinner heaved a deep sigh of relief. "Thank you, and I'm sorry, too. Not just for hiding it, but for not giving you enough credit. I see how much you're trying, Tank, and I really do appreciate it." Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, she stared at Eric for a moment before murmuring, "Are we... okay? 'Cause I don't wanna live on Rhino's couch, it's not at all comfortable..."

Eric half chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to kick you out."

"Thank God, because I wouldn't survive a day without you."

Her husband smirked a little.

"Hey, let's not get  _too_  cocky over there," Spinner giggled as she playfully bumped shoulders with him.

"You just make it so easy," he responded good-humouredly.

A cute, hysterical laugh bubbled out of Wyatt, and Spinner broke into her own gentle laughter. "At least one of us finds Daddy funny." She pressed another kiss to his head. "And he _still_  hasn’t answered Mama's question."

Eric rolled his eyes once more. "Yes, Red, we're okay."

Her lips spread into a large smile. "My back is totally rejoicing right now."

* * *

 

**Yay, Spinner finally told Eric! It’s sad to think in Red she actually took this secret to her grave. What a great friend she was lol :) So Four gets to live another day and…**

**Wyatt’s crawling! :D**

**Fun fact: Both my younger sister (6 years apart) and I crawled at 3 months according to my mom. I walked at 7 months and she walked at 8 (my mom said it was the worst days of her life because we were a handful to deal with. And we apparently came from the devil :P). I was actually the one to witness her first steps. She looked so weird because she was so tiny lol. Oh, and she was also born with two bottom teeth. My mom had so much fun breastfeeding her. Hahaha!**

**Thank you for the kudos and comments. I’m getting there, guys! :)**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	25. A Little Number Counting Back To Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: The Chromatics – Kill for Love**

* * *

 

"I think he's broken."

"He's not _broken._ He's not some sort of toy."

"Well, he ain't sleeping either. He looks like Zim after ten cups of coffee."

Spinner and Eric stood over Wyatt's crib, watching the gurgling infant energetically kick his legs.

"We've both been up for over 24 hours now and he's the only one making it look easy." 

"Jeanine already explained it to you. His cells are still adjusting to the X serum intrabodies. His body will eventually balance itself out," her husband grunted back.

She groaned, the sound guttural and not at all flattering. " _Ugh_ , well, it needs to hurry up, I'm friggin tired." She rubbed her forehead and then her entire face. "You know what, I'm gonna take a walk with him."

"What, now? It's four in the morning."

" _Exactly_. C'mere, Baby Blue." Spinner picked Wyatt up and cradled him to her chest. 

Eric released a deep sigh of resignation. "Fine, I'll come with you."

"No, it's okay." She stifled a yawn. "You have work in a few hours. I can handle this." A tired grin lifted one corner of her mouth. "I can carry a gun on me if it will make you less worried."

Eric gave her an annoyed look that told her he didn't find her joke very amusing. 

Spinner chuckled as they made their way out of the nursery and over to the front door. "I promise we'll be back in thirty minutes or less," she said as she slipped her feet into her sandals. "And hopefully he'll be asleep by then _._  Isn't that right, you little troublemaker?" Wyatt smiled at her and she shook her head, amusement still tugging at her lips. "You're lucky you're cute like your daddy."

Eric rolled his eyes as he shrugged out of his hoodie, and her heart skipped girlishly while he wrapped it around her bare shoulders. " _Thirty minutes or less_ ," he repeated firmly, opening the door for her.

"Yeah, yeah, or you’ll track me down like the bloodhound you are." With a snort, Spinner stepped out into the hallway as a spiky-haired mother with her own son walked by.

"Just one of those nights, huh?" She half-smiled, failing at being discreet while she stole a quick peek at her husband's shirtless body.

Spinner smirked inwardly and returned the other woman's smile. "Tell me about it. Good luck."

"You, too." 

She waited until the woman was out of earshot before she turned to Eric's smirking face. "She was totally checking you out, you know." 

"Can you blame her?"

Spinner slid her eyes down the length of his muscular frame, adopting his cocky expression. "Guess I can’t. Too bad I got the ring and the kid, huh? She was kinda cute."

He let out a low, gruff chuckle at her words. "Yeah,  _too bad_."

Giggling, Spinner leaned in and they shared a warm and playful kiss. " _I missed your lips_..." she murmured, looking into his eyes for a moment before kissing him once more.

"Then don't make a habit of avoiding me." Eric's voice rumbled playfully and sent her on her way with a love pat on her bottom. "I'm timing you." 

"I know." Spinner winked at him over her shoulder.

* * *

 

15 minutes later Wyatt still wasn't asleep, nor did he want to. She tried rocking him, singing to him, she even tried _pleading_ with him. But her son was inherently stubborn and believed he needed to be awake at this very moment.

"Munch,  _come on_. Gimme a break here, huh?" Spinner rubbed her hand up and down his back. "Mama's getting old, she needs her sleep. She can't stay up for long periods of time and be okay anymore." 

Wyatt scrunched up his face, flashing her one of his toothless grins.

Smiling slightly at his happy expression, she smoothed his bangs back from his eyes. "You know, a part of me thinks you're doing this on purpose," she sighed, as he grabbed onto her hair. Spinner loved her son greatly, but she also loved and missed not having a sore scalp every day.

She wandered deeper underground until she reached the back door that led to the train tracks outside. As she was preparing to turn around and walk back, it opened and Max emerged tucking a pack of cigarettes in his breast pocket.

He froze at the sight of her, and Spinner gave him a knowing little smile, taking a hold of Wyatt's hand and waving it at him. "Say,  _hi, Uncle Hypocrite_." She winced when she received an echoing shriek in response. "Oh,  _nononononono_ , much too early for that." She quickly popped his pacifier into his mouth to silence him.

Max half-smiled. "I have a fresh pot of coffee inside, would you like some?"

"Yeah, sure. I have about 13 minutes before Eric hunts me down." 

Laughing quietly, Max nodded and then paused. "Oh, and excuse the mess." Opening the door, he led her inside, and Spinner's skin crawled a thousand times over. His apartment was a _disaster zone_. She could actually feel her non-existent allergies start to act up. 

"Bossman, it looks like the second war happened in here." Her nose wrinkled with distaste. "Do you even  _own_  a broom? They're really cheap, you know. They're only, like, 5 points."

"I’ve been up to my elbows in work, Spinner. I haven’t gotten around to cleaning it yet," Max said, indicating some annoyance. "I'll be back." He disappeared down the hallway, and five minutes later he returned wearing a fresh pair of clothes. "Cream, two sugars sound good?" he asked, motioning for her to grab a seat at the table.

"Nah, give it to me black," Spinner sighed again, sinking down into the chair.

Max chuckled while he retrieved two black mugs from the cabinet. "How long have you been up with him?"

She covered her yawn with her hand. "A little over 24 hours. Tank and I have tried everything thing in the book. I don't know what else to do."

He walked over with a steaming cup of coffee and set it down in front of her. "Here, let me try something."

Spinner handed Wyatt to him, somewhat skeptical, as he held her son sideways.

"This is usually for babies who have colic," Max explained while he began rocking him in a fast and tiny motion. "But I'd seen Omar use this plenty of times to get his daughter to sleep. She was a night owl, too."

She gave a sad smile, running her thumb over the cup handle. "Oh, it was a daughter he had?" she asked before taking a sip.

He nodded. "She goes to the daycare here. Her name is Imani."

Spinner felt herself sadden even more. "I met her the other day when I went by there. She's a really sweet kid, very excited to be a big sister."

"Yes," he said with a half-hearted chuckle. "She tells Tod and I that all the time."

"Does she remember him at all? Omar? I ask because when we were talking, she mentioned her _daddy_ telling her she had to protect her brother." She air quoted around the word daddy.

"Yes, that would be Brian, good man," Max replied. "He’s been there for her and her mother Michelle ever since Omar passed. Imani was almost 3 when he died. She doesn’t remember much, but she does know he was a brave leader."

"I'm glad they were able to move on."

"I am, too," he agreed, looking much like Rhino did when he spoke about their old friend.

Spinner managed another soft smile. "You know," she started. "I was gonna let Eric talk to you about this but… you think initiation can go back to the way it used to be? Before our partnership with Erudite?"

There was a moment of stillness, then Max suddenly sighed. "Are you and Four trying to aggravate me?"

"No, but whatever Broody said, he does have a point. In the last two years, our number of candidates have decreased. Why? Because we have the highest mortality rate out of all the factions. And  _why_?" Spinner said again. "Because we only accept the top ten initiates. I mean, if we increased the number of spots, don't you think it would be less likely for someone to, I don't know, push someone into the chasm? Or stab another person in the eye? I don't know about you, but I'm getting pretty tired of funerals that could’ve been prevented."

Max's brow was furrowed as he studied her face. Sure the decision would involve lots of changes to Dauntless, but Spinner had faith in him. He could be a great leader on his own; she didn't think he needed to rely on Jeanine for direction anymore.

"Alright, I'll consider it," he finally said. "But I'm warning you from now, it will not be an easy process."

"I know." Her gaze moved to Wyatt and she was relieved to find him fast asleep. "Well, will you look at that? I guess all he needed was an uncle's touch." Spinner offered Max an exhausted grin and raised her coffee to him. "Bless you, Bossman, a million times."

* * *

 

Eric was sleeping awkwardly in the rocking chair when she tiptoed into the nursery. 

Spinner carefully pried her hair out of Wyatt's grip, and then laid him down in his crib. She touched the little freckle above his eyebrow before padding over to Eric. "Tank." She stroked his messy hair. "Love, wake up."

With a deep exhale, he sluggishly opened his eyes and rolled his head until she heard it crack. "You got him to sleep?"

"Uh-huh," Spinner yawned for what seemed to be the hundredth time, then tugged him to his feet by drawstrings of his pajama pants. "Come on."

Her husband hardly gave her a coherent response as she dragged him back to bed.

* * *

 

Spinner was awakened by Eric’s throaty chuckle some hours later, and she let out a small moan, opening her eyes to find herself lying sprawled on top of him. 

"Morning, Kitten," he said with the smirk that got the butterflies going. "Comfortable?"

Raising up slightly, she gave an awkward laugh as a ridiculous shyness came over her. "Sorry..."

"I wasn't complaining." His arms around her tightened, and she quickly found it pointless to try to squirm out of it. 

Plus, she didn't want to. She missed him—more than she realized until now—and smiling, Spinner bent her head to cover his soft lips with hers. She stroked her way inside of his mouth, and one of his hands opened over her back, urging her closer as the smooth demand of his tongue stole her breath away. 

Spinner molded herself to the contours of his body, deepening the kiss. She dragged her fingers through his chest hair and followed the happy trail down to the front of his pajama pants. Eric rolled her onto her back, and she'd just loosened the ties when the alarm on his watch suddenly went off.

" _Fuck_." Her husband exhaled harshly through his nose. "I have to get ready for work," he muttered against her lips before he started pulling back.

"Blow it off," Spinner breathed, catching his face and bringing his head down to kiss him again. " _Stay with me_."

"I can't," Eric regretfully sighed, as he braced himself up on his elbows and silenced his alarm. "There's too much shit I have to do today." He chuckled at her angry pout, playing with a lock of her hair. "I would if I could. Better, Princess?"

"No."

"I’ll make it up to you, then.”

Spinner's pout lessened a fraction. "Does it involve multiple orgasms and chocolate cake? I haven't had those in a while."

Another smirk crossed his lips. "I'll bring you back 3 slices tonight."

" _Yes_." She grinned, doing a little fist pump.

Chuckling once more, Eric leaned down and brushed his nose against her cheek. "I'll have you saying that, too, don't worry." She wiggled her hips when his fingertips grazed the outside of her shorts.

"Go," Spinner demanded in a husky whisper. "Before I handcuff you to this bed."

A flicker of desire sprung to life in his steely eyes and he kissed her mouth again. "Only if I get to do it to you first."

"Tank, please, _go,"_ she groaned.

With one last smirk, Eric climbed off of her before swaggering into the bathroom.

* * *

 

Wyatt was proving to be a little crawling machine—a  _speedy_  one, too—which was why Spinner spent most of the morning baby-proofing the apartment. 

She'd browsed through a variety of parenting and child development books, and the process started off innocently enough. A corner guard here, an edge bumper there, outlet covers, and safety locks on all the reachable cabinets. But as she continued watching her son move about, her paranoia kicked in. Then she started imaging the absolute worst case scenarios in her head. After that, it ended in tape and an entire roll of bubble wrap.

Spinner stood in the middle of the living room, assessing her handy work.

 ** _'You may have gone overboard again...'_**  I told her as she awkwardly toyed with one of the ends of her bandana.

"It's not  _that_  bad... is it?"

**_'Look what you did to Wyatt.'_ **

Spinner glanced down at her son army-crawling across the floor in his own protectively little outfit—bubble wrap helmet included. "Well, you've seen him, he touches _everything_!"

 ** _'He's a baby. They're naturally curious,'_** I said, wishing I had eyes to roll.

"And how does that saying go? Oh, right,  _curiosity killed the cat_ ," Spinner countered, sounding extremely exasperated by the end. Suddenly her phone started buzzing in her bra, and digging it out, she answered it without looking at the number. "Yeah?"

_"Spinner? Hi, good morning, it's Jennifer calling from Jeanine Matthews’ office."_

"You can just say _hi, it’s Jennifer_ , you know." She rolled her eyes. “Anyway, what is it? I'm kinda in the middle of something."

Jennifer cleared her throat. _"Yes, well, the reason why I'm calling you is because you missed Wyatt's 9:00 appointment this morning."_

"What?" Spinner frowned in bewilderment. "What are you talking about?"

_"The one you scheduled with Jerald at Wyatt's last check-up?"_

Still confused, Spinner hurried over to the bookcase and peeled back some of the bubble wrap to grab her planner. She flipped it open to today's date before she let out a loud groan. She and Eric had been under so much stress lately that they’d completely forgotten about their son's upcoming 4-month check-up. " _Shit_ , sorry, it must have slipped my mind. I've had a lot going on."

 _"Okay, well…"_ Jennifer trailed off, and Spinner listened to her tapping on her tablet. _"_ _Oh! Okay, Jerald just had a cancelation. Will you be able to come for 12:30?"_  

Spinner pulled her phone away from her ear to check the time. She had about 45 minutes. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be there."

 _"We'll see you then_ _."_

Sending a quick update email to Eric, she stuffed her phone back into her bra before hurrying over to Wyatt and gathering him in her arms. "Your Mama's such a scatterbrain, Munch." She hesitated, taking a moment to look around her plastic-covered living room. "I'll just clean up when I get back."

Hopefully, Eric doesn't come home anytime soon. She'd hate to find her husband on the floor foaming at the mouth.

* * *

 

Today Wyatt was due for his immunization shots, and he was  _not_  a fan.

"Okay, baby, I know, I know." Spinner rocked her wailing son from side to side, kissing away the tears from his eyes. "If Mama could punch him she would. But she can't, you know how Daddy gets when she acts impulsively. But I'll give him a really mean look instead, okay?" She glared at Jerald, who was busily tapping away on his tablet.

"Not to mention your godmother would be appalled by your barbarous behaviour," the doctor snobbishly added.

"Well, good thing Eric loves it." Spinner sent him a cheeky wink as she continued rubbing Wyatt's back.

Jerald pushed up his glasses while rolling his eyes. "And it's a _miracle_ he does."

She grinned. "I know, right? Huh, Baby Blue? You okay now?" Spinner cooed, watching Wyatt rubbing his face against her t-shirt. Now calm, her son looked up at her and his lower lip wobbled. "I know, you don't like needles very much." She kissed his nose. "But on the bright side, it won't happen again for another 2 months."

There was a knock on the door before it opened and Jeanine stepped into the examination room. "Good afternoon, Spinner, Jerald."

"Yello, Godmom." Spinner threw up a peace sign.

Jerald shot her a quick, distasteful look before giving the faction leader a polite smile. "Good afternoon, Ms. Matthews. I’m just recording Wyatt’s results and they will be emailed to you shortly.”

Jeanine nodded. "Thank you, Jerald. Now if you don't mind, I would like to speak with my goddaughter alone."

"Of course, ma'am," the doctor replied. "And Mrs. McCall-Coulter?" He turned to Spinner, arching his overly-plucked eyebrow. "Please try and remember your son's appointment times from now on."

"And please try and remember _this._ " Spinner raised her middle finger.

Letting out a huff, Jerald stuck his nose up into the air before leaving the room.

"Must you?" Jeanine asked, annoyance ringing in her voice.

Spinner's nose wrinkled with her silly grin. "I shouldn't, but you know how much of a rebel I am. Isn't that right, Munch?" She placed a playful kiss on his forehead, and a big smile spread across his face. "Yes, you feel better, don't you? You ready to say hi to Nana?"

Jeanine was a completely different person whenever she was around Wyatt. She was softer, warm, emotionally inviting—a glaring contrast to what Erudite represented. Spinner had this theory that underneath all the knowledge and discipline, her godmother was lonely and wanted something ordinary. A distraction from her perfect routine.

Jeanine slipped Wyatt out of her arms and sat down in one of the chairs. "You will overcome that fear one day, little one," she murmured, delicately wiping his wet cheeks. "I did."

"He's crawling now, by the way." Smiling, Spinner hopped up onto the examination table. "I was actually in the middle of baby-proofing when Jennifer called."

"Really?" Jeanine smiled down at the cooing infant gnawing on his fingers. "You are going to be a very intelligent little boy."

"Great, another reason for Eric to be a cocky butt."

"Is Wyatt sleeping through the night?"

" _Mostly_." Spinner playfully narrowed her eyes at her smiling son. "We were awake for more than 24 hours, weren't we, bubba?" Wyatt squealed with delight, drawing a tiny chuckle from Jeanine. "But lucky for us, Bossman speaks baby."

Her godmother raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Long story." Spinner waved her hand dismissively. "So how's the study going? Will the city be needing saving again?"

Jeanine gave another brief chuckle. "No, it hasn't reached that level quite yet. But the study is going fairly well. We've discovered that the mutated gene we found in Edgar may share similar properties to the Victor92c gene."

"Like what?"

"Healing, except slightly different." Jeanine lifted her hand to silence the question she appeared to sense coming. " _However_ , we have yet to determine how. We're still comparing the genetic information to our other findings."

"Sounds complex," she commented while swinging her legs back and forth.

"Indeed it is."

A small silence came between them, as Spinner suddenly thought of the little blonde with Eric's eyes. Before she could register what was happening, she blurted out, "Hypothetically speaking, what’s me and Eric’s chances of having another albino child?"

Jeanine arched her eyebrow once more. "You're already thinking of more children?"

Spinner felt a hot flush run up her cheeks. "I'm not gonna sit here and lie to you saying I haven't. I don't wanna think about it, but apparently, my ovaries have a mind of their own." She rubbed the side of her face. "I know I'm not ready. But when, or  _if_ , I am, I just wanna be sure of what I'm getting myself into."

There was another slight pause before Jeanine answered, "25 percent."

She bit down on her lower lip, trying to sort out all the mixed feelings mulling around inside her. "That’s pretty low. And I mean, if it happens again, we’re still gonna love that kid regardless. _Obviously_." Spinner gestured to Wyatt. "I just, I don’t know… I wondered what it would be like to have a… _normal child_?"

"And there is a way we could do that."

"... There is?"

She nodded. "But we will talk about it more when you feel you are ready to."

Spinner sighed in relief, giving her a wordless thanks while slipping down from the table. "Well, I’m gonna go say hi to Faith before I leave—"

"She's in chemotherapy right now," Jeanine said as she handed Wyatt back to her. "But I will let her know you came by."

"Cool beans." She smiled and settled her son into his car seat. "And... can you not mention this to Eric? I’m not sure we're on the same wavelength, if you get what I mean…"

"Yes, very well. This conversation will stay just between us," her godmother promised.

"Thanks, you’re saving Tank from an early heart attack."

* * *

 

"You’re gonna be a giant when you get older. Probably taller than Mama and Daddy, then we’ll have to—" Spinner furrowed her brow, squinting down the tunnel as she spotted a frazzled Peter slumped against the wall. She smirked when he turned in her direction, his face ghastly pale. "Aw, hard time in the fear simulation?"

"Screw off," Peter fired back at her as she leisurely strolled past him. "I guess Edward didn't knock me straight out of here after all."

Spinner stopped mid-step and a little smile broke across her face. "You know, I used to be _exactly_ like you. Doing whatever it took to get to the top and  _stay_  on top."

"Yeah?" Peter snorted indignantly. "And look at you now, you're _soft_."

Facing Wyatt’s car seat away from the scene, she swiftly drew her gun and had it pressed to his nose before he could utter another word. Peter froze, rooted to the spot, as his eyes traveled up the barrel and locked with hers. "No, I grew up. 'Cause the old me would've already pulled the trigger." A smirk tipped the corners of her lips, and holstering her gun, Spinner flipped her hair. "Strike two, Pete," she quipped coolly and then flounced away.

* * *

 

Spinner crept backwards out of the nursery, gingerly closing the door and gasping when she came face to face with Eric. Exhaling harshly, she glared at the mile-wide smirk on his face. "I hate it when you do that!" she hissed, smacking his bicep, but he was too busy staring at her breasts that were spilling out of her silk robe.

"This for me?" Eric rumbled, eyes blazing with lust as he dragged them down her body, lingering on her legs.

Spinner smiled innocently while she took her time fixing her robe, teasing him with another peek. "Why? You like?"

He licked his lips before his darkened gaze flicked back to hers. "I can practically see through that thing."

She emitted a soft, throaty chuckle, easing closer and running her finger up his zipper. "Exactly why I wore it," she purred, pressing her lips to his Adam's apple. 

Eric recoiled slightly as if she tickled him, and he suddenly pulled out a bottle of wine she didn't realize he was hiding behind his back.

She took it from him and read the label. " _2414_?" Astounded, she lifted her eyes back to his. "What are we celebrating?"

His mouth slid into a crooked smile as he grasped her chin. " _Us._ " Eric kissed her chastely.

"This couldn't have been cheap..." A frown lowered her brow.

His smile remained and he kissed her again. "I was given a discount."

" _How_? No one gets discounts at the brewery. Not even Max. And he’s the _faction leader_."

Eric chuckled lowly and traced across the plumpness of her bottom lip with his thumb. "It seems I may have a fan."

"You have a fan? _Really_? _Who_?"

"Kyle."

Spinner shook her head. "See, I told Sweets he didn't play for our team. My gaydar is _never_ wrong. Well, at least I don't have to worry about you having an affair with him for booze." She grinned at him cheekily.

Her husband rolled his eyes with some amusement before releasing her chin. "Your stuff is in the fridge. I'll be there in a minute." He smacked her bottom, and she tossed an impish smile over her shoulder as she swayed down the hallway. " _Tease_."

"You know it." Spinner winked before he shook his head and inched into the nursery. She looked down at the bottle again, still in awe. Well-aged wine was expensive, typically going for around a thousand points or more. But her husband— the master manipulator that he was—had managed to get a _discount_.

Padding into the kitchen, she uncorked the wine, took the first sip, and her face lit up. The taste was nothing short of incredible. It was rich and sweet as the flavor of dark cherry, peach, and raspberry fizzled over her tongue. She smacked her lips, grinning before drinking more of the fruity liquor.

"Easy, Princess." Eric sidled up to her and plucked the bottle out of her hand. She watched him take a long swing, and his expression brightened the same way hers did.

"I know, it's fucking awesome, right?"

"It's good." He tipped the bottle back to his lips. "How did Wyatt's appointment go today?"

"Hold on one sec." Spinner grabbed a slice of cake out of the fridge and then sat up on the counter. "Turns out our little guy hatesneedles. And I mean _hates_  them. You'd think the kid was being tortured," she snorted as she broke off the end piece and shoved it into her mouth. "But guess how tall he is."

"How tall?"

"I do remember saying  _guess_."

"I would rather you just tell me."

Spinner rolled her eyes. "He's 27 inches."

His eyebrows quirked slightly. "Shit, he's going to be tall."

"Yup." She popped the  _p_ , grinning at him. "And he weighs 15 pounds, and his head circumference is 16.5 inches. He's finally caught up, yay!"

"Mm-hmm." Eric opened his mouth, and Spinner released a girlish giggle as she fed him a piece of the chocolate cake. He teased the tips of her fingers with his tongue, smirking when she shivered from the sensation. "Mm, you taste just as sweet."

Spinner's arousal flared and she stroked his lips, stained red from the wine. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me tonight, Mr. Coulter." She lifted an eyebrow.

Eric lifted a sexy one in return. "Well? Is it working?"

"Come a little closer and you’ll find out."

His smirk grew as he stepped between her legs and set the bottle down on the stove. He did the same with her half-eaten cake before his hands began caressing her thighs. Another shiver ran through her while Eric reached for her sash and tugged it loose. His eyes never left hers, dark and sensuous, as he leaned forward and found her mouth. He kissed her deeply, _possessively_ , in a way that had her senses spinning. He slowly pushed the robe away from her shoulders and the silky garment pooled around her.

A wave of warmth moved over Spinner as he slid his lips along her jaw and trailed them down her neck. She squirmed while desire spread in her blood. Her skin tingled all up and down her body, and she moaned and gripped his hair as he nipped at her collarbone. " _I want you_..." Spinner breathed while he continued down to the swell of her breasts, cupping one in his hand and rewarding her nipple with the wet greeting of his tongue. She gasped and felt herself shudder beneath his touch as he treated her other breast to his heated kisses.

When Eric finally lifted his head, the look in his eyes made her knees  _tremble_. "I know," he replied before he sought out her mouth again.

Eagerly Spinner drew him closer, slipping her hands under his shirt and exploring the muscles and planes of his back. He pressed into her, and the feel of his zipper digging into her inner thigh was erotically pleasing. In the next deft motion, she grasped the hem of his shirt and yanked it over his head, throwing it to the ground. She caught his lips once more, hot and  _achingly_  ready as her fingers moved to his belt. With an impatient tug, Spinner broke open the buckle and before she could rip down his zipper, he slid his hands under her thighs and lifted her from the kitchen counter. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her into the living room and dumped her unceremoniously on the couch. 

He kissed his way down her body, his lips like fire as he brushed them over her skin. He dipped his tongue into her navel, and Spinner quivered when she felt his breath between her legs. She held hers, and Eric smiled a wolfish smile before he lowered his mouth to her. His tongue was like _magic_ as he explored her sex, and Spinner arched her back while he sucked and pulled at her flesh.

" _Tank_ ," she pleaded. And then Spinner felt him push two thick fingers deep inside her. She moaned and her hips bucked slightly, closing her eyes as the passion built. It grew tighter and tighter until her body couldn't take it anymore. Spinner tensed, and with the promised  _yes_ , she grabbed the back of Eric's head as she rode the crest of her orgasm. Her breathing was loud and heavy in the room, and Eric placed a rough kiss on her thigh before he shifted away.

The tiny sound of his zipper pulled her out of her muddled haze. She reopened her eyes and he was naked, standing proud and unabashed before her. Spinner licked her lips and sat up, reaching for his hand and pulling him to her. She kissed Eric deeply before easing him down on the couch and straddling his waist. Holding his lustful gaze, she ran her palms up his stomach, around his chest, and down his arms.

"Do you want this?" Spinner asked in a husky voice, dragging herself back and forth over the length of his shaft. Eric seized her hips as his answer, the tip of him poised to enter her. But she started moving again, receiving a low, frustrated growl from her husband. "Come on, baby, use your words."

" _Yes_..." he exhaled.

Spinner took his hands and pressed a kiss to each palm. "How badly do you want it?"

" _Badly_."

With a smirk, she twisted around and gripped his arousal, raising herself up to tease his head against her sensitive folds. "I'm not sure if I believe you, but I could use a bit more _convincing_ ," she purred before sinking down onto him.

" _Christ_..." Eric groaned as Spinner rocked on him. Her breath shuddered between her lips and it was as if she could feel every ridge. She braced her hands on his thighs, glancing over her shoulder to find him fixated on where they were joined. She leaned forward to give him a better view, and he slapped her bottom in approval as he matched her rhythm.

She tossed her head back on a ragged moan, grinding her pelvis against his. “Do you like it when I ride you?”

" _Fuck_ ,  _yes_." His hand came down hard on her bottom again, and Spinner yelped, arching wildly. 

"How much?"

" _So fucking much_... _faster, Kitten_..."

Spinner granted his shaky request and she was rising again, pleasure sending heat scorching through her. She rode harder, determined to propel them into ecstasy as she felt her inner muscles clench around him. Eric gripped her hips tightly and a loud, hoarse groan left his lips, his powerful body arching between her thighs. 

She dug her nails into his flesh when the peak hit her, mewling and crying out as she shook on top of him. Collapsing back against his heaving chest, she stared into his dilated eyes, her mouth breaking into a lazy grin. "Talk about your make-up sex, huh? That was _incredible_."

Eric's infamous smirk returned as he drew her into his arms. "Well, I'm not one to disappoint."

"Keep it up, Tank, you're going places," she snorted, listening to his heartbeat slow under her ear. "But only to places that involve me and me only, _comprende_?"

He rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead before responding with a very sarcastic, " _Sí_."

* * *

**Once upon a time, I told myself this story was only going to be 20 chapters. Haha -.-**

**Happy Smut Sunday!**

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I had it most of it done since last week, but the naughty bit took ANOTHER week. I’m trying to get you all pregnant lol**

**I hoped it was worth the wait, if not, I tried, man :P.**

**Thank you for all the comments and the kudos!**

**Going to go find Jesus now, bye.**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	26. It's Time For Innovation

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: SALES – Chinese New Year**

* * *

 

A hangover for Eric was the rarest of the rare—like seeing a rainbow after a thunderstorm. He could drink half a bottle of whiskey and still be functional the next day, whereas she would feel like she had one foot in the grave. But when he was  _really_  going through it, Spinner could only tell by the unhealthy amount of sugar he would put in his coffee. 

He always took it black.

 _Always_.

Propping her elbow up on the back of the couch, Spinner cradled her chin as she watched Eric's hunched over form at the dining table. "Honey, you alright?"

"I'm fine," he mumbled roughly.

She eyed the sugar dispenser in his hand as he tipped more into his coffee mug. "You sure? 'Cause you're well on your way to diabetes."

"Fuck off."

Spinner didn't even flinch. "Tank, if you feel like shit, stay home."

Eric took a sip of his coffee and grimaced. "I have fucking inventory to finish."

"Okay, then I'll do it."

His eyebrow lifted, shifting his piercing above. " _Inventory_ ," he repeated the word slowly, making her scowl.

"I am very much capable of doing it. You're the one who trained me, you big lummox."

"And you're easily distracted. So there's a possibility you could screw everything up," Eric retorted.

Spinner shot him an offended look. " _How rude_ ," she said indignantly. "You never faith in me. That hurts my self-esteem, you know!"

He released a heavy sigh as he moved a hand to rub his temple. "Red, it's just a headache from the wine. I'll survive."

"That used to happen to my dad, too. Especially with the well-aged shit."

"Yeah, same with Mother, so she just stuck with white," Eric yawned, tiredly dragging his hand down his face. 

Her brow creased in concern. "Love, you're allowed to take breaks once in a while," Spinner tried to reason once more. "It's okay, I don't mind. At least you're not losing out on any points."

"I said, I don’t need your—"

"Tank, you're not winning this argument, so you might as well just give up now." 

Eric muttered something under his breath as he took another sip of his coffee, grimacing once again.

A little snort escaped her, and Spinner wrapped the blanket more tightly around her naked body before getting up and shuffling over to him. "Shelia's off today, I can probably get her to watch Wyatt for a couple of—"

"Leave him where he is. I can handle my own son."

Rolling her eyes, she bent down to kiss his cheek and ran her thumb over the spot. "Consider this my thank you for the lovely evening last night." Spinner smiled and kissed his lips gently. "I love you and get some sleep, okay? Trust me, babe, I got this shit under control."

* * *

 

She skipped into the breakfast line, ignoring the mutters of protest from those behind her as she threw an arm around Lauren and Four's shoulders. "Hi, I’m Eric for the day, it’s nice to meet ya!"

Lauren chuckled her hello, but Four, however, shrugged away from her and stalked off with his breakfast.

"Ooh, _rejected_ ," snorted Uriah while he passed, both Marlene and Lynn snickering on either side of him.

" _Ooh, rejected_ … _fucking little shits_ …" Spinner glared after them, muttering a few Hebrew phrases about their mothers and brought up donkeys in unthinkable and _immoral_ connotations. 

Lauren gave her a nudge in the ribs. "What did you do to him? He's been like that for two days now."

Spinner shook her head and let out a suppressed sigh. "It's a very long and complicated story..." she grumbled, grabbing a carrot muffin and a banana.

"And you're no stranger to complicated."

"Yup."

As they headed for the empty table in the corner, Spinner tried not to frown as she felt someone's eyes on her, and she discreetly scanned the room until caught Tris hastily lowering her gaze. But instead of embarrassing the girl in front of the entire dining hall, Spinner simply went on as if nothing happened. 

"So..." Lauren prompted as they sat down. "What's going on with you two now?"

Spinner kicked her feet up on the chair in front of her then leaned back against the wall. "It's not exactly my story to tell," she replied, taking a large bite of her muffin. "If you wanna know you’d have to ask Broody yourself. But we both know how that would end," she snorted, while Lauren rolled her eyes and took a bite of her scrambled eggs. "But vague version: I told Eric something that no one is supposed to know and I guess Four's still pissed at me for it, even though it was at the cost of my marriage. But it must be payback for when I did it to him. Whatever, he can do what he wants, I don’t care anymore."

Surprised, Lauren tucked a lock of emerald hair behind her ear. Recently she'd been experimenting with a few different colors—Millie had talked her into it. Today her bangs were heavily streaked with a dazzling play of green, purple, pink, and blue. "That does sound complicated."

"I repeat:  _yup_." Spinner crumpled up her muffin wrapper, then started peeling her banana. "On to happier news, you're godson is a crawling pain in my ass. I had to baby-proof the shit out of the apartment."

Lauren instantly grinned, and just like that, their conversation about Four was forgotten. "I know! Eric told us yesterday, and I hear he's pretty fast, too. Crawling at  _4 months_. Olivia’s son Aiden is 8 months and he's just starting to move around."

"Because my kid is _the_  shit," Spinner said proudly before biting into her banana. "He's gonna be the next _what's his face_ , that Nose..." She snapped her fingers a few times until the name came to her. "Oh yeah! Motherfucking  _Albert Einstein._ Wyatt Ian Coulter is a genius in the making, _ah-thank you_."

Lauren laughed into her food as Spinner gave a mocking bow. "Hey, I want to run something by you." Something in her friend's voice had her immediately sobering up, and she turned to her not sure whether to be curious or worried. "I'm thinking of asking Zim to get a place with me. Our leases are up in a couple of weeks and I think I’m ready to take the next step with him."

Spinner's mouth fell open and then closed into a broad grin. "Oh, my God, _please_? It's almost been a year. That should've happened already."

"Well, I wanted to be sure this time. I did move in with a boyfriend before."

"Yeah, but Zim doesn't suck. And hopefully isn’t standing by your bedside watching you while you sleep. I think it’s safe to say that you’ll be good."

"I still can't believe I lived with that creep." Lauren shook her head.

"Me either, but good dick will do that to you."

"Spin!" 

"Hey, just speaking from _many_ mind-blowing experiences. Last night happening to be one of them." She sent her friend a naughty smile, then finished the last bite of her banana. "But yeah, obviously the hippie is gonna say yes. I mean, you'd have to be some kinda idiot to pass up the chance of living with a beautiful girl like you."

A hint of a blush touched Lauren's cheeks, but her green eyes danced with amusement. "I don't think your husband would appreciate your flirting." 

"Old habits are hard to break." Spinner winked, causing Lauren to giggle. "Sweets, you have nothing to worry about."

"Except for his coffee addiction. You should've seen his office the other day. There were empty coffee cups _everywhere_."

"I guess getting him that coffee maker didn't help much either, _our bad_."

Lauren rolled her eyes as she grabbed the pitcher of orange juice and poured herself a glass. Taking a sip, she suddenly frowned. "Speaking of Zim, he’s been acting very weird lately."

_Uh oh…_

"Like...?"

"He's keeping something from me."

 _Shit_.

Awkwardness overcame Spinner and she tried not to let it show on her face, forcing on a smile. " _What_? Zim keeping stuff from you?  _Pshh_ , you're starting to sound a lot like me now. _Overreactinggg_ ," she playfully singsonged, wagging her finger in her face.

Lauren smacked it away, her frown deepening. "Spinner, I know when my boyfriend is lying to me. Zim’s hiding something. And I'm starting to think you know what it is."

"I don't," Spinner said as convincingly as she could, heart racing and all. "Look, Lauren, Zim is practically _gaga_ over you. And he knows if he did _anything_ to hurt you that I would rip his spleen out through his asshole."

"That's a bit extreme..."

"And you’re worth it."

Lauren rolled her eyes again.

Spinner snorted softly. "No, but seriously, maybe he's thinking of asking you the same thing. I mean, you never know with guys, right? They're just as complicated as us women."

"Yeah," Lauren half-laughed. "I didn't really think of that."

"Well, as your best friend, I'm supposed to tell you when you’re acting like a brat," she imitated with a lopsided grin. "Even if you're cute."

"Spinner, bite me."

"Oh, don’t tease me now."

* * *

 

Remember earlier on when Spinner told Eric she had 'shit under control'? 

Well, that wasn't the case anymore…

"No, no, no, no, no, I couldn’t have. _I fucking couldn't have_."

Oh, but she  _did_. Spinner had managed to lose the inventory sheet. She’d just finished up in the control room and was stepping off the elevator when she noticed it was longer attached to her clipboard.

" _Jesus Christ, kill me now_..." She went back up to the fourth floor, plowing right into Gus, almost bowling him over in her haste. 

"Pyro, what's the hurry?" he asked, righting himself.

"Sorry, I'm just looking for something!" Spinner told him as she checked underneath the desks, around the computers, and in the cubicles. Coming up empty-handed, she jogged back to Gus, who was settling down behind his desk. "Did you see a piece of paper lying around here somewhere?"

He shook his head. "No, I haven't. What was on it?"

"The rest of inventory..." she half laughed, half sobbed.

He sucked air through his teeth and made a face. "Yikes, sorry I couldn't be any more help. I hope you find it, though."

Spinner gave a miserable sniffle. "Me, too, or I might as well jump into the chasm..."

* * *

 

She searched high and low for that inventory sheet, every last place she’d been, in every nook and cranny. Spinner had walked around the compound close to a dozen times before she ultimately ran to an unlikely source for help.

"Hayden!" She barged into his office, her hand instinctively flying up to shield her eyes from his and Monica’s compromising position atop his desk. "I could’ve gone my entire life without knowing what your ass looked like, Popeye!"

"Then you should’ve knocked!" he exclaimed while Monica giggled in front of him. "This isn't funny!"

"I said lock the door, didn’t I? But I guess somebody was a lil too excited to listen."

"You know once I get started it's hard for me to stop," Hayden replied with a playful growl, which had Monica giggling again.

" _OKAY_!" Spinner interrupted loudly. "Still in the room, having a crisis, in dire need of help!"

"Sorry, sorry," Hayden laughed, and she listened to the rustle of clothing before he said, "It's safe now."

Spinner lowered her hand and her face was set in an uncomfortable grimace. "Funny thing is, this isn't the first time this has happened to me."

"I want the deets on that story later. But right now, what’s this crisis of yours?" Monica inquired with amusement.

She heaved a heavy sigh. "Okay, so I’m filling in for Eric while he's chilling at home with the kid, and I may have… _misplaced_ the inventory sheet."

Wrinkles of surprise appeared on Hayden's forehead as his eyebrows shot up. "Tiny, do you know how long that takes? You’re going to have to do everything all over again."

"Yes, I know, Spinner royally fucked up again. But that's why I came to you, my fellow Candor brethren."

" _Fellow Candor brethren_ , huh?" Hayden cocked his head. "Yet, I wasn’t even asked to be one of Wyatt’s godparents."

"Oh, my God, really, dude?" 

"Yes, really! Lauren, Zim, even Four, all godparents! And what am I? _Nothing_ , I'm nothing to the little guy. And I let you and Eric screw in my apartment for Christ’s sake!"

Spinner ignored Monica's lecherous smile while embarrassment crept up her neck. "He told you about that?"

"No, but it was pretty obvious it happened."

" _Fine_ ," she huffed. "You're right, Popeye, you're absolutely right. We're assholes for not asking you, okay? I'm sorry." 

"You're only saying that now because you need my help," Hayden muttered, looking incredibly sullen. "I know you guys don't trust me with your kid."

"Aww, Spinner, c’mon…" Monica grabbed his face and pressed their cheeks together, her lower lip pushing out in a pout. "Let him be a godparent. He's been such a good friend."

"Monica, please don't make me hate you," she threatened the giggling girl, taking another look at Hayden's morose expression. Now Spinner felt bad, and she released a deep sigh. "Look, I'm gonna be brutally honest with you. You do some dumb shit sometimes and it makes me fear for the safety of my kid."

Hayden was beginning to look like a kicked puppy and she quickly got to her point.

"But you've always had my back and I know you wouldn’t hurt Wyatt on purpose. So, I'll talk to Max, we'll get it in writing, and then boom,  _Uncle Hay_."

"You’d really do that?"

" _Yes_ , now will you please fucking help me?"

Hayden perked up, his face splitting into a large grin before he turned to Monica. "What do you say, baby? You in?"

"Not how I thought I’d spend my day off, but I wouldn’t want Spinner hating me." Monica winked at her. "Don’t worry, girl. I got your back, too."

"You have no idea how much you’re saving my ass right now."

* * *

 

After 5 long hours of backtracking, everything was accounted for, the details were emailed to Max and Head Office, and inventory was officially done.

Spinner sagged back against the chair and emitted a happy as the tension left her shoulders.

"Does that mean we're good to go?" Monica asked.

"Yep, 2 minutes before deadline. I get to live to see another day." She smiled at them. "You guys are _awesome_."

"Not a problem, Tiny." Hayden abruptly squinted at her before he tilted his head. "Hey, uh, you got a little something right here..." He made a tiny circle around the left side of his chest, just above the nipple area.

Glancing down, Spinner groaned at the wet spot on her t-shirt. " _Nice_ , I get to pump on my break."

"I feel for you," Monica said.

"Thanks..." she mumbled, and she was just about to sign out of Eric's email account when a new message popped into his inbox. " _What the actual fuck_..." Spinner was _gobsmacked_ ; it was from Malcolm with the subject line 'We Need to End This Ridiculous Feud'. 

"Girl, every mother goes through it. It's not the end of the world."

She blinked, then looked at Monica and Hayden. "Yeah... Uh, you guys can get outta here. Maybe finish up what you two started before I interrupted." The three of them shared a laugh. "Seriously, go. I just have one last thing I gotta do."

"Well, you heard the woman, let's go!" Hayden sprung up from the chaise lounge and yanked Monica to her feet. "Later, Tiny! And don’t forget to talk to Max!"

"Don’t worry, I won’t."

"I had fun today. We should hang out again sometime." Monica grinned as she was being dragged toward the door.

"Totally." Spinner nodded, a small smile on her lips. "Catch you guys later."

"See you around!"

She chewed her bottom lip as she watched them go, and turning her attention back to the computer screen, Spinner found herself at a crossroads. She knew it would be wrong of her to read it, but her curiosity was brewing. She checked Eric’s spam mail and there were at least 12 more from Malcolm, all different variations of his email address. He must have figured his messages were being rerouted and created a new one each time.

"Dude does not give up..." Spinner went back to Eric's inbox and started biting her lip again. She kept telling herself, she shouldn't, it wouldn't be right, it would be an invasion of her husband's privacy. Unfortunately, curiosity won, then drawing in a deep, calming breath, she double-clicked Malcolm's email.

_Eric,_

_Whether you like it or not, you and I are brothers, and I believe it's time we start to act like it. If not for me, then for our mother. You are aware she doesn't have much time left, and it would be a terrible shame for her last moments to be of her sons quarreling like children. So let's squash this and start over._

_Jeanine will be visiting Dauntless on Monday and I will be accompanying her. I look forward to being properly acquainted with my nephew, and of course to seeing my lovely sister-in-law._

_I've said this to you before; all I'm asking is for a chance to prove that I have changed._

_— Malcolm_

* * *

 

Spinner could hear Wyatt laughing as she slouched into the apartment. Definitely something she needed to hear before the mood came crashing down.

"I'm not a damn trampoline," her husband huffed next, and the corner of her mouth rose slightly.

When she walked into the room Eric was laying back with Wyatt bouncing on his chest. He glanced at her, his eyes locking onto the stain on her shirt. "Yeah, I’m leaking. _Turn on_ , right? The things I go through for this kid." She smiled down at her grinning son. "Hi, cutie, you having fun with Daddy?" 

"He woke up with a slight fever," Eric told her. "But he seems fine now."

"Aww, my poor Baby Blue." Spinner stooped down and kissed his forehead while sifting her fingers through his white curls. "Jerald said that might happen. But Mama’s glad you’re all better now."

"You better have met the deadline." Eric was very anal about meeting or beating deadlines. Compared to the rest of them, he was  _always_  on time, and he made sure they all knew it.

"Yes, Tank, I did," she droned, crouching in front her nightstand and pulling her electric breast pump out of her drawer. Wyatt let out another shriek of excitement and she went to smile at him again, only to find herself caught by Eric's sharpened gaze.

"Were there any problems today?" he asked her, almost conversationally.

Reluctantly, after a few seconds, Spinner mumbled, "There was one... which ties in with the next two things I have to tell you."

His eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

Averting her gaze, Spinner quickly stood up before heading to the bathroom. "Do you want the semi-good news or the bad news first?"

"Surprise me," he deadpanned.

"Semi-good news it is." She crossed her eyes in the mirror and then began her routine. " _Sooo_ … today I was, you know, doing the inventory thing and I... kinda lost the sheet?"

"Figures," Eric scoffed.

Spinner rolled her eyes. "But with the help of Hayden and Monica, bless their souls _,_ we got everything done. Oh, and this is after I walked in on them doing _the do_. Hayden should really consider waxing."

"That wasn't necessary to mention," Eric grunted, disgust underlining his tone. "But go on."

As she centered the breast shields over her nipples, Spinner cleared her mind, then thought of Wyatt before she switched on the machine. Within minutes the milk started to flow, and she blew out a long sigh. "So, as a token of my appreciation… I promised Hayden I would make him a godparent."

"Not a chance in hell."

"Tank, I already promised the guy."

"And I said, _not a chance in hell_."

Spinner poked her head out to glare at Eric, who was already glaring at her. "Well,  _I said_  I made a promise to him and you know I don't break them. So unless you still want that luxury of getting laid whenever, wherever, we _are_ talking to Max. And that's all there is to it." 

That shut Eric right up, and all he could do was scowl. 

"Thank you for cooperation. Now onto the bad news..." Spinner ducked back into the bathroom and looked straight at her reflection. She couldn't face him when she said this. "When I was sending the stuff to Max and Head Office, an email from Malcolm came."

There was silence for what seemed like forever to her, and then Eric asked, "Did you open it?"

Her heart sank into the pit of her stomach and she felt sick with shame. "He said he and Jeanine were coming to Dauntless Monday..."

"Did you read the others?" he continued, unusually calm.

"No, and I'm sorry for invading your privacy. I promise it will never happen again. I was just insanelycurious and—"

"You're taking Wyatt to see Mother on Monday. I'll call her tomorrow and let her know."

Spinner peeked out again, gazing at Eric's cool expression in surprise. "So… y-you're not mad at me?"

He shrugged, jostling Wyatt, who laughed once more. "There's no point. You're just as much involved in this as I am. I just wish he’d take the damn hint already."

"Well, maybe if you'd let me stab when I had the chance, we wouldn't be dealing with his crap right now," she quipped, feeling so relieved by his response.

"I know, and I regret it every day."

* * *

 

Spinner returned home late in the evening. Exhausted, she threw herself down beside Eric on the bed and curled against his bare chest with a miserable groan. "Babe, my back hurts." She pouted.

Eric didn't look up from his book. "What else do you expect when you constantly slouch?"

Her pout broke into a sour frown. "I expect my husband to be a little more empathetic considering I just did his 12-hour shift for him."

"You were the one who offered," he responded, again, unsympathetic.

"I hate you."

"Are you going to complain like this when you actually start working again?"

"I don't know,  _will I_?" Spinner pulled back and cocked her eyebrow at him. "You won't even let me do the fucking budget and that's, like, the easiest part of my job."

Eric shot her a hard sideways glance. "I've already told you before. Your main concern right now is and should be Wyatt."

"Well, why don't ya just lock me up in here while you’re at it?" she blustered, rolling out of bed.

"Don't think I haven't already thought of that." 

Spinner stuck her tongue out at him as she started for the door.

"Where are you going?

"To check on my _main concern_."

"Hold on for a second."

She stopped and gazed at Eric over her shoulder.

He took a few moments before he said, "You were right about me needing a break today." Admitting fault was something her husband almost never did; to him, it was like showing weakness to an enemy. But Eric was slowly growing into this entirely new person, and it was so endearing to watch. "Perhaps I can run you a bath in the meantime... that is if you want."

There was an undertone of embarrassment in his voice which roused a loving smile on her face. "With bubbles?" 

"Whatever, sure."

With a squeal of joy, Spinner jumped on top of Eric and smothered his protests with kisses.

* * *

 

**Aw, they’re so cute.**

**Gross lol.**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Kind of filler-ish because some shit is going to hit the fan in the next and _someone’s_ going to get hit in the face lol. **

**Thank you for all the comments and kudos. Like seriously, I can’t thank you beautiful humans enough for the support! :’D**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	27. Might Be A Sinner And I Might Be A Saint

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: The Neighborhood – R.I.P 2 My Youth**

* * *

 

Spinner leaned back in the tub and savoured the hot, cozy bubble bath. After the long day she had, this was exactly what she needed.

Eric re-entered the bathroom with a clean towel and a box of Epson salt. She propped her elbows up on the rim of the tub and smiled as he poured a generous amount into the water. "You can be a pretty sweet guy when you're not being a grade A asshole."

"Don't get used to it." He smirked.

"I won't," she said with a mock wistful sigh, then smiled at him again. "But, thank you, love. For this and for everything else."

Eric dipped his head, barely a nod—a clear sign that she had once again embarrassed him. As he turned to leave, she caught a hold of his wrist and he jerked his gaze back to her face, now visibly annoyed. 

"Keep me company?"

His annoyance ended as abruptly as it began, and he blinked, his expression slowly altering. "I've already showered."

"So? You don't wanna relax with me?" Releasing him, Spinner pushed her lower lip into another pout. "I've missed you all day..."

For one moment longer Eric stared at her, then surrendering with a sigh, he set the towel and box of Epson salt on the counter before reaching for the drawstrings on his sweatpants. 

Grinning, Spinner clapped her hands in glee and scooted forward, leaving him room to slip in behind her. His legs cradled her hips, and she leaned back to rest her head against his chest, feeling him kiss her crown. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you what happened this morning. I think you'll be very pleased to hear that Broody is currently not talking to me."

"Because you told on him?" Eric mocked as he curled a lock of her wet hair around his finger.

"That’s _precisely_ why." Spinner frowned up at him. "He's being a dickhead. Like what did he expect me to do? Keep my mouth shut forever? _No_. Eventually I had to come clean." She made a frustrated noise. "I mean, what if Evelyn had moseyed on over to Dauntless and was like 'hey, guys, I've decided to kill you all. Oh, and it’s all thanks to those two over there.' Meanwhile me and Broody are looking at each other like 'shit, how do we lie ourselves out of this one?'"

Eric’s chest rumbled as he chuckled lowly.

"Of course you’d find this funny," she huffed.

"It is. The Stiff is a pussy, Red, you know that." When Eric was blunt, he was _blunt_. "And this should finally show you why you shouldn't keep wasting your time on him."

"He may be acting stupid right now, but he's still my best friend." She waited for his scoff, but she received another chuckle instead.

"Princess, give me a break." He shook his head. "What kind of  _best friend_  gets upset at you for wanting to tell your husband the truth? That isn’t friendship if you ask me."

"Well, it's a good thing I wasn't, huh?" Spinner gave a condescending pat to his cheek.

He quirked a challenging brow. "Suit yourself, then. But don't come bitching to me when he pisses you off again."

"This is not relaxing," she muttered, crossing her arms.

"You brought him up."

Spinner glowered at Eric before rolling her eyes. "On an unrelated note, I'm thinking of cutting my hair again. You know, short how it used to be."

"No."

Her brow automatically furrowed. "What do you mean  _no_? It's my hair and I can do whatever I want with it. And I’m getting sick and tired of Wyatt constantly yanking on it."

"Well, I don't want you cutting it."

"Why? You don't find me attractive with short hair?"

"You know my rule about stupid questions."

"Fine, let me rephrase, Your Majesty. Why don't you want me cutting my hair?"

"Because I don't."

Spinner threw her hands up into the air. " _Ugh_ , I'm leaving—"

Eric wound his arms around her waist and let out a familiar rough sigh. "You look fine either way. I just prefer you with longer hair, alright?" He tried to put force behind his words, but she could still hear that stubborn embarrassment in his tone. "Like in those braids you sometimes do."

“French braids.” Her mouth tipped in a lopsided grin, and she reached up to pinch his cheek. "You're so adorable."

"Stop," her husband grumbled, shoving her hand away. 

"You're cute, just accept it."

"No."

Spinner shrugged. "S’okay, I'll just do it for you.  _Cute._ " She kissed the end of his nose with a giggle. Then cupping the back of his head, she brought it down to place another on his little freckle. " _Cute_. And  _very cute,_ " Spinner purred, teasing the seam of his lips with the tip of her tongue before sliding it inside his mouth. She kissed him in all the ways he had kissed her, with greed and passion, wanting more and taking more. His stubble scratched against her skin, a roughness she welcomed, that excited her. And with a moan, Spinner pulled him closer.

Eric's hands stroked her hips, then moved slowly up over her ribs and cupped her breasts. His touch was firm but tender as he caressed her taut nipples with his thumbs. She sighed into his mouth and arched her back, reaching down into the water and grasping his pulsating length. He inhaled sharply, and as she raised herself up to sink on top of him, his arm locked around her waist, the tip just grazing her outer lips.

Spinner broke the kiss, whining his name, and he growled, beginning his sensual assault on her neck. "You've already had your turn, sweetheart." He roughly nipped at her skin, leaving a trail of love bites in his wake. "This time we do things my way." Eric squeezed her breast and twisted the sensitive bud, ripping a gasp from her.

"Y-Yes, Tank."

His teeth tugged at her lobe, his warm whiskey breath lighting every nerve end. "I wanna hear that again."

" _Yes, Tank_ ," she breathed, releasing him, then lightly running her nails over his sack. 

Eric's hips jerked in response and he pinched her nipple harder, bringing forth a breathless cry. " _Behave_ ," he purred arrogantly, smirking at her pleading face. He kissed her jaw before lowering her onto his lap, his rampant erection fitting snugly between her cheeks. She rubbed herself against it while he dragged his hand over her stomach, then down to where she wanted him most. 

Spinner gasped again as he began to stroke into her with deep, measured thrusts of his masterful fingers. Easing her legs wider, his thumb rubbed and circled the sensitive bundle of nerves, and her hips bucked against his hand when he found the amazing spot in her that made the stars and all the planets align. She was inching closer and closer while Eric's other hand continued massaging her breast. He tugged her nipple again, and her orgasm was thundering toward her when he abruptly stopped.

"Tan— _oof_!" Suds and water sloshed onto the floor as he bent her over the tub’s edge. She barely had time to catch herself before he grabbed her hip and speared into her quivering heat. Spinner mewled as he thrust through her climax, through every tight ripple, drawing it out until she clamped down harder around him.

A snarl sounded from the back of Eric's throat. Then suddenly he grabbed a handful of her wet hair and yanked her back up against him, slanting a wild, untamed kiss across her mouth. She moaned as he sank deeper and deeper within her, heat and need building into another towering crescendo. " _That’s right_ ," he hissed in her ear, flicking his thumb over her tiny nub again and again. " _C_ _um all over my cock_."

Sobbing his name, Spinner arched away from him as her shattering release squirted out of her. The sensation was so sharp and intense, and Eric didn’t hesitate and brutally plunged back into her withering body, forcing her through several more. She screamed while he gripped her hair, pounded faster, took her harder, the blinding pleasure ripping through her and tearing her apart.

Then he came, loud and fierce, and emptied himself inside her with a ferocious moan.

* * *

 

The next morning she woke up tangled in Eric. 

In his heady scent, in the warmth of his naked body, in the strength of his arms—all evoking memories of their passionate night before. Spinner lay there for a time, rubbing her cheek on his shoulder until Eric suddenly rolled them over and filled her with his hardness again. " _Tank_ ," she gasped while the shocks of pleasure renewed and thrummed through her like quicksilver. "You're _—oh, God—_ you're gonna kill me."

"Am I?" He caught her hands and anchored them above her head, pressing her down on the bed. "Tell me to stop and I'll stop," he rumbled, his ravenous gaze holding her captive and demanding her complete surrender.

But her body was already weeping for more, and she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him deeper. " _Don't you fucking dare_ ," Spinner moaned when she wanted to scream, earning a long guttural groan from her husband. He threaded his fingers through hers and clasped them tightly before he began driving himself into her as far as he could go. " _Yes_ , _yes_ , _yes_ , _just like that_."

With a wolfish twist to his mouth, Eric lowered his head as if he was going to kiss her, but his lips remained a teasing inch from hers. "Do you love me?"

" _God_ , _yes_ ," she whispered.

"How much do you love me?"

" _I would die for you_."

Then Eric took her in a brutal, punishing kiss, bringing Spinner to the very peak of her love for him. He ground his hips against hers and stirred her core at its depths, inner muscles grasping at him hungrily while he swelled and pulsed within her. Their panting breaths mingled as they climaxed together, and she didn't ever want it to end.

* * *

 

When Spinner opened her eyes again, Wyatt's bright face filled her vision. He gurgled with delight and grinned, one of his infectious gummy grins that reminded her so much of her own. She smiled back and lifted a hand to stroke her son's head ever so gently. "Hi, my sweet baby, was Mama sleeping too long? Well, you can thank Daddy for that."

Then the bathroom door suddenly opened and Eric stepped out looking deliciously sharp in his uniform. And judging by his smug expression, he knew it, too. 

She gave him a wolf-whistle of appreciation. "Hey there, hot stuff, come here often?"

A smirk formed on Eric’s lips as he sank down onto the edge of the bed, and Wyatt's eyes lit with excitement before he started crawling toward him.

"Man, he really loves you." Her smile softened, cherishing this moment of their journey.

With a chuckle, he picked Wyatt up and stood him on his feet. The infant was more than thrilled to be standing, and he let out a shriek before smacking Eric in the face. "Hey, alright, that’s enough," he grunted, craning his neck away from their son’s excited little hands.

"So, who are you getting all dolled up for?"

"Max called a meeting."

She shoved herself into a sitting position. "On a _Saturday_?" She frowned while adjusting her t-shirt. "Is it serious? _Oh_ , _no_ … It’s not Head Office, is it?"

Eric shook his head, dispelling her apprehension. "It’s about Jeanine." He checked his watch. "And I need to go." He sat Wyatt in her lap and rose from the bed.

"Wait, did you talk to Faith already?"

His stance became rigid and then swiftly relaxed. " _Yes_ ," her husband almost sneered. "She’s looking forward to seeing you and Wyatt."

Spinner was quickly getting the impression that their conversation hadn't been a pleasant one.

* * *

 

"See, I give you a little bit of freedom and look what you decide to do." Spinner bustled over to Wyatt, who was attempting to pull her jacket down from the back of the dining chair. "Gotcha!" She scooped up him and strapped him in his high chair. "Now, you sit there and be a good boy for Mama while she finishes dinner, okay?" Handing him his rattle, she kissed the top of his head then hurried back into the kitchen. "Sorry, guys, the kid was trying to kill himself again. Now, where was I?"

 _"You were about to dive into the intimate details of your steamy encounters with your equally steamy husband."_  Salem's voice purred through her phone's speaker.

She rolled her eyes as she checked on the steaming vegetables. "Ha, nice try, Fairy, I don't kiss and tell."

 _"Oh, yeah, sure!"_  Boomer shouted.  _"You definitely haven’t told us about the time you and Tankie poo banged outside!"_

Her face flushed. "Somebody hit him."

There was a hard  _whump!_  followed by Boomer's howl.  _"You're welcome, little boom!"_  Rocket chirped.

"Thanks, babe," Spinner snickered, opening the oven door to base the chicken roasting inside. " _But_ , if I had to sum up the last 48 hours in one word, it would be:  _orgasmic_ ," she said with a dramatic sigh.

 _"I told you, Spinning Top. The Goddess of Love is never wrong,"_  Venus brightly singsonged.  _"I know a powerful attraction when I see one."_

 _"What are you guys talking about? Is that Spinner? It is? Hi, Spinner!"_ Alfie cried. _"When do we get to see Baby Tank again?"_

"Oh, so that's how it is now? We just use Spinner for her son?"

Her friends all laughed at her.  _"Sorry, Cupcake, little guy's just that much cuter than you!"_  

 _"And cuddlier!"_  Rocket also threw in.

Spinner looked over at Wyatt. "Hear that, Munch? Mama's not the favourite anymore, _boo._ " She feigned an exaggerated pout.

Her son laughed hysterically and banged his rattle on the tray.

 _"Now that's a diabolical laugh,"_  Boomer chuckled.

 _"He's so stinkin' cute!"_  Rocket cooed.  _"Give him to us! We'll trade ya Boomer for him!"_

 _"Oh, yes please!"_  Salem approved.

 _"Hey now!"_ Boomer protested.

Spinner snorted and turned off the rice cooker. "Sorry, guys, Tank and I have grown quite attached to him so—" She was interrupted by a knock at the door. " _Shit_ , I gotta go. Somebody’s here."

 _"It's okay, Spinning Top. Hopefully you’ll be able to visit again soon,"_ Venus said.  _"Love."_

"Yeah, _hopefully_. Love you guys, too." She smiled before disconnecting the call. The person knocked again, louder this time, and Spinner huffed. "Gimme a minute!" she barked at them, moving to retrieve Wyatt from the high chair. She marched over to the door and yanked it open, arching her eyebrow at Four when he stepped inside. "Hello, Broody. Have you finally come to your senses?"

"Edward needs more of those pills, he isn't doing well."

Spinner squinted at him as she cocked her head. "Oh, so you'll only talk to me when you need my help? Is that it?"

"I don't have time for this," Four sighed irritably, and she'd never seen him so openly annoyed with her. "Do you have any more or not?"

"You know what? Fine." She spun around, cursing him in Hebrew the entire way to the washroom. "Your godfather is so dumb," Spinner grumbled to Wyatt as she grabbed a handful of zodrophrine from the jar in the medicine cabinet. She stalked back to Four and dumped them into his palm. " _Here_ , tell him I said 'get well soon'."

"Thanks." He inclined his head stiffly and left her apartment.

"What a _manyak_."

* * *

 

Dinner was painful tonight.

They ate in a tense silence, neither of them willing to strike up a conversation, both lost in their own angry little worlds. As much as Spinner said she didn't care, deep down she did. Four was one of her first friends here at Dauntless. She had laughed in his face when they were introduced; deciding then that his name was going to be _Broody_ instead. Yes, their friendship ended up becoming somewhat problematic, but it was still a _friendship_. One that was still very important to her.

As the evening wore heavily on and night fell, it wasn't until she was climbing into bed when Eric finally spoke. "What's wrong with you?"

With a sigh, Spinner eased around to face him, pillowing her cheek on her hand. "What's wrong with  _you_?"

"I asked you first."

"Well, you told me not to come bitching at you when Broody pisses me off again," she mumbled, pouting slightly.

Rolling his eyes, Eric tucked an arm behind his head, shockingly giving her his undivided attention. "What did the Stiff do?"

"He came by today. And it wasn't to, you know, mend our friendship,  _no_. It was to ask me for more pills. Like I'm his fucking pusher!"

His eyebrow ticked upward. "You've been giving him zodrophrine?"

Spinner cast her husband a sheepish look. "... When you guys fought that one time, I kinda gave him a few. But these last two times have been for Edward. Apparently, he isn't doing too hot... having one eye and all..." she added to pacify Eric's temper before it flared. 

And thankfully it didn't. "Is there anything more you need to tell me?" She shook her head, and then after another silence, Eric exhaled a hard, frustrated sigh. "Mother wants me to talk to Malcolm." He glared up at the ceiling. "She has this ridiculous notion that I need closure."

"Well, you know what they say, _a mother knows best_."

Eric immediately turned his glare on her. "So you're agreeing with her?"

"Babe,  _whoa._ " Spinner held her hand up. "Slow down, that’s not what I’m saying." Scooting closer to him, she let her head drop onto his shoulder and relaxed against his chest. "Look, I get it, okay? You're not ready to forgive him—"

"It's not about being  _ready._ It's about not wanting to. That asshole spent every waking minute trying to make my life a living hell," he spat before returning his angry gaze to the ceiling. "And what’s pathetic is I actually looked up to him. I wanted to _be_ him, and he didn't fucking want me around. Just like our old man."

She felt sad and disgusted. The men in Eric's life had rejected him, abandoned him, made him feel worthless and incompetent. But he was  _none_  of those things. He was strong, he was brave, he was intelligent, he was motivated—everything a leader should be. _Why_ Spinner wore his name proudly. So wrapping her arms around him, she whispered, "It’s their loss, Tank. I’ll _always_ want you around."

* * *

 

 **Subject: Conference room**  
**From: Eric Coulter**  
**To: Spinner McCall-Coulter**

_Lauren will watch Wyatt._

* * *

 

Was Spinner worried? For once, no.

Now, confused?  _Very_.

Sunday had started off like every other day. She jumped awake at Wyatt's cries, dragged herself to the nursery, changed and fed him, and kissed her husband goodbye before he left for work. Nothing out of the ordinary. And if Eric wanted to talk to her, he wouldn't have waited until the afternoon to do so. But, she wasn't involved in initiation, nor was she in Jeanine's study, so receiving a message like this was kind of unexpected.

 _Unless_... Max had finally come to a decision.

Biting her lip, Spinner jammed her phone back into her pocket before gathering Wyatt in her arms. "Come on, sweetie, Mama has some adulting to do."

* * *

 

From the moment she arrived at the conference room, Spinner just knew she wasn't going to leave as happy as she came. Max, Eric, and Rhino were sitting at the table when she walked in. The atmosphere was heavy, weighted like lead, and it pressed down on her shoulders as she took a seat at the end. 

The three men exchanged a look, and a deep chill flew down her spine and set her nerves on edge. But somehow Spinner managed to keep it together, despite how badly she wanted to flee. Then Max turned his attention to her and his face wrinkled in a tired frown. "The reason you were called here today, Spinner, is there have been some issues as of late."

" _Issues_ …" She furrowed her eyebrows. "Care to be more specific?"

"Yeah, Hayes," Rhino said in a gruff voice, and she felt herself growing stiff.

"What about  _him_?"

"This morning when Gus was reviewing last week's footage, you were caught pulling your gun on Peter," Max answered. "Do you want to tell us your side of what happened? Because from what I saw, it looked uncalled-for."

Spinner cursed her poor memory. She'd forgotten about that stupid camera. Then again, since he was asking for an explanation, she might as well share her entire opinion on the Candor transfer. "Oh, I guaranteed you it _wasn't_." She relaxed in the chair, ignoring the warning flash in Eric's steely eyes. "Peter was the one who stabbed Edward. You know it, I know it, Broody knows it, and even _Little Miss High-Risk_ knows it. So let's all take our heads out of the sand, huh?"

"Any of you kids got evidence?" Rhino cocked a dark eyebrow.

"I—"

Eric cut her off before she could speak. "No, they _don’t_ ," he grunted, sending her a subtle glare. "So it's pure speculation."

" _Actually_  the little ringworm confessed to me that day," Spinner stated, and then hesitated as she recalled their conversation. "Well… he more like alluded to it."

Max tilted his head with narrowed eyes. "Alluded to it how?"

"He made a comment. He was throwing something I said to him back in my face."

"Which was?"

Spinner licked her lips in agitation and shifted in her seat. "I told him he better be careful because Edward could knock him straight out of Dauntless."

"I hardly think that qualifies as a confession," Eric remarked, the smug undertone in his words unmistakable. "It seems to me you took the entire thing out of context."

She scowled at Max and Rhino when they nodded in agreement. "This is bullshit!" Spinner objected, completely exasperated. "You all  _know_  he's guilty!"

"Unless it's proven or Peter says so himself, there's really nothing we can do," the faction leader expressed, clasping his hands together and propping them on the table. "And I can't help but feel you're taking this a bit too personally."

"Gee, I wonder where you got that idea from?" She shot both Eric and Rhino an irritated glare.

"Listen, I understand you and Peter have some history together—"

" _History_?" She burst into hollow laughter, at the bottom of which was rage and sadness. "Max, that cockroach could be the very reason why I am an _orphan_!"

"Kid, I thought we already went through that?" Rhino sighed, his own irritation starting to show. Across from him, Eric's face was utterly still, blank and unsettling. "It wasn't him."

"Why? Because that's what he told you?" Shaking her head, Spinner leaned back and smiled a wicked smile of amusement. "When are you guys gonna wake up? He's _Candor-born_. Just because the faction was built on honesty, doesn't mean we don't know how to lie. Hell, I'd say we're the best at it. Where do you think those con artists in the factionless sector came from? Yeah, that’s right, _Candor_."

"Look, Spinner, while all that may be true, we still don't have the evidence to prove it," Max unfortunately continued. "No one can seem to come up with a straight story of what happened. So like Eric said, this all feels like pure speculation."

"Did you at least question the person who actually got stabbed?"

"Yes, we did. Edward couldn't remember anything from leaving the dorm to waking up in the infirmary."

"And before you ask, the knife came back clean," Rhino added. "Noses couldn’t find anything."

"How fucking _convenient_."

"Spinner, this is your first and last warning," Max cautioned, his stern gaze fixed on her. "If you two can't get along, then just stay away from each other."

She ran her tongue over her teeth as she stared back at him. "And what happens if we don't? You'll fire me?"

"I'll leave that up to you to decide."

Spinner laughed again, officially throwing in the towel. "Okay, you're the boss." She got to her feet and tilted Eric a glance. "Well, that happy train didn't last long, hm, honey?" 

He didn't even blink.

" _Same._ " She shifted her gaze back to Max. "Oh, and I'd like to make Hayden a godparent. Please see that it gets done, m'kay? You guys have yourselves a  _lovely_  afternoon. And hopefully Peter doesn't try to kill anyone else." Turning sharply on her heel, she made sure to slam the door on her way out.

* * *

 

Spinner didn’t speak to Eric for the rest of the evening, and she didn’t care how grumpy he was about it, either.

* * *

 

"Red—"

" _Excuse me_." Brushing by Eric, she opened the refrigerator, pulled two baby bottles from the top shelf, and bumped the door closed with her hip. Spinner wasn't interested in what he had to say. She hardly had any sleep last night and she _really_ didn't want her Monday ruined before it started.

"Be pissed at me all you want," Eric grunted while she stepped around him again. "But it was for your own good."

Spoke too soon...

"For my own good?" Spinner echoed incredulously. " _For my own good_? How is you and Rhino throwing me under the bus, reversing, and then running me over 7 more times for my own good? You guys made me look stupid in front of Max!"

"No, you did that on your own when you decided to, once again, act without thinking," he retorted crisply.

"I have every damn right to be suspicious!"

"Yeah, and with no form of _proof_."

"Screw your pro—" But Wyatt cut her off with a protesting cry and then threw his rattle down on the table. "Oh, no, no, no, Munch." She hastily rocked him in his car seat. "Mama and Daddy aren’t fighting, I promise. We're just having a very... _passionate conversation_." Spinner tossed Eric a pointed stare. "I'm not doing this in front of him, okay? If I'm in the mood to talk about it, we do it later, not now. But just know that you two  _seriously suck_."

"Fine," he said, forcing an even tone. "Let's go before you're late."

" _Let's_."

* * *

 

I didn't think there was ever a time Spinner had seen Faith upset. She'd been there for her happy tears, but never for the sadness and distress that was behind her smile today. "I've heard someone's started crawling. He's growing up so fast."

"A little  _too_  fast. I feel like it was just yesterday I was bringing him home from Erudite," Spinner chuckled half-heartedly, as she freed Wyatt from his car seat and handed him over to Faith. "Please, tell me it gets easier." 

"I would be lying to you if I did."

"So, in other words, _keep dreaming_."

Faith gave a small laugh. "Dear, being a mother is never easy. There are going to be some difficult times ahead of you. But you do get better at it," she murmured in a soft tone, cradling the cooing infant in her arms. "And, Spinner, if you're worried, I think you're doing a wonderful job."

"You are, too," Spinner whispered, and another sad smile crossed the older woman's face. 

"My son doesn't seem to think so."

"He doesn't mean it." Grabbing the armchair, she dragged it closer to the bed before dropping into it. "He's hurt. It's like asking him to forgive his murderer, no offense."

Faith shook her head. "No, I understand. And I know how much Malcolm has hurt him. But he needs closure, and I'm sure he's already told you that he doesn't. But he  _does_."

"Eric's not the  _forgive and forget_  type. Loyalty means a lot to him, and once that trust is broken..."

"I know. But is it so wrong to want my sons to get along? Am I being unreasonable for wanting that?"

"Of course you're not. I would want that, too. But at the same time, you can't force Eric into something he's not ready for. Believe me, I know." Spinner let out a tiny snort at the memory. "He does things in his own time, as long as that may take. But like you've always told me, _patience_. I don't know whether it will happen today, tomorrow, next week. And I don't mean any disrespect, I really don't, but I wouldn't blame Eric if he didn't forgive Malcolm. And this is coming from the girl who tried to stab him in the neck." She scratched her cheek as she became sheepish after her statement, "By the way, sorry about that..."

"It's fine, dear." Faith smiled, this smile shining brighter than her last. "And you're right. I can't push my son into something he doesn't want to do. But I will continue to hold out hope that one day he does come around."

* * *

 

"Hey!" Spinner shielded her face from the spray of water and giggled as Wyatt splashed around in his tub. "I remember a time you didn't even like baths." She smoothed back the wet chunks of hair dangling around his smiling face. "Yes, but now you love getting squeaky clean!"

Wyatt laughed and splashed again, sending water all over her tank top and shorts.

"Thanks, Munch," she deadpanned, all of a sudden feeling a familiar sensation tickle her spine. Eric was home, and she didn't know whether she wanted to smack him or hug him until he couldn't breathe. Her heart drummed in her chest as she listened to his approaching footsteps, and a moment later he strolled into the bathroom. 

They looked at each other, and their eyes lingered until Wyatt squealed and grinned up at his father. "Ah goo!"

A wisp of a smile appeared at the corner of Eric's mouth, and he squatted next to the bathtub and patted their son's head. "Hello." Then he turned to her. " _Hello_."

"Hi," she almost squeaked, feeling heat flood her face. "H-How was today?"

His smile quickly disappeared. "It was bull—" He managed to stop himself in time. "It  _sucked_ ," her husband grumbled instead. "People like Malcolm don't change. They just get better at hiding who they really are."

"That’s funny. A year ago I would've said the same about you."

Eric scoffed as if the idea was preposterous. "I haven't changed."

Spinner shot him a narrowed glance while she cleaned behind Wyatt's ears. "Then what are you doing with a wife and kid, huh? Unless this is all a part of your master plan of world domination." She arched a mocking brow.

He rolled his eyes and handed Wyatt the rubber turtle he'd thrown out of his bath. The four-month-old wasted no time putting its head into his mouth. "I’m surprised you’re not fighting me on my decision. I assume that’s what you and Mother talked about today."

"Yeah." She nodded, gently running the washcloth over Wyatt’s face. "She really wants you two to bury the hatchet. But like I told her, I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t."

The hardness of his eyes softened slightly. "You said that?"

"Tank, as much as you piss me off, we’re still a team. We’re in this together, through thick and thin, and all that other cliché coupley crap. Sorry, I’m too tired and wet to be the _cutesy wife_ right now."

Eric’s half-smile returned and he leaned forward to peck her lips. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah," she responded playfully before they kissed again. "Aside from Malcolm, how did everything else go? Last time I was at Erudite Jeanine told me that the mutated gene and my freaky deaky gene are almost the same."

"That's what she came here to talk about."

"Any progress?"

"No, they're still figuring it out and we're still stuck babysitting."

" _Sucks_ ," Spinner puffed as she finished washing Wyatt’s wiggly body.

"Tell me about it," muttered Eric, grabbing the towel from the rack and holding it out toward her. She lifted the infant out of the water, and he engulfed him in the soft cotton. "So, still think Rhino and I seriously suck?"

She stared him down for a few seconds and then rolled her eyes. "You're _very_ lucky I love you guys. But I get it. You were just trying to stop me from incriminating myself. So I guess I should be thanking you rather than wanting to shoot you in the knee."

Standing, her husband smirked down at her. "Does that mean I can get a back rub tonight? My shoulders feel a little tense."

"Ha, you’re not getting off the hook that easily, Blondie. You still hurt my feelings. _Suffer and learn_."

* * *

 

"No, sweetie, please leave it on."

"So you didn't take even a lil peek? 'Cause,  _girl_ , I've heard some rumors."

Pulling Wyatt's hands away from his hat, Spinner wrinkled her nose at Monica's lewd grin. "Okay, number 1:  _ew_ , I would  _never_  look at Zim that way. And I don't think Lauren would've appreciated that very much. And number 2: I'm quite happy with the one I'm working with." She reached over and patted Eric's crotch, and her husband grunted and swiftly elbowed her away.

"Ooh, cranky," the older girl snickered, as she dumped two large spoonfuls of scrambled eggs onto her and Hayden's plates.

"Only when he doesn't get what he wants," Spinner snorted, blowing Eric a kiss when he flashed a dark look at her. 

"I get you," Monica laughed, and a dirty look was sent her way as well. It only had her laughing harder. "Please, you’re not scary."

The muscles under Eric's right eye twitched, and Spinner quickly intervened. "She's just joking, babe. I think you're _very_ scary."

Another glare.

"Okay, you big grump, I'll leave you alone.  _Jeez_." Turning back to a giggling Monica, Spinner caught sight of Four as he came bounding into the dining hall. Dark circles shadowed the olive skin under his eyes. There was a cut at the corner of his mouth, one running through his eyebrow, and his knuckles were split and angry red. "Broody.  _Broody_ , what the hell happened?"

Four didn't acknowledge her as he grabbed a tray from the stack on the cart. He just stalked past her and stood behind Eric in the breakfast line.

"Hey." Monica jabbed her side. "Aren't you two supposed to be tight?"

She sighed heavily. "Our friendship is a bit on the complicated side right now..."

"I hear that. It's kind of like what me and my bestie are going through. Check this out, some lil boy has her all in her feelings and—"

"If I told you that one of the initiates was attacked last night by a few of the other initiates, would you even care?" Spinner heard Four ask Eric, and she darted a sideways glance at him, his lips pressed together into a thin, angry line. It had to have been Tris. And Peter had to have been involved; there was no doubt about it.

Her husband moved his eggs to one side of his plate and gave a shrug of indifference. "I might care that their instructor doesn’t seem to be able to control his initiates." His steely gaze flicked down to Four's bruised knuckles. "I might care that this hypothetical attack would be the second under that instructor’s watch... whereas the Dauntless-borns don’t seem to have this problem."

"Tensions between the transfers are naturally higher—they don’t know each other, or this faction, and their backgrounds are wildly different," Four countered. "And you’re their leader, shouldn’t you be responsible for keeping them _under control_?"

Picking up the tongs, Eric dropped a piece of toast next to his eggs before he leaned closer to him, hissing something in his ear.

Spinner watched the frown on Four's face deepen, then he pulled back and said, "Then you’d be out an instructor a week before the end of initiation."

"I can finish it out myself," Eric replied nonchalantly while setting a sesame bagel on her plate.

"I can only imagine what it would be like under your watch." Four's eyes narrowed a little. "We wouldn’t even need to make any cuts. They would all die or defect on their own."

 _ **'That's very true,'**_  I agreed, and Spinner hastily told me to shut up.

"Competitive environments create tension, Four. It’s natural for that tension to be released somehow." They reached the end of the food line, and Eric looked at the instructor again. "You do want the citizens of this city to feel safe again, don't you? Last year was a prime example of why we need to separate the strong from the weak. That is… unless you enjoy being inadequately prepared for an attack. These days anything can happen." He smiled slightly, and she didn't like where this conversation was heading.

Neither did Wyatt from the way he wriggling around in his carrier. Spinner started lightly bouncing him, hoping to keep the infant quiet as Eric continued.

"There's always the possibility that  _someone_  could pick up from where Edgar left off." 

And there it was, the low blow she was waiting for, but Four hardly flinched.

"Right," he said flippantly. "But the chances of that happening again are _very_ slim." Pouring some milk on top of his cereal, Four slammed the metal jug down and walked away.

"Isn't that crazy?"

"Huh?" Spinner blinked and her senses rushed back. "Oh, yeah. Totally crazy. She should just kick him to the curb already."

"That's what I keep telling her!" Monica bellowed, oblivious to the fact that Spinner didn't hear half of what she said. "He's a no-good dirty dog. But Rhonda wants to be  _Miss Save-a-Asshole_ _. Oops_!" With a sheepish grin, the older girl petted Wyatt's head. "Sorry, love muff. Don't repeat what Auntie said, or your mama will blacken my eye."

Spinner faked a tiny giggle and stole a glance at Four talking with Zeke and Shauna.

She had to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

 

 **Subject: This is WAY bigger than you**  
**From: Spinner McCall-Coulter**  
**To: Four**

_If you want justice for your girlfriend, meet me at my place as soon as you read this. We’re taking that little shit ** DOWN!**_

* * *

 

"Took you long enough." Spinner dragged Four inside and closed the door. "Eric's gonna be home soon, so we gotta make this quick." She pulled him over to the couch, then pushed him down before taking a seat on the edge the coffee table. "Now, what the fuck happened?"

Four leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees. His hands were shaking, and she couldn't tell whether it was from shock or anger. It looked a bit of both. "Drew, Peter, and Al attacked Tris last night. They dangled her over the chasm."

"Wait." She shook her head, trying to process what he just told her. "Did you say Al? As in  _low-risk Divergent Al_?"

"Who’s also on the verge of getting cut," Four pointed out.

Spinner's blood began to  _boil_. "So we have copycats? Broody, I hope you beat the living shit out of those maggots," she growled.

"Drew's in the infirmary, but Peter and Al ran." He clasped his hands together so tightly that the skin of his knuckles whitened. "They touched her."

Everything inside her went still, and she stared at him as if he suddenly sprouted a second head. "They  _what_?" Spinner asked in a cold, quiet voice, one shade above a whisper.

"It's not in the way you think."

"They still made her feel powerless, didn't they?" she continued in the same tone, painfully remembering Venus and Alfie. "No matter which way you look it at, Four, it was still _assault_. And I may not like the girl, but she _does not_ deserve that.  _No one_ deserves that."

"Drew claimed they were just trying to scare her."

"Drew would also suck Peter's dick if he asked him to."

Four instantly frowned, and Spinner remained unbothered.

"Peter's the ringleader, a smart fucker, too. Having a big shot lawyer for a father pays off. The knife he used to stab Edward came back from the labs  _clean_. No fingerprints, no _nothing_."

"Zeke, Shauna, and I confronted him in the observation room a little while ago."

Her eyebrow quirked. "Isn't there a camera in there?"

"Zeke used some old footage that was already stored on the control room computers." Four smirked. "It was like we weren't even there."

"Hm, crafty." She nodded. "I should've thought of that one. Would've saved me _a lot_ of trouble with Max."

He frowned again. "You confronted Peter, too?"

"Well, I didn't set out to do it. I was coming back from Wyatt's appointment and I ran into him. He didn't confess per say, but he _hinted_ towards it. Didn't like his tone, so I pointed my gun right between his beady little eyes," she snorted. "But stupid me got caught by the camera, then Bossman subtly threatened to fire me if I didn’t start getting along with him."

"Then maybe you should stay out of it. I don't want you losing your position over this."

 _I'm surprise you care_ , Spinner wanted to say, but right now it wasn't about them. It was about justice for Tris. "What happened when you talked to Peter?"

Four looked at her for several long seconds until he spoke again, "He threatened to tell Eric."

"Tank wouldn't piss on him if he was on fire. As long as Tris is still alive and breathing, it’s not worth investigating."

"If that’s the case, then what’s your plan?"

A villainous smile tugged at her lips. "Just don’t skip dinner tonight. You guys might not wanna miss it."

* * *

 

Now, here was where the tricky part came in, and that was leaving the apartment without tipping off Eric early. 

The  _slightest_  error could have her entire plan backfiring and Peter would win once again. As Spinner pulled her high pony tight, she tapped deep into her Candor roots and readied herself for what she hoped would be her greatest performance yet. She took a breath, then exited the bedroom, smiling at Eric and Wyatt as she joined them on the floor in the living room. "What are my two favourite guys up to?"

Her husband lifted a brow and his eyes swept over her body, taking in her hair, her romper dress, and her black booties. "A little much for dinner, don't you think?"

"Well, see, that's the thing." Spinner shifted closer to him and started playing with his dog tags. "I know you think Broody is a waste of time—"

Eric rolled his eyes.

"—but I don't turn my back on the people I care about. So, I'm eating with him in the cafeteria tonight."

"Where Peter will most likely be?" His gaze became razor sharp, and Spinner maintained her composure.

"Yes, but would I  _really_  risk my leadership for the likes of him?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Aw, love, c'mon," she giggled and leaned toward him with the intent to kiss his lips, but he turned away last minute and she hit the corner of his mouth. 

"I know you were eavesdropping on Number boy and I's conversation today."

"And I know you heard when Max said he'd fire me if I didn't stop harassing the kid," Spinner interjected without missing a beat. "And like he also said, unless it's proven or Peter confesses, I can't break his fingers."

Eric stopped Wyatt from yanking down the curtains, then gave her a hard stare. "Red, I'm warning you. Don't do anything stupid."

She smiled once more, silently applauding herself. "But what if it's with good intentions?"

"Spinner."

"Kidding, kidding. _Think before you act_ , got it."

Peter had no idea  _what_  was coming to him.

* * *

 

The Spinner that emerged from her apartment was the Spinner I sometimes wished she would forget. The woman who closed out all of her emotions, save for one:  _revenge_. She whistled her way down the tunnel, an eerily cheery little tune that no way fitted what she was about to do. She entered the dining hall and grabbed a tray, nodding at Four and Tris in the dinner line.

The younger girl still looked a bit shaken, and Spinner sent her a reassuring glance before she set her sights on Peter sitting a few tables away. Images of her family teased her brain, and when Spinner was finally near she drew the tray back and smashed it across the boy's face. He let out a yelp as he crashed back onto the floor among the chunks of broken plastic.

The room went dead silent and all eyes were fixed on her. A stream of red blood seeped out of Peter's nose while he struggled to sit up. Spinner threw down the rest of the tray as he staggered to his feet, smirking when he charged at her. She gracefully dodged his sloppy right hook, deflected the other, then caught his last punch in her hand. Stepping around him, she twisted his arm painfully behind his back and grasped his index finger.

"Alright, everyone, I'd like you to pay _very_ close attention to this special announcement," Spinner commanded the room. "Okay, Pete, we're gonna play a little game. I'm gonna ask you three questions. Answer them correctly, and you'll still be able to jack off. But for every five seconds you take, I break a finger. Maybe that will teach you to keep your grubby hands to yourself. Understand the rules?" She forced his arm up higher, and Peter emitted a louder yelp.

"Yes, I do!"

"Lovely." She smiled. "First question, was it you who stabbed Edward in the eye that night? 5... 4... 3... _2_..." Her eyebrows rose when he still said nothing. "You think I'm bluffing?" With a downward jerk, Spinner broke his finger with an audible  _snap!_ And he hunched over, screaming in agony. "I'll be nice and let you try again. Are you or are you not the reason why Edward _and_ Myra became factionless?" Just as she grabbed his middle finger, Peter shouted:

"Okay, I did it! I'm the one who stabbed Edward!"

The room reacted with shock and outrage, but Spinner remained cool. "Next question, did you attack Tris last night?"

"... Yes."

Everyone reacted again:

_"Deal with that fucker!"_

_"Rip 'im apart, boss!"_

_"You're the lowest of scum, you piece of shit!"_

" _Quiet_!" Spinner barked, and the room went silent once again. "And now for my final question—"

The dining room doors burst open and Max, Rhino, Mecca, and a few guards appeared. "Kid, what the hell are you doing?"

"Peter just confessed," Uriah spoke up. "He's the one who stabbed Edward, and he attacked Tris last night."

"Is this true?" Max asked her, and Tris glanced at Four before she answered yes. "Okay." He nodded to two of the guards and they marched over to Spinner, taking Peter off her hands.

"Oh, and, Pete?"

Grimacing, he turned to her while he was being roughly handcuffed.

"Your execution will be tomorrow at sundown. _Strike three, you're out_ ," and she grinned and skipped away, feeling empowered by the members' cheers.

* * *

 

**August has been one of the _worst_ months for me. **

**And this is literally the only time I’m able to post before I have to leave again. September 16th – 23 rd I’ll be on a much-needed vacation, so I wrote this extra long chapter for you all to enjoy. And I probably won’t be updating again until October. But hopefully, I’ll have something ready by then. **

**I don’t own any of the lines I used from _Four: The Traitor: A Divergent Story_. I just changed a little of their conversation.**

**Thank you for the kudos, comments, and your patience.**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	28. Freak Show

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: twenty one pilots – Heathens**

* * *

 

Spinner was nowhere  _near_  finished.

She arrived at the infirmary, and Jude looked up from behind the nurses’ station and smiled as he shut the file cabinet drawer. "Good evening, ma’am, you look very pretty tonight."

Propping her elbow on the counter, she offered him her most radiant smile. "Oh, Ferret-face, if only I'd met you sooner. I’d rock your innocent little world upside down." She bit back a chuckle, watching his cheeks turn crimson. "Anyway, is Drew still here? Broody wanted me to check to see how he's doing."

"Y-Yes, he's in cubicle 3," stammered the flustered boy. "He wasn’t in the best of shape when Four brought him this morning. But the strangest thing about it was neither of them would tell me what had happened."

"Eh, Drew was probably just acting up and Broody had to lay down the law." The side of her mouth quirked. "Everyone needs a reality check from time to time. Thanks, hun." She gently nicked Jude under his chin and winked before she started down the hallway. The heels of her boots clicked decisively against the tiled floor, and as Spinner turned the corner, she spotted a surgical tray of instruments on a supply cart. She picked up the shiny scalpel and stealthily tucked it into her pocket, never breaking her stride until she reached cubicle 3.

Pulling back the curtain, an expression of shock and wonder leaped upon Drew's bruised face when she strutted into the room. He looked  _awful_. He had a black eye, what appeared to be a broken nose, and his lower lip was twice its size. "Uh... h-hi, Spinner..." 

"Hey, Drew." She waved with an innocent, gentle smile. "When Broody told me you were in the infirmary, I rushed right over here. I was seriously worried about you."

"Y-You were?" He slowly sat up, giving her a wary look.

"Of course." Spinner approached him. "Especially after he told me  _why_  you were in here."

Drew's skin went paler than bone, utterly and horrifyingly speechless. 

"You know what I find really funny about all this,  _Andrew_? Before I took the high road, I used to live by this sort of phrase. And since you're Candor-born like myself, I'm sure you've heard of _Hammurabi’s Code of Law: An Eye for an Eye_."

His Adam's apple jerked up and down in his wide throat, and her smile became dark and sinister.

"And here’s where the  _funny_  comes in." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the scalpel. "You see, in your case, I can take that phrase quite…  _literally_."

"Ju—!" Spinner rapidly jabbed the side of Drew’s neck, his cry for help ending on a strangled gurgle. His entire body seized up before he fell back onto the bed like a rag doll, powerless, rigid, and eyes wide with terror. 

"The beauty of pressure points, my friend." She smoothly climbed up on the cot and mounted the immobilized boy, poising the scalpel over his left eye. "I mean, it's only fair, right? And don't worry, I'll make this as quick and painless for you as possible," she said, a fierce iciness chilling her dulcet tone. "On second thought... maybe  _not_." Grabbing his chin, she drew her arm back to strike when suddenly she heard boots stampeding down the hallway. 

The curtain was swatted aside, and Spinner stopped with the tip of the blade inches away from Drew's pupil as Hayden and Zim hustled inside the cubicle.  

"Hello, boys," she quipped. "Just in time for the main event."

"We can't let you do that, Tiny."

Spinner shot Hayden a sharp glance tinged with amusement. As if they could stop her when it really counted. "And why not?  _I told them so_. Only this time Peter had a bit of _help_." Inclining her head, she levelled her disdainful gaze to Drew's frozen look of horror. "It's just unfortunate Al got himself caught up in it. He would've been better off factionless, believe me."

"Well, he hasn't been seen since this afternoon," Zim informed her, frowning. "So we need Drew, well,  _alive_  for questioning."

"I wasn’t gonna kill him. I was just teaching him a valuable lesson on how karma can come in  _many_  forms." Her lips curved into an unhinged smile as she pulled the scalpel away from Drew's eye. "It’s okay, the next time we see each other, he won’t be as  _lucky_ ," she hissed before hopping off him, then striking the spot in his neck again.

Drew sprang to life with a startled screech. "Get away from me! Get her away from me!" The boy scrambled off the cot in an undignified heap on the floor. "She's crazy! She's-She’s fucking crazy!" he sputtered out, hurriedly crawling backwards until his back collided with the opposite wall. "I’ll tell you everything, okay? I’ll tell you everything! Just-Just don’t let her come near me!"

Together Hayden and Zim gaped at her, and Spinner just shrugged before she departed.

* * *

 

Somehow she ended up in her car with a pack of menthols and a bottle of sake.

_**'You're not—'** _

"Stupid? No, I'm not. Al's probably long gone by now. But he can’t hide forever." Adrenaline still coursing through her body, Spinner twisted off the cap and tossed it to the ground, drinking until her eyes were heavy. Clumsily, she dropped the half-empty bottle into the cup holder, before lighting up a cigarette and blowing broken smoke rings out the window.

 _ **'Spinner, you've been here for over an hour. Shouldn't you be going home now?'**_  

She laughed, but it was a drunken cackle that had her slumping even lower in the driver's seat. " _Home_? You mean home to a husband who's p-pretty much gonna bite my head off as soon as I walk through the door? B-Because Spinner lied to him and acted like an impul- _impulsive_  psycho once again. Like"—she hiccupped and wiped the tear forming by her eye—"this should show people you can't turn a trained killer into a housewife. 'Cause she'll always be a loon..." She twirled her finger around her ear.

 _ **'You were just doing your job,'**_  I said softly, not expecting those words to ever come from me.

"Which I probably don't have any more! And I’m on maternity leave, emphasis on the  _I’m not supposed to be at work_!"

_**'Max can't fire you for being right, or for doing exactly what is written in your manifesto. Shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves.'** _

Spinner took another long draw on her cigarette and slowly exhaled. "I’m gonna let you in on a little secret… I still don't have that shit memorized," she snorted. "I-I totally faked it during the union ceremony."

I sighed. There was really no point in continuing this conversation, so I ended it with this,  _ **'Running away from your problems is a race you'll never win.'**_

* * *

 

After a long walk home, Spinner made it back to her apartment in one piece. 

Darkness and silence greeted her as she staggered through the door, quietly closing it behind her—or as quietly as her drunken state would allow. Poised on one foot, she struggled with the zipper of her boot and lost her balance, crashing down with the coat rack. "Owww, my tailbone..."

"Looks like you were willing to risk your leadership for the likes of him," Eric grunted from above, tone flat, startling her. "It's a good thing Rhino had the decency to fill me in on what you had done. I doubt I'd hear from you."

Dragging herself upright, Spinner peeked out from under the jackets and blinked against the light of the entryway. "I'm sorry I-I lied again. But I had to. No one else was gonna do anything. Four told me they... they put their hands on her. They _violated_  her, Tank. And as a woman and knowing women who’ve gone through shit like that, I couldn't just stand by and let those assholes get away with it. Not in my faction."

Eric didn't say a word, but the expression in his eyes, looking directly into hers, gentled. With a half-sigh, he cleaned up her mess and then crouched in front of her to unzip her boots.

"So... what did I miss?"

"Drew admitted he lured Edward to the washroom so Peter could stab him. Said he planned it after some conversation with you in the cafeteria, as a form of payback. Then the two of them convinced Al to help in the Stiff's attack."

"If I hadn't kept antagonizing Peter, maybe this all wouldn’t have happened." Her shoulders slumped, crestfallen. "I keep screwing this up and, and... ruining your reputation—"

Eric sighed again, only louder this time. "For God's sake, Spinner, if you were ruining my reputation I would’ve gotten rid of you a long time ago. So stop talking and get up."

Spinner bobbed her head and gave him her hands before allowing him to help her to her feet. "But what about Al?" She stumbled slightly, clinging to him for support. "Zim said he went missing."

"They're still searching for him, but it’s just a waste of time. He was going to get cut anyway. He's too spineless for Dauntless."

"Harsh, but true." She looked up at him through her lashes. "So… does this mean I'm  _not_  a Dauntless nobody?"

Eric rolled his eyes. "No, Max hasn't fired you, if that's what you’re asking. But he does want you to report to his office tomorrow morning."

"For what time?"

 "6:30."

"That's so early," Spinner carped to him as he turned off the light and began leading her to their bedroom. "Why so fucking  _early_?"

"It's your punishment for disobeying orders again."

" _Ugh_. Suddenly being a Dauntless nobody isn't looking so bad to me after all…"

* * *

 

At 6:25 she rolled out of bed, threw on one of Eric's sweatshirts, and hauled herself over to Max's office. 

"Good morning, Spinner." He saluted her with his coffee mug.

"Go to hell, Bossman," she shot back, sagging into the chair.

Max chuckled lightly. "I guess that's better than  _I told you so_."

"Oh, there was one, but Tweedledee and Tweedlehippie clearly forgot to pass it along," Spinner yawned, rubbing her thumb and forefinger into her brow. "But that's beside the point. Why have you called me here at the crack of  _why am I awake_? And you can’t take away my leadership for following our manifesto," she added, just in case.

"Spinner, I'm not firing you." Pausing to sip his coffee, he placed his mug on his desk before continuing. "I wanted to let you know that while you were...  _away_ , we all discussed it and agree with your decision," Max revealed, causing her to straighten up in her seat. "What those boys did was cowardly and inexcusable, and they will face the consequences this evening."

"Good." She nodded her head. "And hopefully we—"

Then, without warning, the door flung open and a dishevelled Mecca burst through shouting, "Max, we've found him!" He stopped short when he saw her sitting there, and his weathered face said it all.

_Al was dead._

"Where?" Max asked, rising somewhat hastily from his chair.

Mecca’s eyes moved back to meet his. "The chasm," he disclosed gravely. "Hayden witnessed him jump just a moment ago."

"Shit. Okay, grab a body bag from Gale. And, Spinner—"

"Yeah…" she sighed, "I'll let Eric know you need him."

* * *

 

These were the days Spinner wished she could go back to a time where she didn't care. Where pain and loss could barely mark her and instead gave her the ultimate high. But now there was _sympathy_ , an understanding of Al's choice because she had been in that dark place many, _many_ times.

Leaning an arm on Wyatt's crib, she lost herself in the beauty of watching her son sleep. He was safe and warm.  _Pure_. The very embodiment of perfection she could never achieve by alone. Her miracle baby. 

If only he could stay that way forever. 

"I promise I’m not always this crazy," Spinner whispered, running her thumb over the stern creases in his brow until they evened out.  

Eventually, she tore herself away from his crib and headed back to the bedroom where Eric was wide-awake doing pushups on the floor. As hard as it was to believe, her husband had his moments of unpredictability, and she hardly glanced at him as she plopped down on the bed.

"Max needs you to go in early today."

Tucking one of his arms behind his back, a bead of sweat rolled down Eric's face as he looked up. "Why?"

"Um, well, as he was telling me you guys okayed my sentence, Mecca came busting into the office screaming that Hayden witnessed Al jump into the chasm." Spinner lifted her shoulders slightly. "But that's all I know... I can't believe the kid killed himself..."

"I don't see why you’re surprised. This isn't anything new," Eric brushed off. "At least he saved us the hassle."

" _Tank_ ," she swiftly chastened, his comment oddly leaving a bad taste in her mouth. 

"He was going to die anyway, remember? Shit like this happens every year, Red. Get over it already."

"Yeah, but the last two times wasn’t because someone offed themselves. Sorry for weirdly giving a shit again, but this kinda hits close to home."

_"I love you, Petra-Lynn! I'll be by your side until the end of time! Now dance with me!"_

It had been so long since Spinner heard Booker's voice that she'd almost forgotten what it sounded like. Soft and innocent with an excitement that bubbled out of his lips like sweet soda pop. He was the burst of living color in her lonely monochromatic world, and heartbroken, she smiled and replayed the memory on an endless loop. It hurt, like a knife searing through her heart, but Spinner never wanted to forget again.

"Do you really believe it was Peter?" Eric asked, sitting back on his heels.

A small laugh left her lips. "That's what I was trying to figure out before the others came."

"Then I'll arrange for you to talk to him after Al's funeral."

Spinner pierced Eric with an intense stare. "What's the catch?"

"You can't kill him before his execution." His pierced eyebrow rose. "Think you can handle that?"

"I can, but I won't have as much fun doing it."

* * *

 

"As you know, we’re here because Albert, an initiate, jumped into the chasm this morning."

Hayden didn't show up to the Pit, and Spinner was starting to envy him. 

She didn't want to be here either. She  _really_  didn't want to be here, surrounded by drunken fools and pretty lies to pacify their painful confusion. But Eric had insisted he needed her and Wyatt for  _support_ , when really it was because he just wanted to look  _good_.

"We do not know why and it would be easy to mourn the loss of him," Eric went on. "But we did not choose a life of ease when we became Dauntless. And the truth is..." He offered the crowd a perfunctory smile. "The truth is, Albert is now exploring an unknown, uncertain place." 

Who wouldn't listen to a man of his calibre? First youngest leader, led the most successful rescue mission in Dauntless history, and now raising a happy family. He had it all in spades.

"He leaped into vicious waters to get there. Who among us is brave enough to venture into that darkness without knowing what lies beyond it? Albert was not yet one of our members, but we can be assured that he was one of our bravest!"

She made sure Wyatt's earmuffs were on tight as cheers broke the silence.

"We will celebrate him now, and remember him always!" Eric yelled, and Oscar handed him a bottle of whiskey before he lifted it into the air. "To Albert the Courageous!"

" _To Albert_!" The crowd shouted, raising their arms for him. " _Albert_! _Al-bert_! _Al-bert_!" 

The more they chanted his name, the angrier Spinner grew. Peter used Al’s…  _depression_  for his own gain. Threw a starving man a bone knowing what he would do with it.

 _Survive_.

As she stared out into the sea of faces, she noticed Tris making a hasty exit, which sparked another bout of unwanted empathy.

* * *

 

The cellblock was emptier than the last time Spinner was here. Prisoners had been executed, some had died from illnesses, and a lucky few were given their freedom. But the air still reeked of vice and decay mixed with the shame and loneliness that lay beneath their false bravado. 

As the twins ushered her down the narrow walkway, she sensed movement to her right before a gaunt, hollow-eyed factionless woman slunk out of her dark corner.

" _Pretty little leeeader_.  _Here to punish the naughty boys for their bad, bad deeeds,_ " she drawled in a low singsong voice. Her skin was so pale that Spinner could see the tracing of veins underneath. "Please, pretty leader, let me out. I want to watch you do it. I want to hear the little piggies’ helpless squeals. _Music to my ears_ ," the woman moaned, licking one of the bars of her cell door. " _Brave little leeeader, walking tall and proud, a killer in a hero's disguiseee_..."

Spinner ignored her like Greg and Griffin had instructed. She was a deranged newbie who loved attention, enjoyed biting, and stabbed a city guard in the neck last week for the fun of it. Luckily for him, she had missed all major arteries, and he was back at work after a few days of bed rest.

And still, the woman's words jarred her sense of already wavering confidence. Was that something people saw when they looked at her? What they thought? That she was _masquerading_  around Dauntless as a Good Samaritan?

They passed Drew curling himself into a smaller ball on the steel bench in his cell. He packed himself tighter and tighter into the corner, like he was trying to merge with the stone walls. A few steps away, the interview door stood ajar. Through the crack Spinner could see Peter already sitting inside, miserable. The bridge of his nose was an ugly shade of black and blue, and the finger she had broken was now in a splint. His hands were cuffed to the table and his feet were shackled to the floor, and it was so _gratifying_  to see.

"Well, what brings you here,  _Petra-Lynn_?" Peter sneered, as she entered the room and sat down. "Come to gloat?"

Smirking faintly, Spinner lit a cigarette with a small red lighter and blew smoke in his bloodshot eyes. "For someone with some form of intelligence, you sure are pretty fucking _stupid_."

He let out a scoff that would've done Eric proud.

"Why did you even bother going to the Choosing Ceremony, Peter? Why? Just to end up right _there_." She pointed to his chair. "Your little henchmen Al killed himself this morning. Jumped right into the chasm without a second thought. Are you satisfied? Do you finally feel accomplished?"

Peter gave a shrug, rattling his chains. "I wouldn't really use the word  _satisfied_  to describe it. But, yeah, I'm pretty satisfied." He leaned back in the chair, so casual and self-possessed. "It's unfortunate what Al did, but, what else did you expect from a wimp like him? He was a crybaby who was obviously too scared to face his punishment. So he took the easy way out instead."

Anger rose within her and Spinner struggled to force it back down. He had no regard for anyone but himself, and she was sick of it. "I bet you never had a sad day in your life," she spat, viciously flicking her unfinished cigarette at him. He flinched as it bounced off his chin. "He was probably depressed and you preyed on that."

Peter glared at her while he rubbed away the ashes. "Doesn't mean he still didn't have a choice. Me and Drew didn't twist his arm into doing it. He chose to. Just like he  _chose_ to jump into the chasm."

"So that's what you think about people who commit suicide? That they're wimps?" Spinner huffed a laugh. "Well, let me tell you something, kid. That's  _the_  bravest thing a human being can do. There's no coming back, there's no second chances, no redo button. You're just gone,  _forever_ , leaving behind everyone who's ever loved you in the worst possible pain. And they know that, and  _still_  choose to end their life."

Peter nodded sarcastically. "Yeah, nice speech. How long did it take you to rehearse? Look, you're preaching to the wrong choir. I don't care. So, you trying to make me see the errors of my ways..." He shrugged again. "You're wasting your breath. I just did what I had to do to get to the top and to stay on top. Hey, you should know all about that, right?" He smiled at her, and she wanted to rip his head right off his shoulders and kick it over the wall. 

"Fine, I’ll cut the shit, then." Spinner crossed her arms over her chest and fought the urge to use the gun she had hidden inside the waistband of her jeans. "Did you tell Jack Kang about my brother?"

" _Brother_?" he parroted with a fake look of confusion before he blinked. " _Ohhh_ , you mean the factionless kid your parents tried to smuggle into Candor." Then Peter shook his head. "No, wasn't me."

She looked at him, searched his face, desperate for the lie she couldn't find. He was good, she'd give him that, but not  _that_  good. She could feel herself slowly coming unglued. "But then… who?"

The moment those pain-filled words left her mouth, Peter's posture changed, straightened, and Spinner suddenly knew what question to ask next.

"Do you know  _who_  it was?"

He only pursed his lips and lifted his chin.

The tears came. Spinner couldn't stop them. She couldn't hide them. She just let them fall and allowed Peter to see because she was  _tired_  of holding it all in. "I miss my family every day." Her voice cracked as she relived the horrors of her broken past. "And the worst part about it is they'll never get to know mine. So I need to know this, Peter.  _Please_. I need to know who-who hated us that much to destroy our lives. I need  _closure_." 

Peter stared at her long and hard, and then he shifted his gaze to the door. "You're talking to the wrong guy," he muttered.

His words circled and reeled around her, obliterating her certitude in a wave of destruction.  _Drew_ , she thought with sudden clarity.  _Why_? A red mist of pure, unfettered rage swam before Spinner's eyes. She got up from the chair and threw the door open, surprising the twins.

"Whoa there, small lady— _hey_! What are you do—"

She snatched the prison keys from Griffin's belt loop and unlocked Drew's cell door. "You motherfucker…" she growled, storming toward him. " _You motherfucker_!" Throwing the keys down, Spinner grabbed a fistful of his shirt and punched Drew in his jaw. "They were good people! My family were good people and you took them away from me!" Blinded by fury, she pummelled trembling boy, raining down blow after blow into his bloodied face. "Why?  _Why_? What did we do? What did we ever do to you?"

" _The beast is here_! _The beast is here_! _Punisher of wicked transgressors_!" the factionless woman crowed. " _Make him bleed_!  _Make him pay_!"

"Hey!" Big hands abruptly grabbed Spinner and Greg jerked her back. "Hey, that isn't a part of the deal!"

"I don't fucking care!" she cried as she thrashed her arms and kicked madly. "We suffered because of him!"

Drew groaned, and then coughed, blood trickling down from his nose and mouth. "No... not me..." He picked himself up from the cell floor and sagged against the bench. "It was... my dad…"

"Get off me!" Spinner finally managed to shove Greg away, more tears rolling down her cheeks. "I want his name and I wanna know what his deal was."

"Eugene... Denman..." Drew coughed again and spat out a large blob of blood onto the ground. "He worked at the same law firm as your dad. And when he got promoted to executive director over him… he was pissed. He said the way everyone was acting around the office, he was sure it was gonna be him. He was with the firm for longer. But… Jack picked your dad instead. Then one day, my dad saw your mom and your... brother together." He sniffed and his voice began to wobble. "And he thought it was weird because your dad never talked about having a son. So, he kinda watched you guys and… got information and stuff. And when he figured it all out, he told Jack and—"

"Ruined everything…" Her chin trembled as despair flowed over her. "And for what? Because my dad did a better job than him. Because he was a hardworking man who  _always_  gave 110%, even when none of those ungrateful fuckers deserved it. Your father wanted him out of the way? Well, mission accomplished, asshole. Now my whole family is  _dead_."

"I'm-I’m s-sorry, okay?" Drew blubbered into his bloody hands. "... I'm sorry my dad did that..."

Her eyebrows slowly rose. "You're...  _sorry_?" A small laugh escaped her lips, which eventually bubbled into a booming chuckle. "Oh, he's sorry! He's sorry! He's sorry!  _Sorry won't fucking bring them back_!" Enraged beyond all measure, she drew her gun and fired several rounds into his chest. He convulsed with each shot until his hands fell loosely at his side, and then his body slumped over sideways.

Drew was dead before anyone could react.

"Jesus, Spinner... Eric’s gonna have our fucking heads for this..."

" _Marvellous, marvellous, the piggy has been slain_!"

Silently, Spinner turned to look at Peter, but he was already looking at her—dispassionate and resolute. If he felt any sort of grief for the friend he betrayed, he was smart not to let it show on his face. She threw the gun into the dirt at Drew’s feet before whirling around and marching straight for the emergency exit.

 _ **'Spinner, where are you going? What are you doing?'**_  I asked her frantically, as she pulled out her phone and thumbed through her contact list.

"I'm taking your advice." Finding his name, she tapped the screen, then pressed the phone to her ear. "Yeah, Geo? Yeah, everyone’s fine. Listen, I need you to run a name for me."

* * *

 

**_'Spinner, I said you can't do this!'_ **

"And I said shut up."

**_'No, I will not shut up! This isn't what I meant!'_ **

Eugene Denman. 

Made managing partner _2 weeks_  after Jack Kang deemed her family worthless and had them thrown out into the streets like Monday's garbage. 

His wife, Bethany Denman, was a legal assistant at a separate firm, and together they had two children: Andrew Denman (now deceased) and Angelica Denman (Age 4).

The afternoon sunlight began its decline as Spinner parked her car in the back of a deserted, rotting building along the river. I've been trying to convince her to go back to Dauntless ever since she'd gotten off the phone with Geo. She was calculatedly vague when she spoke to him and immediately hung up when she got the information she needed.

Spinner popped open the trunk, walked to the rear of her car, and grabbed the drag bag she _borrowed_ from an armored truck she knew carried higher-powered weapons. "No, this is _exactly_ what you meant, Petra. You're right. Fuck, everyone who's ever told me that was  _right_. I can't run away from my problems. I’ve been doing it for years and it still has gotten me nowhere. So now I'm running towards them and you can’t stop me." Slamming the trunk closed, she flung the heavy bag over her shoulder and glanced at the Merciless Mart across the street.

Bitter hatred consumed her like deadly poison before Spinner strode into the ruins of the ten-story office building. She waded through the rubble and crumbling interior to a stairwell I didn’t entirely trust.

 ** _'Spinner,'_** I pleaded again as she began ascending the cracked concrete steps.  ** _'Spinner, think about what you're doing. This decision could affect the rest of your life, as well as everyone else's!'_**  

But she wasn't listening. And for the first time in my existence, it all seemed...  _hopeless_. 

Spinner climbed the stairs to the seventh floor and settled down in front of a broken window at the end of the room. Opening the drag bag, she assembled the sniper rifle, placed it on the tripod, and then got into position. It was the perfect sightline into Eugene's office, and Spinner was primed and eager to kill. She removed the telescope's cover and peered through it, smiling as she locked on her target stretching in his white lavish office chair.

No, I refused to believe she was unreachable because I knew I  _could_.

I had to.

**_'You're being incredibly selfish.'_ **

Spinner hesitated, her finger pressed lightly on the trigger. "You have to be kidding me," she half-laughed. "First it was I wasn't selfish enough. And now I'm the  _whole shebang_. What do you people want from me?"

**_'We want you to find peace within yourself and let what happened go.'_ **

"You make it sound so easy, huh, little miss voice in my head? When you don't even know the first thing about being human. You don't know what it's like to feel pain, or hurt. To love, to hate, to—" Her voice broke off, and she made a master effort to regain control over her sorrow. "To lose someone. To wanting to die. You don't know what  _any_  of that’s like. So you can call me selfish all you want, but at least this asshole will be dead while you're doing it."

 ** _'This won't make anything better!'_** I yelled as she got into position once more.  ** _'What about your family, Spinner? Eric? Rhino? Your friends? And Wyatt? What about him? Do you really think they won’t be able to trace this back to you? They can, Spinner! And then your life will be over! Everything you've ever achieved will all be for nothing! Is that what you really want for yourself?'_**

Her hands shook as she zoomed in on Eugene's head. "What I  _really want_  will never happen." 

_**'Spinner, stop!'** _

She readied her aim and slowed her breathing.

_**'Stop!'** _

She prepared to squeeze the trigger, and in my last desperate attempt I screamed: 

**_'STOP IT!'_ **

I don't know how, but the moment Spinner realized she couldn’t move, she ricocheted between shock and total panic. "How—what? H-How are you doing this? Petra, stop doing this! Petra, let me go!"

Whatever was happening, I was deeply thankful for it.  _ **'No, now it's time for you to shut up and listen! I may not understand what it's like to be a human being, but I have experienced those moments through you,'**_ I confessed, and her eyes welled up again. _ **‘What it's like to love someone, to be happy, to be proud. But I've also seen pain and suffering, and how much it can destroy a person’s spirit. And if you do this, not only do you suffer, but I suffer. And I don't want to suffer, Spinner. That isn't a life I want with you.'**_

"It's… it’s not fair..." she whimpered as the stiffness slowly drained out of her body. " _It's not fucking fair_!" Spinner hurled the rifle across the room, screaming at the top of her lungs before she collapsed into great, violent sobs. 

_**'I know, but you’ve already made it even.'** _

* * *

 

Tossing the drag bag back into the truck and closing the trailer doors, Spinner sat on the bumper and lit up a cigarette.

She felt strangely exposed—hollow and empty like a carcass without a heartbeat. The elevator beeped, and Eric stepped out carrying Wyatt in his arms. Their son smiled when he saw her, but she couldn't sum up enough energy to smile back. As she turned away to stub out her cigarette—

"You don't have to do that."

Spinner looked at him in surprise where he stood a safe distance away. "Oh." Lowering her head, she took another puff and let the smoke drift out of her mouth.

"Well, you didn't kill Peter," Eric said, his tone cool and faintly sardonic. 

"Yeah..." She flicked loose ash onto the ground. "Turns out it was Drew's father. Eugene Denman. He was jealous of my dad getting promoted over him. Probably thought Kang was playing favorites. And I had that son of a bitch right there, Tank.  _Right there_. I could've taken him out. One shot."

"Why didn't you?"

Spinner stared at her scuffed boots as her cigarette burned down. "Because Petra made me realized it would've been the biggest mistake of my life." Frowning, she took a bigger and longer draw. "I was just so angry. I wanted him to pay for what he did. But I was willing to risk everything to make sure it happened." She raised her eyes to his and shook her head. "What if this is all I am? This...  _killer_? Clearly incapable of being normal."

"If anyone's changed, Spinner, it's you," Eric told her gruffly but sincerely.

She looked away again, not wanting to meet the quiet intensity of his steely gaze. She wasn't ready to leave her numb little bubble just yet. 

"You're not as screwed up as you were when I first met you. You’ve somewhat matured."

"Or I just got better at hiding who I really am," she muttered.

He sighed. "Red, look at me."

"I'd rather not."

"Why? Suddenly you're afraid to?"

"Yes," she responded truthfully, crushing her finished cigarette under her boot. "Because right now I'm not proud of myself. I lost control. I'm always losing control. And not only does that reflect badly on me, but it reflects badly on my kid, on you. And after today I'm probably back to being the crazy chick everyone talks crap about."

"You're not here to prove anything to them. You're here because you have a job to do and an obligation to this faction," her husband snapped. "Quit worrying about what other people think, Red. They only wish they were half as Dauntless as you are."

Her eyes bounced back to his face, cheeks flushed, mouth trembling, as she felt her guard starting to slip. "… And you're not just saying that to get me to come home?"

"You would've found your way back eventually," Eric answered. "So have you finished whining?"

"Thanks for calling it that, jerk," she grumbled. "But yes, I’m done with the self-loathing."

"Great, now we can leave."

* * *

 

As sundown approached, Spinner reached out and caught a hold of Eric's arm. "I wanna come."

"No." He threw her hand off and started toward the front door at a brisk pace. 

She darted past him and blocked his way, matching his disapproving frown. "I'm the one who announced his execution, so I should be there to see it, too."

"Look, I'm not going to argue with you about this. I don't want you there, alright? I want you here with Wyatt, who’s barely seen you today. So will you go and make sure he doesn't hurt himself?" Eric motioned in the direction of their son playing with his empty bottle under the dining table. 

He'd learned to feed himself while she was gone, and Spinner felt like a terrible mother for missing it.

"Fine," she relented, her illusion of control shattered. She took a step, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, brushing a quick kiss over her lips.

"Don’t wait up."

Releasing her, Spinner watched her husband leave, and then a different idea came to her mind.

* * *

 

She held Wyatt close as she trekked to Eric's office. If she couldn't see Peter's execution in the flesh, then the surveillance feed would have to do.

"Listen, Baby Blue, Mama's sorry for missing one of your major milestones in your life. It won't happen again, okay?" She pressed a long, loving kiss to his forehead and buried her nose in his sweet-scented hair. "I'm trying, Wyatt. I'm trying really hard for you and Daddy."

Turning at the next corner, Spinner instinctively clutched him to her chest while she narrowly avoided smacking right into Four. 

"Jeez, Broody, walk much?"

He grabbed her shoulders to keep her steady. "I wasn't paying attention, sorry," he said, giving her a brief, apologetic smile before letting her go. "I heard what happened at the cellblock this afternoon."

"Good news travels fast," Spinner snorted, hitching Wyatt higher. "Hey, um, I was just heading over to Eric's office to catch the last few moments of our _beloved_ initiate's life. Eric's obviously not gonna be there, so... you're more than welcome to come with. We could..." She shrugged her shoulders. "Talk and stuff..."

Four awkwardly cleared his throat, then nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Okay."

They walked the short distance in a deep, comfortable silence. Four just seemed different to her, at ease. As she unlocked the door and flicked on the lights, he suddenly spoke. "I get it now, why you told Eric."

"So that's what it is." Spinner allowed herself a little smile as she crossed the room to power up the computer. "You finally got lucky, huh?"

Four sat on the chaise lounge, his cheeks suffused with color. "No, we didn't—I took her into my fear landscape. I wanted her to know everything about me. She got me through it, she made me feel strong. And because of her, I was able to face Marcus again."

"Simulation Marcus?"

"No, real Marcus."

Her eyes widened while she speedily inputted Eric's password with one hand. "You went to see your father at Abnegation? What happened? What did he say to you?"

"I stood up to him…" he uttered, sounding as if he were still trying to digest it. "… and then he disowned me."

"Screw him, Broody. You don't need him. You have your friends and now you have Tris. As a matter of fact, get over here."

Skeptical, Four obeyed and stood next to the chair.

Spinner took a hold of his hand. "Tomorrow will be a fresh start for both of us. You and I are gonna fix this mess of a friendship and learn how to be real best friends. Deal?"

He looked at their joined hands. "Why do you need a fresh start?"

"Because it was Drew’s dad who blabbed to Kang, and then I almost assassinated him."

Four blinked, surprised but not at all judgmental.

"Yeah, so,  _deal_?" she asked him again.

"Uh, yeah." He nodded. "Deal."

"Awesomesauce! Now let's watch Peter die." Grabbing the mouse, she opened the surveillance program and entered a 10-digit code into the dialog box.

Four frowned as the private window appeared on the screen. "I didn't know you could do that."

"It's kinda a leader secret so..." Spinner made a zipping gesture across her lips and threw away the imaginary key. She scrolled through the footage of ordinary Dauntless life until she found the dreary cellblock. Peter was already on his knees with Eric, Max, and Rhino's guns pointed at his head. "Looks like we're right on time for the good part. _Yayyy_!" She clapped Wyatt's hands before shielding his eyes.

Her heart pounded inside of her chest as she waited, anticipating the sight of Peter's lifeless body falling to the ground.

Except, that moment never came.

Spinner and Four watched on _stupefied_ as Eric lowered his gun to his side.

* * *

 

**_ ‘It looks like you might be one of us…’ _ **

**That last line of the song really fits lol.**

**Face claims:**  
**Drew - Andrew Cottrill**  
**Jude - Caleb Landry Jones**

**So, hi, I know it’s been a while. But the amount of time I was gone, was how long I took on this chapter. No joke. I had half of this written before I went on vacation (which was awesome! I love my bestie!) and I wrote the rest when I came back.**

**And I’d also like to address something, if you’re going to steal my work and pass it off as your own, at least change things. Keeping the exact summary and character names isn’t going to get you very far. This is the second time it has happened, and I almost considered taking down both Red and A Little Tank That Could. These are my ideas I have cried over, stressed about. Experiences I’ve gone through and conquered, and you can’t take credit for that.**

**Anyway, thank you to those who are still sticking by me and keeping this story alive. Thank you for the comments, the kudos, and your wonderful patience. I know I used to be a posting beast, but every day is a new challenge. I hope you guys understand and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really like this one lol :)**

**Next chapter will most likely be in Eric’s point of view. Someone has been very sneaky himself ;) I’m going to be honest with you, it will take some time. I’m insecure as hell about my version of Eric, so I gotta make it perfect! He gets to blow off some steam! :D**

**Oh, and, Veronica Roth, please don't sue me for using your lines again. I need them. K, sorry.**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	29. Steely-eyed Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Bobby Raps & Corbin – Welcome To The Hell Zone**

* * *

 

In extreme situations, I knew better than to give my wife the benefit of the doubt. 

Spinner was a loose cannon, with the undiplomatic tendency of acting without a single thought of consequence. And I found it slightly insulting that she actually believed I would fall for her little performance. So I waited for whatever mayhem she was likely going to cause, and an hour and a half later, Rhino came knocking at my door.

It turned out she was right— _yet again_ —and apparently drunk, too, but my jealousy and annoyance didn’t last long.

There was an infinitesimal part of me that wished Spinner never came to Dauntless because it was easier to live in ignorance than it was to be aware of it. She had awakened my humanity, distorted my perceptions, and made me sympathize for a _Stiff_.

I gazed down at Spinner lying on my chest, being careful not to disturb her as I brushed her hair out of her face. She sighed in her sleep, and I watched her lips part in a slight smile before she threw her leg across my hips and hugged me closer. A comforting warmth spread through my stomach, and I leaned over and rested my cheek against her forehead, inhaling the fresh citrus smell of her shampoo.

I was never good at swallowing my pride.

* * *

 

_"I promise I’m not always this crazy…"_

Not something I wanted to hear first thing in the morning. She sounded pitiful and defeated, nothing like the woman I had grown to respect. It just reminded me of all those times she would beg me not to leave her, and I grabbed the baby monitor and shoved it under her pillow. With a deep sigh, I rolled out of bed onto the floor and knocked out eighty pushups to distract myself from the depressing train of thought. 

Spinner entered the room shortly afterwards, and the bed springs creaked as she sat down. "Max needs you to go in early today."

"Why?" Without breaking tempo, I tucked an arm behind my back and glanced up at her. I instantly regretted it; she looked as if she had the weight of the world on her fucking shoulders.

"Um, well, as he was telling me you guys okayed my sentence, Mecca came busting into the office screaming that Hayden witnessed Al jump into the chasm. But that's all I know." She shrugged. "... I can't believe the kid killed himself..."

It would've shocked me more if he  _didn't_.

"I don't see why you’re surprised. This isn't anything new. At least he saved us the hassle."

" _Tank_."

I barely refrained from rolling my eyes at her warped sense of morality. "He was going to die anyway, remember? Shit like this happens every year, Red. Get over it already."

"Yeah, but the last two times wasn’t because someone offed themselves. Sorry for weirdly giving a shit again, but this kinda hits close to home."

Needless to say, I felt like an asshole, however, it didn't take away from the fact that I was right. Instead of change, Al chose death. He gave into his fears and denied himself the experience of facing them. Would I consider it  _bravery_? Not in the slightest. Yet I was willing to spare him the public shame and humiliation, and I was willing to bring Spinner the closure she needed and deserved.

"Do you really believe it was Peter?" I asked, sitting back on my heels.

"That's what I was trying to figure out before others came," she scoffed.

"Then I'll arrange for you to talk to him after Al's funeral."

I was met with a spine-tingling stare. "What's the catch?"

"You can't kill him before his execution." I cocked my eyebrow. "Think you can handle that?"

"I can," Spinner affirmed. "But I won't have as much fun doing it."

 _Join the club_.

* * *

 

When the funeral finally ended, I felt somewhat relieved. There was only so much spurious smiling I could do. 

I pulled Spinner aside and told her that I would be back. Although, she was still pissed at me for bringing her and Wyatt along, so the most I received was a dismissive shrug before she stomped back to Lauren like a petulant child. She needed to change her attitude. I was the one doing _her_ the favor.

Zim cast a glance in my direction and raised his eyebrow in a quizzical manner. Just the other day I was telling him things between her and I was improving, but perhaps I spoke too soon.

I motioned to him that I would talk to him later, then promptly left the Pit.

* * *

 

" _Ooh, the fallen one from the golden kingdom_ ," the factionless newbie crooned as I strode past her cell. " _The malevolent raven, the beautiful torturer, with hands stained with the blood of my precious brethren_."

She was always spewing some nonsensical bullshit, and after a short while, I'd learned to tune her out. I walked into the cramped security room where the twins were watching the monitors. I cleared my throat and they both spun around.

"Oh, Eric, hey." Greg tipped his chin while Griffin saluted. "We weren't expecting you until later. What can we do for you?"

"Are the initiates still in isolation?" I inquired.

"Yup, and let me tell you, Spinner is one woman I wouldn't want to mess with. I don’t know how you do it. You have the patience of a saint."

"Yeah, and here I thought my old lady was trouble," Griffin laughed as he folded his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "So, Max wants us to do something specific with them?"

"I wasn't sent here by Max," I coolly replied. "I'm here to arrange an interview between my wife and Peter. But I'd like to talk to him first."

Greg scratched his beard distractedly. "Sure... but, uh, could you tell Spinner not to make such a mess this time? The last one she did almost took us an hour to clean up. I reeked of bleach for a week straight."

"Then maybe you two need to be more proactive not to let it happen again. It _is_ a part of your job. We're not paying you to sit around and do nothing." I ran a critical eye over them, pleased with their grudging agreement.

"Time you want it for?" Greg asked with strangled politeness and scarcely veiled irritation.

"Noon. And I want him and Drew moved to the main cells before then."

Nodding, he patted Griffin on the shoulder. "Uh, Griff, could you kindly escort Eric to the prisoner? We sure don't want to waste any more of his valuable time."

"It's much appreciated," I returned with a sardonic simper. "I’ve learned my son can get very fussy when I’m not around."

"Sounds like he’s really attached you." Griffin traded a look with Greg as he stood up, offering me an artificial smile. "Alright, let’s roll."

I followed him down the corridor to the isolation cells. He paused in front of the first unmarked door, tapped on the metal flap, and then slid it open.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty! You have a visitor."

"I thought I wasn't allowed any visitors," Peter countered in a somnolent voice.

Griffin released a small chuckle. "This one's special." Then he stepped aside, allowing me to take his place in front of the window. "Just give me a shout if you need anything," he said, before walking back to the security room.

"So, Eric, how's your—"

"Shut up."

Peter's mouth snapped closed, but he boldly held my gaze. I had to hand it to him, he had a military mind I liked, and could easily be refined with a few of my methods. 

"Do you want to die?" My question lingered in the air for a moment and I could detect a slight change in his demeanor, a tinge of fear. "My question isn’t rhetorical, initiate."

"Does anyone?" he finally mumbled.

"I can see that you don't, that you’re afraid to. Scared that you finally realized this isn’t some game to take lightly. Because of your misconduct, your life now hangs in the balance, and I’m your _only_ hope for survival." His eyes wavered, and I tilted my head back, staring him down. "You and Tod had a conversation a couple of weeks ago. Do you recall what it was about?"

"He wanted to know if I had anything to do with what happened to Spinner's family, and I _didn’t_."

Rhino may have been right, but my gut feeling was telling me that he was still connected to it. "But you know the person who did."

His jaw clenched, inadvertently answering my question.

"Spinner will be here at noon to speak to you," I told him. "Tell her what she needs to know and I'll grant you immunity from execution. The choice is yours." And before he could respond, I slammed the window shut.

* * *

 

 _"She's annoying_ — _"_

_"But you like her."_

_"Irresponsible_ — _"_

_"And you like her."_

_"Doesn't know when to keep her damn mouth shut_ — _"_

_"Son…" Mother's perceptive smile made me feel deeply unsettled; like she harboured secret knowledge I wasn't aware of. "You like her."_

_"She's an idiot," I muttered, shuffling around in my seat. "And I have more important things to do with my time than focus on other people’s idiocy."_

_"Yet she's all you ever talk about when you're here. Petra did this, Petra said that. Face it, Blue, you're falling for her. Harder than you realize. She’s certainly better than that Olivia girl."_

_And I still didn’t want to fucking fall for her, not after what I let happen._

_"Did you forget the part where I told you she nearly died because of me? Or how about when I tried to strangle her the day before? It wouldn't work. We're more fatal for each other than good. Besides," I clenched my hands tightly in my lap, "she only sees me as a friend anyway."_

_The amusement in Mother's eyes dimmed, as did her smile. "Then you need to learn to control your temper and start treating her with respect. She saved your life, Eric. You owe it to her. And the last thing she needs is_ — _"_

_"Alright, Mother, I get it," I snapped, which only fuelled my overwhelming sense of guilt. Rubbing the back of my neck, I averted my gaze to the family photo she kept on her bedside table. I'd always despised that picture. It was the only one we’ve ever taken, right after Mother lost all her hair. We looked like strangers, uncomfortable and forced together. But in Erudite that was the ideal family; the less emotional attachment, the better. "I treat her like shit and she keeps coming back for more."_

_"Because she cares about you," Mother murmured softly. "Anyone with a heart can see that."_

_"Well, she's only setting herself up for disappointment, because we will **never** happen."_

* * *

 

I was in the middle of blocking Malcolm’s IP address when Rhino let himself into my office. "This had better be important for you not to have knocked," I grunted irritably.

"Spinner killed Drew, is that important enough for you? By the way," he took her small caliber pistol out of his jacket and laid it on my desk, "she left this there."

I couldn't say it surprised me. When I'd gone back to the apartment to change Wyatt, I noticed it was missing from its place on top of the bookcase. She always kept it fully loaded, seemingly for her peace of mind. "Where is she?"

"She left through the emergency exit about 10 minutes ago," Rhino reported as he propped his cane against the nearest chair and carefully lowered himself into it. "Griffin also filled me in on your part in all this. He told me before she executed Drew the subject of her family came up."

"What was said?" 

"Something about his father being the reason why they got kicked out of Candor. And my guess is that's where she’s heading right now."

I gave a quiet scoff, not wanting to wake Wyatt, who was asleep against me. "Spinner isn't that stupid."  _Or at least not as stupid as she used to be._

Rhino inclined his head. "She isn't, but she's pissed off and hurt, which is worse in my opinion."

"Then, if you're so worried, what are you still doing here talking to me instead of going after her?" 

"Did you hear the words 'I'm worried' come out of my mouth?" he retorted, his brow contracting in a slight frown. "I'm just telling you how I see it."

"Fine, now that I know, I'll go after her."

"No, you won't."

He had some nerve, ordering _me_ around. "I beg your pardon?" I scowled at him.

"I didn't stutter. Leave her alone. In case you forgot, she already has someone nagging her 24/7."

"And if Petra is unable to stop Spinner, then what? I hand her over to the council and let them decide her fate?"

The real question was: _could I do it?_

Rhino leisurely threw one leg over the other and leaned back, gazing at the pistol still sitting on my desk. "The only advice I can give you, kid, is whichever way it goes, you better be there for her. She's gonna need you."

If there's one thing I hate, it's uncertainty. Like my old man once said 'Uncertainty is unnecessary. If you want the answers, you find them.' And that was after he’d been hitting the bottle all day, even gave me a black eye for pointing it out. 

But Spinner wasn't a quadratic formula waiting to be solved. She was my wife and the mother of my son. So I simply couldn't detach myself from my doubts.

* * *

 

I paced back and forth between the kitchen and the living room, trying my damn hardest to calm Wyatt down. I had a bottle warming on the stove, but I knew that wasn't the reason for his crying. He wanted Spinner. It wasn't long before he noticed her absence. She'd been gone for almost two hours, and I felt as though I'd been counting every fucking second.

Wyatt rubbed his face into my shoulder, then raised his head and broke into another piteous wail. "It's alright, son, shh, your mother will be back soon." I patted his back in gentle rhythm as I carried him to his high chair. I buckled him into his seat and then wiped his eyes with his bib. "She’s just... clearing her head."

_And hopefully not that bastard’s._

Re-entering the kitchen, I lifted the bottle from the pot and shook out a few drops on the inside of my wrist, satisfied with its temperature. I returned to Wyatt and sat in front of him before placing the nipple into his mouth. It took him a few more moments to quiet down and eat, and I tried not to stare at my watch again. 

"Hey." I thumbed Wyatt’s tear-streaked cheek. "Do you want to try doing this on your own?" I took each of his hands and placed them on the sides of his bottle, and once his grip was secured, I let go and felt a small smile form as he kept it steady. "That's my soldier."

I wasn't going to allow myself to be consumed by the what if's. I had to start believing in Petra's abilities because there was only so much I could do to protect Spinner. I couldn't shield her from her own mistakes, and it was time I accepted that.

* * *

 

Spinner ended up not going through with it, although it was a Pyrrhic victory. She came back more lost than she was this morning, and the vulnerability in her voice as she spoke was like nails scraping down a fucking chalkboard. I hadn't seen that side of her in a long time, but I refused to entertain it.

I kept a close eye on her without being too obvious. She spent the rest of the afternoon with Wyatt, singing to him, playing with him, and not once acknowledging my presence until I had to leave. She wanted to be a part of the execution, and of course I rejected the idea. As much as I would enjoy seeing her put a bullet through Peter's head, there was no way in hell I'd trust her with a gun when the truth finally came out.

* * *

 

"I take full responsibility for the initiate."

Max and Rhino both turned to me as if I'd lost my entire mind. Perhaps I had because pride and power were all I lived for, how I achieved my status in Dauntless. And there I was, so freely exposing my hypocrisy—again for my family.

"Kid, you sure you wanna do that?" He crossed his arms over his chest, scrutinizing me. "Can't see this going well with your wife."

_As if I already didn't know that._

"I mean, if that's what he wants, that's what he wants, right?" Peter interrupted, looking up at us. "According to Dauntless law: Chapter 12, Section 8e, he has the right to commute or remit a punishment imposed by any leader except the faction leader."

I stabbed him with a sharp glare, feeling my grip tightening on my gun. "I would highly advise you to shut your mouth, initiate."  _Fucking smartass._

He shrank back and then rose from his knees. "Okay, well, I'll just be," he jerked his head toward the bench, "right over here."

Max shook his head while Peter scuttled away like a rodent. "Eric, we all agreed he would be executed this evening. Isn't your decision a little disrespectful to Spinner? After all the effort she put into proving he was guilty."

That coming from the man who handed her over to a deranged lunatic and could've gotten her and Wyatt—"Well, I'm withdrawing my vote and exercising my jurisdiction," I stated, leaving no room for argument. "Peter will finish out the rest of his initiation under my supervision, and _if_ he's successful," I lifted my chin and fixed him with a glance, "you're going to _wish_ I'd killed you. Here is where you'll stay until then, understood?"

His only response was a tight-lipped nod.

* * *

 

"Kid, hold the elevator."

I didn't move and I was quickly disappointed when Rhino caught the door before it closed. I kept my eyes on the numbers as he hobbled in, and once the elevator lurched back into motion, he said, "So you cut him a deal."

I clasped my hands in front of me and remained indifferent. "I did what was necessary."

Rhino suddenly started chuckling, and I sent him a contemptuous look, wondering what he found so goddamn funny. "Looks like you're finally starting to get it."

"Starting to get what?"

He shot me an amused glance. "What it's like to be her."

* * *

 

After working some of my frustration out in the upstairs gym, I headed down to the brewery for a six-pack, knowing the light buzz would help me relax enough to face Spinner. 

As I neared the entrance, Zim walked out carrying a case of beer in one hand and a cheap bottle of champagne in the other. "You read my mind. You willing to spare a few?" I nodded toward the box.

"Walk and talk." He handed me the bottle and I fell into step beside him. "Is Spinner doing alright? Lauren overheard Uriah and some of the transfers talking about what happened at the cellblock today. And I know how much she doesn’t like gossip."

"Don't they have anything better to do?" I shoved my free hand into my pocket and heaved a heavy sigh. "She found out it was Drew's father who reported her family. He was jealous of a promotion Kang gave to her father instead of him. She almost sniped him today, too. But fortunately, she came to her sense in time." 

His face clouded over with anger, disappointment, and a familiar grief. "Then my question was sort of ridiculous, wasn't it? Of course she isn't okay. If I was in her shoes, I would have reacted the same way. You don't mess with someone's family."

I knew that better than anyone. 

"That's not everything. In order for her to have known, I had to grant Peter immunity. And now I'm responsible for him, that is if he survives my training."

"It would be a miracle if he did." Zim shook his head, then hoisted his case of beer up onto his shoulder. "Man, I don't know why the universe keeps testing you and Spinner. But I hope she gets better and I hope she finds peace. You already know if there's anything you guys need, don't hesitate to ask," he said with a faint smile and clapped me on the back.

He acted more like a brother than Malcolm ever had, and he would never understand how much that shit meant to me. "Yeah, I know. Thanks."

* * *

 

The clock on the wall said quarter past two, but the smell of freshly brewed coffee permeated the air. Spinner was standing in the living room, looking out the window. She wore a black satin nightgown that reached no farther than her mid-thigh and clung to her figure like a fucking dream. Her red hair fell loose around her shoulders and down her back in silken waves.

She looked fucking _gorgeous_.

"Eric?"

"Hm?" I cocked my head, momentarily distracted by the sight of her amazingly long legs.

"I know you didn't execute Peter."

Her words stilled my mind, and really I should've expected it.

"When you left, I went to your office and I bumped into Broody on the way. We both watched what didn't happen and… I've never seen him so pissed off in my entire life. And if you weren't worried about Tris killing us before, then I would be now."

I looked up and Spinner was still gazing outside. "The only thing that matters to me is how you feel about it," I said, advancing further into the room. "I couldn't care less about what fucking the Stiffs think."

She turned and smiled gently, as I sidled behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I don't know... I don't know how to feel. I didn't think this day would ever come. You don’t know how long I’ve been _wishing_ for it to come. And once again it’s all because of you." Spinning around, she reached up and touched my face. "Every great thing that has happened to me is because of  _you_. And I don’t care what you or anyone says. You’re a good man, Eric. And I don't know how I'll ever thank you."

Warmth filled my stomach again, and I found myself holding her tighter. "There is one thing you can do."

"What is it? Anything."

"No more lying. And I’ll try to do the same." 

Her eyes were shining. "Okay, I promise." Spinner leaned closer and kissed me. "I promise. _I love you, Tank_."

And I wouldn't— _couldn't_ —ever grow tired of hearing her say it. I prised her lips apart and plunged my tongue inside; wanting her so much that I fucking  _ached_.  

"Do you wanna go to the bedroom?" she whispered breathlessly as I pushed her up against the wall.

"No." I moved my hands down her thighs and under the hem of her nightgown. "I want you right here."

* * *

 

I was already awake when my alarm went off four hours later. 

I hadn't been able to get enough of Spinner last night. I'd taken her mercilessly, I punished her, reclaimed every inch of her perfect body, and once in the bedroom, I fucked her all over again. No woman had ever truly satisfied me, gave me a challenge. No woman but Spinner had possessed my heart, and no woman ever would. My loyalty lay with her.

_"Fuck, I love you."_

_"Eric..."_

_"So damn much."_

_"Yes… oh, yes…"_

_"And if you ever try to leave us again, I won’t hesitate to kill you."_

Turning on my side, I reached out and pulled Spinner into my arms. She stirred, arching her back when I ran my lips down the length of her neck and shoulder. Her husky giggle made my cock twitch and I briefly pondered taking the morning off. 

"Don't even think about it, Blondie," she murmured sleepily. "I'm sore."

My mouth quirked. I wasn't sure I'd ever get used to that. "What if I promise to be gentle this time?" I teased the soft spot under her ear, and she giggled again.

"I'm surprised you even know what that is." Spinner shifted around to face me and there weren't enough words to describe how beautiful she was. "Hey, since we're doing the whole 'honesty is the best policy' thing. If I told you I wanted to see Dr. Parsons today, what would you say?"

Her question caught me off guard. It wasn’t a decision that merited my approval. "What would it matter what I say?"

"It matters because, well, she’s gonna ask questions about us and our relationship, and..." She toyed with my dog tags. "I wanna make sure that I never hurt you or Wyatt again."

Sighing, I drew her in closer and kissed her forehead. "Then I'd say if talking to her will help you move on, do it. I want you to be happy, Red. That's it."

"Love, believe me, I am," she whispered, rubbing her nose against mine. "I just—I need to sort the rest of my shit out. I wanna be the best wife and mother possible."

"You already are."  _And I mean that._

Spinner's smile broadened to a grin, and suddenly she rolled me underneath her. "You, soldier, have exactly three minutes to make me cum."

I let out a chuckle as I cupped her ass and squeezed it. "What happened to you being sore?"

" _Two and a half_..."

I did it in one.

* * *

 

I stood with my arms folded in the center of the ring as one of the guards escorted Peter into the training room. 

"I thought we start our fear landscapes today," he said, wearing a senseless look of confusion.

"Shoes off, get in the ring." When he didn't move fast enough to my liking, I dropped my arms and barked, "Pick up the pace, initiate! Unless you want to make my job easier by giving up now!"

Peter jumped into the ring, almost falling over in his haste, and I was already tired of him.

"Today you would've gone through Lauren's landscape, to get a feel for it." I pinned him with a glare. "But you forfeited that chance when you allowed your cowardice to rule over your integrity."

"So does this mean I have to start over agai—"

I landed a vicious right square to his jaw and sent him stumbling sideways with blood trickling from his lip. "I don't remember giving you permission to speak."

Recovering himself, Peter wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "I'm just asking—"

I hit him again, and damn, did it feel  _good_.

"I'm beginning to notice a trend among you smart-mouths. You all seem to suffer from a listening problem. But I’ll fix that." 

He remained silent this time while I began walking a slow circle around him. 

"You will learn to speak when you're spoken to. You will learn to respect the personal space of others." Without warning, I drove my fist into deep into Peter's stomach and watched him sink to his knees and double over in pain. "And most importantly..." I kicked him over and ignored his pathetic wheezing as he desperately tried to gain his breath. "You _will_ learn to respect Spinner. Because when she’s happy, _I’m happy_."

"I didn't think... you'd keep your word..." Peter struggled to his hands and knees, coughing and spitting out blood. "Wouldn't it have just been easier to kill me and get it over with?"

"That's exactly why I didn't do it." Smirking, I crouched down beside him. "I kept you alive because death would be too good for you. Too quick. I want you to live with the guilt of knowing you’re responsible for Drew's death. Your friend died because of _you."_  

I chuckled at the pain of regret that flashed across his face. 

"And it's going to eat you up from the inside out until there is nothing left of you but an empty, useless shell. Then you’ll be begging me to put you out of your misery." I raised myself to my full height and stared down at Peter who looked like he was ready to cry. "I've already warned you before, initiate. Don't fuck with me."

* * *

 

**On October 28 th Jamie (iamUNSINKABLE on Fanfiction/MyhusbandsaPRICK on AO3) sadly passed away. She was one of the many people who made writing Red and A Little Tank That Could worthwhile. From the conversations we had on here, she was such an amazing, funny person, and I will miss her greatly. R.I.P pretty lady.**

**Face claims:**  
**Griffin – Shawn Ashmore**  
**Greg – Aaron Ashmore**

**I hope you liked this chapter, took me a while, I know. But I’m kinda happy to finally be over and done with it lol.**

**Thank you for the comments and your kudos, y’all still awesome! :D**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**

 


	30. I'll Be Good

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Jaymes Young – I’ll Be Good**

* * *

 

Dr. Parsons met her in a different room this time—a playroom on the fifth floor that was generally used for child observation. The walls were bare, clinical, and blue. It felt cold, but it was stylishly furnished with a velvet sofa, a floating bookcase of old literature, as well as stainless steel tables and chairs.

Still, she couldn't imagine putting her son in such a place.

"I must be honest with you, Spinner. I was very surprised to get your call this morning."

She looked up from Wyatt playing at her feet and caught Dr. Parsons's rational eyes in the two-way mirror. "I was very surprised to make it. It was kinda a spur of the moment decision. One of my better ones," she added with a little self-conscious laugh, drumming her fingers on her thighs. 

Her nerves were killing her.

"You seem anxious."

Spinner immediately clasped her hands together, cheeks burning as she muttered, "Have I really become that transparent?"

Dr. Parsons faced her with an engaging, pouty pink smile. "A little. But you should be proud of yourself for taking this step. It takes a lot of courage to admit when you need help."

"Pride is more of my husband's thing, he has it down pat. But, I, on the other hand, have always been inconsistent..." 

"Which is fine." Leaning on the arm of the sofa, Dr. Parsons tucked a lock of flaxen blond hair behind her ear. "You're only human after all, and still fairly young."

Spinner tilted her head to one side, pensive as she regarded the older woman sitting beside her. "No offense, doc, but you don’t act much like a Nose."

"If you mean I'm easy to talk to, then none taken," she said with another smile that showed her perfect, white, even teeth. "My partner is a Dauntless transfer, which helps me to better understand others dealing with difficult life issues. Although I hold a certain set of expertise, I believe you are the expert in your own life."

"Is it too late for a career change?"

The psychiatrist laughed. It wasn't a quaint giggle or a practiced chuckle of a seasoned professional; it was rich, hearty, and charged with enjoyment. "You remind me so much of her. Luna. Driven, _headstrong_ , but admirably selfless."

"I bet she pisses you off with that last one." Spinner half-smiled. "I drive my friends and family up the wall. I was even called a  _martyr_. Who knew doing the right thing could be the wrong thing?"

"There's a fine line between selflessness and self-destructive behavior." Dr. Parsons peered at her through her cat eyeglasses. "You can't be a hero to everyone, Spinner. Despite your good intentions and best efforts, you can't do the impossible."

"I can't help it…" she sighed, glancing down at Wyatt gleefully shaking his rattle. "When I see someone in need, my first reaction is: _I gotta do something_. I can't ignore them like everybody wants me to. I used to  _be_ them. I used to be and feel absolutely _helpless_." Spinner unclasped her hands, then ran her fingers through her hair. "Look, the last time I was here, I was on the brink of losing my mind. And venting to you sorta helped. Recently, some more heavy shit went down and... I'm having the _hardest_ time dealing with it."

"I'm ready when you are."

And when she was, Spinner released her hatred, her anger, her heartache, her deepest fears, and Dr. Parsons listened attentively with a quiet crimp to her brow.

"I applaud you for taking personal responsibility for your life and your happiness. So, I have a little assignment for you. For the rest of this week I want you to pamper yourself," the psychiatrist told her. "Eat unhealthy amounts of chocolate cake. Go out with friends. Buy something new. Meditate, if that’s something you’re into. Really focus on yourself. You've faced many jarring challenges this year and the last. You need time to process these feelings and take care of you."

"I just don't want Eric seeing it as me dumping my responsibilities on him." Spinner dabbed her eyes with the corner of her sleeve. "Because he knows our family _always_ comes first."

"Well, now it’s _your_ turn."

They talked candidly over the next hour. 

Spinner learned Dr. Parsons's first name was Grace, she was 26, fluent in Italian and French, and her partner was one of Erudite's most respected automotive engineers. She appreciated the psychiatrist's frank and ingenious nature. It wasn't like having a conversation with Eric where she sometimes had to dig underneath his hard surface, or with her friends whom she now felt had purposely held back unpleasant truths. Dr. Parsons was very open and unbiased from the beginning, and Spinner found it refreshing.

* * *

 

After her session, she made a quick stop in an extravagant women's restroom and finished up with a splash of cold water on her face. As Spinner stared at herself in the large silver framed mirror, an attendant droid balanced on a single wheel rolled up to her and produced a clean towel out of its chest. "Oh! You don’t see that every day, thanks..." She slowly took it from the machine.

"You're welcome,  _Mrs. Spinner McCall-Coulter from Dauntless,_ " it responded in its metallic voice.

"Er, just Spinner is fine." She quickly dried her face and hands.

"My apologies, Spinner." The hatch in the center of its chest opened up again. "If you are finished, please place used towel inside."

"Okie doke." She tossed it in and the metal doors snapped closed.

"We have a wide selection of complimentary mints." The droid raised its arm and pointed to the six crystal bowls sitting on a marble table. "Please help yourself, but only take  _one_. Have a good day, Spinner. Safe travels." With a mechanical bow, it spun around and wheeled away.

"That's the stingiest robot I've ever met. Well, actually, the  _only_  robot I've ever met." 

Twisting her hair into a knot on top of her head, Spinner turned to Wyatt, who was chewing on his tiny fingers. 

"Too bad Grandma's in chemo and Nana's probably busy with her important faction stuff. I know a visit from their favorite little guy would've brightened up their day." She gently tapped his nose, eliciting delighted laughter from her four-month-old. "You're so cute! Let's go home and figure out what to cook Daddy for dinner. And  _I know,_  Mama should be focusing on herself. But Daddy deserves a little treat tonight, don't you think?" 

Wyatt gave her a drooling grin.

"Of course you'd be on Daddy's side when food is involved," she giggled, slinging his diaper bag over shoulder and picking his car seat. Spinner hummed a soft melody as she swayed toward the door, taking a handful of mints on her way out. 

She took the elevator down to the ground floor. She'd parked across the street from the Bean because she wanted to show Wyatt where destiny started. When the twin silver doors glided open, Tris and two Erudite men walked by.

_What the fuck is she doing here...?_

Then Spinner realized they were taking her to Jeanine's office. "That chick makes it very hard for me to like her..." she muttered as she fished out her phone.

There was only one landline in Dauntless—right on Gus' desk. Max considered it their emergency line. They could receive incoming calls but they couldn’t make them. Counterproductive, if you asked her.

After seven rings, Gus finally picked up,  _"Dauntless, what’s your emergency?"_

"Oi, it's Spinner. I need to talk to Eric. It's important, like _really_ important," she stressed.

_"Yeah, yeah, sure. I'll get someone to find him. Hold on."_

Spinner figured it would take them a while to track her husband down, so she trudged into Erudite's lounge and slipped into an armchair at a single table by the window. The sky was still overcast with dense sombre clouds, and she wondered if it was going to rain again—

 _"Where are you? Are you two okay?"_  Eric's voice abruptly echoed through the receiver, gruff with anxiety and annoyance.

"We're still at Erudite. The kid's fine. I'm fine. We're five by five," Spinner reassured him. "Are you okay? You sound kinda frustrated."

_"I was in the middle of training Peter."_

"Training or beating the crap out of him?"

 _"Both."_ His voice lifted a notch, and she could picture the smirk riding on his lips. _"What's this very important thing you need to talk to me about?"_

"Are you or Four aware that one of your initiates went AWOL, and is most likely talking to Jeanine as we speak?"

_"What the hell are you talking about? Who went AWOL?"_

"Your girlfriend Tris," she quipped.

In the background, Eric moved about, perhaps to somewhere more private. _"What do you mean Tris is there?"_ he growled through his teeth.

Spinner scratched her eyebrow with a chipped maroon fingernail. "I can't break it down any further than that. I'd just come out of my session, which went totally awesome by the way, we'll talk all about that later. Anyway, so I made a quick pit stop at the washroom and— _oh my god_! Babe, do you know they have a robot that gives you tow—"

_"Spinner, the point."_

"Rude." She pouted before continuing with her story. "Yeah, so, I leave the washroom, get in the elevator, and what do I see when the doors open? Two big guys escorting Tris to Jeanine's office. Do you want me to wait for her and bring her back?"

_"No. Jeanine will most likely take care of it. Dammit. We're not going to hear the end of this shit. I wish I could break that Stiff's fucking neck."_

"Aw, honey, I know," Spinner playfully cooed. "Maybe she and Broody had their first fight or something. But what I don't get is why she would come _here_  out of all places? Now she's just asking for trouble."

 _"I'll deal with her when she gets back,_ " Eric muttered.  _"Her and her Stiff boyfriend."_

"Remember, soldier,use your words, not your fists. Oh, and no more cheap shots."

 _"I can’t guarantee that_ — _hey, uh, gimme a minute. There's someone on the other line."_

"Yeah, okay, go ahead."

"Ah! Spinner, I thought it was you. And look, you brought my nephew. What a wonderful surprise."

At first, she thought she had imagined it; Malcolm should know better than to come near her and her child. He _should have_ but he  _didn't_ —smiling at her as though it was a perfectly normal thing to do. Like he hadn't ripped threads from the man she stitched back together. He was nothing more than a bully in a nice suit.

Spinner rose from the table as Wyatt started to squirm and fuss, blocking him from Malcolm's view. "Excuse me, we were just leaving." Stepping around him, she headed for her car. She wasn't going to let him ruin the rest of her good day.

"I can see my father in him. You and Eric should be very proud."

That struck a _massive_  nerve, and she spun around and glowered at Malcolm. "We  _are_  proud. We couldn't have asked for a better kid. He's perfect. He's gonna be brave and strong just like _his_ father."

He had the audacity to smile at her again. "You're right. He does look more like Eric."

"What do you want from him? Haven't you damaged him enough?"

"Actually, it's you who I want to speak to."

"Me?" she blurted, her natural curiosity slowly chipping away at her anger. "What could you possibly wanna talk to _me_ about? Did you happen to forget how well our last conversation went?"

"No, my dear sister, I have not," Malcolm chuckled back. Opening his blazer, he withdrew a sealed envelope from his pocket, and when he tried to hand it to her, she made no move to accept it.

"Do you normally walk around with that?"

"I spotted you on our surveillance and thought it would be my only chance."

"Why?" Spinner asked him. "Why do you want Eric to forgive you so badly?"

"Because life is much too short to not learn from your mistakes," he replied cryptically. 

"Be that as it may, you can't force forgiveness from someone. It's a  _privilege_ , not a _right_."

Malcolm's lips pressed together, and he suddenly looked abnormally tired. "Yes, I'm beginning to see that now."

Cradling her phone between her ear and shoulder, she plucked the envelope from his hand and stuffed it into the side of Wyatt's diaper bag. "For the record, I wouldn't blame him if he didn't forgive you. Because you're a  _dick_ , and I hope you choke on yourself." Without another word, Spinner turned and walked away, holding her head up a little higher.

 _"I'm back,"_  Eric announced as she stepped outside. _"It was Jeanine."_

"Uh-oh, was it bad?" 

_"I'll tell you about it when I get home. I need to get back to work."_

"Okay. But one more thing."

 _"What is it?"_  

She smiled. "I'm making you dinner tonight, so don’t even _think_ about being late."

* * *

 

_"Bro, my sister saw it with her own two eyes. Eric totally saved that kid's ass."_

_"He's not lyin', it's true. And get this, I even heard they're letting him continue initiation. Like he didn't even try to kill a girl 4 days ago."_

_"And let's not forget that other transfer he stabbed in the eye."_

_"Man, ever since that Spinner chick came here, things have been all screwed up."_

She could agree with the last bit of the boy's statement, things have been problematic. As for the rest of it, Spinner took it in stride. She expected the annoying gossip, the wild rumors, and the outlandish speculations. But rather than becoming caught up in the anger it all created, she was going to handle herself differently. More maturely. And as a part of her fresh start, she was going to follow Eric's advice and ignore those who judge her unkindly. Because she knew neither his actions nor hers were of selfish intent.

And she decided a big, hearty, savoury steak dinner would be the best way to celebrate it.

* * *

 

"Your daddy's gonna love it! Your daddy's gonna love it! Your daddy's gonna love it, and then he's gonna love me!"

Wyatt erupted into great peals of laughter as Spinner danced with him around the living room.

She finished cooking by 7:55 and waited impatiently for Eric's 8:15 arrival. She'd followed Kane's instructions to the letter; she'd never made a steak before. Her father was the master of the 'man's meal' (as he would call it), and she could only remember so much from the evenings he would give her mother a break. Nevertheless, everything smelled fantastic.

"Come on, my sweet boy, you can help Mama pick out a nice outfit to wear for Daddy." Planting a big wet kiss on Wyatt's cheek, she went into the bedroom, placed him in his playpen, then padded over to the closet. "Hmm, now..." She sifted through her wardrobe, searching for something casual but stylish. "How about... oh, this one!" Spinner came upon the slinky black dress Lauren had given to her and clutched it against her body. "Well, Baby Blue, what do you think?"

Unconcerned, Wyatt gnawed on her stuffed dinosaur's foot.

"Yeah, you're right. Too sexy for dinner." She began her search again. "You know, before I met your father, I used to hate dresses with the fire of a thousand suns. _Dramatic_ , I know. I just didn't like 'em. But... I do wish I didn't take it for granted, though. And you won't understand the complicatedness of our lives until you're much older. But, Mama used to be factionless for a while. Me, your grandma, your grandpa, and your uncle Booker. He was born factionless, we took him in, and then we got kicked out. For helping him," she said quietly, pushing another outfit aside. "Pretty crappy, huh?"

Her son shrieked and babbled in response.

"I know, it sucked. We didn't have nice things anymore. We didn't have a home. And anything we did get was Stiff hand-me-downs. When Candor forgot about us, they took care of us for the time being until Evelyn, your Uncle Broody's mama, came around. And then when that fell through, I took a whack at it before your nana stepped in. So there is a happy ending to this sob story," Spinner chuckled to herself. "I met your daddy, my rugged soulmate. We're building this powerful life together. And now we have you, the greatest gift of all. When you meet your Auntie Pet, you have to give her a really big hug, okay? She had an important role in this, too."

 ** _'Thank you,_** **'** was all I could say, and it was enough.

"Back atcha. Oh! Guys, this might be the one." She pulled out a long knitted sweatshirt dress and spun around to show Wyatt. "It's perf—" Her pulse quickened at the sight of Eric sitting on the bed.

"I vote for what you have on right now, or rather what's underneath it."

"But what if I'm not wearing anything underneath it?" she teased, twirling the end of her bathrobe's sash.

He tipped his head slightly, and his smirk changed into a devilish smile. "All the better."

Tossing her dress on the bed, Spinner jumped into his lap and wound her arms around his neck, lavishing him with a slow and deep kiss. "I made you a nice, juicy steak tonight. With garlic butter, steamed asparagus, roasted potatoes, gravy..." She caught his lower lip between her teeth, biting down gently. "And a new bottle of brandy to take the edge off."

In an instant, Eric threw her down, and she giggled as he landed on top of her and lunged for her neck. " _You fucking spoil me_ ," he rumbled, nibbling her skin until she had goosebumps.

" _Absolutely_ _rotten_."

"Ah gooo!" Wyatt screeched, crashing through the walls of their heated moment.

"Crap," Spinner breathed. "I forgot we had him. Hey, hey, hey!" She smacked away her husband's hand sneaking into her bathrobe. "Not in front of the kid. What kind of parents would we be scarring our child so young?"

Eric pushed back her plush collar to kiss a path along her shoulder. "He has to learn eventually." 

"Oh, that's sick even for you," she guffawed, and she felt him smile again.

"So," he raised himself up on one elbow and ran his fingertips across her hairline, "Malcolm can choke on himself, huh?" 

Spinner blushed a red-hot blush as his eyes kindled with twisted delight. "You heard that?"

"Among other things."

"You know the drill, soldier. You stick up for me, and I stick up for you." She caressed his other hand resting on her stomach, then noticed his knuckles were scraped up and bruised. "I'd hate to see what Peter's face looks like."

"Worse," Eric said, entwining their fingers together.

"Then I guess there is a bright side to everything." She grinned. "Don't you worry, Tank, nurse Red to the rescue. So, go get cleaned up, make sure you scrub behind those ears, and dinner will be served when you're ready."

* * *

 

Spinner hid her smile behind her wine glass as Eric unabashedly wolfed down his food. "Don't forget to chew, honey."

He grunted and forked the last potato into his mouth. Then his eyes wandered over to her uneaten piece of steak still sitting on her plate. "You full?" 

Laughing softly, she slid it over to him, which he readily devoured. "Not bad for my first time, yeah?"

"I should've stopped screwing around and married you sooner."

"Well, isn't that one of the sweetest things you've ever said?" she giggled again before taking another sip of wine. "So, how was your day today? What did Jeanine say to you?"

"Oh, yeah, the Stiff," he sighed gruffly, pouring himself some more brandy. "Jeanine gave her usual spiel about Tris's pivotal role in her research, and we should be keeping her out of harm's way, and so on and so forth." He emptied his glass and refilled it immediately.

"True, but that doesn't explain what she was doing at Erudite in the first place."

"She was seen talking with her brother who defected there. And her excuse to me was that she'd ran off like a pathetic little child because Number boy rejected her advances."

Four's emotions must've been still running high from yesterday. "Which could've been another result of your 'noble deed'. It's safe to say that you were probably the cause of their first disagreement."

"I know. I feel just sick about it," Eric remarked, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "But they both got the message, so it shouldn't happen again." He finished his drink once more. "Now tell me about your session with Dr. Parsons." 

"Where do I even start?" Ecstatically eager, Spinner polished off the rest of her wine and pulled a foot into her lap. "First she said she was surprised when I called. And then she told me I should be proud of myself for having the courage to seek help. That she applauded me for taking personal responsibility for my life and happiness."

"It's uncommon for Dauntless, that's why. Their way of dealing with problems is—"

"Death?"

He lifted his eyebrows once as he rolled his glass between his hands.

"Well, that's not the way I wanna deal with mine. Not anymore." She pulled her sleeves over her hands and offered him a small smile. "I know how lost you all would be without me if I did."

Eric gave a throaty little chuckle.

"Plus I got homework."

"Homework?"

"Mm-hmm. For the rest of this week, Dr. Parsons wants me to take a little time out for myself. According to her, I still haven't fully processed everything that's happened to me. Which is true. I do kinda have a habit of burying things instead of dealing with them. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna neglect my responsibilities because that would be—"

"Red," he stopped her before she could fly off on one of her hysterical tangents, "I know you won't."

"Okay," Spinner exhaled. "'Cause that's what I was afraid of. You thinking that."

"But talking to her helped, right?"

"Yeah, it did. A lot."

"Then, as long as she's not filling your head with bullshit, continue doing what you're doing."

A bigger smile appeared on her face. "Thank you for being so supportive. It really helps that you believe in me."

"You do the same for me," he replied in a softened manner.

"And you're very welcome for it. Okay, enough of all this fluff. Lemme just clean this stuff up, and then I'll wrap your hands."

"No, I'll do it." Much to her amazement, Eric stood and began clearing the table. "You can go and get the first-aid kit, although I don't think it's necessary."

"Oh, will you quit acting like you don't love being pampered by your wife? And who knows what little diseases that rodent could be carrying? I know we tested him and all, but I'm still not convinced."

Eric snorted.

"See, now you're gettin' it. Better safe than sorry. Back in a jiff."

Prancing back to the bedroom, she retrieved the medical bag from under the bathroom sink but stopped by the nursery to check on Wyatt. He was curled up on his stomach with his bottom in the air, and Spinner stifled a laugh as she gingerly rolled him onto his back. Upon leaving, her gaze landed on his diaper bag and then she remembered the blue envelope still tucked inside.

She didn't want to ruin such a good night. But she figured her husband was already anticipating it. So grabbing the envelope and quietly closing the door behind her, she began setting up in the living room. 

Eric reappeared some minutes later and joined her on the couch. "Is that from him?" he asked as she swabbed his ravaged knuckles with antiseptic.

"I didn't read it."

"I know, or the seal would've been broken." He eyed the envelope lying on the coffee table with hatred and scorn. "I'll get rid of it tomorrow."

"Aren't you even a little curious about what's in it?"

"No."

"Okay." Spinner shrugged. "He just... didn't seem like his normal narcissistic self today."

"And why should that matter to me? Let alone to  _you_."

"It doesn't." She gently applied some salve to his hands, then wrapped each one in a thin layer of gauze. "I was making a harmless observation. Don't kick me off the anti-Malcolm train just yet. I'm still totally on your side."

"Which is a very wise decision."

"Yeah, because we wouldn't wanna upset His Majesty." When she finished tying off the bandages, Eric raised her chin and brought her face closer to his.

" _Now you're getting it_." He smirked before closing the small distance between their mouths. He kissed her slowly, confidently until she breathed a sweet sigh of bliss. "Dinner was delicious tonight. You outdid yourself again, Kitten. And I like the dress, too."

Spinner felt warm all over. "Thank you, I try."

"I know you do," Eric acknowledged, and he took her into his arms and kissed her once more.

* * *

 

"I'm in Peter's simulation," he told her a few nights later. They were out for a late stroll around the compound. Despite every method she tried, Wyatt wasn't sleeping again, and Eric decided to come along. 

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes, it means my training is working."

"Then kudos to you," Spinner commended him while she gently put Wyatt's head back down on her shoulder. "The ol' 'break 'em down and build 'em back up' routine. I'm all for it. But I do have one question for you. Maybe two."

"Go on."

"Now, we both know why you spared Peter. But I can't help but wonder... is this also your way of oneing-up on your archrival?"

He ignored her light-hearted grin. "He believes the initiates acting out is my doing, yet every incident occurred on  _his_  watch." Eric's chin rose slightly. "If he would stop focusing so much on the Stiff and actually trained and disciplined the others, we would have far more positive results."

"You shape a compelling argument. I can't wait for the family meeting with Max, which I _will_ be a part of," she stated firmly. "As for my second question, let's say Peter manages to survive your torture methods. What's the procedure then? You didn't train me for that one."

"He would remain at the cellblock for as long as I see fit. And when, or if, I decide to let him out, he would be placed under strict surveillance and live in isolation until he can be trusted again."

"Wow, that's worse than a death sentence. You are a cruel, sadistic man, Mr. Coulter."

A supercilious smile curled his stern lips. "Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?"

"Definitely a  _compliment_." Spinner winked. 

* * *

 

**Face claim:  
Dr. Grace Parsons – Margot Robbie**

**Hi, I'm alive-ish lol.**

**Man, a lot of stuff has gone down since the last time I updated. That being said, I'd like to announce that this might be my last story for the Divergent/Jai fandom. After what happened two-three months back, I just think it's time that I stepped away. I'll be starting school in April for technical writing. I'm not sure what my schedule will be like, but hopefully it won't be this long of a wait. But who knows? Lol.**

**Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and, again, your patience. And will see you again soon!**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	31. Make Something of All the Noise

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: The Kills – Baby Says**

* * *

 

"Guess who?"

Lauren stopped typing when Spinner playfully covered her eyes with her hands. "Let's see... it is my best friend who I haven't heard from in almost two weeks?"

"Drat, guilty as sin." She hugged Lauren around her neck and pressed her cheek against hers. She smelled nice, fresh, like the lavender her mother used to grow in her flower garden. "I'm sorry I've been so neglectful of you. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Maybe. I'll have to think about it," came her joking reply. "But all kidding aside, how you been? You're up pretty late."

"Yeah, Wyatt kept me up again, so I figured why not see what my bestest best friend is up to. At least Eric's not timing me this time." Releasing Lauren, Spinner sat astride the empty computer chair beside her. "And the best way I can describe how I've been is  _dealing_. I'm assuming Zim already filled you in on the major stuff, so I'll spare you the boring details. But I went to see my shrink last week, and she helped me realize how much I've lost myself in this whole gig."

"Lost yourself? How so?"

"I mean, like, I don't know who I really am, besides the obvious. So right now I'm on this sorta journey of self-discovery. You know, finding my truth."

A smile tipped the corners of Lauren's mouth. "That's a very brave thing to do. Good for you. I'm happy to hear that you're getting better, Spin. You really had me worried."

"And again, I'm sorry, Sweets. I'm working on that shit, too." She smiled back, feeling more relaxed than she had in days. "Anyway, how's life? Have you asked Hippie to shack up yet?"

"I did, this afternoon. And it turns out he already found an apartment. He was going to ask me first, but I beat him to it. The place is so big, Spin. Two-bedroom with 2 bathrooms, one is a master en-suite, and the counter is pretty sturdy." A mischievous twinkle appeared in her eye, and Spinner swatted her on the knee when she finally caught on.

"You dirty little freaks!"

Lauren began typing again while her shoulders shook with mirth. "He already signed the lease, so technically the place is ours to do whatever we want."

Spinner shook her head. "Are you planning to turn the second room into a guest room?"

"Yeah, like if you and Wyatt wanted to come over and spend a weekend."

"Aw, honeybunch." She laid her head on Lauren's shoulder. "Did you miss me that much?"

"You know I'm not as close with anyone else," she admitted.

"I know, and it makes me feel so special. When's the big move anyway? I need to mark it down in my planner."

"We're aiming for the 12th, the 15th the latest."

"Cool, and what day's the banquet again? Eric told me, but I'm blanking."

"It's next Friday, the 5th. Which reminds me," Lauren's fingers stilled once more, "you're helping me purge my closet tomorrow. If you're really sorry for neglecting me."

Spinner rolled her eyes and chuckled. "What time?"

"Um, around 1300 hours? I'll have wine by then."

"Babe, you had me at  _wine_. Count me the fuck in."

* * *

 

Bright and early Saturday morning, Spinner was in _H_ _eaven_.

She made a sound, somewhere between a scream and a moan, as Eric held her open to his sinful exploring. He rolled his tongue around her tender little nub, then sucked it between his lips. Her hands sought purchase in his hair, and she held on for dear life as she was driven straight up into the clouds again. Her legs shook, her toes curled, and she chanted his name like a prayer until she had nothing left to give.

"Mmm, lucky number 7," Eric husked, licking her release from his lips.

Spinner smiled, arms flung wide as her breath came out in choppy waves. "Oh, my God, you're... you're so good at that."

"It's funny you should say that." He kissed her hips and the scar on her side, then pushed up her sweater to give her breasts the same sensual attention. "You're the first and only woman I've done it to."

So honest was his confession, free of his egotism and arrogance. It sent a herd of fluttering butterflies roaring through her stomach. "Well, you are very particular about what you eat."

Eric laughed warmly at her whimsical innuendo. "Clever."

"That's me— _oh_!" she gasped as he entered her. "Please, Tank, I can't take any more."

"Just a little more," he said, pulling back, then surging forward again.

"What about—"

Eric cut her off with a long kiss, hooking one of her legs over his arm. "I'm going in at noon."

Her breath stuttered out in a rush of pleasure, and she clutched his shoulders as she slowly yielded to the rhythm of his lust. "I-Is it just desk shit today?"

"I have a few reports to finish, yes," he hissed, firming his grip, intent on dominating her inner flesh. "Why do you ask?"

"L-Last night I was talking to Lauren and she needs my help cleaning out her closet today. In case, _mmm_ , in case you already didn't know, her and Zim are finally moving in togeth-er."

"And you want me to take Wyatt to work with me."

"Please?" Spinner draped her other leg over him and dug her heel into his perfect bottom. "Ugh, fuck, Eric, _please_."

"Please what?" Eric leaned down, pressing his brow against hers, staring unflinchingly into her eyes. "Please do it or please make you cum again?"

"Both, both," she mewled, bucking helplessly, frantically beneath him.

"No, you need to say the words, Princess," he rasped. "I need to hear you say them."

"Please say you'll do it." Spinner clawed his back as she hurtled toward the edge of another staggering orgasm. " _Please make me cum again. Please, harder._ "

He breathed a fervent curse and deepened his strokes, each heavy thrust sweeter than the last. "I could listen to you beg all day."

"Oh, God, I'm cumming." She started to shiver and then she broke around him, her body erupting into quake after quake. " _I'm cumming… Oh, oh,_ _God_ ,  _Er-ic_!"

" _Yes_." The word was torn from him in a ragged groan as he followed her into orgasmic bliss. "Yes, I'll do it."

* * *

 

"Spinner McCall-Coulter, reporting for duty, ma'am."

"Seems like someone's in a good mood today." Lauren smiled, opening the door wider and inviting her in.

"You bet your cute little ass I am." Spinner twirled, the hem of her dress fluttering around her legs. "They say diamonds are a girl's best friend, but dick is so much better."

"I thought I was your best friend?"

"Don't get me wrong, you are. It's just you don't give me multiple orgasms like Eric's penis does. I mean, if you did, I definitely would be shouting it from the rooftops, or from a fire escape. And don't get me started on that _glorious_ mouth of his." She wriggled her tongue between two fingers and chortled when Lauren kicked her in the bottom. "Careful, that's the only thing I have left going for me!"

"And you call me the dirty little freak."

"Judging by the state of your room right now, I wasn't too far off."

There were boxes everywhere, every size, and clothes and garbage bags littered the bed and the floor. 

"They're all clean." Lauren picked up a large wine glass off her desk and chugged the remaining half. "I forgot how much I hate moving."

"But it'll all be worth it once you're living with your sweetie permanently. Oh! And..." Spinner reached into her cardigan pocket and took out her dented cigarette case. "I brought a little party treat." She grinned, holding it up. "It's a great stress reliever."

"Green?"

"Only the best kind."

Lauren rotated her lip ring with her tongue before she grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair. "Let's do it by the window, I don't want my room to smell."

"You're the boss!"

Moments later the cigarillo was lit, and they luxuriated in the warm, fuzzy high.

"Oh, Spin, I forgot to tell you. Last Thursday the Stiff slapped Four in the face.  _Open palm_." Lauren raised her own hand, spreading her fingers wide. "And it _echoed_."

Spinner sputtered out smoke as a spasm of laughter seized her. "What a bitch."

"She choked during her simulation. One of my fears turned into one of her own."

"Which one?" Spinner reached out for the cigarillo as Lauren passed it to her.

"Being kidnapped by men without faces. But Four was being an ass about it, so he sort of deserved it."

"Well, that sounds like it's gonna be a very healthy relationship."

Lauren burst into giggles, then rose from her side of the chair, shuffling over to her closet. "She's ranked first now, you know."

"Huh." Spinner took another long drag from the cigarillo and coughed slightly. "You sure she didn't use her Divergent powers to cheat the program?"

"No, Zim's been reviewing her sim footage. She's adapting pretty well to Dauntless. Just like Four has."

"Right down to almost getting killed."

"Yeah, right down to that," Lauren giggled again, flicking through her wardrobe. "I think she'll do good on Monday. Hey, do you want this?" She pulled out a black latex dress that looked like it would burst if she breathed. "I bought it on a whim, but haven't worn it, it's practically new."

"Uhh, I don't know if that's me," Spinner said, regarding it carefully. "But you know who that would be? Salem."

"Salem... I don't think I've met Salem."

"You haven't. But he has a figure to  _die_   _for_. He would absolutely want that."

"Okay." Lauren placed it into an empty garbage bag, then went back to sorting through her clothes. "I still think Zim's hiding something from me."

Stubbing out the cigarillo, Spinner shut the window, hoping she could keep his secret safe. "There's no love without trust, Sweets," she said as she joined her friend. "I personally think the green is making you paranoid. If the hippie was keeping a secret, you would've already known by now. Because Zim would've told Eric, I would've seduced it out of Eric, and then I would've told you. _Duh_."

"Then why am I having such a hard time believing you?"

"Maybe it's because you're batshit insane."

"I'm not the one with the shrink, Spin."

" _Ooh_ ,  _edgy_."

When they finished in the closet, they took a break for wine and lounged on top of the clutter on Lauren's bed.

Spinner was trying to count a cluster of dots on the ceiling when Lauren asked, "Do you think I would make a good mom?"

She whipped her head to the side. "You're pregnant?!" 

"No!" Lauren shouted back in her ear, and Spinner pushed her face away. "Unh! It was a hypothetical question. It's just..." She combed her fingers through her faded bangs, moving them out of her eyes. "It's been on my mind lately. I sometimes find myself wondering what Zim and I's children would look like. I always thought that this would be something I wouldn't think about until I was way older, but it keeps sneaking up on me."

Spinner knew the feeling well, but this was Lauren's moment. "That, my friend, is what the Noses call your biological clock ticking."

"I didn't expect it to be so overwhelming." Turning on her side, Lauren tucked her hands under her cheek. "If you were in my position, how would you bring it up to Eric?"

_Oh, fuck you, irony! Fuck you in the ass with a big rusty spoon!_

"I, um…" Spinner scratched her neck, trying to remain calm and sensible. "W-Well," she cleared her throat, "if I were you, I would be upfront and honest with him. It's really the only way to go." Her advice sounded so simple, so obvious, and insanely easy. If only it were true. But again, this was about Lauren, not her. "Listen, if you're worried, don't be. You guys are awesome with Wyatt, the little guy _adores_ you. You two would be kick-ass parents. Especially you. I don't call you 'Sweets' for nothing, Lauren."

"I remember you said it was because I had _sweet little knockers_ ," she snorted.

" _And_ because you're nice and kind too. Probably one of the sweetest girls I've ever met in Dauntless," Spinner told her earnestly. "And you'd be a total  _MILF_. Zim would have to beat the other guys off with a stick." 

Lauren's intoxicated smile grew as she threw her arms around Spinner and crushed her. "Thanks, Spin."

"No need to thank me. Telling the truth is what I do best."

* * *

 

Eric snapped his fingers in front of Spinner's face, startling her out of her reverie.

"Sup?" 

"You realize you've been staring at me for the past five minutes," he replied with a frown.

"I have? Oh." She shook off the lingering fog clouding her brain. "Sorry, I was daydreaming."

His steely eyes examined her carefully as he moved his coffee cup out of Wyatt's reach. "Daydreaming about what?"

_You mounting me and getting me pregnant again._

Spinner played it cool. "Just girl stuff."

_Be still, ovaries. Be fucking still, God damn you._

"Gah!" Wyatt banged his toy hammer on the table, distracting Eric long enough for her to think of something else to talk about.

"So, I had the most brilliant idea while I was in the shower. To add a little cherry on top of your punishment, how about if Peter becomes a member of Dauntless, you stick him at the daycare. I doubt he'd find a new best friend there."

"Hm." Eric stuck out his lower lip. He seemed fascinated by her suggestion. "That could work."

"Of course it could work. My genius brain thought of it." She smiled brightly and raised her hand for a high five. "Up top!" When he left her hanging, Spinner moved on to Wyatt instead. "You're not too good for a high five, are you, Baby Blue?"

Breaking into a little smile, he grabbed her index finger and pulled it into his mouth.

"Aw, I appreciate the effort, bud."

A loud, intruding knock hammered at the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Eric asked her, visibly irritated by the interruption.

"Not that I know of." Whoever it was, became annoyingly impatient, and the pounding didn't stop until she wrenched the door open. "Oh. Hey, Monica—" 

The older girl looked worse for wear as she barged into the apartment.

"Sure, come right on in…"

Monica whirled on her, and Spinner flinched. "We're friends, right?"

 _More like acquaintances_. "Yeah-huh."

"And if I ever had a problem, you'd helped me out, right? And not because you totally owe me or anything."

" _Yeah-huh_."

"Great, then I need you to break into Hayden's apartment."

"Yeah- _huh_?" Spinner was thunderstruck. "I'm sorry, you need me to what?"

"Break into Hayden's apartment," she said again.

"Uh, not to be rude or anything, but isn't that like a  _bestie_  thing?"

Monica huffed. "We're not on speaking terms right now. She's back with the no-good dirty dog."

"How... unfortunate. But  _why_  do you need to break into Hayden's apartment? Wouldn't it just be easier to, I don't know, _knock on the door_?"

"I tried that, he's not answering." Monica smoothed back her hair. "He hasn't been to work in almost two weeks. And when I asked my uncle about it, he said he was out with the stomach flu."

"Okay, then maybe Hayden's knocked out on antibiotics or something."

"Yeah, I thought so too, until I talked to Gale. He hasn't been to the infirmary, like at all. I mean, that's straight-up weird, right? If you're sick, you'd go to the infirmary at least once, _right_?"

"I, um, think that depends on how severe your symptoms are. I mean, I can see why you're worried. That does sound a little strange."

"Gah! Gah!" She heard Wyatt shout again, and Monica checked the gold watch that was hanging on a chain around her neck.

"Damn, I'm gonna be late for my shift. But could you at least check it out for me? Leaders are the only ones with access to the master key. _Pretty please_?" she added, desperately.

Capitulating, Spinner nodded. "Yeah, sure. Of course."

Monica's face brightened a little. " _Thank you_. I so owe you one, girl. Later." Then she raced out the door.

" _Fucking Hayden_ ," muttered Spinner, and she returned to the table and slumped back into her seat. "So, your thoughts?"

Eric drank the last of his coffee. "Stay out of it."

She wrinkled her nose. "Did you not hear what Monica—"

"I'll drop by Hayden's apartment on my break," he cut in. "You don't need to get involved."

"Well, he is my friend, Tank. _Our_ friend."

"And I said I'll take care of it." He got up and handed off Wyatt to her. "Focus on yourself, like you were told to do."

"Yes, dear." Her brow relaxed as Eric kissed the top of her head. "Love you, have a good day at work." She watched him leave, then stood Wyatt on her lap. "See, your daddy can be a sweet guy sometimes."

The rubber end of his hammer hit her nose.

* * *

 

Spinner spent the rest of the day pampering herself.

She chatted with the gang while she painted her nails cherry red, and gave her hair a much-needed trim. Then she took a bath with Wyatt, showering him with the affection he deserved until he was all loved out and ready for bed.

Spinner fell asleep sometime after 8, then woke when Eric slid under the sheets with her. "Hey, babe, how was your day?"

" _Long_." His breath tickled her ear, and she shivered as he tucked her bottom against his groin. "You cut your hair."

She hummed drowsily. "Just a few inches." 3 inches when she checked. Not much of a difference, unless you were her husband. "What time is it?"

"Just after midnight."

"Wow," Spinner yawned, flexing the stiffness from her calf muscles and toes. "Treating yourself sure takes a lot out of ya. Sorry I didn't make dinner. I fell asleep right after putting the kid to bed."

"It's fine, I already ate," Eric mumbled into her hair. "Zim and I spoke with Hayden today."

"Oh yeah?" She rolled over onto her back. "Is he okay?"

"He's coming in tomorrow."

"No, Tank. I mean, do you really buy that stomach flu BS? Did he seem okay when you guys talked to him?" 

Eric sighed and closed his eyes briefly before he answered. "He seemed fine to us. He said he used some home remedy from his mother, which is why he hadn't gone to the infirmary. But Monica thinks it's bullshit."

"Then... maybe I could try talking to him," Spinner offered gently. "See if I can get a little deeper. He's obviously going through something."

"If he won't tell any of us what's wrong, what makes you think he'll tell you?"

"I don't know..." She ran her nails up and down his arm. "But it's worth a shot." 

* * *

 

When Monday came around, Dauntless descended into utter madness. But the kind of madness Spinner sort of missed. In the morning members fluttered around like busy little worker bees, then by the afternoon they were blundering idiots. 

Initiation day, how she wished it were her, in cutthroat competition among her peers. In another life, she would've ranked top of her class, and not  _third_  like she currently was. But one could only dream, and in the end, she was becoming okay with that.

Spinner wandered into the Pit, the heart of all the excitement, hoping to find Hayden there. She'd tried him at his apartment, but there was no answer, and when she broke in, it was silent and remarkably immaculate. Like he hadn't been home in days. No dirty dishes in the sink, nothing unusual lying around in plain sight. Every room was _spotless_. Maybe Monica was getting all worked up over nothing.

"Hi, Tiny."

Spinner swung around and Hayden's presence surprised her more than his cleanliness did. "Hayden, hey."

"Hey." He smiled as he let Wyatt grasp his finger. "Whoa, strong grip you've got there, little guy. Folks training you early?" 

"Ha, don't give Eric any ideas. So, how are you, Popeye?" she asked, starting off slow. "I heard you had a pretty bad stomach bug. Out of commission for two weeks. Must've been hell."

"Ah, I wish you guys would stop making a big deal about it. It was nothing my mother's old home remedy couldn't cure." Hayden patted his stomach. He seemed like himself today, but you can never be too sure about someone from Candor. They are like human chameleons. "So, what's new with you? You haven't caused any trouble in a while."

"I've been keeping a low profile these days, trying to do the mommy and the wife thing. I just wanted to see if you were doing okay. Monica was kinda freaking out when she came by my apartment yesterday."

"Yeah, I got a lot of grovelling ahead of me." Hayden laughed a little too hard and just a second too long. A rookie mistake her quick ear at once detected. "I'm good. Really, I am. You guys don't need to worry about me. Anyway, I'm late for the briefing." He started walking backwards. "Thanks for checking up on me. I'll see you in a bit."

Spinner followed him. "Just a thought, Popeye. Poker: not your game."

Then came a scream from above, and Hayden grabbed her arm and pulled her forward, just as a man landed hard on the ground. His left leg was bent at a terrible angle, and he howled in pain as he clutched his shin with both hands. " _FUCK_!"

Wyatt began to cry.

"Oh, honey, it's okay, it's okay. Somebody get a stretcher down here!" she ordered over her shoulder, then went right back to comforting her son. "Shh, it's okay, Mama's here. You're okay."

Hayden crouched next to the writhing man, who swore and yelled and gritted his teeth. He was in his early thirties, burly, with dark brown hair slicked back to reveal strong eyebrows and a prominent widow's peak. He had a gun strapped to his thigh, so she assumed he was one of the guards. But by the looks of his injury, he was going to be out for a couple of months.

"Hey, hang in there, partner." Hayden took off his jacket and bundled it under the guard's head. "Just try not to move, okay? Help's on the way." Then he looked up at her. "Don't worry, Tiny, I got this."

"Do you want me to let the others know?"

"No, I'll, uh, tell 'em when I get there." Another lie. And she had a strong inkling that he was going to milk it for all its worth. "You go take care of your little guy." 

"Yeah, I should." Spinner paused, then added ingenuously, "If you ever need an ear or wanna hang out sometime, you know where to find me."

Hayden just nodded and smiled again.

* * *

 

Wyatt cried all the way home, and once they were inside, Spinner's ears were ringing. She laid him down in his crib, hoping for a good long nap. And suddenly feeling drowsy, she decided to take one herself.

Two hours passed without a beat, and at 3:00, her phone buzzed on the nightstand. The display lit up with a notification from her email, and Spinner leaned over and read the subject line. It was from Eric.

" _You're needed in the training room_ ," he wrote. " _Dress appropriately, and bring Wyatt with you_."

"Interesting." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and shook the tangles from her hair. "But would it kill him to say 'please' once in a while?" 

* * *

 

Before heading to the training room, Spinner stopped at the chasm to pay her respects to Al. Despite all he'd done, she didn't think he was a bad person. He was just too scared for his own good.

All that potential now adrift.

As Wyatt made wet razzing sounds, she tossed a pomegranate into the churning water and said a short prayer for the dead.  _I hope you've found peace_. Then she went on her way.

"I think your daddy wants a rematch. War games, I totally creamed him." _P_ _un very much_ _intended_ , Spinner smirked inwardly. "He didn't even see it coming. I was like  _pow_ ,  _p-pow_ , _pow_ , _pow_!"

When she bounced into the training room, multiple pairs of eyes turned toward her, and among them were those of Peter who stood in the ring. He no longer had the splint on his finger, but instead wore a black brace on his wrist and around his left knee. Eric must've really put him through the wringer.

"Meet your final test, initiate," her husband abruptly announced. "Survive 5 minutes in the ring with her, and you're in."

Spinner's brows rose. She hadn't counted on that. "Me?" She looked at the others and noticed Hayden's absence. Just as she thought, he didn't show up. "You guys want me to be the deciding factor?"

Eric regarded her schemingly over his shoulder. "Unless that's too much pressure for you."

She smiled, recognizing his little game. "No, not at all." Undoing the clasps of the baby carrier, she kissed Wyatt's cheek, then placed him in Zim's arms. "Don't bounce him around too much, or he'll be decorating your shirt with breast milk."

"Got it."

"Do us proud, kid."

She gave Rhino her nonchalant salute before strolling over to where Eric was standing. "So, 5 minutes?"

"Not enough time?"

"Actually, I think you're being quite generous." Spinner shot Peter a malicious grin as she slid her feet out of her sneakers. "Thank you, best hubby in the whole wide world."

Eric kept his gaze fixed steadily ahead. "Make it hurt."

"Yes, Daddy," she purred, stepping into the ring. She grinned at the battered boy again.

"4 minutes 55 seconds."

Looking slightly tense, Peter assumed a defensive stance.

"And if you waste any more time, you forfeit." Sounded like Eric's warning was for the both of them.

Spinner tightened her ponytail. "Aye, aye, captain." Then she began her vicious assault, hitting Peter in the stomach and in the face. He tried to return with his own punch, but swung too wide, giving her plenty of time to duck underneath his arm. She hit him with the same combo before twirling and slamming a backfist into his jaw. "Come on, don't embarrass my husband like this," she taunted him as he took a few stumbling steps to steady himself. "All that extra time he wasted training you could've been better spent on me and our son."

Pain breaking through his glare, Peter body checked her, but Spinner easily absorbed the blow and shoved him aside.

"2 minutes 33 seconds."

She pulled him back by the collar of his shirt and kneed him in the stomach, then followed through with an uppercut that made him straighten up. "Why so quiet, Pete?" She bent over his right side and held onto him for support as she swung her leg backwards, kicking him in the head. "Where's that Candor spirit?" She stomped down on the back of his injured knee, and he cried out as he collapsed at her feet. "Ah, there it is! I knew you had it in you."

"Are you conceding, initiate?" Eric crossed his arms, his muscles bulging beneath the fabric of his fitted long sleeved shirt. "You have one minute left."

Peter held up most of his weight with one hand, panting as blood seeped from his split chin. 

"You sure you don't wanna give up?" Spinner grabbed him by his hair and yanked his head, leaning close to his ear. "There's a lot of things I can do to you in a minute, things you very much deserve. I could gouge out your eyes, I could rip your tongue out of your head, I could make these last 60 seconds absolute _hell_  for you."

"What are you waiting for, then?"

"Oh, he _can_ speak," she mocked, feeling back in her element. "He opens his mouth and words come out."

"You're getting off track, Spinner," Eric said, seeming somewhat impatient.

Relinquishing her vice grip, Spinner stood in front of Peter and smirked once more. "What am I waiting for, you ask? Why haven't I snapped your neck like a fucking twig? Well, I'll tell you why. It's because suddenly I'm kinda curious to see how your life would play out here. And my guess is that it's not gonna be all sunshine and rainbows."

"Time."

Her pleasant tone evaporated immediately. "Welcome to Dauntless, _bitch_." Then drawing her fist back, she knocked him out cold.

* * *

 

**Hey, only a little wait this time :)**

**Hoped you liked this chapter. It was fun to stress about lol.**

**As usual, thank you for the comments, the kudos, and everything else!**

**Love, Peace, and **Tranquility**.**


	32. We Try To Feel It Out

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Porches – Be Apart**

* * *

That night when Eric came home, Spinner made love to him like he was the only person in the world. And it was good.  _Beyond good_. She felt closer and more connected to him than ever before.

In the aftermath of their intimacy, with her heart full of fervour and wedded bliss, she lay in a sprawl across Eric's chest and grazed his cheek with her knuckles. "Have I mentioned how amazing you are?"

Their bodies were still warm and slick, and his fingers tickled the base of her spine. "Not in the last few minutes, but I don't mind hearing it again."

Smiling, she leaned up and kissed him slowly. "You are the most amazing man in the entire universe."

His lips curved upwards. "Go on."

"And an incredible lover."

"Like I haven't heard that one before."

Spinner lowered her eyes, feeling slightly insecure.

"Hey, I'm just fucking with you, sweetheart." Eric kissed the place between her brows, smoothing a hand over the tangled length of her hair. "They don't compare. They never will."

"They better not." She tucked her head under his chin and listened to the sound of his beating heart. "Do you remember our first time together?"

He chuckled softly. "How could I forget? I'd never had sex on a fire escape until then."

"Yeah." She closed her eyes, reliving his touch and all the erotic confessions he made. "And we didn't... We never used... _anything_. I didn't even know what the morning-after pill was." There was no need to. Children were never a part of her mission.

"I must admit, I wasn't thinking straight that night. All I could focus on was you in that fucking dress." Eric went silent for a moment. "But it wasn't something I did regularly, if that's what you're worried about."

Her eyes snapped open and she popped back up. "Oh, no, I wasn't... I didn't mean for it to..." Flustered, she tried hurriedly to make everything right again. "I don't regret that night one bit. It was special. _Honest_. I was just..." She sighed, hiding her face in his neck. "I just totally ruined the moment, didn't I?"

"No. You're just being a typical smart-mouth."

She tilted her head back and offered a coy grin. "Did you hear about the guy who fell off the path today?"

"Yeah, Zim knows him. He's one of the city guards. His name's Kelly."

"That's an interesting name for a big guy like him. Me and Hayden were there when it happened. Scared the crap out of Wyatt. He didn't stop crying until we got home."

"Did you manage to get anything out of Hayden?"

" _Bupkis_ ," Spinner said, tracing the outline of his jaw. "But I've seen enough to know that he's not okay. So until he's ready to talk about it, please, Tank, all of you, cut him some slack, okay? Let's just enjoy how great things have been. Please—pretty please with a blowjob on top?"

"You drive a hard bargain." Eric smiled roguishly. "But alright, we'll do it your way."

"I love it when that happens." They leaned in for another kiss, and then she laid her head back down on his chest. "Now that that's all settled, got a date for the banquet this Friday?"

* * *

 

The following morning they decided to have breakfast in the dining hall. Kane was serving pancakes in celebration of another new beginning. They were light and fluffy with sweet hints of vanilla and cinnamon, but Eric quickly deemed hers better.

It was a nice change of pace from their usual mornings. It was what she needed—being around friends and eating delicious pancakes she didn't have to make. She needed some sense of normalcy.

Hayden, surprisingly, was present for the occasion. He was sitting right across from her with his arm draped behind Monica's chair, oddly chipper at such an early hour. It was getting to the point where it was starting to become concerning, but Spinner kept her observations to herself. No one else seemed to suspect anything.

Maybe he wanted a bit of normalcy, too.

"... and then  _BAM_!" Hayden slapped the table hard enough to make all their plates jump. "He lands right in front of us. It was gnarly, and I mean,  _brutal_. His leg looked like a chicken wing. Tiny, didn't his leg look like a chicken wing? It was just flopping around." He used his arm to demonstrate the motion, nearly knocking over his mug in the process.

Spinner held back her urge to frown. "Yeah, it was pretty gruesome—"

"See, Tiny gets what I'm saying," the buoyant leader cut in. "So I couldn't just leave him in the infirmary alone. No. I stuck around until his girlfriend got there, which ended up being pretty late. And, uh," he sniffed and rubbed the end of his nose, "it's a bad break. He's gonna be homebound for at least 8 months."

Zim let out a low whistle of surprise.

"Buddy, you're telling me!" Hayden sniffed and rubbed his nose again. "Guy's gonna go crazy, amirite?" 

Monica gave him a questioning look. "Why do you keep rubbing your nose like that? You better not be getting 'sick' again."

"Who me? Oh, no, no. Just feeling a little congested." It didn't sound like a total lie, but it didn't sound like the whole truth either. "Isn't December just the worst?"

"Ah-gah!" gurgled Wyatt, slapping his open palms on the table.

"Yeah, right on, little guy! Down with winter!"

"It's not that bad," Lauren said, licking syrup from her thumb. "I kind of like the cold weather—and the snow."

"And it doesn't hurt that you got Zim to keep you warm during those stormy winter nights."

Although Lauren smiled at Monica's remark, her lips were tight around the edges. Spinner had only seen that smile a handful of times, and it was usually when her best friend didn't like someone. Which was funny because it was their first time hanging out together.

_Awks..._

Spinner cast a glance at Eric, who wasn't remotely interested in the conversation, but he kept a watchful eye on Hayden.

She wasn't alone after all.

"I think I'm gonna get some more pancakes," Hayden announced, springing up from his seat. "Any of you want more? Anyone? Last chance."

"I think we're okay, man," Zim answered for all of them. "You can have my share."

"You gotta love this guy, right?" Hayden wrapped his arm around his neck and squeezed him in a bear hug. "Always looking out for me. Love you, brother. Muah!" He kissed the side of Zim's head before letting him go, and when he was well out of earshot, Monica spoke again.

"I don't know what you two said to him, but it really turned him around." She grinned gleefully at Eric and Zim. "Y'all are some miracle workers. Think you can do the same to my bestie?"

"That'll cost you extra," Zim laughed.

"Anything to get that girl to come to her senses."

Spinner felt Lauren gently kick her foot. She turned to her. "Hm?"

"You want to see the new place?"

"Sure. Are you up for some shopping afterwards?"

" _Shopping_?" Lauren pulled a mock shocked face. Usually, it was _her_ asking. "I think I might like this 'new you'."

Spinner playfully bumped her under the table, then looked back at Eric. "I'll see you later, okay?"

He nodded, squeezing her thigh.

"Say bye to Daddy, Wyatt. Say 'bye-bye, Daddy. Don't forget to bring Mama some mint chocolate chip ice cream'."

Wyatt smacked his lips and then blew a raspberry at him.

"Ah, close enough. Okay, bye, love." Leaning over and giving Eric a gentle kiss on the cheek, she pushed back her chair and rose to her feet. "Well, the three of us are gonna get going. Monica, enjoy your extra peppy boyfriend. And, Zim, stay rad." 

"Where y'all heading off to?" Monica asked.

"Oh, just to shop and stuff. You know, making the most of my bestie's day off."

"Aww, if I didn't have a shift in 10 minutes, I'd so be there."

"Maybe you could come next time."

Lauren pinched the back of her leg.

Spinner maintained her smile. "Okay, well, if I don't see you around, see ya at the banquet. Bye, guys!" She scowled at Lauren the moment they started walking away. " _That_. _Hurt_."

* * *

 

"Did you really have to pinch me?" Spinner grouched, kneading the throbbing spot with her knuckles. "Did you see what she did, Munch? Your Auntie Lo is just as much a bully as your father is."

"I'm sorry. I just don't like Monica."

"Oh, I never would've guessed if it wasn't for your 'burn in hell' smile," she retorted. "You just met her 20 minutes ago. You barely had time to know her. Read the book before judging its cover, huh?"

"That's an interesting thing for you to say, Spin. So why is it you and Tris aren't going on shopping trips?" Lauren rebutted, promptly shredding her argument.

"Because... _I plead the fifth_ , that's why." 

Spinner wouldn't say she disliked Tris. She just didn't care enough to. The only common ground they shared was their affinity for emotionally unavailable men. But there was no doubt in her mind that Tris was good for Four. She'd helped him see that he was capable of trusting another human being. And for that, Spinner couldn't completely write her off.

"Look, Sweets. I get it, okay? Monica's definitely a bit..." She waved her hands in small circles until she found the right word. " _Much_. She's a lot to take in. Like me. So give her a chance. She's really… fun, and helpful."

Lauren shrugged slightly as they crossed the chasm. "I don't know. She rubs me the wrong way."

"I can help you with the _right way_ ," Spinner offered, fluttering her eyelashes at her. 

"Sorry, Spin. Not in this lifetime."

"Then quit teasing me, then!"

Lauren shot her a saucy wink as she led her down the hallway, stopping at the last door on the left. 

"Ooh! Location, 10 out of 10. Now fewer people will have to listen to you and Zim during those  _stormy winter nights_. Oh, don't give me that look. You know full well that's the main reason why he chose this spot. And—holy crap, will you look at this place!"

The apartment was indeed spacious, with jet-black walls, dark wood floors, and a pass-through kitchen.

Spinner was a little envious, but it only lasted for a moment, and then the feeling disappeared. "Hayden's right. You gotta love the hippie. This place is  _swank_."

"Thank you, and I haven't even shown you the best part yet." Linking arms with her, Lauren guided her down the hall into the master bedroom and into the en-suite bathroom. " _This_ is the best part."

"Now I'm  _enormously_ jealous. You have a stand-up shower, too?" Spinner broke away from her to caress the frosted glass door, wishing she could pick it up and bring it home. "Forget spending a weekend. Me and the kid are moving in!"

"And leave Eric behind?"

"We'll visit him on the weekends. That way everyone wins." She beamed from ear-to-ear. "Unless you're gonna use the extra bedroom for something else. Say… a _nursery_  perchance?"

Lauren smiled softly as she hooked her thumbs into the pocket of her joggers. "Not yet. I mean, I haven't talked to him yet. He's making me dinner Thursday night, so I'm going to bring it up to him then."

"Hippie can cook? _Whaaat_! Are you nervous?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. I don't know what I'm going to say yet."

Spinner did.

She'd only rehearsed the same scenario a thousand times over in her head.

"Here, why not try something along the lines of 'babe, I love you, you love me, let's make a baby and love it together'. See? Short and sweet."

"Yeah, I like that." With stars in her eyes, Lauren leaned against the counter and took one of Wyatt's tiny hands into her own. "The worst he could say is no, right?"

"Right. And if he does, we could always drug him, tie him up, and slap him around until he says yes," Spinner gladly suggested. "Again with the look, Sweets? Like you didn't already know I'm insane."

"It must be a lot of fun inside your head."

"And a little crowded, too. But enough about that, I think I'm ready to _shop 'till I drop_ , or at least until the kid gets sick of it."

* * *

 

Less than 10 minutes in, Wyatt needed his diaper changed. 

So Spinner put down one of the many potential outfits for him, told Lauren and Hailey that she would be back, and then she hurried off to the women's restroom. 

There was a small group of girls clustered around the nearest sink, and she ignored them as she pulled down the plastic changing table. She started humming to drown out their grating cackles, wondering when gossiping became a part of bathroom etiquette. Whoever established that irritating rule, she hoped they died a _horrible_ , _fiery death_.

As Spinner unfolded her changing clutch and laid Wyatt down, Tris emerged from the second stall, timidly making her way to the sink. The girls all looked at her like she was intruding upon something sacred, then one of them muttered, " _brown-noser_ " and they thankfully left. Now it was just the two of them, and Spinner watched Tris frown in the mirror.

"You'll learn to get used to it," she told her, unsnapping Wyatt's bottoms. "A reputation like yours is bound to spark some jealousy among the masses."

"A reputation like mine?" Tris repeated, sounding slightly offended.

"That's what I said." Spinner unfastened the dirty diaper and grimaced at the aroma that rivaled the Factionless sector. " _Ucch_. How could something so foul come from something this cute?"

Wyatt seemed to laugh at her as she grabbed his ankles with one hand and a wipe with the other. She didn't miss the way Tris wrinkled her own nose. At least she was fortunate enough to be at a distance.

"By reputation, I didn't mean it as an insult, alright? I meant as you're a Divergent from Abnegation who ranked first, the second one so far. If people weren't jealous, I'd think we'd entered some freakish parallel universe," Spinner grunted, blocking her son's hands from the greenish mess. "Look, if you want me to answer any more of your questions—and I  _know_  you have them—the least you can do is help me keep my kid from playing with his own crap."

Tris didn't move, frozen by her indecision.

"Right. Well, it was good seeing you again. Have a  _lovely_  day."

She abruptly snapped into motion. "What do I... um, what do you want me to do?"

Wyatt stopped wiggling and looked at Tris quizzically.

"Stay right where you are," Spinner chuckled as she continued cleaning his bottom. "It's okay, munchkin. She's your Uncle Four's girlfriend."

A blush darkened her cheeks.

"But heads up, if you hurt him, they will  _never_  find your body. I can make sure of it."

"I'm not going to hurt him," proclaimed Tris, in a steady tone and with a Dauntless demeanor.

"That's good, then." Dropping the used wipes into the dirty diaper, Spinner rolled it up, tossed it in the garbage can, then maneuvered a clean one under Wyatt. "Killing people is getting exhausting anyway."

"Is that why Peter is still alive?" Tris asked, her voice a little harder. "Because you were _tired_? He's just as guilty as Al and Drew. Why is he getting special treatment?"

Spinner lifted a single brow, a tiny bit impressed by her boldness. "Because it's none of your business _why_. And quite frankly, you're overstepping your boundaries right now." She tucked her son back into his carrier, then clicked her clutch shut. "He's _in_ , but you don't have to worry about him ever coming near you again. As you've already seen, my husband, your instructor, is very good at getting his point across. Trust me when I say that Peter is  _learning_  his lesson. I even gave him a crash course myself."

Tris still didn't look satisfied, but she didn't care.

"Listen, what happened to you shouldn't have happened. And I'm sorry on behalf of everyone that it did. Really, I am. But you got Al, I gave you Drew, I'd say 2 out of 3 isn't that bad. So you're welcome, Tris, and _thank you_ for your help. Tell Four what's up for me."

Closing the changing table, then washing her hands, Spinner left her where she stood.

* * *

 

"Can you say 'Hailey is the most beautiful girl you've ever seen'? Ow!"

Pausing in her perusal of the sale rack, Spinner glanced over at Hailey, who was prying her hair out of Wyatt's fist. "Yeah, sorry. I'm trying to break him out of that. Sometimes I think he inherited it from Eric," she half-joked. 

Hailey then leaned forward and looked directly into Wyatt's eyes. "Hey, kid, blink twice if you need help."

Spinner flashed her middle finger to her. "Sit and spin."

"It'll be the most action I've gotten all year, I'll tell you that much."

"Really?" Lauren poked her head out of the dressing room. "What happened to the guy you were seeing?"

"Pfft. We went out last week and his  _wife_  interrupted us."

"Ooh." Spinner covered her mouth and laughed into her hand.

"He didn't tell you that he was  _married_?" Lauren raised her brows.

"Nope, he failed to let me in on that little tidbit," Hailey replied, understandably miffed. "Ugh, now I'll never get to sit on his face. And I was really looking forward to it."

Spinner snorted. "That is, if he still has a face. His wife probably already ripped it off by now. And besides, Hailey. There are plenty of guys out there who would love to have you use their face as a royal throne."

"She's right," Lauren agreed before disappearing back behind the curtain. "That guy was a pig. You deserve better."

"Easy for you two to say," Hailey huffed. "Look at the faces you're humping at night."

"Um," Spinner raised her hand, "I'd like to say that Eric and I aren't at that stage in our relationship yet. I don't know about Sweets, but it's a little bit of a  _slow burn_  with us."

"Lauren?" Hailey called out expectantly, and she came out of the stall in a leather corset and a long semi-sheer skirt. 

"I don't  _sit and tell_." Her best friend smirked, resting her hands on her hips. "So, how do I look?"

"I'd happily hump your face," Spinner chirped.

"Hell, me, too," Hailey approved. "And I don't even swing that way."

Wyatt latched on to her hair again.

" _Ow_! Pyro, will you control your demon spawn!"

"Sorry, Mama's busy right now."

Laughing, Lauren turned to look at herself in the full-length mirror. "Thank you, girls. I really like the buckles on the front. And this makes my boobs look big."

"Yes, it does." Spinner gave her a lecherous grin.

"Spin,  _no_."

"I've had just about enough of your mind games today, woman."

Lauren reached over and patted her hand twice. "Go find something to wear," she told her, then walked back into the dressing room.

"Easier said than done," Spinner mumbled, looking around at all the clothes hanging on the racks. She had no idea _what_ to wear to the banquet this year. There were too many options to choose from.

"Well, aren't you a leaky little faucet?" Hailey cooed as she wiped Wyatt's drooling mouth with his bib. "Oh! Hey, Lauren?"

She poked her head out once more.

"We got in that hair color you wanted. It sold out like crazy, but luckily..." Hailey reached under the counter and set down a jar of bright pink hair dye. "I saved you one. Am I a good friend, or _am I a good friend_?"

* * *

 

"Who's that? Is that Daddy? Get him, Baby Blue, get him!"

Wyatt screamed at the top of his lungs as his little arms and legs worked across the padded floor. 

"What a noisy boy I have." Gingerly, Eric crouched down and swept him up into his arms, much like her father used to do when she was young. Sometimes he would thrust her high up into the air, so high that her head would touch the ceiling. He'd made her feel tall, like she could do anything and everything. "What'd your mother do, buy the whole shop?" 

Wyatt smiled a broad, toothless grin, and her ovaries started gyrating again.

"I may have splurged a little..." 

Spinner splurged  _a lot_ , spending over 1800 points to get the things she wanted. She bought a few dozen outfits for Wyatt, a baby food maker she'd gotten at half price, a blow dryer, a pair of gold bottom heels, and something sexy for Friday night. She had a great time shopping with Lauren, and she wasn't the least bit sorry about how much she'd spent. 

"I mean, have you seen the size of our kid lately? He wears 12-month-old clothes now. And this," Spinner held up the black teddy bear onesie she'd tried so hard to resist, "this effing adorable. Look at the little ears and the stumpy tail. He's gonna look so cute in this!"

Seemed like 'cute' wasn't the word Eric would use to describe the outfit. He was staring at it like it was some kind of fuzzy death trap. "He'll overheat in that thing."

"No, he won't. Hailey said it's made of very breathable material. And she also said its final sale, so I can't return it.  _Sorry_ ," she said triumphantly, tucking it into the already overstuffed drawer. She pushed it closed, then stood up and stretched her back. "I had a lot of fun today. Well, except for our run-in with Tris in the little girls' room. Right, Munch?"

Wyatt grunted, kicking his heels, and then shoved his fist into his mouth.

Eric's gaze became questioning as she rubbed her forehead.

"I'll tell you about it after my bath, okay?" Spinner leaned into him and touched her lips to his before backing away. "Unless you wanna go first."

"No, it's fine, go ahead."

"Are you sure? I don't mind putting Wyatt to bed."

"Red, I'm sure," he insisted, his features relaxing into a smile. "Go."

"Okay, okay. Well, goodnight, my sweet boy." She pressed two kisses to Wyatt's silken head, then one to his tiny nose. " I love you, and Mama will see you in the morning. Sweet dreams."

* * *

 

"She's lucky, you know." Spinner dug her spoon into the ice cream carton, aiming for a large chocolate chunk. "If Jeanine didn't need her and Four weren't on the pursuit of happiness, I would've beaten her until her legs didn't work. Like, really, who does Tris think she is?" she ranted through a mouthful of minty goodness. "The nerve, the raw nerve of her to question _my_ actions." She swallowed. "Well? Aren't you gonna say anything?"

Eric yawned and ran a hand across his stubble, scratching at his chin. "What would you like me to say, Spinner?"

"I don't know." She twirled her spoon around in the ice cream. "Maybe 'don't let her get to you, Kitten'?"

He scoffed. "I'm not going to tell you something you should already know."

"Well, it still would've been nice to hear. She was really pushing it today." Spinner jammed another spoonful ice cream into her mouth and then grabbed the bridge of her nose. " _Jesus—tap-dancing—Christ_."

"What is it?"

" _Brain freeze_. But seriously, she sucks."

Eric sighed heavily, tiredly. "I thought we were focusing on  _us_."

"We are." Loading her spoon with the last of the ice cream, she lifted it to his lips. "But by extension, she's questioning your actions, too."

His warm fingers wrapped around her hand and he turned it back in her direction. "I don't care, though."

"I bet deep down you do." She took the spoonful into her mouth, watching his eyes follow her movement.

"No, I'm still not caring."

"Welp, I tried," Spinner conceded, dropping the spoon into the empty carton. "Forgetting about Tris, focusing on us now." She bent down and pecked his lips. "How was your day today?"

"It wasn't as eventful as yours." His mouth quirked.

" _Ha-ha_ ,  _so funny_." She lightly punched him in the stomach, and he thumped her side in retaliation. "Did you talk to Rhino?"

"Yes." He instantly scowled, and she feared it wasn't good news. "He agreed to babysit."

Spinner blinked. "Then why do you look so—oh." She snickered shortly. "How many bottles did it take this time?"

" _Two_. And they were fucking expensive."

"Pop isn't a cheap grandfather."

Eric muttered his agreement.

"But, hey, I got an outfit for Friday. And hint: it's not a dress this time." She smiled as she drew an imaginary  _S_  on his chest.

His pinched expression waned underneath a look of almost childish delight. Like she'd just announced him the ruler of the city. "Will I like said outfit?" he asked, his eyes now a rich shade of gray.

"Like is hardly the word." In the next moment, Spinner was straddling him, lowering her mouth to tease his. "You are gonna _love_ it," she murmured, pressing herself tightly against the hardness beneath his trunks. "You're gonna _really_ love it." She ran her hand down his stomach, scratching her nails over his skin, and then she slipped under the elastic band.

"Excuse me, ma'am." His shaft surged thickly into her palm, and Eric grabbed her bottom, pulling her panties aside to brush his forefinger along her wet folds. "Haven't you had enough?"

" _Never_ ," Spinner moaned against his lips, pressing kisses to the corner of his mouth before freeing him from the confines of his cottony prison. " _I'll never get enough of you_." Soon their tongues melded in another wild, intoxicating dance. Then she lifted herself up and guided him into her body.

Eric sucked his breath in through his teeth as she began rocking her hips back and forth. The thrill of pleasing him fuelled her arousal, and she grew bolder, bounced harder, until he firmed his grip and thrust within her.

At that very moment, the height of pleasure, the tinny sound of Wyatt's cry floated out of the baby monitor. But it was a cry unlike any Spinner had heard from him before. Painful and shrill, so intense it stole his breath away.

When she tried to raise her head, Eric grabbed her hair and roughly pulled her back down. "Leave him, he'll fall back to sleep on his own," he grunted, and she felt his finger touch her again.

"N-No, Tank, listen." Spinner braced her hands against his chest and pushed herself upright. She knew when her baby was in pain. "That doesn't sound right."

Wyatt wailed louder, and they both sprung into action, scrambling to their feet. She was the first to reach the nursery; and she found their son sitting up in his crib, chewing on his fingers like he'd gone mad.

"Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?" Spinner grabbed a few baby wipes to clean her hands, then picked him up and cradled him close to her. "Why are you crying?" She rubbed his back. "It's okay, my little munchkin, it's okay."

Eric appeared at her side, now dressed in a pair of dark gray sweatpants, and carefully examined the inside of Wyatt's mouth. "His gums are swollen," he sighed, passing his hand over his white curls. "He's teething, which would explain why he's drooling so much and putting everything in his mouth."

Spinner was already dreading the days ahead. She heard how much of a nightmare the process could be. "Looks like we've made it to  _hell_."

* * *

 

"Are you sure you can't stay home today? Wouldn't this be considered as a family emergency?"

"Red, this is Head Office we're talking about—they don't care. So I can't just skip the meeting." With the flick of his wrist, Eric zipped up his jacket, mirroring the finality in his tone. "Look, the trucks will be arriving any minute. They're probably already at the dock now. I have to go."

Spinner clutched his keys to her chest, even as he held out his hand for them. She didn't want him to leave. Not because she would miss him dearly, but because she didn't want to deal with a teething four-month-old alone. Don't get her wrong, Wyatt was her pride and joy, but he had robbed her of yet another good night's rest, and sapped most of her energy to get through the day. He was calm and amused now, playing in his jumperoo, but it would only last for so long. She wanted nothing more than to lie around like a mindless piece of flesh.

Hell had come too soon.

"Tanky Bear," she tried again, in her softest, sweetest voice. "We need you here.  _I_  need you here. Please stay."

Eric took her hand, and she thought she had won, until he wiggled his keys out of it. "I'll try to be back early, alright?"

"What's early? _Midnight_?"

"I can't give you a specific time, but I'll be home as soon as I can."

Her shoulders slumped in defeat as he pulled her favourite wool toque over his head. "That's mine," she grumbled.

"And  _this_  is _mine_." He tugged on the sleeve of the chunky knit cardigan she'd thrown over her t-shirt and shorts. She'd found it buried in his bottom drawer with the tag still attached to the cuff. It looked comfy, so she put it on. "I believe that makes us even."

Spinner didn't return his smile. "I'm still not your friend anymore."

"Don't say that." Eric cupped her bottom with one hand and pulled her closer to his body. "No later than 1700 hours, okay?" he promised, sliding his other arm around her shoulders.

"And if you _are_  late?"

"Then I'll take tomorrow off."

She tipped her head back to look her husband in the eye. "No, you'll do it anyway. You could use the break. Especially to spend time with your family who hasn't seen much of you these last few weeks."

"Fair enough," he acquiesced with a chuckle, and then he chastely kissed her goodbye.

* * *

 

By the afternoon Spinner needed a cigarette, maybe even  _two_.

Wyatt had tried her patience to the limit— _tried_ ,  _convicted_ , and  _executed_  her patience as she catered to his every whim and demand. He cried all morning, gnawing on anything he could find to help relieve his misery. It took her nearly an hour to put him down for his nap—because he was far more interested in chewing on his pacifier.

She blew out a thin trail of smoke as she sat outside her apartment door. This moment couldn't have come any sooner. She'd had a strong craving for nicotine since 9 o'clock. 

Spinner took another long, slow drag, then pressed the baby monitor to her ear. Leaning her head back against the door, she allowed her eyes to drift shut as she listened to the rhythm of Wyatt's gentle breathing. Everything was going to be okay. She just needed to get a better grip on herself.

After all, it could be worse.

* * *

 

True to his word, Eric came home at 5 on the dot.

It was like a big, shining answer to her prayers. 

"Baby!" With a glad cry, Spinner jumped up from the floor and bounded toward him. He caught her in his arms as she wrapped herself around his body, and she rained hearty kisses all over his face and lips.

"It"— _kiss_ —"couldn't have been"— _kiss_ —"that"— _kiss_ ,  _kiss_ ,  _kiss_ —"bad."

She paused and drew back with her fiery brow arched high. "You wanna bet points on that, Blondie? I smoked an entire pack of cigarettes today. I haven't done that since I was 14 years old. I feel gross."

"Then maybe it's time you find some other way to curb your stress." 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it... for the  _seventh_ _time_."

Eric deposited her onto the couch as Wyatt crawled up to him, and he tossed a white paper bag into her lap before picking him up.

"And what's this?" Unfolding it, Spinner reached inside and pulled out a small bottle of Children's Ibuprofen. "You wanna drug our kid?" She mock-gasped. "Why didn't I think of that?" She gave their son a meaningful look, bringing a smile from him. "Yeah, laugh it up, you little stinker."

He laid his head on his father's shoulder and began chewing on his fingers again.

"So," Spinner relaxed back on the couch cushions, "what was the meeting about?" she asked Eric as he sat down by her sock-covered feet.

"They wanted a progress report on Peter. They don't believe I can rehabilitate him." He chuckled, a bitter sound. "But wait until I prove them wrong. They'll see."

"Yeah, you go, husband," she cheered, pumping her fist in the air. "Then you can turn it into a new thing at Dauntless. Like a rehabilitation program. And then Rachel Swan would write a piece about you in the Erudite Enquirer, and then you'd be named one the most influential leaders in Dauntless history."

Eric was quiet for a beat while he absently rubbed Wyatt's back. "You think I could do it? Start something like that here?"

She immediately sat up, his rare moment of uncertainty nearly breaking her heart. "Hell yeah, I do! There's no better man for the job. You should totally pitch it to Max, babe."

His eyes glowed as they swept over her smiling face. "You're right. I'll do it Monday."

"That's the spirit!" Spinner rocked forward and planted an encouraging kiss on his cheek. "Just don't forget us little people when you're famous, okay?"

His lips twitched. "I won't."

* * *

 

It seemed no more than a few minutes before awareness jerked her from her slumber. Spinner lifted her drooping lids for a brief peak and then, with senses returning, stared at Eric's form in confusion. He was halfway out of bed, almost crouched on the floor, semi-posed for battle. "Tank—"

" _Shut up_ ," he hissed, easing his pistol out of his night table drawer. "There's someone in the apartment."

A frisson of dread flew down her spine. "A-Are you sure? Maybe it's just your imagination."

And as if to refute her statement, a kitchen cabinet banged open and a glass shattered on the floor.

Her skin crawled, and she felt like she was going to be sick. "Oh, my god... Wyatt..." Her baby. They could hurt her baby. She couldn't let them hurt her son. 

"Come on." Eric held out his hand, and Spinner took it and gripped it tight.

They crept out into the hall, thoughts of Wyatt tugging at her heart, and they stopped in front of the nursery door.

"Don't come out until I get you."

"And what happens if you don't?"

Her husband smirked, and for an instant, everything was normal. "That's not an option." Releasing her hand, he opened the door, nudged her inside, and then closed it before she could tell him how much she loved him. 

It was her worst nightmare come true. But in spite of her fear, she believed wholeheartedly that Eric was going to protect them. She just didn't want to lose him in the act. 

Spinner rushed to the crib, hoping the ibuprofen would keep Wyatt asleep. She wished she hadn't left her gun on top of the bookcase, now she had nothing to defend herself with. But she wouldn't let that stop her from keeping her child safe. She would die fighting for him.

Trapped in an agony of suspense, her pulse fluttered wildly in her throat as silence continued to reign over the apartment. With her gaze trained on the doorknob, Spinner's fears grew in leaps and bounds with each passing moment. Then, a loud crash resonated from the living room, and she jumped when a shot rang out. A second later there was a fierce cry of pain, then another thud, and her legs threatened to collapse beneath her.

" _Please not Eric_ , _please not Eric_ , _please not Eric_ , _please not Eric_ —"

"Spinner," her husband called, and the horror that had momentarily filled her vanished when she heard his gruff voice. "Spinner, get out here."

" _Thank you_...  _thank you_..." Trembling, she looked down at her sleeping baby, so innocent to it all, before sweeping the door open and wobbling out of the nursery.

Spinner braced a hand against the wall as the sudden brightness stung her eyes. But when they finally adjusted, nothing—and she meant  _nothing_ —could prepare her for the shock of what she saw. Forget about the broken coffee table and the bullet hole in the ceiling.

All she could see was Hayden sitting on their living room floor, holding his bloody nose.

" _Popeye_ ,  _what the actual fuck_?"

* * *

 

**So… Hayden's not okay…**

**LOL!**

**This was a long one. Hope y'all enjoyed it! :D**

**Next chapter might be in Eric's POV. I'm still deciding, but if it is, you'll know lol.**

**Thank you for all your kudos, comments, and patience!**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquillity.**


	33. Human Again

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter Song Choice: Disturbed – You're Mine**

* * *

 

Whoever was in my home had just made the gravest mistake of their life.

I was a man who had everything to lose.

I proceeded slowly down the hallway, keeping close to the wall. It was dead silent when I stepped into the living room, and goosebumps traveled up my arms as I scanned the area. It was too dark to see much of anything, but the threat was there. I took another step, scanning the room again. Then suddenly a black shape jumped out from behind the couch and lunged at me.

Before I could pull the trigger, the intruder knocked my arm into the air, forcing me to stumble back. He tackled me low, and I braced myself for the impact as we both fell through the coffee table. My gun went off with a deafening report and fired a bullet into the ceiling. I had a fleeting thought of Spinner bitching at me about it, but then I kicked into survival mode. 

He sent a fist into my ribs, then tried to wrestle my gun out of my hand. His movements were sloppy as if he couldn't coordinate himself, so it was easy for me to overpower him. I gripped his wrist, squeezed it, and yanked him forward, slamming my forehead into his nose. He yelped like a wounded dog as his head snapped back, and I took advantage of his pathetic state and shoved him to the floor.

I wanted to see his face. I wanted to be the last thing he saw before he died. If he had the balls to disrespect me, then he had the balls to look me in the eye like a man. 

With my gun trained on the intruder, I got to my feet and walked backwards toward the light switch. I felt along the wall until I flicked it on, and I nearly succumbed to laughter when I finally saw who it was. I couldn't fucking believe it.

"Spinner," I called out. "Spinner, get out here."

When she came out of the nursery, she was shaking, and I had never wanted to pull a trigger more. 

"Popeye, what the actual fuck?"

The son of a bitch had me thinking that my family was in danger, and now he left Spinner scared shitless. I was itching to blow out the back of his skull.

"Give me  _one_  good reason why I shouldn't let Eric shoot you in the face right now?" Her hands coiled into fists. "Hayden, stop staring at me like you're too stupid to understand what I'm saying and explain yourself! What the hell is wrong with you?" 

His right eye blinked slightly before his left, drawing my attention to his dilated pupils. I immediately ruled out green and alcohol. I knew enough to know that those weren't the cause of his behaviour. "I... I th-thought"—Hayden licked his lips, then wiped his bloody nose on his jacket sleeve—"I thought this was my place..." he slurred, digging himself an even deeper grave. 

"You..." Spinner whispered the first word. "Thought," her voice became louder, "this was your place? Does this look like your place, you sideways asshole?! Were you not surprised by the fact that your keys didn't work in the fucking door?"

"Actually... I-I think I might have lost them somewhere. So I just picked the lock."

"Oh, my God..." She dropped her face into her hands and pushed her fingers into her hair. "Eric, shoot him."

"With pleasure."

"Wait! No, no, please, don't-don't shoot me!" Hayden scrambled to his feet, holding his hands up in front of him. "Dude, please, _please_. We're friends, remember? Good friends."

"Good friends don't break into other good friends' apartments, attack their husbands, and destroy their furniture,  _which_  you'll be paying for!"

"Yeah, I know, I know, I know, I will." The idiot wiped his nose again. "I'm sorry I freaked you guys out, okay?"

"And you think 'sorry' is enough?" I raised my gun a little higher, aiming it right between his eyes. "Do you have the slightest idea what you just put Spinner and I through tonight?"

"H-Hey, Eric, look, man. I already said I'm sorry. I'm really freakin' sorry, okay? I made a dumbass mistake. You-You think I would mess with you guys on purpose? C-Come on." Hayden laughed feebly. "You should know me better than that."

"Tonight proves otherwise," I replied, my finger twitching on the trigger. "Now I do recall Spinner asking you a question. So I would appreciate it if you could answer it, or my finger just might  _slip_."

"And don't lie to us, Hayden," Spinner added. "I think we deserve the truth now, don't we? What's been going on with you lately?" she pressed on. "Have you been... drinking or something?"

Hayden looked away and swayed as if he would dive face-first into the floor. "I screwed up real bad, Tiny..."

"Here, come sit down." She steered him toward the couch, where he sank against the armrest. "I'm gonna get the first-aid kit—"

"No!" Hayden sprang upright. "I mean, no, I don't need it. Eric's got a hard head, but my nose is just as tough," he said with an unsteady smile. He glanced at me nervously. "Uh, dude, I think you can put down the gun now. I'm not gonna attack you again or anything..."

Spinner gave me a pointed look as she took a seat beside him. "At ease, soldier."

As much as I wanted to refuse, I slowly lowered my gun and laid it down on the bookshelf. I couldn't wait to hear what excuse Hayden had come up with. It was obvious he had taken something. I'd never seen him act so senselessly before. And he was as stupid as they came.

"You gotta believe me. I really thought this was my place. I thought Eric was the one who broke in..." Hayden took a breath and wiped his bloody hand on the leg of his jeans. "I'm so fucking sorry."

Spinner put her hand on his shoulder, reminding me again of how different we were. "Water under the bridge," she told him. And just like that, he was forgiven. Typical. "Tell us what's going on. We're all ears."

"I think I fucked up," Hayden mumbled, his jaw shifting back and forth. "I keep... thinking about that Al guy. I haven't been able to sleep since it happened. Every time I close my eyes, I... I see him jumping over and over again. It just plays on a loop in my mind…" For a moment, he stared vacantly ahead of him. "He told me he was sorry before he did it. I didn't know why he was apologizing to me. It wasn't like I was there to save him. And then he was... _gone_. He just disappeared. And no matter what I do, I can't seem to get it out of my head." He blinked his eyes and his right leg started bouncing up and down. "Some leader, huh? You guys must think I'm some big pussy or something..."

I wanted to call Hayden weak-minded, the word was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't because I felt  _bad_  again. 

 _Because_ of Spinner.

"I don't think that at all." She squeezed his shoulder. "I think you were at the right place at the wrong time. And that there's no reason for you to be ashamed. I've been there, remember? Multiple times. It's a process, but eventually, we'll make it our bitch, okay?"

He nodded quietly.

"Okay, so you're crashing here for the night, right?" Spinner looked at me again and lowered her chin:  _Say right._

I swallowed my annoyance and crossed my arms over my chest. "Sure."

"You don't have to do that," Hayden snivelled, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes. "I've caused you guys enough trouble already."

_You got that shit right._

"Well, we can't let you walk home in the condition you're in," she said. "It would be irresponsible, and I wouldn't forgive myself if something were to happen to you. I like having you around, okay, Popeye? So I hope you don't mind the couch. We've had sex on it. A lot."

His laugh sounded more like a sob. "Yeah, it's okay." He lifted his head and smiled at us. "Thanks."

"It's no biggie. Come on, you can get cleaned up in our bathroom. I'll find something for you to wear." 

* * *

 

After I swept up the broken glass and gathered all the pieces of the coffee table, I checked on Wyatt before I threw myself into bed. Tonight was draining, and just as I closed my eyes, I heard Spinner come into the room. "Tank...? Are you sleeping?"

"I'm trying to," I mumbled, my face half buried in my pillow. I didn't feel like talking and felt even less like listening, but I sighed and opened an eye anyway. "Are you going to stand there all night, or are you going to lay down?"

Spinner rubbed her lips together as she fiddled with one of her bracelets. The one Venus had made for her. "Can you hold me until I fall asleep?" she asked quietly, almost childlike. She never asked me for much, so it was impossible to say no to her. Besides, I couldn't, she still looked shaken.

I rolled onto my back. "Well, get over here, then."

She pulled back the covers and slid into my arms with ease, hugging me tightly. "I was really scared tonight..." she confessed after a brief moment of silence. "I haven't been that scared in a long time."

"Don't let it get to you, Kitten," I told her, gently, hoping it would be enough. I didn't want her to be consumed by her fear again. She came too far to lose it now.

"I'll try..." Spinner whispered, her eyes drifting shut, and she passed out a few minutes later.

* * *

 

I slept late the next morning until Spinner roused me awake. Her clothes were haphazardly layered on and my sweatshirt she was wearing hung off one shoulder. "I need to talk to you." 

I yawned and stretched out my neck, then moved over so she could sit down. "Is he still here?"

"No, I, um," she tucked her feet under her, "walked him home just a while ago. Needless to say, Hayden was pretty embarrassed."

"As he should be," I scoffed back. "He's lucky I didn't put a bullet in his head."

"Come on, he feels bad enough as it is." Spinner started playing with her bracelets again—this time the one Number boy had given her. Something told me I wasn't going to like the next words out of her mouth. "What's our policy on substance use?" she asked me, confirming my suspicions. "At least the... _harder_  stuff? I know I should already know this, but it hasn't really come up until, well, _now_."

I raised my eyebrow. "Depends on what _substance_ we're talking about."

She puffed out her cheeks, blowing out a sigh as she slid her hand into her pocket. She took out a small packet of familiar white powder and held it out in her palm. Either Spinner was fucking with me, or Hayden was more brainless than I thought. 

I, of course, chose the latter.

"We have to report him."

She stared at me incredulously. "But he could lose his leadership."

"A consequence he should've thought of before deciding to do what he did."

"Eric, we can't do that to him. We're his friends."

I sat up and snatched the packet from her hand. "Spinner, this isn't green. This," I shook it in front of her face so she would get it through her thick skull, "is  _blow_. And Dauntless has a zero-tolerance policy for substance abuse. Look how much it's already affected him. He made it extremely obvious yesterday. Where did he get this shit anyway?"

"He got it from some friend back in Candor. A criminal lawyer, ironically enough. But you have no idea what Hayden's going through right now."

"I don't give a fuck about what he's going through. I won't be held responsible for his overdose. Do you understand how bad that would make us look? Knowing what he was doing and allowing it to continue?  _We_  would lose our positions, Spinner. Not to mention our reputations would be tarnished." That was why I never went through with making Hayden a godparent because I knew he would fuck up somehow.

I'd take the Stiff over him any day.

"Look," Spinner began, mounting her defense. "Hayden gave me the last of it, and he swore to me that he wouldn't do it again. And before you say anything else, yes, I do believe him. Right now he needs someone in his corner, Tank. Do you know he was at Monica's before he came here? Yeah, he finally confessed everything to her, including the coke, and you know what she said to him? 'Buck up', that's what she said. Hayden watched someone off themselves and all she had to say to him was, 'buck up, you're not being a man about it', and then she kicked him out. Can you believe that? How can you treat a partner, someone you care about like that? It's no wonder Sweets hates her," she huffed.

"Well, I can't help but agree with Monica. Once again, in case you missed it the first dozen times I said it: _it happens every year_."

Spinner's face twisted into a scowl before she stood up. "It's one thing to hear about it and a whole other thing to actually see it happen. Everybody responds to shit differently. But, oh, I'm sorry. I forgot here at Dauntless, we leave our humanity at the door."

"It used to work for you," I muttered, as Spinner turned on her heel and stormed toward the bathroom.

"Yeah, and then you knocked me up." She kicked the door closed, only to reopen it and walk out again. "No, I'm not gonna do that. You and I are gonna come to an agreement before the kid wakes up." Spinner retook her seat on the edge of the bed, and when our eyes met, she held my gaze, never once wavering. "How about we compromise? If you don't go to Max about this I'll... let you put it anywhere you want." A smile curled her mouth. "And I mean _anywhere_."

What every man wanted to hear from a woman.

However, I wasn't going to be easily persuaded by that. Maybe if the situation was different, I would. But I refused to let Hayden's coke habit be swept under the rug. I had already let too many things slide. "As tempting as your offer is—and believe me, it's  _very_  tempting—I'm afraid I have to decline. I'm not you, Spinner. _I_ don't risk my job for every single person who comes around."

"I'm not asking you to risk your job—"

"That's exactly what you're asking me to do—"

"I'm asking for your help," she finished without missing a beat. "Eric, this is your area of expertise. You wanna start a rehabilitation program, well, here's your next candidate. Can you help someone overcome their addiction? Can you turn Hayden back into a soldier?"

"Of course I can," I answered automatically. "I'm capable of anything."

"Then show me."

"On one condition," I challenged. "I'll only help him if he mans up and tells Max himself. If he can't do that, then I'm not wasting my time."

She studied me with great intent, weighing my words. "I'm checking on him later, so I'll see what he says."

"No, he has to make the decision on his own, you can't influence him. And he has until Monday to do it." If Hayden wanted help, he damn well was going to have to prove it to me. 

"Okay, Tank, you win," Spinner conceded, pushing her hair back from her temples. "I'm officially leaving it up to the universe."

* * *

 

Together we flushed the coke down the toilet, packet and all, and then we began our day.

"Aw, do you have the hiccups, baby? Do you have the hiccups?" Setting the empty bottle down, Spinner lifted Wyatt onto her shoulder and started patting his back. She wasn't wearing a bra under her dress; in fact, I was certain she wasn't wearing any underwear either. "You're getting to be such a big boy, yeah. Can you believe he's gonna be 5 months next week? God, sometimes I just look at him and think 'wow, I can't believe I made that'."

"Yeah, time flies," I replied distractedly, biting into the omelette sandwich she made for me.

Her smile shrank but didn't disappear. "It does, doesn't it?" She nuzzled Wyatt's cheek, then turned her head to look out the window. "This time last year, things were..." Spinner didn't have to say it, and I didn't want to hear it. That was something I was  _never_  going to forget. "Do you think..." She turned back to me, slightly paler than before. "Do you think I should see Dr. Parsons next week? Like check-in, just to be safe? After what happened last night, I feel like... there's still more to talk about it."

"Then go for it; you don't need to ask my permission, Red. Just let me know when it is. Jeanine might call a meeting soon. The research team apparently made a breakthrough."

"Oh, that's awesome. And yes, I'll keep you posted. I don't mean to be so annoying. It's just I really want you to be a part of my journey, that's all."

"I know, I get it." I offered her a small smile to further emphasize my sincerity. "This sandwich is good, by the way. I haven't had something like this before. Thank you for making it."

Her cheeks pinkened as she buried her nose in Wyatt's hair. "You're welcome. I made sure to put lots of cheese and bacon in it for you. I know how much you enjoy that combination."

 _And I fucking loved her for it_.

I smiled my thanks again and finished the rest of it.

"We should do something today."

I drank some of my shake. "Like what?" 

Spinner shrugged with one shoulder. "We could... start working on your proposal, or on a better joke for tomorrow night. You know, more funny, less Nose."

I rolled my eyes and moved on to my oatmeal.

"Or we can go look at coffee tables." She glanced back at the living room. "The place, I don't know, it kinda looks naked without one. And it's Hayden's treat," she insisted, rocking Wyatt to soothe his discomfort. "Or on second thought, maybe not. I don't think the kid's up for an adventure today. Yes, I know, sweetie. Hiccups and teething sucks."

Wyatt had the right idea. Especially when I knew it would take her _hours_  to choose. It was just a piece of furniture. I bought it out of convenience, not necessity. "I'd rather do that another time. I just want to relax today, alright? Now you can stop crying about how we don't spend enough time together."

" _Now you can stop crying_ —I wasn't crying," she said in a normal voice. "Excuse me for wanting to see my husband for more than a few minutes at a time. See how mean he is to me, Baby Blue?" She kissed Wyatt's fingers. "Just wait, Daddy will be sorry when I move back in with your Auntie Lo. At least she loves having me around. You big jerk."

* * *

 

"Eric... what was your first time like?"

I blinked, surprised by what seemed to be an innocent question. We were lying on the couch while Wyatt took his nap, and neither of us had spoken until now. "Why would you want to know that?" 

"Why not?" Spinner ran her fingers through my hair, lightly scratching my scalp. A weakness I never knew I had until I fell for her. "I mean, you don't have to tell me all the graphic details, obviously. I'm just curious to know how the big bad leader lost his virginity. I promise it won't hurt my feelings if she was better than me."

I chuckled at the absurdity of her remark as I rested my chin between her breasts. "She was quite the opposite. I don't even remember what she looks like, and I couldn't tell you her name."

"Ooh, so what's that story?"

I let out a deep breath and made myself more comfortable on top of her. "I was fourteen, pissed off, and I just wanted to get it over with and see what the big deal was about. The girl used to sit behind me in my biology class. Never had a conversation with her, didn't care enough to. Then one day, we're paired together for a project. We had to work out the structures of RNA molecules."

"Thank fuck I didn't get stuck at Erudite," Spinner interjected. "My head would've totally exploded."

I chuckled again. "Fast-forward two weeks later, we're at her house; we've just finished our project and her parents were out at some conference in the city. So, she's showing me around her mother's lab, and suddenly she kisses me. And I went with it, call it human nature." I shrugged. "But it was the most boring experience of my life. It was like fucking a wet rag."

Spinner threw her head back and laughed, and I shamelessly reveled in the sound. "Ah, that's so mean! Was she really  _that_  bad?"

"Incredibly. She didn't move, she didn't make any sounds, she just stared at me the entire time. It fucking creeped me out. I left as soon as it was over. She transferred out of my class the following week."

Spinner laughed harder, her face becoming as red as her hair. "Oh-my-God, that's priceless!" She wiped the corners of her eyes. "Poor girl. But that's hilarious. I imagined something darker and sexier, _blood_ and _gore_. I can't believe _that_ was your first time."

Then I was curious about hers. "What was it like with another woman? Venus. If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all." She resumed stroking my hair. "I was fifteen when I lost the big V, and I was terrified beforehand. Venus had a lot more experience than I did, and I was afraid of not doing a good job. Being with another girl is very different from being with a guy. The intimacy, the sensations, the emotions, it's not comparable. But she was patient, and she made me feel special and comfortable with my body. It was really nice." 

If Spinner hadn't told me, I never would've guessed. She fucked like she knew what she was doing, and I thought her attraction to tits was a part of her personality. "I'm almost jealous."

"Which is very understandable in your case." 

"Oh, you're making fun of me now."

She giggled and squirmed, as I grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. "Okay, okay, uncle, uncle. I surrender."

"Already?" I leaned down and dragged my lips over her pulse point, then kissed her right where her hair stopped and the fabric of her neckline began. "I haven't even begun torturing you yet."

" _Then please,_ _torture away_."

As I slowly pulled it down with my teeth and caught her nipple in my mouth, as if on cue, Wyatt's cries echoed over the monitor.

I groaned into Spinner's chest.

"Yeah, honey, I know. But duty calls," she sighed, untangling herself from me. I almost didn't let her go. My cock was practically begging me not to. "We'll just have to save it for tomorrow night." She glanced back over her shoulder as she adjusted her dress. "You know what they say, 'all good things to those who wait'."

Because I needed another reason for a cold shower tonight.

* * *

 

Early Friday morning, my balls felt like they were about to explode, setting the tone for the rest of my day.

I shrugged on my vest while Spinner stood by the door holding my travel mug. She was wearing one of my shirts again, it barely covered her thighs. The sight alone made me want to fuck her against every surface of our apartment. "I'm going to be busy right through lunch, so I probably won't see you until later tonight. Rhino will be here around 1900 hours."

"And most likely Sheila, too. Sweet. And Lauren's coming over later, she wants to get ready together. I can't wait to see her reaction tonight. Has Zim figured out what he's gonna do yet? 'Cause I can only derail her for so long, guys." 

"Zim can't make up his fucking mind," I grunted, remembering our conversation Wednesday. "First he said he wanted to do it before I announce the rankings and then he wanted to do it after. Now he doesn't know. He's making it more difficult than it needs to be."

"Maybe because he's nervous, jeez. Have a heart, will ya? That was you once."

"Except less melodramatic."

"Leave Hippie alone." Spinner handed me my coffee. "Quick question: if... by some miracle Hayden shows up today, are you going to say anything to him?"

"What's there to say?" I picked off a few pieces of lint on my shoulder. 

"I don't know. Just try not to be an asshole, okay? As hard as that is for you. " She reached out and turned my collar up. "Everyone makes mistakes. You, definitely me, _everyone_. It's another classic case of human nature, unfortunately." She touched my chin and stroked the corner of my mouth. "If not for him, then for me. Please, husband?"

Truth was, I wanted to see Hayden sweat. It was no secret that I took a great amount of pleasure in watching people squirm. But I was dangerously aroused, to the limit of my self-control. And if he was standing in the way of my enjoyment, then I had no choice but to play 'nice'.

"You still owe me," I reminded her.

Spinner smiled, bringing my mouth to hers. "I do." She kissed me once, then again, before she opened the door and slapped my ass. "See you at the banquet, lover," she teased as I started walking away.

"You better make it worth my while," I said over my shoulder.

" _Oh, trust me, I'm gonna pop you like a bottle of warm champagne_."

 _Christ..._ My balls tightened again, but I forced myself to keep moving. I was going to make her pay for that. She would be on her knees by the end of the night.

Adjusting myself, I rounded the corner and headed to my office.

* * *

 

"Yo!" 

I burned my tongue on my coffee when Zim barged through my door. I suppressed a wince.

"You have to let me host tonight," he all but demanded.

"Why should I?" I inquired, just to fuck with him. "I normally host. Has your decision been approved by Max?"

"Aw, come on, man. Don't be a dick. I'm begging you here." He definitely looked desperate. Like if I didn't say 'yes' the result would end in calamity. "Just let me do it."

I closed my notebook and locked it back in my bottom drawer. "You fucked it up, didn't you?"

"Nah, Lauren loved the meal I made her," he bragged, his face now wreathed in smiles. "She spent all night thanking me for it. It was fucking wild, man, crazy. She even thanked me again this morning."

At least one of us was satisfied. "Lucky you," I couldn't help muttering. "You can host. Now get the fuck out of my office."

"Hey." Zim tipped his head back as if to stop the force of my oncoming jealousy. "I'm sensing some pent-up frustration. You pissed off Spinner again, didn't you?" he mocked in the same tone I had used before. "I haven't seen you this wound up since last year's banquet."

"We're fine. She just wants to save it for tonight."

"Ah, that explains it. Well, you only have about..." he checked his watch, " _Ten hours_ to go."

"Yeah, so if you don't mind," I gestured to my computer screen where I had begun drafting my project proposal, "I have work to finish."

"But I haven't told you what Lauren said to me last night."

"You have a small dick?"

"You know I'm a grower, not a shower." Laughing, Zim took a seat and moved closer to my desk. "No, man. Lauren wants kids," he announced with a large grin. "She just came out and said it:  _I want to have a family with you_. And I told her I did, too. I mean, this is it, I'm all in. Screwing up is not an option."

"Then find your balls and propose to her. Plain and simple."

"Or I could always do what you did with Spinner and slip the ring on her finger while she's asleep. Though I wouldn't have to worry about Lauren trying to kick my ass after." He laughed again, and I smirked at the memory of Spinner's flustered expression and her definite yes at Erudite. "Yeah... So, do you know if Hayden's in today? He didn't come in yesterday, and I have some stuff I need to pick up at his place."

My lips flattened at the mention of that idiot's name. I was hoping to avoid the subject—at least until Monday. But Zim knew him longer than Spinner and I did, and honesty was one of the things he valued most in our friendship. "Look, I have to tell you something."

Zim sobered up in an instant. "What, what is it?"

I set my mug down on my desk. "Wednesday night, at around 3:00 a.m., Hayden..."— _Dammit, Red_ —"... showed up at our door high on coke."

"You're serious." His brow furrowed as he struggled to understand. "No, he wouldn't—are you sure, man? I know you don't particularly like Hayden, but he wouldn't put that junk in his body."

"He admitted it to Spinner the next morning and gave her what he had left. We flushed it," I said. "He's been using it to help himself cope with witnessing Al's suicide."

"Right, because he was there..." Clicking his tongue, Zim dropped his elbows to his knees and hung his head. "He could've talked to me, Hayden knows he can talk to me. I knew it was more than just the 'stomach flu', shit," he lamented, then he looked up again. "Have you reported it to Max already?"

It was then I revealed my plan and showed him the outline. As expected, he was impressed by the high quality of my work and assured me of his support.

"This sounds great. And nice touch with the pie chart, heh." Sitting back, Zim crossed his legs, resting his ankle on his opposite knee. "It's about time someone thought of that. I've seen enough people lose to their demons."

"Spinner was really the one who jump-started the idea," I admitted, far more easily than I normally would. But I didn't mind sharing some of the credit with my wife. In most cases, we shared the same ideologies.

"Well, you two are onto something, then. Your program could benefit the faction, and take your career to the next level. You know, it's interesting seeing you on the other side. I think you got this in the bag."

"There are no sides." Again, I dismissed the impression that I had changed. "It's only me doing my job."

"Whatever you feel comfortable calling it, man."

"Fuck off and leave already."

* * *

 

As the banquet approached, I began to feel restless again, and sitting at my desk was becoming increasingly difficult. The anticipation was getting to me, much like it did the year before, in spite of the mental restraint I exercised to control it. I needed a better distraction, something to get my mind away from my wife moaning and writhing beneath me, or I was going to fucking lose it.

Saving what I had of the budget, I shut my computer down, straightened my desk, and decided to pay the cellblock a visit.

* * *

 

"I don't mean to offend you by asking this—seriously, just curious—but, is this a joke?"

Peter looked like shit; dishevelled, with sallow cheeks and dark bruises under his eyes. I unlatched the Dutch door to the daycare and shoved him inside, reminding him of his place. "Do I look like I'm joking, initiate?"

He skipped forward, narrowly avoiding Imani playing in the middle of the floor. " _Shit_ —I guess not." He forced a smile through his mask of misery when she scowled at him. "Hey, nice truck. I had something a little better when I was your age."

"I don't like you," Imani declared, then she looked at me, rattling the beads in her hair. "Where's Monica?" she questioned. "She's s'posed to be here, but she didn't come."

I glanced at Amar as he approached; he shrugged. "She sent me an email this morning saying she was feeling sick. She probably caught that bug I've heard's been going around. I gave her the next few days off, I'm not taking any chances with these kids." He then looked Peter up and down, inspecting him with a high degree of scrutiny. "But I guess we don't share the same opinion here."

"He starts immediately," I said, cutting right to the point. I was already aware of the fact that Amar didn't like me. I hoped he would realize soon how much I didn't care. The teacher had become the _student_. "Arrangements have been made for him to be escorted here and back to the cellblock. Under no circumstance does he leave without said guard present. Any problems, notify me directly. And I expect a status report from you and your partner at the end of every week."

"As long as you know what you're doing," Amar answered just as frankly, before calling George's name. "Looks like we have a new worker. Just in time."

George leaned out of the office and assessed Peter the same way Amar had. "I'll get the paperwork started." He disappeared back inside. 

"Let's go, smart-mouth. I'll show you around and fill you in on the rules."

Peter didn't follow right away. Instead, he turned to me and dared to ask, "I don't suppose you could tell me how long I'll be working here? I mean, of course I'm extremely grateful for the opportunity to prove myself as a valuable member. It's just I'm a guy who likes to have options."

"Well, you don't get options, initiate. You will work here, and here _only_ , until this faction can trust you. Whenever that might be," I spat, to worsen the sting. "This is your new life now. Get used to it. It doesn't go up from here."

Peter tried to hide another flash of bitter disappointment. "Thank you, _sir_ ," he responded stiffly and limped after Amar. 

* * *

 

I finished work later than I expected, but I had enough time to stop at home and clean up. I found out I missed Spinner by a few minutes, and according to Sheila, I was 'in for a treat'. Even without seeing my wife, I knew she wasn't wrong. Spinner was well-known for her surprises.

"You want to say bye to your dada before beddy-bye?" Wyatt lifted his head from Shelia's shoulder and smiled as his tiny hands reached out for me. "Yeah, here you go."

I took him in my arms and gently bounced him up and down. "Give your grandfather hell," I said, loud enough for Rhino to hear. It was a fitting punishment for making me spend over 1,000 points on alcohol.

"Hah, your wife already took care of that," he retorted from the dining table, a stack of files in front of him. "We're just waiting for it to kick in." He flashed a shit-eating grin, showing off the stupid gap between his front teeth.

"Alright now," Sheila interposed while taking Wyatt back from me. He pursed his lips as if he was about to protest, but he remained silent. "You go on and enjoy yourself, sugar. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Come on, sweetums." She winked before carrying my son off to bed.

"When should we expect you two back?" asked Rhino. "Spinner wasn't exactly clear on it."

"I don't know, midnight."

"That's early."

"I don't feel like spending all night at this thing."

"Hm. Alright." Rhino shrugged. "Tell Zim and Lauren congrats on their engagement. And... have fun. It won't kill you."

"Yeah, uh, later." I left before I became too uncomfortable. He almost sounded like my mother.

I walked a little faster until I reached the cafeteria, and the room was densely packed. It looked like we had more of a turnout this year. There were members and initiates in every corner. I lifted my chin and scanned the crowd for Spinner; she was here, I could feel her.

A microphone suddenly whined with feedback and all conversation stopped as her voice came over the sound system. " _Oh shit, sorry. See, told you it was working. Haha, yeah, he's a little new to this._ "

Some in the crowd laughed, and then I saw her.

_Fuck. Me._

Spinner's hair was fucking  _pink_  and braided in two short tails down her back. She wore a long-sleeved shirt that made her tits look delectable and a tight leather skirt that was slit to her thigh. Olivia once told me that every woman had a pair of high heels for when they really wanted to get _fucked_ , and Spinner seemed to be testing hers out tonight.

My cock jumped ridiculously. She turned in my direction, licking her lips while her eyes ran over my body. " _Looks like my date is here,_ " she addressed the crowd again, and a few more heads turned my way. " _If you guys could grab a seat, we'll get this shindig started. Here's your M.C. for the evening, show him some love!_ " She handed Zim the microphone, stirring cheers and pounding on the table tops, then pointed me toward our usual spot.

I followed after her like some devoted puppy, enjoying the way her skirt twitched with every step. Spinner still had the best ass in Dauntless. It drove me damn near crazy.

"I think Sweets went to find the good alcohol," she told me, as we reached our table. I sat down, and she slid right into my lap. Shit, she smelled fucking fantastic.

"So...  _pink_ ," I finally said. I sounded moronic, but those were the only words my brain could form.

"I know, right?" Spinner giggled in my ear, and it was getting harder and harder for me _not_ to fuck her in front of everyone. "There goes my whole argument about the color pink being a social construct. But, do you at least like it? Everything? My outfit?"

This time I didn't hold back. "Right now, it's taking all of my self-control not to bend you over this table and fuck you  _hoarse_."

"That much, huh? Then I suppose it wouldn't be very nice of me to tell you I'm not wearing any underwear, either."

"When do you ever?" I growled back while my cock jumped again.

She wiggled her hips in response, making it fucking worse. She was such a goddamn tease. She could make a living out of it. "Good point. Oh, there's Lauren. Lauren, over here! You think my hair's crazy? Check hers out."

I tore my gaze away from Spinner and felt my eyebrows rise as Lauren got closer. Her hair was shorter—now light green, reaching just above her shoulders. It made her look paler than she was. I guess it suited her.

"Hey," Lauren greeted me and placed down a bottle of Burgundy wine. I wasn't a big fan of the taste, but it was better than nothing. "Why aren't you MC'ing tonight? I'm kind of surprised you're letting Zim do it this year."

"I felt like a change," I answered plainly, and Spinner hung her arms around my neck.

"Enjoy it, Sweets. There's nothing sexier than seeing your man command a room."

I swelled with pride as she kissed my cheek.

"He does look good up there, doesn't he?" Smiling, Lauren cracked open the bottle and offered Spinner the first drink. But she shook her head and passed it over to me. I gladly knocked some back. "You're not drinking tonight?" 

"Nope, I'm doing this shit green and alcohol-free. And besides, it's his turn anyway." Spinner stroked the back of my neck. "We have this sort of rule: if one drinks, the other can't. So someone's always alert for Wyatt."

"I never thought I would see the day when you would turn down alcohol."

"A mom's gotta do, what a mom's gotta do. You'll see. Zim's totally knocking you up tonight." 

"Spin!" Lauren's cheeks turned red.

Spinner grinned. "Shhh, I think he's ready to start."

" _Everyone found a seat?_ " Zim tapped the microphone to quiet the room, and then he stepped up onto the table beside us. " _How's everyone doing tonight? Good? I'm doing good, feeling good. It's a new year, we have new initiates, and although we may have had a rocky start and an even rockier middle, we would like to extend our congratulations to all of you._ "

Fists pounded on the tables again.

I took another drink before handing Lauren back the bottle.

" _This faction believes in bravery, in taking action. We believe in facing our fears head-on. We are this city's protectors, and if you're ready for the responsibility, then welcome to Dauntless._ " Zim raised the microphone into the air as the room broke into another round of noise.

In my humble opinion, we could've done better. If Max would have just given me full control of initiation like I had suggested, we would have had a stronger year.

" _So, tomorrow afternoon, our top ten initiates will meet in the Pit and choose their professions. It will be in the order of how they're ranked. We have a handful of new positions open this year, so hopefully, you find something you like._ "

Spinner peered mischievously at me and gave a conspiratorial wink.

" _But, before I move any further, Lauren,_ " Zim made his way toward her, confidence in his gait, " _would mind coming up here for a moment?_ "

The smile on her face froze. "What's going on...?"

"Don't ask questions, just get your pretty ass up there!" Spinner urged her on. " _Go_."

Tentatively, Lauren took Zim's proffered hand, and he helped her up on the table before raising the microphone again.

" _You were right, I was hiding something from you. I've been hiding it for some time now. And it wasn't easy. She's so perceptive, you know. Knows me like the back of her own hand... which is why I can't let you get away._ " He dropped to one knee and produced the engagement ring to loud roars from the Dauntless. " _Lauren, you're my cosmic half. You mean everything to me. You changed me._ " His voice cracked with emotion. " _You helped me become a better man, and I can't imagine the rest of my life without you. So, will you marry me and continue making me the happiest person on Earth? I promise this is the first and last time I will ever lie to you._ "

"Say 'yes'!" Spinner yelled out. "Or I'll kick your ass!"

Wiping away tears, Lauren accepted his proposal and he slipped the ring onto her finger. They hugged and kissed, and Zim lifted her up and spun her around in joy. I didn't think the cafeteria could get any louder. And Spinner was the loudest out of everyone.

"That's my best friend, yes, she is! Officially off the market!" She glowed with excitement and her enthusiasm was admittedly contagious. I allowed myself a grin as she pumped her fist in the air. "Woo-hooo!"

" _Thank you, thank you. Everyone, thank you. Yes, I get to wake up to this beautiful woman every day. But now it's time for what you all have been really waiting for—your rankings!_ " The names appeared on the screen behind Zim:

  1. Tris



Spinner muttered 'well, shit' under her breath.

  1. Uriah
  2. Lynn
  3. Marlene
  4. Peter



A chorus of  _boos_  rang out around the room. I even received a few disapproving looks. Fuck them, I didn't care. I knew what I was doing.

  1. Will
  2. Christina
  3. Casey
  4. Keith
  5. Dylan



" _Congratulations to our new members_!" shouted Zim. " _Welcome to the greatest fucking faction out here_!"

This should make for a very interesting year.

* * *

 

"I don't care if this gets me punched in the face again, but I've had dreams about them together. _Explicit dreams_. Our girls are hot, man, I can't help it."

I snorted as I bobbed my head to the music. Sometime between my sixth and seventh drink, I loosened up and began to enjoy the celebration. Spinner and Lauren were on the dance floor, and men and women seemed to gravitate to them. They did look good out there, I wasn't going to lie, Spinner especially. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I loved watching her move. She was intoxicating, every line, every curve, every ripple. I'd always admired the control she had over her body and the ways it challenged me to break it. 

"What are you waiting for? Go get her." Zim, laughing uproariously, gave me a push forward. "Before someone else scoops her up."

"I'd like to see them try." I downed the rest of the cheap champagne while Spinner was now sandwiched between Lauren and an older woman. "She would kill them first."

"Then you better hurry, man."

I handed him the empty bottle, then eased myself into the mass of hot, dancing bodies. Spinner was looking back at me, drinking me in, her eyes brimmed with lust and her mouth with laughter. She bent her head and whispered something in Lauren's ear, to which she nodded and hugged her goodbye. Then lifting one hand, Spinner beckoned me with a finger as she shimmied backwards through the crowd. The look in her eyes said it all; _catch me if you can_.

And I eagerly took up the chase.

"Come on, slowpoke," she taunted in a melodious purr, and I started to get hard again. She led me past the drinking fountain and then veered left when the tunnel split. How she was able to move so fast in those goddamn heels was beyond my comprehension. We ended up in a hallway I didn't recognize, and I quickly closed the distance between us and caught her around the waist. "Ahh! Ooh, is that a banana in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Shut up." I usually didn't mind our banter, but I wasn't in the mood to fuck around. 

"No, you shut up." Spinner took me by surprise as she turned and pushed me against the wall. "You think you're the only one who's suffering?" She grabbed my hand, pulling it under her skirt until I felt her dripping cunt on my fingertips. "I thought about you all day..." Moaning softly, she nibbled my neck, and my entire body tingled.

I couldn't fucking take it anymore.

With a twist, I flipped us around and filled her mouth with my tongue. "You like teasing me, don't you?" I tore at my zipper, then grabbing her thighs, I picked her up and slammed her onto my cock. "I said, _don't you_?"

"Yes," Spinner panted in my ear, scratching at my scalp.

"You feel me inside of you?" I hissed.

"Yeah... you feel so damn good."

She was squeezing the fucking life out of me. I tipped my head back to watch the expression on her face. Lips parted, eyes closed, her breath fast and short. Fucking Spinner was like dipping into what I imagined to be paradise. She was mesmerizing, soft and so goddamn warm. I kissed her jaw and dug my fingers into her tight ass as I pounded her into the wall. She clawed her hand down my arm, spurring me on, and pressed her pink nails into my skin.

I went a little faster. 

Spinner tugged the top of my ear between her teeth.

I shoved my cock deeper. 

She locked her legs around my waist and bit down hard.

I fucked her over and over again, harder than I had ever fucked any woman in my life, demanding her to tell me who her sweet little cunt belonged to.

"You," she sighed. "It belongs to you."

"Am I the only one who can make you feel like this?"

"Yes, don't stop!"

I freed my ear from her mouth and we kissed wildly again. "Then say my name," I commanded, my voice so hoarse I barely recognized it.

"Tank," Spinner gasped.

My vision grayed as I felt her starting to shudder. "Say it louder."

"Tank!" 

Sweat dripped down my face. "I said, _louder_."

" _Tank_!" she screamed once more.

"I want the whole fucking compound to hear you." Our breaths collided, my balls began to tighten, and my cock lengthened and stretched to fill her. I pushed harder, and Spinner swore and gripped the back of my head and cried out:

" _ERIC_!"

" _Ugh_ , _fuck_ ,  _fuck_ ,  _fuck_ —!" The air slammed out of my lungs, and I thrust one last time, pressing as deep inside her as I could. I came viciously—teeth bared, my eyes screwed tight while I crushed Spinner's hips against mine. I threw my head back, savouring the way her cunt fluttered and sucked me in.

And then I heard her whisper, 'I love you so fucking much,' before she went limp.

* * *

 

**… hey lol.**

**I can't even get into the amount crap that happened to me. But here's an extra long chapter to make up for it. *blows kisses***

**I hoped you enjoyed Mr. Tank again. And I know the rankings are wrong. Different universe, that sort of thing.  
**

**Face claims:**  
**Amar – Lucien Laviscount**  
**George Wu – Charles Melton**

**Thank you for the comments, kudos, and, _again_ , your patience.**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


	34. Miles Crashing Me By

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don’t recognize.

* * *

**Chapter song choice: Mazzy Star – Blue Light**

* * *

 

Morning came and Spinner had a pleasant ache between her thighs. 

She stretched languorously and groped for Eric, but his side of the bed was empty and cold. Still, she felt fantastic—like her husband had rocked her world last night—that kind of fantastic. She lifted her fingertips to her lips, remembering the power of his kisses. And that orgasm was one of the most intense she had in weeks. He left her legs feeling like rubber and carried her home when she couldn't stand, tucking her into bed where she slept soundly and undisturbed. It was the perfect ending to another stressful initiation. She hoped to have more exciting nights like that.

Slipping out of bed, she drifted to the window, pulling the curtain aside. It was snowing, foggy and gray. Winter had arrived. She drew a star on the glass with her family's initials inside. Keep going, Spinner told herself, a new mantra she was trying to live by. Letting the curtain fall, she walked back to bed and noticed a piece of paper folded neatly on Eric's pillow. Excited, she dove for it and opened it with a smile in her heart.

_I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't budge. Wyatt's already taken care of. He fell back asleep after his bottle. Make sure you call Dr. Parsons today._

_I'll see you later._

_— Eric_

"What a guy." Spinner grinned softly, kissing the note. She set it on her night table and grabbed the baby monitor, then skipped into the bathroom for a long soak in the tub. As she got undressed, she examined her reflection. Her lips were swollen, her cheeks were flushed from the chill, and she still had bits of eyeliner and mascara on the edges of her eyes. Maybe she would get a nap in, too. 

It couldn't hurt. 

* * *

 

"Good morning, my love! Was someone extra sleepy today?"

Wyatt was just as enthralled with her pink hair today as he was yesterday. He grinned wide, crawling to the railing, and pulled himself to his knees. One of his hands reached for her face.

"Hello, my sweet Baby Blue." Spinner picked him up and kissed both of his cheeks, rubbing her nose against his. "Did you have a nice nap? Mama had a nice nap. You weren't too much trouble for Grandpa and Sheila last night, were you?" She laid him down on the change table and then got to work. "Did you wreak havoc? Did you raise hell?"

Wyatt clasped his hands together and babbled back at her.

"You did? Well. That's not very surprising."

In the living room, her phone went off with a notification, indicating she had a new email.

"Ooh, I wonder who that's from." Spinner zipped Wyatt into one of his new onesies. This one had tiny flaming skulls printed all over it. She lifted him into her arms again and carried him to the kitchen, humming to him and playing with his ears. She started a small pot of leftover broth to warm and pulled out a pack of crackers from the cupboard.

In the meantime, Spinner checked her inbox and found that the new message was from Four. He wanted to know if she was able to meet him up in the control room and asked if she could also bring another handful of zodrophrine with her.

 _'Yeah, sure, just let me eat first and then I'll be right up,'_ she emailed back. It would be nice to catch up with Four. They had only spoken briefly at the banquet before Zim called her away for help. But he seemed to be doing well... so far. It was still early.

She sat Wyatt in his high chair as steam started rising from around the pot lid. Spinner hurried and turned off the stove, before crushing the crackers into the broth and pouring it into a bowl. She texted Venus while she ate, sending her a picture of her new hot pink hairdo. Seconds later she was met with a wall of excited emoticons and exclamation points.

_'I love it! It looks incredible!!! How much did Eric like it? ;-) I bet it looks even better in person *hint, hint*'_

As much as Spinner didn't want to pass up the chance of hanging out with the gang, she didn't feel comfortable traveling with Wyatt in this weather. She was already worried about his eyes, she didn't want to add pneumonia to the mix.  _'Thank you! Oh, he LOVED it :-P. Aw, I wish, but we're still pretty busy over here :,-(. I hope you guys like the stuff Lauren and I sent over. Rhino said he's planning on swinging by there tomorrow.'_

 _'Okay... :-(,'_ Venus sent back. _'Please thank Lauren for us and tell her we said congratulations on her engagement! Kiss Baby Tank for me. We miss you, Spinning Top. It hasn't been the same without you.'_

Now her heart hurt.

Of course she missed being around them, too. They were her family away from home.  _'I PROMISE we'll visit soon, okay? We just have a lot of stuff coming up. Anyway, I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Give the gang our love :-)'_

* * *

 

Dr. Parsons' office was closed on the weekends, so Spinner left a message asking for the earliest available appointment.

She was still feeling good... maybe a little anxious since she couldn't talk to the psychiatrist today. It was the lack of control that bothered her, like it was impossible for her to wait until Monday. She found herself taking the long way to the elevator, to walk off some of her building anxiety.

On her ride up to the control room, Spinner counted backwards from ten until she felt calmer. She said hi to Gus as she passed by, who complimented her hair in return. "Thanks." Spinner smiled. "Just trying a thing."

She saw Four sitting in a corner seat at the far end of the room, headphones in ear, engrossed in his screen. She walked over and purposely bumped into him, the shock waking him from his trance. His head snapped up, and noticing it was her and Wyatt, he relaxed and popped an earbud out of his ear. "Hey."

"Yello. Aren't you going to say hi to your adorable godson?"

"Hi, Wyatt." Four held out his hand, and Wyatt grasped one of his fingers and rewarded his attention with a sunny smile. "He's getting big."

"5 months on Thursday, and teething. Yeah, you missed Uncle Broody, didn't you? Wanna go see him? You wanna tell him how much you missed him?" Spinner took Wyatt out of the carrier and he giggled as she pretended to throw him to Four. "Maybe Uncle Broody should come around more often and stop sucking faces with his first-ranker  _girlfriend_."

"Not so loud," he mumbled, turning back to his screen where a live feed of the Pit played. Conveniently enough, the career fair had just begun, and she spotted Tris and Christina standing off to one side, talking to Max. 

"Yeah, you're right," Spinner agreed dryly, pulling up an empty chair from another desk. "It's not like everyone didn't already see you two playing  _tonsil tag_  last night."

Grimacing, Four busied himself with keeping Wyatt's curious hands away from his keyboard. She wondered when he would fully grow out of his Abnegation and learn that there was no stigma behind wanting to be loved. Love can bring fear to the surface, and Dauntless was all about conquering fear. If you could tie yourself to one person for the rest of your life, then you were among the brave.

"I'm just busting your balls, Brood. Chill out." Reaching into her vest, Spinner took out her tin mint container and slipped it into his jacket pocket. "How are they?"

"They're doing fine," Four pounced, seemingly relieved to be on a different topic. He lowered his voice. "Edward has to wear an eyepatch now, but he's getting used to it. The pain isn't as intense as it was before."

"Happy to help." She leaned back and propped her feet up on the desk, ignoring the looks she received from the others. "Tell him to go easy on the Z, though. I don't know if they're addictive. They're still in their trial phase." She didn't want a repeat of Hayden, nor did she want to be the cause of it. "Will you be okay out there in the snow?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. And I'll make sure to mention what you said to him."

They lapsed into silence as they both watched the screen. By now Max had moved onto Uriah and Will. Tris and Christina were currently wandering around. Spinner glanced at Four, then asked, "And what about you? How are you dealing with... everything?" 

He scratched his eyebrow in a manner of someone who would rather swallow nails than answer that question. "I'm fine," he said at first, until they saw Eric swagger into the Pit. "Things could be worse, I guess."

"Never has a truer word been spoken. It could be  _a lot worse_." She picked at the hole in the knee of her jeans, thinking of something else to talk about. "Don't bite my head off, but the other day I kinda threatened Tris."

"Why?" Four asked carefully.

"Because I wanted to remind her that getting your heart broken sucks. I gave Zim the same message so I wasn't picking on her. I'm just looking out for my best friends."

"Well, you don't have to threaten her to do it. It's not necessary."

"You have your ways, I have mine." Spinner covered a yawn with the back of her hand. "So. Did Tris say what kind of job she wanted? What she's interested in?" 

"No, she didn't say anything about it."

"Oh. Well, maybe she'll pick here. And then you guys can sit next to each other and play _footsies_ when no one's looking."

Four twisted away to avoid her tickling fingers, prompting a laugh from Wyatt, like it was a game they'd played many times before. 

"Is she getting her own place? Or is she rooming with her friends?"

"I don't know," he said, shrugging.

Spinner scoffed. "What do you  _know_?"

"I know I have to get back to work."

"Please, you weren't working, you were  _ogling_  your girlfriend."

Ignoring her, Four typed something into the dialog box on the right half of his screen. The computer beeped twice and her phone vibrated a minute later. She dug it out, half expecting it to be another text message from Venus, but it was an email from her husband, notifying her and the team of a meeting on Monday. It was going to be held in the conference room on the tenth floor at 13:00.  _Sharp_. 

"Did you just get—"

"—Uh-huh." Her first thought was that he'd sent it to her by mistake. Maybe out of habit. But she really hoped it was because he wanted her there.

"What's the meeting about? More changes?"

Spinner set her feet back down on the floor. "Eric wants to start a rehabilitation program here."

Four's brow lowered and she watched confusion settle in his eyes. " _He_ wants to help people?"

" _I_  want to help people. He wants to prove a point. What do you think he's been doing with Peter this whole time?  _Pampering_  him?" 

"Amar told me that he's going to be working at daycare now. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well, since it was  _my_  idea... Yeah, we're sure. We know what we're doing, okay? Have I failed you yet?" 

He sighed and then shook his head.

"See, exactly. You just gotta believe." She gave him a friendly punch in the arm. "I'm like a fairy, Broody. I need applause to _live_."

* * *

 

Spinner didn't see Eric until Sunday night.

She'd just gotten off the phone with Venus, who thanked her for all the clothes, when he waltzed into the kitchen and pressed a noisy kiss on her cheek. She caught a whiff of beer and pine soap, and to be honest, she was a little annoyed. Would it have killed him to check in on her? The last two days had been tough. She felt so unbalanced, teetering between constant ups and downs, and she selfishly wished he'd been with her instead of his work.

"I'm surprised you still know where you live," she huffed irritably.

"Aww, missed me?" 

Eric tried to kiss her again, but Spinner wasn't having it. She moved his head to the side and dodged his lips. "Stop it." A lock of her hair came loose from its knot and she furiously tucked it behind her ear.

"What's your problem?" he demanded, any trace of mischievousness gone. "I just got home. What the fuck did I do now?"

Resting her hands on the counter, she shifted her weight, putting even more distance between them. "It's what you _didn't_ do. You said you would see me  _later_. I haven't really seen you since Friday night, if you wanna get technical. You could've emailed me, you know. Checked to see how I was doing? It's literally  _two minutes_  out of your day."

She expected his anger to take over, she expected a fight. She was ready for it. But his eyes didn't narrow and his face wasn't a mask of rage. He stayed relatively calm. "What's this really about?" he asked her, as he crossed his arms and propped his hip against the counter's edge.

Spinner pulled her cardigan tighter across her chest, laughing under her breath. She must be really losing her touch. "It's about me and my stupid anxiety, and how there's so much of it, I feel like I'm about to burst. Tank, I get that you're busy—" 

"—and I'm only going to get busier once Max approves the proposal. I'm not always at my desk, Red. And it's not like I have a phone to call you."

"Well, you should have one. Everyone should have one for that matter. It would be a lot easier. I mean, emails are great and all, but let's face it. Dauntless needs a  _serious_  upgrade. We gotta keep up with the times. And don't even get me started on our _emergency line_."

A lull settled over them, and Eric suddenly cracked a smile, and then she cracked one, too.

"I'm sorry." Spinner eased forward and leaned her body into his. "It's been a really hard day. Sometimes I wish I could jump straight to the part where I'm all better."

He uncrossed his arms and took her face in his hands, bringing his lips to hers. "I'll check-in next time," he promised against her mouth as he placed soft kisses upon it. 

"And I get at least two dinners a week to make up for it."

The tip of his nose brushed hers in a teasing caress. "You still owe me from our last agreement."

" _Shhh_ ," she said, her mouth returning to his. "Two dinners a week, that's all I'm asking." She thrust out her bottom lip to further convince him. He nibbled on it gently, and her ovaries began their mating dance. "It'll make Wyatt and I very happy."

"One dinner and my hour lunch," he eventually gave in.

"We'll take it." She grinned. "You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah." He dropped his hands to her waist, his fingers smoothing along the waistband of her leggings. "What day is your appointment?"

"Turns out Dr. Parsons doesn't work on weekends, so I left her a message. She'll probably call me back tomorrow. And speaking of tomorrow..."

Eric half-smiled, which made Spinner's throat tighten just a little. "You're not going to like what I have to say."

She breathed a sigh. She knew it was too good to be true. "You didn't mean to send me that memo, did you?"

"I clicked the wrong email list. I didn't mean to get your hopes up, sweetheart."

"Oh, it's okay." Draping her arms around his neck, Spinner rested her forehead against it. "You're gonna do great either way."

"I do wish you could be there." 

"I know, me, too." She felt Eric smell her hair. "But even though I'm not there... go easy on Hayden, okay?"

He scoffed. "That is up to him."

* * *

 

Spinner ran the cold water and splashed her face several times, patting her forehead, her cheeks, and her neck. Morning couldn't have come soon enough.

Last night she dreamt she had drowned in the Chicago River and then was stuck in a deep cellar without air. It felt terribly real—tangible and painful, leaving her heart racing like a runaway train. It was the first nightmare she had had in a long time. But she wasn't going to tell Eric about it now. She didn't want anything ruining his big day.

Breathing deeply, Spinner dried her face and told herself silently to keep going. She picked up her brush, ran it through her hair, then rejoined her sleeping husband in bed. They still had an hour before his alarm was set to go off, and she slid her arms around Eric's torso and nestled close against his back.

 _I'm okay_ , Spinner told herself again, and she closed her eyes and let herself be swept away into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

 **Subject: Boo!**  
**From: Spinner McCall-Coulter**  
**To: Eric Coulter**

_You didn't leave a note this time. I guess you were in a rush. Good luck today, Tank. Knock it out of the park! ^_^_

_P.S. I'm making chili tonight. I'll save you a big bowl, okay?_

_Love you!_

* * *

 

She groped under the bed, up along the box spring, and plucked her hidden prescription bottle free. The leftover pills rattled around the bottom, and Spinner stared at the label and thought for a long while. Her anxiety returned in a sudden rush, just as she put Wyatt down in his playpen, and it felt like the impulses within her were now at war with each other. 

But she couldn't bring herself to uncap the lid.

Her stance was the same as it was before.

She didn't need pills. She should be able to feel better on her own. This was just a temporary setback.

A heavy knock came at the front door, and startled, Spinner thrust the bottle back in its hiding place. "Coming!" She quickly checked on Wyatt who was now dozing off, and then she rushed out of the bedroom when the visitor knocked again. "I'm coming." Upon opening the door, she was surprised to find that it was Hayden. It looked like he'd been crying for some time.

"Whoa, holy pink... Looks good on you," he croaked. "Do you think I could, uh... come in for a minute?"

"Of course." Spinner moved aside for him to enter and he walked in like a broken man. He sank down on the far end of the couch and put his hands over his face. She glanced at the wall clock. Eric should be halfway through his meeting now. "Are you hungry? There's some leftover spaghetti in the fridge. I can warm some up for you."

"No, I'm not staying long." Rubbing his head, Hayden looked up. There was so much sadness and self-loathing in his eyes. "I just came here to let you know that I'm taking some time off from leadership."

"Voluntarily? Or did Max force you to?"

" _Voluntarily_." He dropped his gaze to the floor. "I wanted to save myself some dignity, you know? I went to his office before Eric's meeting and told him what was going on with me. He was pretty disappointed, but he agreed it would be the best thing for me to do."

"And your job's still there when you get back, right?"

Hayden offered a partial shrug. "He never said."

"Oh... I'm sorry." Spinner paused, massaging around the studs on her nape. "What about you and Monica? Are you guys... _done_?"

His shoulders bowed under the weight of his dejection. "Your guess is as good as mine. I haven't talked to her at all since that night. I've been leaving her alone, giving her space."

"Yeah, you don't wanna push her too far." She watched Hayden's cheek twitch as she sat down on the other end of the couch.

"You wanna know something? I cried like a bitch on the walk here," he mumbled. "I just broke down. I've never done that before."

"And that's okay," she replied soothingly.

Hayden dropped his head and cradled it again. "No, it's not. I feel like shit, Tiny. This is so fucking hard. What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"Recover," Spinner told him, and he looked up at her once more. "That meeting Eric's holding, he wants to start a new program here. A rehabilitation program. And I think it would benefit you if Max gives the green light."

"But how long will that take?"

"It doesn't matter. Eric will help you regardless. He said so himself."

"Did he really?"

"Yep," she said. "And you know I'm here for extra support. As a matter of fact, you should hang out with me and Wyatt today. He's napping right now, but once he wakes up, I'm sure he'll be happy to see his Uncle Hay. You can even help me with dinner. I'm making chili tonight."

Hayden absently rubbed his brow. "Uh, trust me. You don't want me in your kitchen. I could burn a pot of water."

"Come on." Spinner hopped to her feet. "It'll take your mind off of things. I'll give you an easy job to do. Don't worry."

"You're one hell of a friend, Tiny," he said with a wan smile. "You make everything look so easy." 

* * *

 

The rest of the day went better for Spinner. It no longer felt like everything was spiraling apart. Hayden seemed more relaxed, too. His character returned and he was laughing again. It wasn't as animated as she was used to, but it was a start.

Her slow cooker chili turned out to be just what they needed; a hearty and satisfying comfort food. She was also pleased that Hayden had managed to cut himself only once during the whole process. It was minor, just on the finger. She had prepared for a lot more blood. 

After Spinner finished cleaning up in the kitchen, she went into the living room where Hayden was playing with her son. He looked like a giant kid next to him, chattering about all the toys surrounding them. Wyatt hung onto his every word. It was an entertaining sight to see.

"Hey, Hayden, I put some chili in a dish for you to take home." 

"Thanks, Tiny." He grinned up at her.

Nodding back, she checked the time on her phone. Fifteen minutes before 7. She needed to get Wyatt ready for bed soon. "What a day, huh?" She rested her hands on her hips. "Your finger doing okay?"

Hayden glanced at nude-colored band-aid decorating the tip. "It's still attached, so I think I'll live."

"Yeah, you're tough. You didn't cry once," she snorted.

"Well, I had a pretty good nurse."

Moments later Eric's keys jingled outside the apartment door, and her stomach danced as the lock turned. All playfulness died when he stepped inside, and his steely gaze zeroed in on their now uncomfortable friend.

"Honey." Spinner scooped Wyatt up, hoping his happy babbling would diffuse some of the tension. "You're home early."

"What is he doing here?"

Hayden winced at Eric's reaction.

"We're hanging out," she answered evenly. "He helped me make dinner."

Eric's eyes flicked to the band-aid on Hayden's index finger.

"Yours is on the stove," she continued in a cheery voice.

Hayden cleared his throat and stood. "I, uh, I should get going." 

"Yeah, you should," her husband sneered.

"Stop it," Spinner chided him. "He told Max, alright? So cool it with the passive-aggressiveness."

Tilting his head back, Eric looked down his nose at Hayden. "Did you?"

"I did. I told him everything. And we both agreed that I should take some time off to get my head on straight."

Spinner held her breath as Eric silently remained in place, and in her head, she counted the seconds between them. She got to 5 before his expression shifted, just enough that she was able to discern his features from just a glimpse, and even so, she was still pleasantly shocked by what he said next.

"Very well. Start eating clean, detoxify your body. I'll check in with you in two weeks."

Her face lit up like a candle while Eric took Wyatt and carried him off into the kitchen. "See, I told he'd help." She shoved Hayden lightly. "Are you gonna be okay tonight?"

"Yeah..." He jammed his hands deep into his back pockets and rocked on his heels. "I'm gonna be fine. Today was a big help."

"Good." She clapped him on the shoulder, then pulled him into a one-armed hug. "I believe in you, Popeye. You got this. Now, let's go make sure Eric doesn't _accidentally_ eat your food."

* * *

 

Later, Spinner tucked Wyatt in his crib and wished him good dreams. Happy dreams filled with wonder and joy, and lots and lots of love. She quietly snuck out of the nursery and pulled the door after her. She felt pressure in her shoulders and bent forward to stretch out her back. She thanked the heavens he went down easy tonight. He was asleep in less than half an hour. Her personal best to date.

Spinner yawned, trudging back to bed. Eric was still in the shower when she curled up under the covers. As she started to doze off, the bathroom door swung open and her husband emerged in a cloud of scented steam. It masked his face, but she could make out the rest of him, stark naked and dripping wet. 

He switched off the light and silently crossed the room, like a shadowy haze. Her heartbeat seemed to echo off the walls. Then Eric was standing over her, features now hidden in dark. She felt his hand touch her hair, and gently explore her face: the contour of her nose, the softness of her lips. Her heart sounded like it was bursting from her chest. His fingers rounded over her chin and stroked her neck until they curled around it and began to crush her windpipe.

At that moment she smelled something putrid, like burning, rotting flesh. And then she heard a familiar voice, sinisterly smooth, "Oh, my funny little Bunny, I thought we'd try somethin' new tonight."

Spinner tried to scream, but it caught in her throat as she twisted and struggled against Edgar's iron grip. His charred, blackened face was a grotesque mass of burns and oozing sores. She couldn't breathe. She was going die. She didn't want to die, not like this, not by him.

"And once I'm done with you, I'm gonna rip that little boy of yours apart."

" _NO_!  _NO_! _Stay away from my son_!" she cried, careening back into the headboard. Still caught in her nightmare, she flung up an arm to fight Edgar off. " _Don't touch him_!  _Don't you dare fucking touch him_!"

"Hey, easy! Take it easy." 

She knew those hands, loved those hands, their texture, their rhythm, their strength. It was Eric, it was really him, and in a flurry of movements, Spinner fell against his chest. Terror caused her to forget where she was. She thought of nothing but the question of life or death.

"I got you, Kitten. I got you." Eric held her so close she could feel his heart racing along with hers.

"Oh, my God..." Spinner burrowed even closer to him. "He was trying to kill me. I could feel myself dying and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fight him off. He wanted to hurt Wyatt. He wanted to tear him apart." She reared back and shook her head vehemently. "No one's gonna hurt my son. I'd die first, you hear me? I'd die first before I let anyone harm even a _hair_ on that kid's head."

"Shh _—_ I know. I know. But I need you to calm down, alright? Breathe. In and out, okay?"

She scrubbed her eyes with the heels of hands as she tried to even out her breathing. "It was awful, Tank. At first, it was you... and then, and then it  _wasn't_ —"

"Because it was just a dream," her husband reminded her. "Edgar's dead. Wyatt's safe. You're fine. You're home."

"I should be stronger than this," Spinner whimpered, lifting her head to take in the familiar white walls. "I was doing so well..."

"You  _are_. Just lay back down."

She gripped the front of his sweatshirt. She couldn't handle another nightmare. She needed to see her son. Now. "No, I have to make sure Wyatt's okay."

"Red," Eric quickly stroked her damp cheek, "he's fine. I promise you."

Spinner was hesitant to release him, but to her disoriented mind, there was a small chance that he was wrong. "N-No, just to be sure. I have to be sure." She threw back the covers and leaped out of bed faster than I ever thought possible.

She bounded into the nursery and hurried over to the crib. Wyatt was sleeping peacefully on his back, his pacifier moving softly in his mouth, and his hands curled into tiny fists. He wasn't hurt, as she had feared. He was still perfect. Perfect and unharmed. Spinner pulled up the rocking chair so she could admire her son.

"No one's ever gonna hurt you," she swore, knowing very well Eric was listening. "I'll kill anyone who tries."

* * *

 

Abruptly, her eyes snapped open.

Abbey's sobbing screams had stopped. Spinner sat up to make sure she wasn't trapped in the dream. She blinked groggily at her surroundings while her senses returned to her; slowly—through a dim mist that held her powerless and inert. With it came the realization that she was no longer in the nursery. She must have fallen asleep and Eric had moved her back to bed.

Spinner held a hand to her pounding forehead as her stomach promptly rolled. She tried to will the pain and nausea into oblivion, but the longer she sat, the worse it became. She broke out in a cold sweat and inhaled sharply; she was about to be sick. 

Her phone started ringing with an unknown number, but she was already bolting into the bathroom. She'd just reached the toilet when the first heave hit her, and she nearly collapsed with the force of the retch. Her stomach lurched painfully and she bent over the bowl, and up came all the chili that she had so (naively in hindsight) thought would help her feel better.

The front door opened and closed.  "Red, you up?"

What was Eric still doing here? And what time was it? Exhausted, Spinner groaned as a response. Moments later, her husband appeared in the doorway with their bouncing son in his arms, looking in on her. 

"Hey, don't come in here. He doesn't need to see this." Bile burned her throat as she wretched over and over. When her heaves finally calmed, she grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her mouth with it. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I'm working from home today."

"How come?" Spinner bit back the guilt.

"Because I feel like it," he said.

They both knew that wasn't the  _only_  reason, but she let it go—because she could really use his company right now. 

"Anything I can help you with?" she asked softly.

"No, I want you to rest. I doubt you got even an hour of sleep."

Spinner flushed the toilet and shut the lid before moving over to the sink to brush her teeth. That wasn't happening. With all the nightmares plaguing her again, sleep was at the bottom of her priority list. "Someone was calling me earlier. I think it might've been Dr. Parsons. Can you make me some soup while I call her back? I would really appreciate it."

Eric turned to Wyatt. "What do you think?" he asked him gruffly. "Should I help your mother?"

His little mouth split into a smile, showing off the beginnings of two bottom teeth. 

Spinner felt a mighty tug at her heartstrings. "Yeah, he thinks you should help her." She leaned in to kiss Wyatt's sweet baby cheeks, listening to the giggles that erupted.

Eric watched on with doting pride. "Come out into the living room when you're done. That way I can keep an eye on you."

"Okay, I'll try not to be too long." After savoring a warm kiss from his lips, she fondly caressed their son's white hair before they left her alone to make her phone call. "But first, a cigarette."

* * *

 

Eric didn't say a word when Spinner breezed out the door with her emergency pack of menthols.

She sucked out a cigarette (she was going to quit, she  _promised_ ) and lit it as she redialed the missed call. Someone answered on the second ring. _"Hello, Spinner. Welcome to my personal line."_  Dr. Parsons spoke with a little twang in her voice that reminded her of some of the folks at Amity. She really liked it, because it was unusual. She was so used to Erudite's prim and proper tones.

"Sorry I missed your call," Spinner breathed. "I was... I wasn't feeling well this morning."

_"Is everything okay? I have a few minutes to talk."_

"Okay... My... nightmares are back. They're intense and... They're bringing up a lot of old negative shit." She took another long drag on her cigarette, held it, then exhaled again. "And I should know better. I should know that there's no way Edgar could ever come back, but..."

 _"But?"_  Dr. Parsons prompted, encouraging her to go on.

Suddenly, Spinner needed to walk, to unravel her annoyance with herself. She took a step away from the door and then another until she was more than halfway down the tunnel. "But... I keep thinking that he's still out there somewhere... plotting all our deaths." Her stomach tilted at the thought. "I'm crazy, right?"

_"No. What you're feeling now is very normal. And we'll talk more about it at your appointment tomorrow at 2 o'clock. Does that work for you?"_

"Yeah, that's perfect. Thank you."

_"You're welcome. And don't get discouraged. You're doing the best you can. I trust you've been working hard on the assignment I gave you?"_

"Yes, I have." Spinner nodded, and then instantly remembered that Dr. Parsons couldn't see her. Shaking her head, she finished her cigarette and flicked it at the wall. "It's nice... putting myself first. I've learned lot more about myself and my own care these past few weeks."

 _"That's good,"_  said Dr. Parsons, with a hint of a smile in her tone.  _"I will see you tomorrow at 2."_

"Okay, um, have a good day."

_"Same to you, Spinner."_

Spinner ended the call and stuffed her phone into her back pocket before she lit up another cigarette. Relief eased some of the tension she had been carrying the last few days, enough that she was able to breathe again. It was torture reliving the hardest moments of her life. It made her feel like a failure.

She stopped and leaned against the wall, coughing as smoke touched the back of her throat. Spinner then heard voices coming in the opposite direction. She looked to see Max and Mecca walking up the pathway.

"Hey, fellas," she called out casually. "On a romantic stroll?"

Both men laughed, and Max glanced at her hair. "Pink's a good look on you," he responded. Mecca wholeheartedly agreed.

"Thanks. I wasn't too sure about it at first, but I like the way it came out. The kid's in love with it," she smiled gently, "and Eric doesn't seem to mind it, either."

"He mentioned you were feeling sick today. How are you doing now?"

"It's on and off." Spinner drew deeply on her cigarette, then tapped some ash off the end. "I've had better days. More sleep. But I'm still kicking, so I can't really complain."

"Atta girl," Mecca cheered, to which she gave a mock bow. "A true warrior this one is."

"Aw, stop it."

"Spinner," Max regained her attention. "I wanted this to wait until you were 100 percent, but since we're here, if you don't mind, there's something I'd like to ask you. It's very important."

"Uh..." She glanced back at her apartment door. A few more minutes wouldn't kill Eric, she thought. "Yeah, sure. Shoot."

"Okay. I've had a lot of time to think, and it's clear to me now that you and Four were right. There's a lot more that could be done around Dauntless, but I'd like to tackle one thing at a time. So, I understand you have some concerns over our lack of cellphones, and I was hoping you could help me with that."

A flush of adrenaline tingled through Spinner's body as she stubbed out the rest of her cigarette on the wall. "Didn't think Eric would go back and tell you that." And she was glad he did. The distraction was very much needed. "But you're in luck, Bossman. I happen to be heading to Erudite for an appointment tomorrow. I'll stop by Papa John's lab when I'm done and see what he can do. Fair?"

"Fair," Max approved. "Keep me updated, will you?"

"Yes, sir," she saluted. "And just between us... what's the likelihood of Eric's proposal getting your approval?"

"The decision is not just up to me. He has Head Office to impress."

"He will. Eric is a man of results," Spinner asserted firmly with impenetrable logic. Truthfully, she still didn't get the chance to read her husband's proposal _—_ but since it was him, brilliant mind and all, she knew it must have been great.

"I never said I doubted him, Spinner," Max chuckled lightly. "We'll see you around. Take care of yourself."

"Good day, gentlemen. Enjoy the rest of your _platonic walk_!"

* * *

 

**Happy Super-Duper Belated New Year!**

**Please, don't yell at me for being away for so long :'). I just started a new job and I'm still learning the ropes, so it does take up most of my time. And I'm just finishing the last of my Technical Writing courses, so that's even less time writing. So this chapter may not be the best (at least I think so). I apologize for the long delay!**

**Thank you for the kudos, the comments, and for being so patient.**

**Love, Peace, and Tranquility.**


End file.
